El retorno de los Gundam
by Akira Lawliet
Summary: 20 años después en que los tiempos de paz reinaban una nueva guerra aparece y consigo la aparición de nuevos pilotos, a su vez, la vida de los antiguos pilotos Gundam se encuentra opacada por los sucesos transcurridos en aquellos años... 1x2 3x4 5xS 6x9
1. La nueva era

El retorno de los Gundam

por Noriko Ukai

Nota: Los personajes de la serie Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, por lo que respecta a los demás sí. Parejas: 1x2, 3x4, 5xS, 6x9...

Antecedentes:

En el año 218 después de la colonia... Había habido una larga época de paz, y aquellos que solían pilotear los Gundam se encontraban aislados totalmente de las actividades bélicas, tantos años de paz y una vida monótona también había llevado a los ex pilotos de los Gundam: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre y Wufei a deslindarse casi totalmente de las actividades de tipo militar, habían pasado los años y los 5 ex pilotos tenían tiempo sin verse, podría decirse que se había perdido aquel hilo que muy ligeramente sujetaba su amistad, pero en estos 20 años que han pasado muchos acontecimientos han sucedido, acontecimientos que inundaban en la vida de cada ex piloto una gran tristeza.

20 años de paz en que los habitantes tanto de la Tierra como de colonias espaciales vivían una vida feliz y tranquila, pero ni la paz ni la felicidad duran por mucho tiempo... rebeldes de las colonias, inconformes con los tratados de paz llevados a cabo durante aquel régimen se levantan en armas contra la Alianza causando grandes alborotos, estos rebeldes no contaban con el armamento suficiente para poder hacer una rebelión significativa, pero ese pequeño levantamiento había sido el primero de muchos otros, habitantes inconformes tanto de la Tierra como de las colonias se indignan al enterarse que en la primera de aquellas rebeliones los ejércitos de la Tierra y las Colonias habían tenido que sacrificar la vida de tantos rebeldes que solamente estaban en contra de un Régimen que aunque presumía de pacifista demostraba ser nada más que una vil Utopía. Por ésta causa, aquellos pequeños grupos de rebeldes se habían vuelto grandes grupos políticos y militares de oposición hacia aquel Régimen. Relena Peacecraft, Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores convoca a los miembros más importantes de la Alianza para tratar de buscar una solución que a todos favorezca y a nadie perjudique, pero eso era imposible, pues obviamente no se podía contrarrestar una rebelión sin derramar gota de sangre alguna. Los asesores militares y políticos de la Ministro llegan a un acuerdo y es entonces que después de 20 años de paz, la guerra por fin volvería a ver la luz. La Tierra estaba en crisis, desde el exterior de ella miles de Mobile Suits defendían la atmósfera terrestre tanto de ataques como de invasiones, las colonias también estaban en eminente peligro, los rebeldes habían tomado varias de ellas y aunque no hacían daños notables las personas vivían con miedo y angustia, no habían días en que por las calles no se viera correr un poco de sangre.

Las cosas se habían salido de control, la ministro Peacecraft no hallaba que hacer, era tanta su angustia y su desesperación que había mandado a hacer por acuerdo mutuo de sus asesores y ella, unos Mobile Suits como los que hace más de 20 años existiesen y que junto a ellos había vivido tantas cosas. Los pilotos aún se encontraban en espera de ser seleccionados; se tenía la pequeña esperanza de que estos nuevos Gundam pudiesen ser tan efectivos como alguna vez lo fueron los otros, aunque ya no se podía tener a los 5 ex pilotos como los nuevos pilotos, no solamente ya no eran los jóvenes de antes sino que también no se sabía de la mayoría, casi era como si hubieran desaparecido, los recuerdos de las guerras eran muy crueles como para volver a evocarlos, por eso los ex pilotos se habían desaparecido

Presente:

¿Me mandó llamar? – decía un joven de cabellos castaños oscuros mientras entraba a una de las habitaciones siendo escoltado por un soldado

Así es hijo mío... déjanos solos- contestó una mujer de aproximadamente 40 años de mirada seria y firme mientras se acerca al joven que iba entrando

Usted dirá -

Seguramente ya te habrás enterado del nuevo plan –

Así es¿qué hay con eso? - pregunta el joven con un semblante de seriedad pero a la vez preocupación por lo que sabía estaba a punto de decirle su madre

Quiero que tú pilotees uno de los Gundam – contesta aquélla mujer mostrando una sonrisa a pesar del asombro que veía en el rostro del joven

Pe... pero – el chico trataba de oponerse a tan extraño mandato pero es interrumpido abruptamente

No quiero escuchar que te opones ¿entendiste? – dice la mujer mientras camina hacia la ventana que se encontraba a un lado de su escritorio no importándole la reacción que en el semblante del joven alcanzaba a distinguirse

Está bien, como ordene – el joven hace una reverencia a la mujer y sale de aquella habitación con resignación y también un poco molesto, no le gustaba que se tomarán decisiones de esa forma sobre su vida

Sé que así lo hubiese querido él – comentaba hacia si misma la mujer que aún veía melancólica por la ventana y un par de lagrimas se ruedan por sus mejillas

El joven bastante molesto camina por los pasillos de aquel lugar sin intención de llegar a ningún lado, por ir caminando molesto y sin fijarse bien choca con alguien haciéndolo caer y a la vez tumbando todas sus cosas

Discúlpeme – El joven de cabellos castaños oscuros estira su mano para ayudarle a levantarse solo para encontrarse con un fuerte manotazo que rechaza rotundamente su ayuda

Que pesado, mejor levanta mis cosas – Contesta el otro chico con un tono imperativo

Te ofrecí mi mano para que te levantaras – le dice el chico con un gesto de reproche

No necesito tu ayuda para eso – el chico se pone de pie y mira al otro esperando que le levante las cosas que le ha tirado

Entonces tampoco la necesitas para eso... suerte – sonríe mientras camina pasándole por un lado e ignorando los insultos que el otro chico no hace esperar

¿Pero que se ha creído? – comenta entre dientes el chico mientras ve marcharse al otro y no pudiendo evitar sonreír después. Aquel encuentro había sido algo raro, el chico tenía el presentimiento de que ellos volverían a verse e inexplicablemente se sentía emocionado por ello

De nuevo en la habitación donde la mujer se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos estos son interrumpidos por otro de sus guardias quien le notifica que otra visita que ella esperaba ha llegado, la mujer sonreía satisfecha, hace mucho tiempo que no veía a esa persona, y aunque nunca habían sido amigos el verle después de tantos años le producía alegría, el guardia nuevamente llega acompañado de la persona que la mujer esperaba, se trataba de un hombre de estatura media, cabello negro y ojos negros, un negro opaco, sin vida, la vida que se le había sido arrebatada hace muchos años

Cuanto tiempo, Wufei – decía la mujer mientras volteaba para darle la cara a aquel hombre que había llegado a la habitación con aire de frialdad y un poco de indiferencia

Lo mismo digo, Relena – contesta aquel hombre de figura sombría mientras cerraba sus ojos, no podía decir que le agradaba verle porque sería una mentira, una gran mentira

Supongo que ya sabrás porque te hable ¿cierto? – dice la mujer a la par que va caminando para dirigirse a su asiento detrás de un escritorio y sentándose ahí recargando su rostro sobre ambas manos entrelazadas y volviendo a dirigir su mirada hacia la de Wufei

No estoy muy seguro pero tal vez tenga que ver con tu loca idea de hacer renacer los Gundam – responde de forma seria y a la vez casi con burla, en muchos años no había escuchado algo tan absurdo

Tienes razón... siempre tan intuitivo – le dice la mujer mientras clava su mirada en la de Wufei con ademán de enojo, había notado el sentido de las palabras y no le agradaba la idea de que tratara de burlarse de sus ideas

¿Realmente crees que sea lo viable¿has pensado realmente en todo? -

Claro que sí, hace años... – contesta la mujer tratando de justificarse pero es interrumpida por él en un tono algo desagradable

Es distinto, viejas estrategias jamás funcionan ¿o sí? - con una ligera sonrisa Wufei le responde a Relena haciendo que ella vaya a la defensiva

Respalda tu opinión – decía la mujer mientras se levantaba del asiento muy molesta

Escucha, ésta no es una guerra como aquella, ésta gente solo quiere ser escuchada ¿no comprendes? – le contesta él pero con el tono algo más suave mientras camina hacia el escritorio y sin dudarlo se sienta en la silla al frente del mismo – si atacas a ésta gente causarás más caos ¿cómo crees que reaccionarán todos esos rebeldes al darse cuenta que les atacas cuando se supone que promueves la paz, el fin no siempre justifica los medios – termina de decir Wufei a Relena mientras comienza a sacar un cigarrillo y prendiéndolo después mira fijamente a la mujer esperando una respuesta pero ella se queda totalmente en silencio un par de minutos, se pone de pie sin dirigirle una sola mirada a él y se para frente a la ventana para mirar las copas de los árboles que se mueven lenta y sigilosamente con el poco viento que afuera hacía

¿Y que se supone que deba hacer? – por fin responde ella aún mirando por la ventana

No lo sé, debes pensar en algo más – contesta él mirando también por la ventana pero desde la silla donde tranquilamente fumaba su cigarrillo

Los Gundam ya están siendo diseñados y pronto comenzarán a producirse, también serán cinco – aún mirando por la ventana y con la mirada hacia la nada ella contesta

Wufei deja caer el cigarrillo y apagándolo con el pie se levanta y dirige a la ventana parándose a un lado de Relena pero sin voltear a verla

Ya veo, entonces ya está decidido -

Así es¿de qué otra forma los hago entender?- comenta la mujer reflejando tristeza en sus ojos y volteando a ver fijamente a Wufei

Antes de eso pregúntate como te harán entender a ti – contesta él casi al instante, con voz suave pero firme

Por minutos en aquella habitación no se escucha otro sonido que no sea el de los pájaros cantar afuera, Relena se quita de la ventana y nuevamente se dirige a su asiento, Wufei en cambio permanece parado ahí pero ahora volteando a ver a Relena esperando que ella retome la plática, pero ella no lo hace sino hasta después de varios minutos

No hay marcha atrás, está decidido - su mirada permanecía firme

Si no quieres escuchar mi opinión ¿entonces que papel juego yo en todo esto? -

Quiero que seas tú quien escoja a los cinco pilotos nuevos – le responde ella sonriendo y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mientras los de Wufei se abren considerablemente ante la petición, casi orden de Relena

¿Yo¿por qué? – contesta él rápidamente con tono de molestia en su voz¿cómo se atrevía ella a pedirle semejante cosa?

No conozco a alguien más capaz que tú para ello – afirma Relena con seguridad y tratando de que aquella respuesta satisfaga la curiosidad de Wufei, pero obviamente ésta no era la respuesta que él esperaba

Me niego – responde él aún molesto

¿No podré acaso convencerte? – en los ojos de Relena se reflejaba la desesperación y la tristeza pero a Wufei ese rostro no lograba conmoverle, realmente no le importaba si era la propio Ministro quien le pedía ese favor

Si me dieras una mejor razón lo pensaría – contesta Wufei ablandando esa mirada tan rígida que le lanzaba a Relena y suavizando a la vez el tono de voz que había estado empleando

¿Una mejor razón?... te la he dicho, te creo el más apto para eso -

¿Solo eso? – contesta Wufei levantando una ceja y mirándola a los ojos

¿Qué más quieres? – responde ella con desesperación en su voz

Olvídalo, haré lo que me pides – contesta él con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Aquella sonrisa no era muy confiable para Relena pero decide no tomarle importancia, se levanta de su asiento y se dirige al de Wufei colocándose detrás de éste y apoyando sus manos en los hombros de él

Muchas gracias Wufei – en tono susurrante le habla a Wufei casi al oído, pero él coloca sus manos sobre las de Relena y las aparta de sus hombros poniéndose de pie al instante y dirigiéndole nuevamente una mirada seria

¿Alguna característica en especial? – pregunta Wufei mientras le da la espalda a la mujer y se dirige hacia la puerta

No, pero de preferencia entre 15 y 18 años, solo eso – responde ella volviendo a su asiento

¿Segura que solamente eso? - cuestiona Wufei entrecerrando los ojos y levantando una de sus cejas mientras abre poco a poco la puerta

Y algo más, quiero que mi hijo sea uno de ellos – le responde ella con una gran sonrisa y un gesto de triunfo

Debí suponerlo – Wufei comienza a salir de la habitación no sin antes hacer una reverencia a Relena, no por respeto sino como signo de sarcasmo, sale de la habitación y ella se queda ahí, sentada tras el escritorio y pensando que todo ello va a ser una buena idea.

Wufei camina por los pasillos aún convencido de que todo es una mala idea y que de aquella nada bueno podía salir, también pensaba en como y en donde podía encontrar a aquellos pilotos, a uno ya lo tenía, pero ¿cómo encontrar a los otros 4, a pesar de los años Wufei aún tenía muchos y buenos contactos, ésta era la ocasión en que podía aprovecharlos, aunque ya en su mente se formulaba un plan, dicho plan se le había ocurrido mientras aún estaba en aquella habitación con aquella mujer, éste mismo es el que lo había llevado a aceptar tan absurda misión

Continúa...

* * *

Hola, ésta vez mi ocio me llevo a comenzar a escribir éste fic, jejejeje, ésta vez es algo diferente pero espero que no quede tan chafa, pero bueno, éste fic aún es un proyecto, espero no abandonarlo y que las ideas no me abandonen a mí

Lo que respecta a lo que sucedió con los pilotos en los años que pasaron lo explicaré con base en flash backs, la verdad tenía pensado hacer otros fics e hilarlos con éste pero me pareció mejor con flash, bueno, ahora si sería todo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, se cuidan


	2. Un viejo amigo

**El retorno de los Gundam**

Por Noriko Ukai

Capítulo 2. Un viejo amigo 

Días después Wufei ya tenía a 2 de los futuros pilotos aparte del hijo de Relena y ahora se dirigía a encontrarse con un viejo amigo, al cual hace varios años que no veía, tenía noticias recientes de él, de hecho sabía todo lo que durante esos años había pasado con su vida, solo que no se habían visto o habían hablado, sabía que él podía serle útil en la misión que Relena le había casi impuesto, así que aquella mañana se dirige a la colonia donde él residía, aún se dedicaba al circo, ahora era de él, aunque por su edad ya no podía hacer de igual forma las acrobacias que cuando era joven le resultaban fáciles de realizar. Wufei llega al lugar donde se encontraba al circo, es recibido por un joven bastante apuesto, cabello corto de color castaño y unos ojos azules muy bellos, su mirada era serena y algo fría pero poseía una gran amabilidad, no era muy alto pero si más alto que Wufei, el joven saluda cortésmente e informa a Wufei que Trowa saldrá a recibirle en unos instantes por lo que se retira, Wufei mira al chico mientras se aleja y piensa que ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que le vio, sabía quien era, lo conocía y por eso estaba convencido de que él sería uno de los pilotos, también sabía que probablemente Trowa se opondría a que se convirtiera en uno pero de igual forma se lo diría. Momentos después sin que Wufei haya tenido que esperar mucho llega Trowa e inmediatamente se dan la mano, ambos estaban contentos de verse pues hacía más de 10 años que no se veían, aunque ninguno de los dos se mostrara muy feliz, pero lo estaban, después de todo eran amigos y habían sido compañeros de batalla

Como te han sentado los años estimado Trowa – dice Wufei sonriendo mientras mira curiosamente las pocas canas que adornaban el cabello de su amigo

Igual te digo – responde Trowa también sonriendo y mirando a Wufei detenidamente

Ambos amigos ríen un poco y después Trowa invita a Wufei a pasar ofreciéndole algo de tomar, Wufei acepta una copa de vino mientras se sienta

Adelante, te escucho – comenta Trowa mientras se acerca a Wufei y le hace entrega de la copa con el vino que a aceptado

¿Eh? – Wufei estaba un poco desconcertado ¿cómo es que Trowa sabía que él había ido a hablarle de algo en específico?

Tú no eres de los que hacen visitas sociales ¿o sí? – dice Trowa mientras se aleja y también toma asiento quedando frente a Wufei y mirándolo curioso mientras el otro se recupera del desconcierto

Tienes razón, me has pillado – responde Wufei sonriendo y bebiendo después un poco el líquido de la copa, la deja sobre una mesa que se encontraba enfrente de él y en medio de ambos, recargándose sobre el respaldo coloca sus manos tras su nuca y mirando fijamente a Trowa le dice - ¿Y sabes también más o menos de que se trata? -

Eso si no lo sé – responde Trowa algo cortante y muy serio

Pues te lo diré... Relena mando a producir nuevos Gundam – explica Wufei a un sorprendido Trowa que se levanta lentamente de su asiento mientras clava su mirada en la de su amigo

Pero creí que además de los Gundam habían destruido todo el Gundamiun que se suponía conocido – contesta Trowa ante la noticia que su antiguo compañero le acababa de dar

Eso creí también – dice Wufei para después bajar su mirada y clavarla en el suelo al mismo tiempo que bajaba los brazos de su nuca y los apoyaba sobre sus rodillas – Con esto ¿sabes ya a qué he venido? – pregunta Wufei más serio que antes

¿Acaso esa mujer desea que nuevamente nosotros...? – Trowa se interrumpe así mismo al ver como Wufei empuñaba con fuerza sus manos y se mordía el labio inferior

No... – contesta Wufei a la pregunta inconclusa de su amigo

¿Adler? – se cuestiona en un susurro más para sí mismo que para Wufei

Wufei levanta su mirada lentamente y ve en los ojos de su amigo algo de desconcierto, Trowa estaba muy sorprendido, jamás llegó a pensar que una situación así se le pudiera presentar, su amigo no le había contestado aún lo que con palabras no había preguntado pero que sus ojos lo hacían notar y eso le llenaba de incertidumbre, conocía la respuesta, sabía que si se trataba de eso pero no se atrevía a hablar, tampoco quería aceptarlo; el chico que había recibido a Wufei estaba escuchando todo, tampoco él podía creer que fuera a tomar parte directa en una guerra, aunque esa no era una guerra como la que Trowa había vivido hace muchos años, ésta era más bien una rebelión, pero entonces ¿por qué tomar una medida tan drástica como la aparición de nuevos Gundam?. El silencio entre Trowa y Wufei se había hecho muy tenso, Trowa había quedado sentado nuevamente donde antes estaba aunque su mirada se encontraba hacia el vacío, sabía a la perfección que no era una obligación que aquel chico se convirtiera en un piloto, pero algo muy dentro de él le decía que ese también era el destino de aquel chico; por fin después de muchos minutos de silencio Wufei se pone de pie y se dirige hacia donde se encuentra Trowa

¿Qué piensas? – pregunta Wufei con seriedad y en un tono suave, sabía que aquello no iba a ser fácil para su amigo

Creo... que está bien – contesta Trowa cerrando sus ojos y bajando la cabeza

¿Estas seguro? – Wufei coloca su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de Trowa y mirándolo firmemente – Porque ésta puede ser una batalla cruel – comenta Wufei

Lo sé, en ésta "guerra" no hay malos, solo personas que no aprueban la forma de gobernar de ella, pero no están equivocados – dice Trowa para después voltear a ver a su amigo que movía la cabeza en ademán de afirmación

Aún pensando así le estoy ayudando y le ayudaré en todo lo que me pida – comenta Wufei con un tono muy serio y decidido

Pero ¿por qué? – le pregunta Trowa algo molesto

Tengo mi propia estrategia viejo amigo – Wufei no dejaba de sonreír mientras caminaba hacia su copa ahora vacía y tomándola con su mano derecha la alza como si fuera a brindar por algo, Trowa le miraba fijamente tratando de entender un poco a que jugaba Wufei, pero ésta vez los ojos de su amigo no le reflejaban la verdad – Tú no te inquietes por mi forma de actuar – le comenta Wufei a su amigo sonriéndole nuevamente

Espero que ésta vez estés del lado correcto – dice Trowa sonriendo

No te preocupes, no se repetirá lo que ocurrió cuando me alié con Mariemaia – Wufei ríe ligeramente al terminar de hablar

Espera aquí, traeré a Adler – Trowa se pone de pie y sale del lugar, Wufei deja de reír y piensa que esa puede ser una de las decisiones más equivocadas que Trowa haya podido tomar, pero debía aceptarla, era su destino, además era una pieza casi indispensable para llevar a cabo su plan

Minutos después llega Trowa con Adler, quien al escuchar que Trowa iría por él se había ido de ahí para que no se dieran cuenta que había oído todo

Seguramente lo recuerdas ¿no es así chico? – pregunta Trowa mirando fijamente al muchacho con el que acababa de llegar y dirigiendo una de sus manos hacia Wufei quien sonreía amablemente

Si tío, lo recuerdo muy bien, es tú amigo Wufei Chang, antiguo piloto de un Gundam y tu compañero de batallas, le recuerdo como recuerdo a los otros tres – contesta el chico serenamente y sin abandonar su amabilidad

Me da gusto verte sano chico, a tu madre también le daría gusto verte así – comenta Wufei al chico que le miraba fijamente, al escuchar sus palabras el chico refleja tristeza en su rostro, su madre, Catherine había fallecido hace algunos años aunque él aún no conocía los verdaderos motivos o las circunstancias bajo las cuales había muerto, Trowa se lo había ocultado por petición de Catherine en su lecho de muerte mientras bañada en sangre él la sostenía entre sus brazos

Lo sé señor, gracias – el chico baja su cabeza en signo de agradecimiento

La sonrisa de Trowa se borra de su expresión cuando sabe que es hora de decirle al chico a que ha ido Wufei a esa colonia a visitarles

Adler, escúchame bien, de hoy en adelante tu vida va a cambiar, por más que quieras no podrá ser la misma que hasta hoy has llevado... – comienza a hablar Trowa mientras mira fijamente a su sobrino, el chico en cambio se muestra en una sola actitud, sabía perfectamente lo que trataba de decir Trowa puesto que había escuchado la plática, además sabía muy bien el mensaje que su tío trataba de darle pues él conocía muy bien el pasado de su tío por las historias que había oído no solo de Trowa sino de muchas personas más, sabía muy bien que su vida no solo cambiaría sino que también estaría ahora más ligado con la muerte, la tristeza, la desolación, la bruma que dejaba toda guerra, sabía que aunque se ganara, el sabor que quedaría sería amargo y despreciable, pero debía aceptarlo, ese era ahora su destino y no podía huir de él. Trowa termina de hablar y de explicarle a su sobrino lo que tendría que hacer, debía irse con Wufei, entraría a una escuela militar por un tiempo y por último pilotearía un Gundam en contra de los rebeldes de la Tierra y las Colonias que se oponían al régimen de Relena, no se le había explicado nada acerca de quienes eran exactamente aquellos rebeldes y cuales eran sus demandas, él solo sabía que debía combatir contra ellos y proteger a la Tierra y a las Colonias de su invasión

¿Has entendido todo? – pregunta Trowa al chico que escuchaba atentamente su explicación de vez en cuando interrumpida por Wufei que también le explicaba algunos detalles al chico

Perfectamente – contesta sonriendo amablemente, la sola idea de combatir no le agradaba y el hecho de hacerlo contra personas que ni siquiera conocía en su forma de pensar e ideales le resultaba aún más desagradable, pero sin chistar había aceptado su destino, y no porque él no tuviera su propio criterio sino porque creía que tal vez hacía lo correcto. El chico estrecha la mano de Wufei con una sonrisa aunque sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, Wufei y Trowa lo sabían a la perfección, sabían que el chico no estaba cien por ciento convencido de que era lo viable pero ya estaba decidido, él sería uno de los nuevos pilotos de los nuevos Gundam. Adler se retira para ir por sus cosas mientras que Trowa y Wufei se quedan ahí platicando acerca de aquella tonta guerra que estaba por comenzar, ambos estaban de acuerdo en que Relena ocasionaría un derramamiento de sangre inútil

¿Sabes, ya no quiero seguir hablando más de esto – argumenta Wufei con un gesto de hastío, le resultaba desagradable hablar de esos temas, sobre todo porque la guerra había sido la causante de la mayoría de sus sufrimientos, su familia y a la gente que quería de su colonia natal habían muerto a causa de la guerra, su esposa Meilan también había muerto por la misma causa y por último estaba Sally, a quien había aprendido a amar después de muchos años y quien se había convertido en su esposa no muchos años atrás, ella también había sido asesinada a causa de una confusión cuando cumplían con su trabajo como Preventivos, su rencor se centraba hacia la guerra misma, porque ella le había arrebatado lo que el tanto había amado, por eso sus ojos no reflejaban brillo alguno, sus emociones se habían muerto casi por completo

¿Entonces de qué quieres hablar? – pregunta Trowa arqueando sus cejas y mirándolo curioso pero sin esperar la pregunta que Wufei estaba a punto de formularle

¿Qué has sabido de Quatre? – pregunta sin temor y sonriendo ligeramente a su amigo, Trowa se sorprende pero no se molesta, era casi obvio que Wufei preguntara por él ya que la última vez que él lo había visitado en esa colonia Quatre vivía a su lado y ahora después de tantos años no solo no vivía con Trowa sino que casi no se sabía de él, lo último que habían escuchado es que se dedicaba a auxiliar a los afectados de guerras pasadas, antes trabajaba en el equipo diplomático que Relena había logrado reunir, pero en aquel trabajo solo había durado escasos 5 años, después se había desaparecido un tiempo y ni siquiera Trowa sabía de él, aunque había vivido al lado de Trowa casi por diez años no se había tomado la molestia de visitarlo una sola vez, parecería como si se lo hubiera tragado la Tierra pero algo en el fondo del corazón de Trowa le decía que él seguía con vida y con la misma linda sonrisa que él tanto recordaba

Nada – contesta Trowa con una notoria tristeza en sus ojos y en su tono de voz, Wufei le miraba fijamente ya sin sonreír pues nota la tristeza en Trowa y eso no le hacía sentir nada bien, después de todo Trowa era su amigo y no podía ser indiferente ante su tristeza

Lo siento tanto amigo... ¿y nunca... has pensado en buscarlo? – pregunta Wufei con un aire de tristeza también en su voz

Claro que sí pero... si él se alejó de mí fue por algo ¿no lo crees? – contesta Trowa a la pregunta de su amigo aún con más tristeza que antes, en sus ojos se reflejaba un brillo, pero ese brillo no era por alegría sino porque las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos

Perdóname Trowa, no era mi intención remover viejas heridas – Wufei se pone de pie y se sienta a un lado de su amigo a quien le coloca una mano sobre la espalda y le da dos palmadas tratando de consolarlo

¿Viejas heridas?... te equivocas Wufei, ésta es una herida que jamás cicatrizará – afirma Trowa mientras voltea a ver a su antiguo compañero de batalla tratando de sonreír aún cuando las lágrimas se resbalaban silenciosas sobre sus mejillas

Lo sé – contesta Wufei igualmente sonriéndole y después poniéndose de pie al ver en la puerta al sobrino de Trowa quien había escuchado un poco de aquella conversación pues ya había recogido todas sus cosas para poder irse con Wufei, el chico miraba fijamente a su tío quien ahora se enjugaba las lágrimas con la mano

Discúlpenme, no quise ser entrometido – dice el chico cerrando sus ojos y agachándose en ademán de disculpa

No te preocupes Adler – contesta Trowa a la disculpa de su sobrino

Veo que ya estas listo ¿nos vamos?

Sí, ya estoy listo

Trowa se levanta del asiento que ocupaba y se acerca a su sobrino, coloca ambas manos sobre sus hombros y lo acerca a su cuerpo para abrazarlo, los ojos de Adler se abren considerablemente y su corazón late aprisa, extrañamente sentía que esa sería la última vez que vería a su tío, no sabía porque se sentía así¿acaso tenía la ligera sospecha de que su tío moriría¿o tal vez sería él, esas preguntas se formulaban en su mente y le causaban un ligero dolor de estómago, jamás se había sentido de ese modo; Trowa lo aleja de sí y sonriéndole acaricia su rostro de forma fraternal, los ojos verde esmeralda de Trowa tenían un brillo especial, era la primera vez que veía esa mirada en su tío y eso le provocaba aún más dolor en el estómago, definitivamente sería la última vez que vería a su tío, los hermosos ojos azules del chico comienzan a inundarse de lágrimas

Te extrañaré mucho tío – dice el chico mientras solloza y vuelve a abrazar el cuerpo de su tío ahora con fuerza, él era casi como su padre y esa separación era dolorosa no solo para él sino también para Trowa, quien al igual que su sobrino sentía que no le volvería a ver jamás, solo que Trowa estaba feliz de haber tenido a un sobrino como él, y que de haber tenido un hijo definitivamente le hubiera gustado que fuera como Adler, por eso se sentía feliz a pesar de todo, Wufei miraba la escena y también un par de lágrimas se resbalan por sus mejillas, recordaba muy bien el día en que Sally había muerto y como él aprisionaba su cuerpo agonizante con el suyo que temblaba al verle morir. El chico suelta pausadamente a su tío y sonriendo le dice adiós de forma cariñosa, Trowa también le dice adiós mientras ve como lentamente él y Wufei se alejan tal vez para no verles jamás

Continúa...

Espero no estar siendo cruel hasta ahorita aunque les hago la advertencia de que éste fic tendrá casi la misma atmósfera como hasta ahora y espero no herir la sensibilidad de nadie jejeje, así que si no les gusta ver sufrir a los personajes entonces ya no sigan leyendo, no se crean, no seré tan mala, lo prometo, ellos no serán tan infelices,


	3. Los nuevos pilotos

Los personajes de la serie Gundam Wing no me pertenecen (snif ;;) pero lo que respecta a los demás si (aunque no sean muy simpáticos jeje). Parejas: 1x2 3x4 5xS, 6x9...

Capítulo 3. Los nuevos pilotos

Algunos días habían sido suficientes para que Wufei encontrara a los 4 pilotos restantes y realmente no había sido difícil, sabía muy bien desde el principio donde podía encontrarlos y así fue, esa había sido una misión muy fácil aunque le dolía haberle mentido a Trowa pues Wufei tenía sus propios planes y no le importaba si para realizar aquellos estaba en riesgo la vida del sobrino de Trowa y la vida del mismo hijo de Relena, además ya no había marcha atrás y arrepentirse no era lo mejor, lo mejor sería continuar como hasta ahora y estar al servicio de la Ministro. Ahora que los 5 estaban escogidos llegaba la hora en que estos de reunieran y se conocieran para empezar de una vez con lo que sería su entrenamiento y su capacitación en el manejo de los Gundam que estaban próximos a salir de fabricación, así que Wufei les manda a los cinco una notificación para que se reunieran en el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo su entrenamiento, se trataba de una vieja escuela militar a las lejanías de la ciudad donde se encontraba la oficina de la Ministro, la escuela no era precisamente una belleza, estaba abandonada y descuidada pero estaba acondicionada con todo lo que el ex piloto del Nataku necesitaba para adiestrarlos, lo único que necesitaba es que se ajustara la misma a las condiciones que necesitaban los pilotos para vivir. La cita para la reunión era a las cuatro de la tarde pero a las tres con treinta el hijo de Relena ya se encontraba ahí al igual que Wufei quien había llegado primero

El chico estaba un poco impaciente, ya deseaba conocer a sus compañeros para al menos saber si su estancia en esa fea escuela sería algo agradable, movía su pie de arriba hacia abajo mientras ocasionalmente veía la pantalla de su reloj, Wufei lo veía fijamente y le parecía divertida su impaciencia, además le veía porque era muy notorio el parecido con su viejo amigo, realmente se parecían, el cabello, el color de ojos y hasta un poco en la actitud aunque éste chico no parecía tan serio como lo había sido su padre, los pensamientos de Wufei se interrumpen al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, volteando hacia ella al igual que el chico; de la puerta de aquel cuarto se ve entrar a un joven muy apuesto, medía 1 metro con 62 centímetros, poseía un lindo cabello rubio ligeramente ondulado cortado a los hombros y unos ojos azul celeste muy bonitos, su piel era blanca y su vestimenta era muy normal en los tipos que como él transmitían un aire de galantería, el compañero de espera de Wufei se pone de pie al igual que él cuando el chico que acababa de llegar entra por completo a la habitación

Espero no haber llegado muy temprano - rompe el hielo el chico mientras sonríe y baja la mochila que traía en la espalda

Esta bien así - contesta amablemente Wufei para después avanzar y estrechar su mano

Que gusto verlo señor Chang -

Nada de eso, el gusto es mío -

Parecía que no llegaba pero me alegra saber que hasta temprano vine -

Como ves, el camino es sencillo -

Ajeno a la plática el otro chico se queda de pie sin quitar su mirada del otro que acababa de llegar, le parecía descortés por parte de los dos entablar una conversación sin antes haberlos presentado, pero más descortés sería interrumpirlos en su conversación así que vuelve a tomar asiento esperando que ambos le presten atención y quien primero lo hace es el chico que acababa de llegar pues habiendo ya soltado la mano de Wufei se acerca a él y la estira para saludarlo también

Disculpa, mi nombre es Jean De Gaulle, mucho gusto - el chico rubio sonreía amablemente al otro esperando a que le contestara el saludo pero el otro chico parecía no responder a aquella presentación

¿Jean qué? - contesta por fin el otro después de algunos segundos de silencio

Dije De Gaulle, es francés - dice el chico mientras se lleva una mano a la cabeza y se rasca un poco, no era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así

Discúlpame... mi nombre es Sei Peacecraft - dice el chico mientras se pone de pie y le contesta el saludo estrechando también su mano, el otro lo mira fijamente y después sonríe

Con que tú eres el hijo de la Ministro, es un placer - Jean se agacha haciéndole una reverencia a Sei después de haberle soltado la mano

¿Un placer? gracias pero el placer es mío, gusto en conocerte - el chico sonreía al otro, realmente se habían caído bien y por eso Wufei también sonreía

Bueno, faltan diez a las cuatro así que los demás no deben tardar - comenta Wufei mientras se dirige a su antiguo asiento para volver a esperar

No muchos segundos después vuelve a abrirse la puerta, por ella entra un joven también algo alto, bueno, en realidad media 1 metro con 63 centímetros, su cabello castaño y unos ojos azul marino que no eran menos bellos que los de su predecesor en llegar, se trataba de Adler, hijo de Catherine a quien Wufei había llevado a ese lugar días atrás pero por causa de visita a la ciudad se había ausentado un poco, menos amable que Jean se acerca y saluda a Wufei y después gira su mirada hacia los otros dos que se encontraban a un costado de él y después de examinarlos unos segundos se acerca y hace un esfuerzo por sonreír

¡Vaya! que frío siento - Dice sarcásticamente Jean al chocar la mirada de ambos, a Adler eso no le hace ninguna gracia y en lugar de darle la mano le voltea el rostro y acercándose al otro estira su mano

Mi nombre es Adler Bloom, gusto en verle joven Peacecraft - dice el joven de actitud fría al estrechar la mano de Sei mientras el otro se sorprende por tanto respeto mostrado por su ahora compañero

También me da gusto conocerte - Sei sonreía por la gracia que le hacía el hecho de que aquel chico se dirigiera a él con ese grado de respeto aunque se preguntaba como sabía que él era el hijo de la Ministro, bueno, tal vez Wufei se lo había dicho

Sei, él es sobrino de Trowa ¿recuerdas a Trowa? - pregunta Wufei mientras los ve a ambos, realmente ellos ya se conocían pero tal vez Sei no lo recordaba pues aún eran muy pequeños cuando se habían conocido

¿Trowa Barton? si le recuerdo, no muy bien pero le recuerdo - contesta Sei con gesto de asombro, parecía recordar un poco al chico que tenía en frente, tenía el vago recuerdo de ver a Trowa enseñándole a caminar por la cuerda floja cuando aún era muy pequeño

Yo te recuerdo muy bien Sei - la mirada del chico se clava en la de su antiguo amigo de juegos haciéndolo sentirse intimidado y desviando su mirada

Mi nombre es Jean De Gaulle... por si te interesa - dice el otro chico interrumpiendo la mirada que Adler le hacía a Sei

No, no me interesa - Cortantemente contesta Adler tomando asiento del lado opuesto al del chico rubio y haciendo que éste se disguste

Que maleducado, aprende a Sei - responde el chico muy molesto mientras se sienta en el piso y cruza sus brazos guardando silencio, Wufei sonríe al verlos, le parecía divertido que no todos se llevaran bien pues le recordaba a su propio grupo de amigos cuando aún estaban en las batallas

Se hacen las cuatro y aún faltaban dos de los pilotos, Wufei ya comenzaba a sentirse impaciente ya que él solía ser muy puntual, siempre lo había sido y por eso le desesperaba el que otros no lo fueran, de uno sabía porque pudiera llegar tarde pero del otro le extrañaba pues solía ser muy puntual, de hecho le conocía de hace algunos años, pero la espera no se había alargado pues momentos después de que Wufei pensara que eran unos malditos impuntuales se oye tocar la puerta, ninguno de los cuatro abre

Adelante, está abierto – dice Wufei con un tono de disgusto, él no se iba a levantar a abrir siendo que no estaba cerrado con llave, además acababa de prender un cigarrillo y no quería levantarse y tomarse esa molestia, así que lentamente se abre la puerta, la persona que entra por ella era muy peculiar, verdaderamente guapo, poseía un cabello color cobrizo muy extraño pero era hermoso, unos ojos color miel que irradiaban ternura y a la vez desconfianza, el chico media 1 metro con 57 centímetros, su piel era blanca pero estaba ligeramente bronceada por el sol, era un chico realmente guapo, Sei se levanta de su asiento muy sorprendido

¿Tú? - Pregunta Sei asombrado y con molestia mientras ve al chico con un gesto de desagrado

Ya sentía yo que te volvería a ver - le contesta el otro sonriendo tranquilamente y mirándolo fijo entrecerrando los ojos, su voz parecía cautivadora y Sei se sonroja notablemente por ello, además que su sonrisa era muy bella

¿Acaso se conocían? - pregunta Wufei asombrado

Algo así - contesta el chico apartando su mirada de Sei y dirigiéndola a Wufei

Que pequeño es el mundo - dice Jean sonriendo y viendo a Sei detenidamente - ¿Te sientes bien amigo? - pregunta algo desconcertado viendo fijamente el rostro de Sei que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos

No, solo siento nauseas - dice Sei cruzándose de brazos al tiempo que toma asiento y de reojo mira al chico que acababa de llegar

Bueno, les presento a Van Hagen - dice Wufei señalando al chico y viendo a los otros tres que permanecían sentados

Amigo, déjame decirte que eres muy guapo - comenta Jean al ponerse de pie y colocarse frente al chico quien amablemente le sonreía

Gracias, supongo - le contesta Van con la misma sonrisa - ¿Y cuál es tu nombre? -

Oh si, mi nombre es Jean De Gaulle - estira el chico su mano y la ofrece al otro

Mucho gusto, espero que nos llevemos bien - dice el chico amablemente y sonriendo - y tú ¿no me vas a decir tú nombre? - pregunta volteando hacia Adler y dirigiéndole la misma sonrisa amable pero Adler solo se acerca con ambas manos en los bolsillos

Adler Bloom - responde seriamente y sin extender su mano para saludar

Gusto en conocerte - dice Van estirando su mano pero Adler solo la observa por un par de segundos; desde que lo había visto entrar sentía en él algo extraño, algo que le daba desconfianza, no sabía porque pero así lo sentía, así que momentos después de dejarlo con la mano extendida por fin le da la suya

El gusto es mío - contesta tajantemente

Y por último... ¿cuál es tú nombre? - Van le dirige una mirada penetrante a Sei que lo deja mudo por varios segundos no pudiéndole contestar al instante - ¿acaso ya te quedaste mudo en tan poco tiempo? - pregunta con aire de burla haciendo que Sei le conteste la mirada de forma desafiante

Mi nombre es Sei... Peacecraft - contesta por fin Sei, el otro chico se sorprende al escuchar el apellido del otro

Así que tú eres el hijo de la Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores, mucho gusto - comenta con un tono de ironía y sonriente se acerca a él. Sei creyendo que le dará la mano estira la suya pero para su sorpresa lo que hace Van es acercar su cuerpo al de Sei para susurrarle al oído "parece que serás más interesante de lo que creí", al escuchar tales palabras Sei abre sus ojos considerablemente y siente que un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo sintiendo como sus piernas tiemblan, los presentes los observan pero no habían alcanzado a oír lo que el chico le había dicho a Sei, cuando se recupera de su anterior estado Sei mira de reojo a Van que aún permanecía muy cerca de su cuerpo

Lo siento - dice habiéndose separado de Sei y mirando a los otros tres que los observaban y nota en la expresión de Adler un gesto de desacuerdo por el cual sonríe

Parece que tengo compañeros interesantes - menciona Jean mirando a sus tres compañeros y después mira rápidamente su reloj - pero parece que alguien no es muy puntual - comenta después de mirar su reloj y darse cuenta que casi son las cuatro y media

No debe de tardar - responde Wufei algo molesto. Y así era, el quinto piloto no tardaba en llegar pues no muy lejos se oía el motor de una motocicleta, el mismo se apaga cuando el vehículo llega al lugar donde los demás estaban

Ya está aquí - sonriendo Wufei se pone de pie para abrir la puerta antes de que el que faltaba lo hiciera, los tres que estaban antes de que llegara Van se sorprenden de que fuera diferente con el piloto que faltaba puesto que Wufei se había levantado para abrir siendo que cuando se trataba de Van no lo había hecho. Cuando Wufei abre la puerta deja pasar al que faltaba, traía puesto el casco de la moto y una ropa de motociclista algo holgada que dejaba mucho a la imaginación la figura de esa persona, los presentes salvo quien abrió la puerta miraban curiosos a esa persona, se veía extraña y trataban de imaginarse quien se encontraba tras esa ropa, aquella persona se quita el casco y deja ver su rostro, se trataba de una joven muy linda, cabello negro muy hermoso y cuidado, cortado a media espalda, el mismo se dejaba caer ligeramente sobre su espalda al quitar el casco, sus ojos eran de color verde mate y media apenas 1 metro con 55 centímetros, su piel estaba bronceada por el sol y poseía una mirada fría y desafiante, se veía en sus ojos que albergaba una gran tristeza en su alma. Los que estaban ahí se encontraban sorprendidos, aquella chica era tan linda como misteriosa, pero quien más estaba sorprendido era Jean quien la creía la chica más linda que hubiese visto en mucho tiempo sintiéndose enamorado de ella casi al instante, aunque esa era su principal característica, se sentía un conquistador

¿Una... chica? - pregunta sorprendido Van casi para sí mismo

Les presento a Saki Blame - dice Wufei mientras por la espalda de ella apoyaba sus manos en los hombros de la chica y miraba a los otros cuatro

¿Te apellidas Blame? jajajajajaja - comienza a reírse Jean haciendo que la chica que acababa de llegar se alejara de Wufei para acercarse a él y dándole un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago hace que Jean caiga sofocado de rodillas y apretando sus manos contra su estómago, la chica era muy fuerte

Que mujer... estoy enamorado - comenta Jean con voz quebrada para después sentir sobre él una mirada desafiante que provenía de la chica

Veo que ya se conocieron, bueno, su nombre es Jean De Gaulle - dice Wufei señalando al chico que aún trataba de respirar - él es Adler Bloom - señalando a Adler con una sonrisa, el chico le sonríe a la chica y la saluda pero ella no miraba a ninguno, su mirada permanecía al frente e igual con los otros dos a quienes no les contesta el saludo

Nice girl - dice sarcásticamente Van mientras mira fijamente a la chica quien no parece inmutarse con el comentario de su compañero

Ya que nos hemos reunido entonces les mostraré la escuela... Adler, ya la conoces, si no quieres venir esta bien - dice Wufei acercándose a la puerta que seguía abierta

Si quiero ir - contesta Adler mirando a Van que permanecía sonriente al lado de Sei

Bien, entonces síganme - dice Wufei saliendo del lugar siendo seguido por los chicos

Wufei les muestra a los chicos las instalaciones de la escuela y les presenta a los pocos que laboraban dentro de ella en las diferentes áreas, la escuela no estaba tan deteriorada pero el hecho de haber estado abandonada un tiempo hacía que incluso se viera deprimente; a la mañana siguiente sería el primer entrenamiento de los chicos, mismo que sería supervisado por Wufei pero no dirigido por él, el adiestramiento en el manejo de los Gundam iba a estar totalmente desligado de Wufei ya que eso le correspondía a alguien más, además esos Gundam no serían como lo eran los otros. La habitación de cada quien ya había sido señalada y ahí pasarían su primera noche como los nuevos pilotos de los nuevos Gundam, de ese día en adelante tendrían una nueva misión de vida que cumplir, ésta no iba a ser fácil pero debían cumplirla con honor

Continúa...

Espero que no se les esté haciendo muy tedioso hasta ahorita, prometo que pronto habrá acción cuando comience la nueva batalla jejeje, y no desesperen, pronto tendrán noticias de Heero, Duo y Quatre, no crean que me he olvidado de ellos, bueno, ahí se


	4. Asi empezo todo

**El retorno de los Gundam**

Por Noriko Ukai

**Capítulo 4. Así empezó todo**

Habían terminado de recorrer toda la escuela en menos de 2 horas, Wufei se había encargado de señalarles todas y cada una de las áreas de la misma, ya los 5 se encontraban familiarizados con el que sería su hogar temporal pues aún cuando ya no estuvieran en fase de entrenamiento vivirían ahí, siempre y cuando sus diversas actividades ya como pilotos se los permitiera, aquella vieja escuela sería su hogar en tanto la guerra no terminara. Hacía ya un par de horas que Wufei había partido indicándoles que a las 8 en punto se servía la cena y que al día siguiente muy temprano iniciarían con el primero de los entrenamientos, así que debían estar en la mejor disposición ya que éste no iba a ser nada fácil aún cuando todos ya tuviesen previamente un entrenamiento similar, Wufei no los había escogido al azar, todos y cada uno de ellos tenía una habilidad que iba a ser muy útil en la batalla que pronto ellos iban a enfrentar

Eran ya las 8 de la noche y todos ya se encontraban sentados a la mesa para cenar, la cocinera en turno aún no llevaba los respectivos alimentos pero ellos esperaban pacientes, tenían hambre pero sabían esperar. Los 5 estaban por demás callados, aún no se sentían en la suficiente confianza como para entablar una especie de plática amistosa: Sei permanecía sentado con ambas manos a los costados y tratando de entretenerse mirando hacia varias partes del comedor pero sin fijarse realmente en nada, por su parte Jean se encontraba sentado sintiéndose totalmente impaciente, había llegado a esa escuela caminando desde la ciudad adyacente a esa y el tramo había sido largo por lo que su apetito se había abierto; Saki con ambas manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa solo atinaba a ver la misma, su cabeza hacia abajo daba a entender lo aburrida que estaba, además a ella no le gustaba hablar con nadie, era de carácter muy introvertido; Van apoyaba su cabeza en su mano que se encontraba apoyada a la mesa sobre su codo, al igual que Sei perdía su vista en algunos puntos solo para ver a Sei de vez en cuando, le divertía ver ese bello rostro, Sei era muy atractivo y eso le gustaba, por su parte Adler observaba cada movimiento de sus 4 compañeros, los examinaba curioso, nunca antes había estado rodeado de tanta gente joven, en su colonia donde vivía con Trowa no tenía amigos y en la escuela mucho menos, solían discriminarlo mucho porque tenía "dos papás", eso era antes, cuando Quatre y Trowa vivían felices en esa colonia. La cocinera entra al comedor llevando consigo un carrito donde están depositados los diversos platos y vasos donde se encontraban situados los respectivos alimentos, el primero en voltear es Jean y rápidamente sin que le sirvan agarra unos de los platos y comienza a comer para asombro de sus compañeros a excepción de Saki que seguía en la misma posición, Van ríe divertido y dirige su mirada al francés que se la devuelve emitiendo también una sonrisa

- Si que tenías hambre ¿eh? - pregunta totalmente divertido ante el gesto de afirmación del chico que no le puede contestar verbalmente pues su boca llena de comida se lo impedía

La cocinera también ríe pero discretamente para después comenzar a repartir los demás platos y vasos a sus respectivos dueños y después se retira no sin antes decirles "buen provecho". Nuevamente el silencio invade el comedor, todos se encontraban consumiendo sus alimentos en paz, Jean que es el que termina primero de cenar sintiéndose totalmente satisfecho hace un intento inútil por hacerlos platicar de algo, su fracaso lo hace enseriarse borrando esa sonrisa tan hermosa que le caracterizaba, por educación no se retira de la mesa hasta que los demás terminen pero sus deseos de quedarse eran nulos, además que se sentía cansado estaba totalmente aburrido, parecía simpatizar mucho con Sei y Van pero incluso ellos por el momento se mantenían algo serios, tal vez con el paso de los días ellos iban a lograr ser amigos, le interesaba mucho conocer más a Saki pero esa parecía ser la tarea más difícil del mundo, debía ser paciente, pronto ellos se convertirían en sus amigos, lo presentía aún cuando desde el principio parecía que no le había caído del todo bien a Adler

Después de varios minutos de silencio en que todos consumían sus alimentos terminan con estos y permanecen sentados en la expectativa de saber quien sería el primero en irse, nadie parecía querer tener la iniciativa aunque Saki se mostraba impaciente por ser la primera y no dudándolo mucho se pone de pie en dirección a la puerta

- Buenas noches - les dice a los cuatro antes de salir del comedor y sin voltear atrás, su voz sonaba más fría que el propio hielo y los demás voltean sorprendidos en dirección a la puerta aún cuando la chica ya se había ido, era la primera vez que la escuchaban hablar y les había sorprendido el hecho de que lo hubiera hecho para decir aquellas simples palabras, después de todo no era tan maleducada como les dio a entender al principio. Jean sonríe pícaramente volteando hacia Van quien también le mira en respuesta

- Realmente hermosa ¿no crees? va a ser muy difícil concentrarse con una belleza así ¿verdad? - pregunta totalmente sonrojado sin apartar la vista del chico que sonríe ampliamente mostrándole después una mirada penetrante

- Yo sí... soy gay - contesta totalmente divertido al ver las reacciones de sus compañeros: Sei que estaba a punto de tomarle a su vaso con agua cuando escucha su respuesta la escupe totalmente mojando con ella el rostro de Adler quien se encontraba frente a él y que solo atina a limpiarse la cara seriamente con una servilleta ante la vergüenza que Sei sentía por haberlo escupido, el sobrino de Trowa estaba muy tranquilo, saber eso ni le impresionaba ni le incomodaba, tampoco le molestaba la forma directa de Van de haberlo dicho, lo único que le impresionaba era la mirada que segundos después éste le dirigía a Sei, en cambio Jean solo atinó a comenzar a reírse

- Ay que buena broma - responde ante aquel comentario de su ahora compañero pero Van desaparece su sonrisa por la respuesta, y no es que le molestara que lo tomaran por bromista pero no le gustaba la forma en la que Jean lo había mirado al decirlo

- No es una broma - le dice mirándolo profundamente a los ojos haciendo que Jean se sienta incómodo, no tenía deseos de desaparecer lo que hasta ese entonces vagamente habían logrado como futuros compañeros de batallas, debía disculparse con él, no había creído en sus palabras porque la expresión de Van al decirlas daba a entender que sí se trataba de una broma, además no le molestaba para nada que fuera así, la homosexualidad no era nada nuevo ni de otro mundo y él no se sentía ofendido por el tema

- Discúlpame, no lo dije por ofenderte o por burlarme de que lo seas, es que cuando lo dijiste me pareció que bromeabas, es todo - las palabras de Jean sonaban con una gran carga de preocupación, realmente se sentía muy apenado, pero Van no estaba para nada molesto, de hecho comienza a reír divertido por la expresión en el chico al tratar de remendar las cosas

- No te preocupes hombre, no me molesté - contesta Van ante la disculpa de Jean y poniéndose de pie después sale del comedor no sin antes despedirse de sus compañeros y de mirar fijamente a Sei, cruzando ambos miradas, el hijo de la Ministro se sonroja completamente y aparta su mirada de la mirada de Van para toparse con la expresión de Adler al ver a Van la cual lucía poco amigable, definitivamente por alguna extraña razón al sobrino de Trowa parecía desagradarle el chico de cabello cobrizo, lo había notado desde la primera vez que ellos se habían visto, lo que no sabía para nada era la razón de esa apatía de Adler hacia Van

Los tres chicos faltantes también se ponen de pie y juntos se dirigen al área de los dormitorios, la primera habitación es la de Jean quien enseguida entra despidiéndose de sus compañeros quienes continúan su caminar hacia la próxima habitación la cual pertenece a Sei

- Bien, buenas noches - se despide amablemente mientras abre la puerta de la habitación y entra pero antes de que pueda cerrarla Adler sujeta la perilla para sorpresa de Sei... - ¿qué sucede? - pregunta mirándolo a los ojos

- ¿Eh?... nada, buenas noches - contesta soltando la perilla y retirándose tranquilamente de ahí, a Sei le sorprende mucho esa actitud más no se incomoda como cuando Van lo miraba fijamente. Adler camina hasta su habitación encontrándose afuera de ésta a Van recargado en la pared con la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados, el sobrino de Trowa no presta mucha atención y abre la puerta de su habitación pero sin entrar

- ¿Te gusta? - pregunta tranquilamente con una pequeña sonrisa sin levantar la cabeza pero si abriendo los ojos en espera de una respuesta pero en lugar de contestar Adler solo entra a su habitación cerrando tras de sí la puerta, Van mira hacia la puerta y sonríe para después caminar hasta su habitación. Sei en la suya comienza a desempacar sus cosas encontrándose con una pequeña nota de su madre que solo dice "Suerte", adjunta a ella está una foto donde se encuentran ella, él y su padre, Sei se sorprende de aquella fotografía pues es la única existente donde salen los tres, de hecho era la primera vez que la veía, ignoraba totalmente que ésta existiera, Sei no tenía buenos recuerdos de su padre y además nunca se había sentido afectivamente unido a él

- Gracias - susurra al ver detenidamente aquella nota, Relena no era muy expresiva, ni siquiera con él, por eso para él aquella nota tenía más significado del aparente por lo que sonríe y la deja a un lado de la maleta, lo que respecta a la fotografía la coloca boca abajo en una repisa sobre la cabecera de la cama; a los pocos minutos termina de desempacar y se dispone a dormir pero no puede, el ver la fotografía le había provocado recordar

---- Flash back ----

- ¡Papá - gritaba un niño de 5 años mientras corría en dirección a su padre que se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol leyendo un libro, la casa de Peacecraft se encontraba no muy lejos de ahí y aquel era un bello lugar para pasar una agradable tarde. El padre del pequeño voltea en dirección al niño que corría alegremente en su encuentro, su semblante era frío y se mostraba indiferente hacia aquel que corría quien no borraba su sonrisa, no era nada común que su padre lo sacara o le dedicara algún tiempo por lo que ese día estaba totalmente feliz. En su afán por llegar más pronto corre más a prisa haciendo que uno de sus pies de un paso en falso y él caiga sobre el pasto ensuciándose por completo, el niño comienza a llorar por los raspones en sus manos y sus rodillas pero su padre solo le mira seriamente sin intenciones de ponerse de pie y ayudarle

- ¡Papi, ayúdame, me duele! - suplicaba el niño alzando una de sus manos en dirección a su padre y mirándolo tiernamente esperando que éste se ponga de pie y lo ayude, su padre se pone de pie y camina en su dirección haciendo que el niño deje de llorar un poco y sonría creyendo que lo va a ayudar a ponerse de pie pero él al llegar se pone de cuclillas frente al niño y lo mira fríamente a los ojos por varios segundos

- Hazlo tú solo - le dice secamente y después se pone de pie pasándole por un lado y marchándose sin mirar atrás, el niño se queda acostado en el suelo sintiéndose muy triste, nunca antes su padre lo había visto con esos ojos y le había hablado de esa forma, es cierto que nunca había sido cariñoso con él pero tampoco nunca como hasta ese momento lo había tratado con tanta frialdad

- Seca esas lágrimas Sei, en la vida te esperan muchas más - dice Heero mirando hacia el cielo con un gesto de tristeza en su rostro, desde que había dejado a Duo él se había convertido nuevamente en alguien frío, al parecer sin sentimientos y nunca había sido amable con su hijo pero su deseo siempre había sido que Sei llegara a ser el hombre que él jamás llegó a ser, alguien fuerte, sin debilidades, porque si él hubiese sido así a fin de cuentas jamás habría dejado que Relena lo separara de Duo convirtiendo su vida en lo que se había convertido, una vida sin sentido

Fin del flash back ----

Sei miraba el techo del cuarto recordando pequeños detalles en que su padre siempre se había mostrado distante con él, no tenía ni siquiera un buen recuerdo de Heero, en cambio de su madre si los tenía, le recordaba como una buena madre, no podía decir que era buena esposa pues ella y Heero casi nunca se hablaban a pesar de vivir bajo el mismo techo, además eran largas las temporadas en que su padre simplemente se iba y no volvía en meses, como si tratara de huir de su familia, por eso Sei siempre había dependido de su madre, eran pocas las caricias o los abrazos que recordaba de Relena pero si recordaba claramente todos sus consejos y su forma indirecta de demostrar cariño, siempre ocupada con su trabajo pero también dedicada a él, que diferencia a lo que lograba recordar de su padre, un hombre que no le dedicaba ni una sola mirada de cariño, un solo abrazo, una sola caricia, ni una palabra de aliento, nada que lo hiciera tenerle cariño, sin embargo lo que Sei ignoraba totalmente era el gran amor que Heero sentía por él y el gran sacrificio que había hecho al dejar a su único y verdadero amor, Duo. Sei ignoraba totalmente todo lo acontecido antes de su nacimiento y el camino de dolor atrás de éste

A las 5 de la mañana suena la alarma de los dormitorios para que los futuros pilotos comiencen su día de actividades, antes de éste Saki ya se encontraba lista en el campo donde se llevaría a cabo el primer entrenamiento, los demás apenas despiertan con la alarma y comienzan a vestirse, antes de salir ya debían haber tendido sus camas y tener limpia la habitación. Antes de las 5 con 30 debían estar en el campo pero para esa hora solo Jean hacía falta, Wufei ya se encontraba ahí desde las 5 de la mañana y esperaba impaciente a que el último chico llegara, a él le molestaba la gente impuntual por lo que no se veía nada contento cuando Jean llega a las 5 con 40 y se forma en la fila frente al chino donde estaban sus demás compañeros

- Lo siento mucho señor Chang - dice parándose firmemente con la mirada en alto

- Aquí no es la academia militar, no necesitas dirigirte así a mí - contesta seriamente pero con una pequeña sonrisa, Jean le caía muy bien y era casi imposible molestarse con él... - bien, ya que estamos todos aquí podemos empezar a vernos las caras - comenta a los chicos que lo miran con extrañeza, no sabían a que se refería Wufei con esas palabras, en cambio él sonreía viendo hacia el frente, posando su mirada sobre todos y cada uno de los chicos

- ¿A qué se refiere con eso? - pregunta Sei

- Me refiero a que debemos saber quien es quien aquí - contesta divertido ante la seriedad del chico... - Si, por ejemplo porque los he escogido, bueno, a ti te impuso tú mami - comenta Wufei haciendo que los demás rían ante el comentario, incluso Saki muestra una ligera sonrisa ante el comentario, el chino trataba de humillar a Sei ante aquel hecho

- No estoy aquí por gusto - trata de defenderse solo haciendo que Wufei sonría más ampliamente

- Y no lo dudo - contesta ante el comentario del chico.. - aunque es una lástima, tu padre fue un gran piloto - comenta borrando su sonrisa, siempre era difícil recordar el hecho de que su antiguo amigo ya no se encontraba con vida

- ¿Y a mí que debe de importarme? - pregunta muy seriamente logrando un gran silencio después de su pregunta, el chino le mira fríamente y decide cambiar enseguida de tema comenzando a caminar de un extremo a otro de la fila frente a él

- Mi intención no es hacer una remembranza de ninguno de ustedes, solo diré lo importante, todo lo demás que quieran saber de ustedes pregúntense entre sí - comienza a hablar Wufei pasándose aún de un extremo a otro hasta detenerse frente a Adler... - Adler, la principal razón por la que te escogí va más allá del solo hecho de que soy conciente de tus grandes habilidades físicas, desde muy pequeño Trowa te ha enseñado muchas cosas y sé que llegarás a ser un buen piloto como lo fue él en su tiempo - Adler asiente ante los comentarios de Wufei y éste avanza hacia Van que se encuentra a su lado... - A Van le he escogido por sus grandes habilidades en el combate, su manejo de las armas y por el simple hecho de que ha sido Preventer durante 3 años, además tiene experiencia en el manejo de Mobiles Suits - los compañeros de Van se sorprenden al escuchar que ha trabajado como Preventivo durante años, jamás se lo hubieran imaginado, eso quería decir que él y el chino tenían tiempo de conocerse

- Mucho gusto - comenta sarcásticamente a sus compañeros que solo miraban hacia Wufei quien sonreía ampliamente mirando a Van, lo miraba orgulloso, como solo un padre mira a su hijo cuando se siente de esa forma, algo muy extraño. El chino camina un poco y se detiene frente a Sei quien aún se sentía ofendido y lo miraba seriamente, también Wufei lo mira de la misma forma

- Sei... no me falles - es todo lo que le dice para asombro del chico que ya esperaba otro comentario burlesco por parte del chino quien se pasa al siguiente que es Saki, la chica solo mira al frente sin verlo a él, antes ya le había hablado a Wufei sobre la privacidad de su pasado por lo que el chino se limitaría al hablar

- Saki tiene muchas habilidades que nos serán útiles, es todo lo que puedo decir - Wufei sonríe a la chica que solo asiente con la cabeza mientras él colocando sus manos atrás de su espalda avanza hacia Jean y se detiene mirándolo

- Jean Jean Jean... - con una gran sonrisa mueve su cabeza hacia los lados y el chico solo se rasca la cabeza sonriendo también... -... experto en todo tipo de explosivos, anarquista por naturaleza, grandes habilidades en el combate... ¿ya mencioné antiguo rebelde? - Wufei comienza a reír al recordar como conoció al chico. Hace dos años él había sido avisado de una pequeña revuelta a las afueras del palacio de la Ministro donde un par de rebeldes atacaban el lugar con pequeñas bombas caseras, la guerra aún no había nacido pero ya anteriormente habían habido pequeñas rebeliones en contra del gobierno, él al llegar al lugar de la revuelta junto con su equipo de Preventivos lograron atrapar a un par de rebeldes de los cuales Jean era el cabecilla del grupo, el chico fue encarcelado por Wufei donde permaneció escasamente dos meses hasta que el chino le ofreció un trabajo como Preventivo al darse cuenta de sus habilidades, Jean aceptó solo para poder salir y después huir sin entrar a Preventer, ese había sido el primero de muchos encuentros hasta que unos días anteriores a este el chino logró convencer al rubio de que se uniera para ser piloto en lugar de Preventivo. Los otros chicos estaban extrañados de que un antiguo rebelde ahora fuera a ser un piloto Gundam ¿acaso había una razón especial para haber aceptado la misión? definitivamente ese sería un gran misterio.

- ¿Alguna pregunta? - cuestiona Wufei a los chicos frente a él pero ninguno tenía preguntas que hacer al chino quien sonríe y avanza unos pasos para quedar nuevamente en medio de la fila enfrente suyo... - Entonces continuemos - Wufei comienza por darles las indicaciones; ese primer día solo sería de entrenamiento físico que incluía no solo actividades en el campo sino también dentro del gimnasio que contaba con todos los aparatos necesarios, antes de eso a cada uno se le haría una revisión médica de rutina. Ya dadas las 2 de la tarde deberían sentarse a la mesa y ahí se encontraban ya todos, esperando nuevamente por la comida solo que a diferencia de la noche anterior el ambiente se sentía menos incómodo

- Que día, ¿no creen? - pregunta Jean mirando a sus compañeros

- ¿Acaso fue mucho para ti? - cuestiona Van en respuesta mirando divertido a Jean

- No lo digo por eso, no fue más que una tonta expresión, es todo - contesta amablemente pero sintiéndose algo ofendido, era obvio que aquel insignificante entrenamiento nada tenía que ver con aquel que les esperaba más adelante

- ¿Qué me dices tu Sei? ¿no fue mucho para ti? - Van pregunta a Sei burlescamente ya que él era el único que al parecer carecía de algún tipo de entrenamiento previo pero estaba equivocado, Sei no era primerizo en nada de eso

- No lo fue en absoluto, yo estuve en una escuela militar - contesta en respuesta a la pregunta mal intencionada de Van quien rápidamente se enseria al escucharla

- ¿De verdad Sei? - pregunta curioso Jean, jamás lo hubiera creído y mucho menos después de los comentarios de Wufei en la mañana

- Si, desde que pasé a secundaria estuve siempre en una escuela militar - responde mirándolo seriamente, no le gustaba hablar al respecto, sobre todo porque había sido obligado a ingresar a dicha escuela

- No lo dices nada feliz - interrumpe Van recuperando su sonrisa

- Mi madre insistió - le responde Sei a Van pero dirigiendo su mirada hacia la mesa, a veces solía incomodarse al verlo a los ojos, el chico poseía una mirada muy penetrante y no se sentía nada cómodo con ella

- Parece que aquí alguien tiene mucho apego a su madre - se burla Van mirando a Sei fijamente pero el chico no responde nada, solo levanta su mirada y por unos segundos la sostiene con la mirada de Van para ponerse de pie y salir del comedor, no necesitaba que nadie como Van le dijera ese tipo de cosas, el chico le mira salir y segundos después se pone de pie y sale también a seguirlo, Jean mira salir a Van y voltea su mirada a Adler para ver que éste veía en dirección a la puerta con un gesto nada amable, el rubio no entiende la actitud de ninguno de los tres y voltea a ver a Saki quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados y la cabeza baja, Jean desvía nuevamente su mirada hacia la puerta y cerrando un ojo se rasca la cabeza, enseguida Adler se pone de pie y también sale del comedor

- Esos tres son extraños - comenta Jean más para si mismo que para la única persona que permanecía en el comedor quien abre sus ojos al escuchar el abrirse de la puerta de la cocina, la cocinera en turno entra con 5 raciones de comida y al ver solo a dos se extraña pero no pregunta, sirve su comida a los dos chicos y cuando intenta poner los otros tres platos Jean mueve su cabeza a los lados indicándole que no lo haga, la cocinera asiente con la cabeza y sale del comedor

- ¿Tú que opinas? - pregunta Jean a Saki sin dejar de mirar su plato pero la chica no le contesta... - entiendo - dice Jean comenzando a comer

Antes de llegar a su habitación sintiéndose fastidiado, Van logra alcanzarlo evitando que entre a ésta pero Sei le dirige una mirada poco amistosa, el chico de ojos dorados coloca su mano en el hombro de Sei mirándolo fijamente al rostro, Sei en cambio mira unos segundos la mano de Van en su hombro y después la dirige a los ojos del chico

- ¿Que quieres? - pregunta Sei tranquilamente

- Disculparme - contesta Van sonriéndole y apartando su mano de su hombro

- Esta bien - responde a la disculpa del chico pero con poco convencimiento lo cual no agrada a Van quien empuja a Sei al interior de la habitación cuya puerta se encontraba abierta, había visto de reojo a Adler acercarse a dicho lugar y por eso lo había hecho aunque Sei ignoraba completamente ese hecho. Adler por su parte se enoja al verlos entrar a la habitación

- ¿Qué te pasa? - cuestiona algo molesto ya cuando Van había cerrado la puerta recargándose después en ésta

- Nada, es que no me gusta hablar en los pasillos - responde tranquilamente y sonriendo ocultando totalmente el verdadero motivo para hacerlo, estaba muy interesado en Sei desde el momento en que lo había visto salir de la oficina de Relena y veía en Adler un especie de rival

- Mmm... ya no hay nada de que hablar, te puedes ir - dice Sei a Van sintiéndose algo nervioso al darse cuenta que estaban solos en su habitación pero sobre todo por aquella mirada que Van le dirigía, el chico se acerca a la cama y se deja caer en ella con los brazos tras su nuca y las piernas por fuera de la cama, Sei le mira muy sorprendido y Van voltea hacia él y le sonríe haciendo que éste se sonroje y desvíe su mirada hacia otro lado

- Platiquemos un rato ¿si? - le sonríe más ampliamente al notar ese sonrojo en el chico quien voltea a verlo después de haber dicho aquellas palabras

- Pero... - intenta oponerse siendo interrumpido abruptamente por el chico

- Estaremos aquí por un mes, es justo saber más acerca de nosotros ¿no crees? - Sei mueve su cabeza en afirmativa después de haberlo pensado unos segundos, se dirige a una silla cercana a la cama y la acerca más para después sentarse en ella

- ¿De qué... quieres hablar? - pregunta nerviosamente intentando girar su rostro para ver al chico a los ojos pero le es imposible, se sentía algo incómodo, sobre todo después de la declaración de Van a Jean la noche anterior a la hora de la cena

- Cuéntame de ti, por ejemplo, aún no se tu edad -

- Diecisiete - contesta Sei a la primera pregunta a lo que Van sonríe

- Yo también - comenta emocionado... - Mm, veamos... ¿tienes pareja? - pregunta emocionado mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, Sei se sorprende un poco y tarda en contestar haciéndolo secamente

- No -

- Ya veo - comenta no pudiendo evitar mostrarse muy interesado ante la respuesta... - Pero la has tenido ¿o no? -

- Claro... solo una vez - responde seriamente y con un gesto de tristeza en su rostro, Van se levanta sentándose en la cama con los brazos sobre sus rodillas

- ¿Pasó algo malo? - pregunta poniéndose serio ante la respuesta de Sei

- Algo por el estilo, su nombre es Allyson, nos conocimos hace tiempo, ella estudiaba en la escuela que estaba cerca de la escuela militar... me dejó por otro - responde sin titubear salvo cuando dice lo último pues ese hecho le había molestado bastante y aún le molestaba aún cuando eso hubiera pasado hace más de un año

- Que mal - comenta Van con tristeza en el tono de su voz pero a la vez se sentía un poco feliz pues Sei le había tenido confianza al contarle aquella historia aún cuando lo había hecho muy brevemente

- No sé porque te cuento esto - dice Sei poniéndose de pie dándole la espalda a su compañero quien le mira fijamente y sonriendo

- Porque al igual que yo, tú quieres que seamos amigos - responde ante el comentario de su compañero quien sonríe levemente ante la respuesta de Van ya que no estaba lejos de la realidad, nunca antes había tenido amigos de verdad salvo compañeros de la escuela y además la impresión que tenía de Van desde que lo conoció estaba por cambiar muy pronto, el chico era más agradable de lo aparente. Sei se gira para estar frente a la cama y ve que Van está nuevamente acostado en ella mirando hacia el techo, había borrado casi por completo su sonrisa, se veía pensativo

- ¿Sabes Sei...? - comienza a hablar haciendo que el chico se acerque nuevamente hacia la silla que anteriormente ocupaba y se siente en ella - ... la verdad es que yo envidio mucho la relación que tienes con tu madre, a mí me hubiese gustado tener una así - termina de hablar haciendo que Sei se sorprenda por aquellas palabras, Van se veía muy triste al decirlo

- No es como piensas, mi madre no es... - intenta hacerlo sentir mejor pero es interrumpido por éste no muy cortésmente

- Al menos aún la tienes Sei - comenta algo molesto

- Perdón, no sabía que había muerto - dice bajando su mirada

- Hace diez años -

- Lo siento mucho - trataba de consolarlo con frases escuetas, la verdad es que no sabía como hablar ante ese tipo de conversación pero Van borra ese gesto de tristeza y sonríe

- No lo sientas, además, yo sé que también perdiste a tu padre - contesta ante la disculpa de Sei tratando de ser amistoso pero Sei le dirige una mirada que casi se podía describir que era de odio a lo que Van se extraña

- ¡A mí no me importa que se haya muerto! - contesta algo molesto y poniéndose nuevamente de pie con rapidez volviendo a darle la espalda al chico que no comprende porque la actitud de Sei cada vez que le mencionaban a su padre

- Oye lo siento, no era para que te enojaras - intenta calmar los ánimos pero Sei no responde nada, solo empuña ambas manos a los costados de su cuerpo... - Creo que ya debo irme - Van se levanta de la cama y después de mirar a Sei unos segundos se dirige hacia la puerta pero éste le alcanza antes de que la abra

- Perdón por gritarte, tú no tienes la culpa de mis problemas... además, gracias por escucharme - le dice mirándolo muy fijamente a los ojos, era la primera vez que lo hacía y la primera vez que no se sentía incómodo por ello, por el contrario Van se sonroja y su corazón comienza a latir a prisa, sobre todo por sentir la mano de Sei abarcarle la muñeca de su mano derecha y al tener su rostro muy cerca al suyo

- Si - es todo lo que Van puede responder soltándose del agarre de Sei con un movimiento rápido y sale después de la habitación, Sei por su parte se sorprende de sus propias palabras mirándose unos segundos la mano que anteriormente sujetó a Van y después la mueve bruscamente colocándola tras su espalda y mirando la puerta de la habitación ya cerrada

Al salir Van de la habitación de Sei se recarga unos segundos en la puerta mirando hacia arriba, mira de reojo a su lado derecho y ve a Adler parado mirándolo fijamente, Van presupone que ha estado ahí desde que él y Sei entraron a la habitación y sonríe al identificar el gesto en su rostro, parecía estar muy molesto ante el hecho de que hayan estado en la habitación durante casi media hora, Van se aleja de la puerta y camina en dirección a Adler parándose frente a él

- No te preocupes, gemidos y una cama no fue lo que compartimos ahí dentro... aún - dice con una gran sonrisa ante el gesto de sorpresa de Adler y continúa caminando perdiéndose al fondo del pasillo, el sobrino de Trowa mira fijamente la habitación de Sei y camina en dirección a ella intentando tocar pero se arrepiente dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose a su habitación, ya pronto sería hora de reanudar el entrenamiento preliminar y debía estar listo para no hacer enojar a Wufei siendo impuntual

Continúa...

Capítulo 4 al fin, me siento feliz de poder seguir con ésta historia, creía que pronto se me acabarían las ideas y espero que no se me acaben nunca, o al menos no pronto, espero que hasta el momento les esté gustando, a mí en lo personal me gusta mucho escribirla, es algo complejo y más aún porque no está muy definida, me refiero a que es de Gundam Wing más sin embargo los personajes de ésta serie salen menos que los míos pero no le podría decir que se clasifica como original porque no todos los personajes me los inventé yo, y tampoco es un crossover porque no combino personajes de más de una serie, pero bueno, ya pronto cambiara eso un poco pues mis amados pilotos Gundam no van a estar abandonados, en éste capítulo ya saqué el primer flash back de los que reconstruyen un poco más la historia y pronto más cosas se aclararán... ¡ah si! Perdón por el Heero muerto pero no por eso no va a salir, de hecho va a salir constantemente, lo prometo y no es cuestión de fantasmas, bueno ya pues, ya dejo de escribir estas aburridas notas de autor y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, digo, si desean seguir leyendo ésta historia chafa jejeje, bye

Bueno, y aqui agradezco mucho a tres personas que me han dejado sus review, los cuales aprecio mucho, espero seguir recibiendolos:

Cagally. Gracias por tu comentario, espero que te este gustando hasta ahora la historia, perdon por no haberte contestado antes, pero ya ves uno que es atolondrado, espero no tardarme con las actualizaciones

Quatre Winner Sama. Gracias gracias, muy amable de tu parte decirme que te este gustando aunque lamento haberte hecho llorar jeje, prometo que no sere tan cruel, bueno, al menos espero no serlo

Enigmatek. Wua, me gusto mucho tu comentario y me da gusto que los personajes nuevos te gusten, bueno, creo que Jean no te cayo muy bien jeje, gracias por el analisis y espero con el paso de los capitulos despejar todas tus dudas

Gracias por leer, nos vemos en otro capitulo


	5. La visita de Relena

**El retorno de los Gundam**

Por Noriko Ukai

Capítulo 5. La visita de Relena 

Ya una semana había pasado desde el primer entrenamiento de los nuevos pilotos por parte de Wufei y ya solo les faltaba otra semana más de ese entrenamiento antes de comenzar con el referente al manejo de Mobile Suit el cual iba a estar a cargo de otra persona. Ese domingo Wufei les había dado la tarde libre a los chicos para que pudieran hacer lo que quisieran pero no había muchos ánimos por parte de ellos ya que no solo la ciudad estaba literalmente alejada de la vieja escuela sino que ninguno tenía realmente nada que hacer; por su parte Wufei había aprovechado para hacer una visita a Relena y así informarle de como iban las cosas con los que serían los nuevos pilotos. El ex piloto del 05 va a la casa de Relena en el reconstruido Reino de Sanc ya que por lo general no se encontraba en su oficina los domingos por la tarde salvo cuando las circunstancias lo ameritaban, alguien de la servidumbre hace pasar a Wufei hasta la sala de visitas donde Relena se tomaba un té amenamente con Noin, ahora esposa de Milliardo, la Ministro se pone de pie al ver entrar a Wufei y con una sonrisa le indica que puede sentarse volviéndose a sentar después, Wufei asiente con la cabeza el ofrecimiento de Relena y antes de llegar hasta el asiento saluda con un breve Hola y una sonrisa a Noin, ella también saluda amablemente a Wufei

- Me da gusto verte nuevamente Wufei ¿qué te trae por aquí? - pregunta tranquila Relena dando después un pequeño sorbo al contenido de la taza para después fijar su mirada en el recién llegado

- Solo vengo a darte un pequeño informe - contesta tranquila y seriamente, le extrañaba el que Relena no se hubiera comunicado antes aunque sea para saber como se encontraba Sei

- Ya veo... ¿y que me tienes? - Relena termina el contenido de su taza y la deposita en la mesa poniéndose seria haciendo que Noin la vea curiosa y detenidamente

- No mucho, solo que hasta ahora no ha habido problema y que todo está bien... más bien he venido a saber si te interesa conocer a los otros chicos - cuestiona con mucha ligereza, no es que no le importara si los quería conocer o no, si no que parecía más normal que anormal que Relena dijera que no

- Me he visto muy tentada pero no he tenido tiempo - responde secamente haciendo que tanto Noin como Wufei se sorprendan de esa falta de entusiasmo, además Noin sabía muy bien que eso no era verdad ya que las cosas habían estado muy tranquilas últimamente, y si lo sabía era porque aún trabajaba para Preventer

- Tomaré eso como un no... no me sorprende pero creí que estarías más interesada en saber con quienes se relaciona ahora tu hijo - expone muy serio y algo enojado por la actitud que estaba tomando Relena

- ¿Saben? Milliardo y yo vamos a cenar hoy así que creo que ya debo irme - Noin se pone de pie sonriendo ampliamente, las cosas se habían puesto un poco tensas y ella lo sabía, por eso era mejor retirarse y dejarlos hablar en paz, además había visto la expresión en el rostro de Relena ante el comentario de Wufei y sabía que ese era como una bomba de tiempo

- Me gustaría que te quedaras pero si no se puede yo no me opondré - dice sonriendo a su cuñada aunque no se sentía muy de humor para hacerlo

- Nos veremos después... - se despide de Relena dirigiéndose a su bolso y agarrándolo - ... y tú, se prudente, hasta pronto - dice a Wufei antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida

- Por favor salúdame a mis sobrinos - pide Relena a Noin antes de que ella salga de la sala haciendo con su mano una seña en afirmación hacia la petición de su cuñada. Después de la salida de Noin, los dos restantes no reanudan su conversación hasta que Relena lo hace ya un poco calmada pero aún mostrándose seria

- Cuéntame algo de estos chicos, Wufei - solicita la Ministro a un Wufei que se muestra muy interesado en el tema, mientras que ella realmente no lo estaba, lo que ella quería era que la paz volviera a la Tierra y las Colonias, quien lograra esa paz no le importaba mucho, experiencias pasadas le hacían saber que después de pasado el tiempo el nombre de aquellos que habían dado su vida por la guerra se olvidaba fácilmente

- Bien, el primero de ellos es Adler Bloom... - comienza Wufei pero es abruptamente interrumpido por la mujer

- ¿El sobrino de Trowa? - cuestiona no muy convencida, después de todo en el Universo podría haber muchas personas con ese nombre

- Así es - contesta seriamente y con algo de preocupación en su rostro, Relena haría preguntas cuya respuesta no era muy grata

- Vaya, muy bien elegido, supongo que ha aprendido muchas cosas de su tío - comenta tranquilamente y recuperando una ligera sonrisa

- Eso parece, él tiene una gran condición física además de otras habilidades - dice él algo indiferente, ese tipo de afirmaciones eran más que obvias, pero preferible esa pregunta a la que tanto temía y que pronto Relena no tarda en hacer

- Dime una cosa ¿quién es el padre de ese chico? porque sé muy bien que su madre era Catherine pero nunca supe nada al respecto del otro progenitor - por fin la Ministro se anima a hacer esa pregunta que Wufei no quería ni debía contestar, solo pocos sabían la verdad acerca del padre de Adler y él no la iba a decir tan fácilmente a Relena ni a nadie

- Eso... no importa Relena, no preguntes cosas que no te pienso contestar - a pesar de que desde el principio sabía que no le iba a contestar una pregunta así el solo hecho de recordar la respuesta le molestaba

- Lo siento, además parece que soy totalmente ajena a ese asunto - dice ella sonriendo nuevamente pero Wufei se mantiene serio, había comenzado a incomodarse, él estaba ahí para decir algunos datos de los nuevos pilotos pero eso no incluía sus vidas personales

- Olvidando eso, otro de ellos es Van Hagen - reanuda la conversación inicial después de algunos segundos de silencio entre los dos donde no dejaban de verse a los ojos, Relena se atrevía a sonreír más Wufei la miraba con algo de desprecio, por más que quería no podía evitar tenerle una especie de odio por todo lo sucedido antes del nacimiento de Sei

- Ese nombre me es familiar - comenta ella enfocando su mirada hacia arriba tratando de recordar donde había oído antes ese nombre

- Ha sido Preventer durante algún tiempo, es mi brazo derecho - responde él al cuestionamiento que Relena se hacía en la mente

- ¿Tu brazo derecho? ¿acaso es el joven que recogiste hace diez años cuando la colonia XS-783 fue totalmente destruida por un inesperado ataque terrorista? - cuestiona la mujer muy segura de que la respuesta es afirmativa, Wufei asiente con la cabeza y aprieta un poco los dientes al recordar aquel incidente, se sentía un poco culpable de que Van perdiera a sus padres aquel día pues no había alcanzado a rescatar más civiles antes de que la nave partiera para no ser alcanzada por la explosión

- Lamento mucho que ese chico haya perdido a sus padres por un descuido como ese... las rebeliones no eran muy frecuentes pero aquella fue una colonia demasiado pequeña así que desapareció en cuestión de segundos, los Preventivos no pudieron evitar ese desastre - expone Relena algo triste, siempre había repelido la guerra y aunque ese incidente personalmente no le afectaba ese tipo de historias no eran nada gratas

- Eso ya no importa, no podemos lamentarnos de incidentes como aquel cuando ya no hay nada que hacer, lo hecho, hecho está - resignadamente Wufei se cruza de brazos bajando su mirada, Relena por su parte le mira fijamente, se notaba en Wufei una gran cicatriz en su alma, desde la muerte de Sally había cambiado mucho, era como si hubiera muerto también

- Faltan dos - reclama Relena tratando de amenizar las cosas haciendo que Wufei se despejara de sus pensamientos y lo logra pues Wufei separa sus brazos y vuelve a ver a la rubia a los ojos

- Si... otro es Jean de Gaulle, un antiguo rebelde - reanuda Wufei recuperando una sonrisa muy ligera, tenía recuerdos muy divertidos de ese chico

- ¿Antiguo rebelde? ¿y crees que sea de fiar? - pregunta algo molesta al saber que entre su equipo tenía a un antiguo rebelde, Wufei tal vez había perdido un tornillo con tanta guerra

- Claro que es de fiar, no tiene razones fuertes para odiar tu régimen Relena, además hace tiempo que dejó de serlo - responde divertido ante la desconfianza de la Ministro

- Espero que no te equivoques Wufei - dice entrecerrando los ojos y torciendo la boca en un gesto de total disgusto, pero ella había confiado esa misión a Wufei y debía respetar sus decisiones en cuanto a la elección de los que serían los nuevos pilotos

- Y por último está Saki Blame - termina de enlistar sonriendo pícaramente, Saki era sin duda una chica muy capaz y él tenía plena confianza en ella

- Por tu mirada parece alguien muy peculiar - comenta ella ante la expresión en el rostro del antiguo piloto del 05 y sonriendo maliciosamente

- Lo es, y mucho - responde ante el comentario de Relena sonriendo más ampliamente

- Me sorprende que hayas elegido a una chica Wufei, espero que no tengas pensamientos indecorosos hacia ella - sonríe levantando una de sus cejas pero aquel comentario malintencionado de Relena no le agrada a Wufei

- Te equivocas, ella es la más joven del equipo, es muy hermosa, si, pero mi deseo por alguna mujer murió cuando Sally se fue - contesta seriamente cruzando su pierna y recargándose desenfadadamente sobre el sillón donde se encontraba sentado

- Comprendo, fue solo un comentario, no te molestes -

- ¿No vas... a preguntar por Sei? - cuestiona Wufei tras algunos segundos de silencio pero Relena no le contesta, su semblante ahora era muy serio

- No necesito hacerlo, sé que está bien - responde tranquilamente entrelazando sus dedos sobre sus piernas y sonriendo ligeramente

- ¿Instinto maternal? - pregunta sarcásticamente enarcando su ceja izquierda y sonriendo levemente

- Búrlate si quieres... él es hijo de Heero, confío en que estará bien, aunque no lo creas lo extraño mucho - responde con un tono de tristeza en su voz y en su mirada

- Por favor, siempre ha estado en escuelas militarizadas, es poco el tiempo que le has dedicado en los últimos años... él, ni siquiera estuvo aquí cuando Heero... - Wufei se detiene cruzándose en su garganta un pequeño nudo que le impide seguir, Relena más triste que antes al oír las palabras de Wufei cierra con fuerza sus ojos y empuña sus manos en la falda que traía puesta

- Calla por favor - suplica al hombre frente a ella que le mira detenidamente

- Lo sé... - Wufei se pone de pie aún mirando detenidamente a Relena -... ¿Sabe Sei acerca de Duo? - pregunta a Relena quien al oír la pregunta abre sus ojos por la sorpresa enfocando su mirada rápidamente en Wufei, aprieta sus dientes con fuerza y después se pone de pie quedando los dos frente a frente mirándose a los ojos

- ¡En ésta casa no vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre! - reprocha muy molesta empuñando sus manos a sus costados mientras que Wufei más serio que antes solo la mira fríamente entrecerrando sus ojos en molestia por lo dicho

- Esta bien... será mejor que me vaya - dice aún molesto y caminando hacia la entrada de la sala para retirarse pero antes de eso Relena lo detiene llamándolo por su nombre, él voltea rápidamente

- ... Te pido que no le digas nada de eso a Sei, él no tiene porque saberlo - en un tono suplicante Relena pide a Wufei quien solo cierra los ojos y continúa caminando sin responder a la petición de la Ministro, Relena se deja caer pesadamente sobre el sillón cruzándose de brazos mientras cierra los ojos, había pedido aquello a Wufei porque estaba casi segura que Sei al saber la verdad acerca de ella, Duo y Heero entonces la odiaría para siempre y eso jamás lo iba a poder soportar

En una amplia sala de la vieja escuela, la cual era de descanso se encontraban Jean, Adler y Sei en algo que bien se podía llamar agradable conversación, a pesar de haber pasado una semana, aún no se sentían muy en confianza aunque ya se suscitaba entre ellos una que otra plática. Adler de pie cerca de la puerta permanecía con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo ligeramente ante los comentarios que Sei hacía de los entrenamientos de Wufei, definitivamente él era todo un sádico, tal vez ese comportamiento era el producto de numerosas batallas, y aquellos chicos eran quienes pagaban ese precio; Jean sentado frente a Sei también sonreía mientras interrumpía esporádicamente los comentarios de su compañero para hacer los suyos mientras que Sei se encontraba sentado pero en el piso de la sala, a diferencia de Jean que estaba sentado sobre uno de los sillones; pronto aquella conversación sobre los duros entrenamientos de Wufei se termina y en la habitación aquella vuelve el silencio, pero no exactamente un silencio incómodo

- Aún no anochece ¿por qué no vamos a la ciudad? ya hemos perdido mucho el tiempo aquí - Jean es quien rompe el silencio con una petición hacia sus compañeros mirándolos a ambos con una gran sonrisa

- ¿A hacer qué? - pregunta Sei secamente pero también sonriendo, la respuesta que daría Jean era casi obvia

- Pues a beber patéticamente en algún bar - contesta soltando después una pequeña risa, pero es el único que ríe ya que Sei solo continúa sonriendo mientras que Adler volviendo a enseriarse solo cierra los ojos y mueve la cabeza hacia los lados en negativa

- Pero la ciudad queda lejos y no tenemos en qué movernos - razona Sei mirando curioso a su compañero esperando ansioso el tipo de respuesta que le daría

- Mm, es verdad, solo hay un vehículo aquí pero máximo caben dos - responde algo emocionado al recordar que no estaban tan perdidos en cuestión de transporte

- ¿De que hablas? aquí no hay nada parecido - comenta Adler haciendo que sus dos compañeros volteen a verlo fijamente

- ¿Se te olvida cierto transporte de cierta chica linda? - sonríe más ampliamente, Sei voltea a verle y después ve a Adler que asiente con la cabeza pero no aprobando que tomen dicho transporte sino recordando de que hablaba su compañero

- ¿Pero crees que ella acepte prestárnosla? además solo podrían ir dos - cuestiona un Sei algo serio, él si había aceptado esa idea de ir a la ciudad y le interesaba mucho el tema a diferencia de Adler que separa sus brazos avanzando unos cuantos pasos en dirección a Jean

- Más bien creo que él quiere tomarla sin permiso... además yo no estoy interesado, vayan ustedes dos - dice el sobrino de Trowa sentándose después en el mismo sillón donde se encontraba Jean pero muy separado de él

- A decir verdad si tenía pensado tomarla así pero por la forma en que lo dijiste ya me remordió la conciencia... - con un tono de sarcasmo en su voz Jean sonríe y después se pone de pie para caminar en dirección a la puerta - ... será mejor que se la pida, espero que diga que sí porque Saki parece que odia a todo mundo - les dice a sus compañeros antes de salir por fin de la sala dejándolos a los dos solos, Sei se levanta del suelo para sentarse en otro sillón distinto al que Adler ocupaba

- ¿Extrañas a tu tío? - pregunta Sei sin voltear a ver a su compañero y enfocando su mirada hacia el frente mientras apoya sus brazos en sus piernas y curvea su espalda hacia delante

- Claro que sí ¿sabes? él es como mi padre - contesta con un gesto de ternura en su rostro que nunca antes había mostrado, Sei voltea a verlo cuando escucha la respuesta y sonríe ligeramente, Adler también le mira y sonríe

- ¿Y que hay de tu verdadero padre? - vuelve a preguntar pero borrando un poco su sonrisa ya que sabía que tal vez ese era un tema algo incómodo para Adler pero él en cambio sonríe ligeramente y suspira recargándose después en el respaldo del sillón

- La verdad es que murió antes de que pudiera conocerlo... - baja su mirada y se entristece un poco más - ... pero tanto mi tío como mi madre antes de que muriera me contaban cosas de él... él era un militar pero murió en batalla - agrega Adler sonriendo un poco y mientras responde un brillo peculiar se muestra en sus ojos, aunque no había conocido a su padre le tenía un gran cariño por todas esas historias que le habían contado de él

- Lamento tanto que lo hayas perdido pero me alegra que tengas buenos recuerdos de él - comenta Sei con una mirada algo fría pero sonriendo ligeramente, al menos alguien tenía buenas referencias de su padre

- El otro día... - comienza a hablar pero deteniéndose un poco para pensar antes de continuar con lo que sería una pregunta para Sei - ... Wufei dijo que tu padre había sido buen piloto pero tú te enojaste y tu mirada entonces fue muy fría ¿acaso le odias? - termina de cuestionar haciendo que Sei frunza el ceño y se quede callado por varios segundos

- Es algo muy complicado, él me dio la vida y eso lo reconozco, se debe mi respeto, además ahora está muerto y debo respetar su memoria pero... - duda un poco cerrando sus ojos y alzando su rostro hacia el techo para después volverlos a abrir - ... él nunca me quiso, me despreciaba, sus ojos nunca me miraron cálidamente - sus ojos se cristalizan un poco por algunas lágrimas que no logran salir pero él se mantiene calmado y sereno

- No sabía eso, lo lamento - Adler se pone de pie y camina en dirección al otro sillón y se sienta a su lado, se acerca a Sei y le mira fijamente haciendo que él también le mire pero algo sorprendido, la mirada de Adler era cálida y llena de ternura, jamás creyó poder ver en sus ojos ese tipo de emoción

- No... no importa - titubea un poco sintiéndose algo nervioso y poniéndose después de pie dándole la espalda a Adler

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta un poco confuso por esa actitud sin apartar su mirada del cuerpo frente a él

- Nada... será mejor que busquemos a Jean - responde dudoso y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta siendo aún observado por Adler quien poco después sonríe ampliamente también poniéndose de pie y afirmando para después alcanzar a Sei y así ambos salen de la sala de descanso

Jean aún caminaba por los pasillos buscando a Saki pero no lograba encontrarla, prácticamente solo le faltaba buscar en la habitación de la chica pero no se atrevía a ir hasta allá y arriesgarse de que ella fuera a enojarse, se notaba que aquella chica una vez enojada era capaz de mostrar un carácter muy explosivo, pero si no había más entonces debía tomar ese pequeño riesgo. Ya frente a la puerta toca dos veces pero nadie le contesta o le abre, él vuelve a tocar y el mismo resultado aparece, así que algo preocupado de que a Saki le haya pasado algo o de que haya sufrido un accidente entonces se decide a entrar, la puerta no estaba asegurada por dentro y eso le ayuda a que pueda entrar, y lo hace sigilosamente, el cuarto se encontraba totalmente oscuro y dentro de él no se percibía la presencia de ningún alma, parecía estar totalmente abandonado, la primera impresión de Jean es que talvez se encuentre dormida y por eso no enciende la luz aunque aún no oscurecía del todo, al encontrarse las cortinas totalmente cerradas entonces la luz de afuera no logra entrar del todo. El rubio camina lentamente en dirección a la cama para asegurarse de que la chica esté ahí y con bien y no enferma o lastimada como lo pensó al principio; ya solo le faltaban unos pasos para llegar a la cama cuando siente que alguien se acerca y lo toma fuertemente del cuello, el chico se asusta al principio y trata de mirar a su atacante girando levemente su rostro, pero solo se encuentra con el filo de un cuchillo que amenaza con cortarle el cuello

- Ca... calma, no vine a hacer nada malo, eres Saki ¿cierto? - algo asustado por la cercanía del cuchillo pero tranquilo al saber que si se trataba de Saki y no porque ella no fuera lo suficientemente inteligente para ocultar muy bien que se trataba de ella sino porque podía sentir el pecho de la chica contra su espalda

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - cuestiona en un tono de voz muy lúgubre haciendo que el cuerpo de Jean se estremezca por completo

- No te enojes muñeca, me preocupó no verte en toda la tarde y quise cerciorarme de que estabas aquí y en una sola pieza - responde algo irónico, decía la verdad aunque a medias pero ella no le cree absolutamente nada así que no lo suelta sino que aprieta con más fuerza su cuello haciendo que él lance un pequeño grito de dolor

- ¡Dime la verdad! - exige ella en un tono completamente amenazante haciendo que Jean se preocupe un poco y ría nerviosamente

- Te estoy diciendo la verdad - responde tratando de ser convincente pero el tono de su voz no le ayuda para nada

- Te advierto Jean que yo no me tiento el corazón para matar a quien atenta contra mí, y me importa poco que seas un futuro piloto Gundam y mi compañero ¿entendiste? - Saki suelta a Jean haciendo que él avance unos pasos al frente y se toque el cuello tratando de recuperar un poco de aire aunque Saki no había apretado muy fuerte

- Entendido y anotado muñeca - dice sonriendo ampliamente y dándose media vuelta para estar frente a frente con la chica pero no logra verle bien por lo oscuro del cuarto. Poco después ella misma prende la luz y ambos chocan sus miradas, la de ella fría como siempre pero en la de él se percibía un brillo pícaro

- Ahora lárgate - ordena ella abriendo la puerta

- Lo haré ... - dice Jean caminando hacia la puerta y saliendo del cuarto pero antes de que ella cierre la puerta... - ... Gracias por decir mi nombre - termina de decir haciendo que Saki abra sus ojos enormemente por el agradecimiento del chico y en cambio él sonríe tiernamente dándose media vuelta y alejándose completamente de ahí, después se escucha el fuerte sonido de la puerta cerrarse de golpe. Saki se recarga en la puerta manteniendo su mirada fría y sus labios sin expresión alguna pero su corazón latía un poco más acelerado de lo normal y ni siquiera sabía porque. Jean camina hacia su habitación y antes de llegar se topa con Adler y Sei que apenas subían ya que habían pasado a la cocina por un vaso de agua

- ¿Conseguiste las llaves? - pregunta Sei ya sin interés porque ya no tenía deseos de ir a la ciudad como habían acordado

- No... yo no encontré a Saki... - contesta tranquilamente haciendo que sus compañeros lo miren sorprendidos y no por las palabras sino por la expresión de Jean al decirlas, sonreía y se mostraba tranquilo, pero había algo que no era normal en él, una mirada muy diferente a la que siempre había mostrado. Jean continúa caminando hasta que entra a su habitación - ... ella me encontró a mí - se dice así mismo al cerrar la puerta cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo tan ampliamente como era posible

La ciudad conocida como La Jaula por su muy famosa cárcel llena de malhechores y rebeldes se encontraba muy cerca de la vieja escuela, era una ciudad bastante deprimente donde pocos jóvenes vivían ahí pues no solo el trabajo estaba escaso sino que con el paso del tiempo aquella había adquirido una fama muy por debajo del lodo, la ciudad era el escenario perfecto para llevarse a cabo negocios sucios. Un joven de estatura media alta, ojos color negro y cabello castaño claro se encontraba cerrando un atractivo negocio con un hombre de avanzada edad quien después de recibir un adelanto del dinero se retira despistadamente como si fuera cualquier civil ya que muchos policías y Preventers rondaban tanto las calles como los locales. El bar donde se encontraba era uno de los más conocidos por su apariencia tan deprimente, uno de los bares más escogidos por los delincuentes

- ¿Estarás ya muerto... estimado Jean? - con un gesto de melancolía el chico toma un poco a su tarro de cerveza y lo deja caer pesadamente sobre la mesa sonriendo ligeramente

---- Flash back ----

Algún tiempo atrás en la colonia XS-096 donde Jean era originario, él y sus amigos acababan de terminar con una misión asignada por su Capitán que no les ganaba mucho en edad, su nombre Hamit Kentle, un joven apuesto de profundos ojos negros. Todos eran rebeldes que estaban en contra del Régimen de Paz llevado a cabo por la Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores desde hace algunos años, tal vez sus razones no eran muy profundas pero si lo eran personales por lo que ellos mismos se trazaban objetivos a atacar, eran pequeñas misiones que los propios Preventivos podían controlar pero mientras se tuviera un objetivo muy en alto eso no importaba, debían de alguna forma dar a conocer sus ideologías

- Lo han hecho muy bien, los felicito - dice el Capitán a su tropa muy complacido por el trabajo logrado, habían atacado una pequeña base del Gobierno y habían alcanzado a huir antes de que los Preventivos llegaran al lugar de la revuelta

- Gracias Capitán - se escucha al unísono por parte de los miembros de aquel grupo de rebeldes, pero solo uno no se mostraba muy entusiasmado, un chico rubio de cabello corto sentado sobre un montón de ladrillos apilados y eso hace llamar la atención del de ojos negros quien se acerca permaneciendo de pie frente a él

- ¿Qué sucede Jean? - cuestiona un poco preocupado de la seriedad del chico ya que él no solía ser así

- Solo me preguntaba... si verdaderamente estamos en lo correcto - entrecerrando sus ojos y muy serio el chico voltea a ver a su Capitán quien al escuchar sonríe amablemente

- Escucha Jean, éste maldito Gobierno cree en el Pacifismo de forma incorrecta, creen que prohibiendo el uso de armas a civiles será una buena solución para evitar futuras guerras cuando éstas se pueden conseguir en el mercado negro y esto solo hace que las personas no tengan con que defenderse, muchas vidas se están perdiendo de éste modo y lo peor es que ellos ni siquiera se dan cuenta de la situación, creen que todo está bien pero no es así, esto cada vez se vuelve más un autoritarismo, y así estimado amigo yo puedo decirte muchas de sus fallas... nosotros hacemos lo correcto - expone muy tranquilamente sin apartar de su rostro una amplia sonrisa y acariciando el rostro del chico al finalizar de hablar, el rubio le mira fijamente a los ojos y después también le sonríe

- Eso ya lo sé pero... -

- Jean, la verdad solo está en ti, sigue tus instintos y crea tus propios ideales, si en verdad dudas de lo que haces no lo hagas... no te engañes a ti mismo - se da media vuelta y se aleja del rubio quien le mira fijamente mientras se marcha, los demás miembros siguen a su Capitán mientras que Jean se queda ahí unos segundos más

- Crear mis propios ideales... sí, es lo que haré, no engañarme a mí mismo, madre, padre, yo lucharé por ustedes siguiendo mis propios instintos - Jean se pone de pie y con una gran sonrisa corre con entusiasmo en dirección a su Capitán

---- Fin del flash back ----

Ya en camino a la vieja escuela militar Wufei recibe una llamada a su comunicador de Van quien le tiene algunas noticias de lo encomendado por el chino para esa tarde de domingo

- Nuestra gente del Sector 7 está de acuerdo y mañana mismo comenzarán - se escucha por el comunicador de Wufei y éste sonríe al escuchar las buenas noticias

- Bien hecho muchacho, regresa entonces... - le contesta tranquilamente - ... ellos no saben que saliste ¿verdad? - pregunta algo dudoso esperando que la respuesta sea afirmativa

- Así es, ellos no deben saberlo - dice en un tono serio mientras que Wufei muy sonriente lo felicita por el acto aunque él no se sentía muy bien de mentir pues había dicho que no se sentía bien y que iba a descansar en su habitación. Van aún ayudaba a Wufei en cuestiones de la Preventer ya que como el chino lo había dicho, era su brazo derecho, pero aquella encomienda de Wufei no era precisamente una acción que debía llevar a cabo como Preventivo ya que Van también le ayudaba en otro tipo de asuntos

Una semana después el sábado por la mañana en la vieja escuela aparece una visita inesperada, ni siquiera Wufei sabía de aquella pero no le sorprendía que después de la platica del domingo anterior ella fuera de visita a dicho lugar. Los 5 chicos son llamados a la sala de descanso donde se encuentra Relena quien al verlos llegar se pone amablemente de pie y sonríe, Sei la mira sorprendido y da unos pasos en dirección a ella, Relena también avanza unos pasos y ambos quedan cerca del otro, la mujer estira su mano derecha y la coloca en la mejilla de Sei acariciándola después

- Pero que bien te ves querido Sei - sonríe alegremente y Sei también le sonríe pero un poco serio, Relena retira su mano y vuelve a sentarse, después los chicos se sientan también

- No necesito decirles quien es ¿cierto? - Wufei mira serio a los chicos entrecerrando sus ojos como tratando de analizarlos

- No hace falta - contesta Jean mirando fijamente a la Ministro

- Por la forma en que me miras tu debes ser Jean ¿o no? - cuestiona mirando al chico con una gran sonrisa y un gesto amable

- ¿Cómo lo supo? - estaba muy sorprendido de que lo haya adivinado, sobre todo porque era la primera vez que se veían y porque ignoraba que ya antes Wufei le había hablado de él

- Me informaron que en el equipo tenemos a un ex rebelde y parece que no te simpatizo - responde maliciosamente intensificando su sonrisa pero Jean solo se enseria volteando a ver a Wufei quien tose despistadamente desviando su mirada para no chocar con la de Jean

- Madre, mejor dinos que haces aquí - cambia abruptamente de tema para que no se suelte en la habitación alguna especie de discusión ya que Jean era de no quedarse callado y sabía que pronto terminaría hablando de sus ideas individualistas

- Solo quiero conocer a mis aliados - contesta aún sonriente y mirando curiosa a los chicos restantes, Saki le miraba secamente, Van le miraba pero amablemente y sonriendo mientras que Adler serio como casi siempre le miraba indiferente

- Bien, ya los conociste ¿algo que les quieras preguntar? - Wufei mira a los chicos y después a Relena en espera de su respuesta

- No realmente, solo les comento que les estoy muy agradecida de que hayan aceptado ésta valiosa y difícil misión... - se pone de pie y agachándose un poco para después nuevamente fijar su mirada en los chicos deteniéndose en Adler - ... tienes los ojos de tu madre - le dice tiernamente, Adler se sorprende un poco y después asiente con la cabeza. Sei se acerca a su madre y le ofrece el brazo, después comienzan a caminar hacia la entrada de la sala, iba a mostrarle a Relena algunas partes de la escuela y por último su habitación. En la sala de descanso se quedan Wufei y Van

- ¿Ya le dijiste de la prolongación? - pregunta curiosamente Van a Wufei mirándolo de reojo ya que se encontraba a su lado

- Aún no, puedo decírselo más tarde, después de todo pasará aquí la noche - contesta serenamente para después caminar hacia la puerta

- Wufei tú, aún la odias ¿cierto? - Van hace que con su pregunta Wufei se detenga volteándose después y mirando fijamente al chico

- Las cosas no resultaron como debieron ser, ella les hizo mucho daño... - con un gesto de tristeza en su rostro Wufei baja la cabeza, Van también desvía su mirada al suelo - ... pero de otra forma Sei jamás hubiera existido - termina levantando nuevamente su rostro y enfocando su mirada en la mirada de Van que también la había levantado al escuchar las últimas palabras de Wufei, él sonríe ligeramente pero en cambio Van abre sus ojos ampliamente por la sorpresa

- ¿Lo sabes? - pregunta aún muy asombrado

- ¿Qué te interesa el chico Peacecraft?... - sonríe aún más pero Van permanece atónito - ... lo sé, pero tu sabes bien que si te enamoras de él, ambos sufrirán - desvanece lentamente su sonrisa, se voltea nuevamente y sale de la habitación dejando a Van muy serio

- ¿Enamorarme de Sei? - se pregunta entre dientes en un suspiro, sonríe cerrando sus ojos y sale también de ahí

Sei ya había terminado de mostrarle las áreas más importantes de la escuela a Relena y ahora le mostraba su habitación antes de mostrarle la que ocuparía por esa noche, al entrar ella se sorprende de lo poco amplias que son y de que no parecen muy cómodas salvo la cama, estas habían sido cambiadas por nuevas al llegar los nuevos pilotos a dicha escuela

- ¿Y como te sientes con todo esto? lamento haberte obligado - Relena se sienta en la cama y mira fijamente a su hijo con un ligero gesto de culpabilidad

- ¿Sabes? al principio odié la idea pero mis compañeros se han convertido en algo especial, al principio creí que no me acoplaría pero afortunadamente eso cambió - le responde sonriéndole y regalándole una mirada tranquilizadora

- Me alegro hijo - Relena se pone de pie y se percata de la foto que le había dado a Sei al voltear en dirección a la repisa situada en la pared sobre la cama, se acerca a ella y la toma entre sus manos, Sei se enseria y camina en dirección a su madre

- No la quiero, te la puedes llevar - le dice seca y fríamente, Relena voltea a verlo también seria y a la vez algo molesta

- No Sei, es tuya... la única donde estamos los tres - le responde con un tono de voz amable para tratar de convencerlo pero Sei solo se molesta

- ¿A quién tratas de engañar?... - toma la foto y la coloca muy cerca del rostro de Relena señalando a la vez a Heero - ... éste hombre que se hizo llamar mi padre no merece que lo tenga aquí, además nunca fuimos la familia feliz y lo sabes ¡el nos odio a los dos! - Sei rompe la fotografía en dos causando una gran impresión en Relena cuyos ojos comienzan a inundarse de lágrimas

- No hagas eso Sei... no digas que él te odiaba - Relena se pone de rodillas poco a poco cubriéndose el rostro y comenzando a sollozar mientras Sei la mira muy impresionado, eran pocas las veces que había visto llorar a su madre y no podía soportarlo así que se pone de cuclillas frente a ella abrazándola después

- Perdóname - es todo lo que dice abrazándola con un poco más de fuerza

- El te amaba Sei, eso nunca lo dudes... es a mí a quien nunca quiso - le dice llorando con un poco más de fuerza, pero sus palabras en lugar de hacerle ver a Sei la verdad solo le molestan un poco más

- Con que te odiara a ti me basta para detestarlo - Sei suelta a su madre y se pone de pie para salir después de la habitación recargándose en la puerta por la parte de afuera

- Hijo, si supieras la verdad, me odiarías tanto como Heero me odió - piensa Relena permaneciendo en el piso de la habitación y tomando entre sus manos la mitad de la fotografía donde están ella y Sei ya que en la otra parte solo estaba Heero

Después de la cena Relena propone que todos vayan a la sala de descanso a tomar un poco de té con unas galletas que ella misma llevo y que habían sido horneadas por Noin especialmente para Kareshi, su hijo menor y a quien le encantaban las galletas que su madre hacía. Ya Wufei le había comentado de la prolongación al entrenamiento ya que solo le había dicho que iban a ser dos semanas y éstas ya habían pasado, Relena acepta pero aquello también retrazaría el adiestramiento en el manejo de los Gundam para los chicos

- Y cuéntenme chicos ¿se sienten nerviosos? - pregunta Relena sonriendo como siempre pero en realidad no estaba muy interesada, sin embargo el ambiente estaba algo hostil y quería armonizar

- Yo no Ministro, como sabe también soy Preventivo - es Van quien se anima a contestar ya que nadie tenía ganas de hacerlo, Sei aún se sentía incómodo por la conversación de hace unas horas, Saki además de no estar nerviosa no sentía deseos de contestar, Adler tampoco sentía deseos de hacerlo y por demás Jean se limitaba solo a verla, por mucho tiempo había sido enemigo de su Régimen y aún se sentía incómodo con su presencia

- Lo imagino, ya tienes experiencia - le dice ampliando su sonrisa y bebiendo un poco más de té. El silencio nuevamente inunda la habitación y Wufei al voltear hacia la mesa se da cuenta que ya no quedan galletas en el plato por lo que lo agarra y se lo da a Sei

- ¿Puedes traer más? - le pregunta en casi una orden, Sei asiente y agarra el plato saliendo después de ahí rumbo a la cocina

- Con permiso - Van se pone de pie y también sale, Adler le mira salir frunciendo el entrecejo y Wufei se percata de ello abriendo sus ojos en sorpresa, nunca se había dado cuenta de la mirada que él siempre le hacía a Van y enseguida comprende el porque

- Y la historia se repite - piensa Wufei sonriendo amargamente, pero sus suposiciones estaban algo lejos de la realidad

En la cocina algo molesto Sei vaciaba el contenido de la caja al plato entregado por Wufei para abastecerlo de galletas, en ese momento entra Van y Sei al verlo llegar voltea por unos segundos para después volver a voltear hacia el plato ya con galletas, el chico de cabello cobrizo se acerca a Sei colocando su mano sobre su hombro

- Que onda - le dice alegremente dando dos palmaditas a su hombro

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta extrañado girando levemente su rostro hacia Van

- Nada, es que hace tiempo que no charlamos - sonríe alegremente al tiempo en que cierra los ojos, Sei le mira fijamente y un ligero sonrojo llega a sus mejillas

- Ah... - Sei se aleja un poco de Van con el plato aún en sus manos - ... ya vámonos, habrá tiempo de hablar después - Sei comienza a caminar hacia la puerta deteniéndose cuando siente que Van le sujeta la camisa por la parte de la espalda y recarga después su cabeza haciendo que Sei no solo se sonroje sino que abra sus ojos tanto como le es posible

- ¿Sabes? me gusta mucho el tiempo que dedicas a escucharme - Van cierra sus ojos separándose después pero Sei no le contesta nada, por el contrario sale totalmente de la cocina con el rostro más sonrojado que nunca, por unos segundos creyó que Van le diría algo más comprometedor y ahora pensamientos extraños atacaban su mente con visiones de las cosas que pudo haberle dicho en lugar de aquel comentario tonto e insignificante. Van por su parte se queda viendo solamente la puerta

- Bobo... y eso que no te dije lo mucho que me gustas - comenta con la voz muy baja, casi en un susurro y sonriendo, él también estaba ligeramente sonrojado y su corazón latía un poco más rápido de lo normal.

Al día siguiente muy temprano Relena abandona la vieja escuela y su guarura personal le esperaba con una limosina afuera de la misma, amablemente se despide de todos y en especial de Sei quien muy serio también se despide dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a su madre quien le pide que se cuide mucho, Sei asiente con la cabeza y agitando su mano lentamente se despide cuando la limosina ya comienza a marcharse

Otro capítulo más, ligeramente más largo que los anteriores y pues yo creo que en adelante así van a ser porque sino no avanzo y voy a terminar haciendo como mil capítulos, total, espero que les este gustando que es lo que realmente me importa, sus opiniones valen mucho más que las mías, por eso acá les contesto los reviews:

Forfirith. Que buena onda que te este gustando mi fic aunque lamento mucho estarte haciendo sufrir con que aparte de que Hee-chan este muerto (porque sí, esta 100 muerto) tenga un hijo con Relena, pero estoy segura que lo superarás, ya verás.. por lo de los G-Boys yo se que he estado sacando solo a Wufei pero te prometo que pronto saldrán los demás al menos en flash backs... lo de las personalidades de los viejos pilotos con los nuevos pues en parte no te equivocas aunque yo no los cree pensando en eso hasta cuando me lo mencionaste lo pensé jeje, gracias por la observación la cual estuvo plenamente acertada... p.d. muchas gracias por todo lo que me pasaste la otra noche, te estaré infinitamente agradecida siempre jeje

Charo Nakano. Muchas gracias por seguir el fic y por dejarme mensaje, me gusta mucho que me den sus opiniones y que me hagan saber sus dudas, me preguntas que si Wufei es padre de Saki ¿verdad? pues no jeje, no es su hija, de hecho Wufei no tiene hijos, snif... por lo que le paso a Quatre no te lo puedo decir porque tiene que ver con lo que hace Wufei a escondidas de Relena y arruinaría parte de la trama jeje, pero ten paciencia, sabrás pronto de él aunque sea muy poquito... por lo de mejor matar a Relena pues ya veremos jeje aunque eso no va a quitar el que Heero este muerto, snif... p.d. yo también espero seguir escribiendo ; )

Enigmatek. Me siento muy halagada de que mi historia te guste tanto y espero no bajar tus expectativas jeje, pero bueno, eso solo el tiempo lo dirá (que dramática soy, jeje)... por lo de los personajes que chido que te guste Saki, a mi tmb me gusta mucho y se me hizo lindo poner una chica en el grupo, lamento que Jean te caiga mal aunque creo que si es un poquito pesadito jeje, espero que pronto te caiga bien como tu amigo, Sei si tiene muchos problemas pero cuando sepa la verdad entenderá todo, Van parece que te cae bien ¿ne? a él le gustan las cosas como son, no se anda con rodeos jiji, y por Adler no es tanto así como un misterio, pero te adelanto que por Sei no siente lo mismo que Van, es un cariño distinto; y si es una lástima que Heero nunca le haya demostrado cariño a Sei pero ya sabes como es el 01, bueno, era, snif; y por último si, Wufei es muy cruel, está dañado mentalmente jeje... p.d. ya te agregué a mi messenger y espero que pronto te conectes para platicar

**FICHAS**

Nombre: Sei Peacecraft

Edad: 17 años

Color de ojos: azul cobalto (jeje, a falta de imaginación, además los heredó de Heero ♥)

Color de cabello: Castaño oscuro

Estatura: 1.58

Peso: 56 kg

Tipo de sangre: A

Signo Zodiacal: Aries

¿Y esto qué? ¬¬ pues una tontería que se me ocurrió agregar a los capítulos, así conocen un poco más al personaje y si tienen una duda o algo que le pudiera agregar pues háganmelo saber y yo lo trataré de acondicionar, o si de plano creen que es ridículo poner estas fichas pues también puedo dejar de ponerlas, todo depende de ustedes


	6. El nacimiento de Sei Parte 1

**El retorno de los Gundam**

Por Noriko Ukai

**Capítulo 6. El nacimiento de Sei**

La prolongación al entrenamiento de Wufei por fin termina y ya los nuevos pilotos comenzarían con lo que sería el adiestramiento de Mobile Suits, solo Van sabía pilotear por lo que no llevaría el mismo ritmo que los otros chicos y entonces podría dedicar más tiempo a su otro trabajo como Preventivo el cual había de cierta forma abandonado cuando se le había pedido que fuera un piloto Gundam. Wufei no tenía que ver con dicho entrenamiento por lo que no era necesario que siguiera yendo a la vieja escuela, pero él por cuestiones de gusto y supervisión aún iba, además las actividades como Preventivo estaban muy en paz en esos días, estaban en guerra, si, pero ya provisionalmente de eso se encargaban los numerosos Mobile Dolls que existían, aunque dichos Mobile Dolls solo eran defensores ya que por el momento ninguna de las bases enemigas había sido directamente atacada, ya de eso se encargarían los Gundam cuando estuvieran listos, por el momento no era conveniente hacer algún movimiento imprudente

Por la tarde del cuarto lunes Wufei cita a los chicos en la sala de descanso después de su adiestramiento en el cual él no había participado, los cinco responden al llamado y muy puntuales estaban en la sala, ya conocían como se ponía Wufei ante la impuntualidad y no querían ser víctimas de su mal humor ahora que se habían librado de sus crueles entrenamientos

- Bien, parece que estas tres semanas han aprendido a no hacerme enojar - Wufei sonreía a los chicos que por primera vez en mucho tiempo llegaban puntuales

- Eres bastante cruel como para hacerlo - comenta Jean riendo tontamente haciendo que los demás suspiren pesadamente, Jean siempre tenía algo que decir

- Bueno, no los cité aquí para que me recuerden eso - dice un poco serio mirando detenidamente a cada uno pero fijando después su mirada en Jean quien se encoge de hombros y sonríe

- ¿Entonces para que nos citaste? - pregunta muy serio Sei quien había aprendido en esas semanas que Wufei no era su ideal de persona favorita y no solo por los duros entrenamientos del chino sino por sus constantes e insistentes burlas hacia el hecho de que Relena lo había impuesto como piloto sin dejar que Wufei decidiera si era buena o mala idea

- La verdad no es nada importante o de vida y muerte, solo quería darles las gracias y desearles buena suerte en éste nuevo adiestramiento - Wufei se mostraba muy serio y el tono de su voz no era muy suave pero no se mostraba duro ni frío como siempre lo cual sorprende mucho a los chicos salvo a Van

- Habla usted como si ya fuera a morir - comenta Saki fríamente y mirando con desconfianza a Wufei quien se sorprende de esas palabras mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos mientras los demás voltean a verla muy extrañados

- No... yo no voy a morir pronto o algo así - contesta Wufei sonriendo y rascándose la nuca

- Muñeca, que comentarios los tuyos - dice Jean muy contento de poder oír a Saki ya que rara vez hablaba y mucho menos para decir ese tipo de cosas, Saki gira ligeramente su rostro y ve a Jean con una mirada asesina, el rubio se encoge de hombros y deja de mirarla

- Sé que hay muchas personas que quieren verme muerto pero aún no les daré ese placer, si les digo esto es solo porque así lo sentí, es todo - explica Wufei mirando a los cinco y después se pone de pie dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

- Espera Wufei... - dice Sei antes de que saliera del lugar - ... ¿realmente es todo? porque tu expresión al principio era de total preocupación ¿acaso ya te arrepentiste de decir lo que tenías pensado cambiándolo por esa basura? - termina de cuestionar haciendo que Wufei se gire hacia él y lo mire muy seriamente mientras la expresión en Sei marcaba una pequeña sonrisa, los otros chicos solo miran atentos a Wufei esperando su respuesta

- No seas paranoico - le contesta sonriendo muy levemente y volviendo a darse media vuelta para salir del lugar pero cuando está afuera vuelve a enseriarse saliendo a prisa de ahí pues mientras caminaba recibe un comunicado donde se le requiere en otro lugar. En la sala un silencio inunda la habitación, Sei continuaba mirando hacia la puerta y los demás a excepción de Saki le miraban

- ¿Ustedes que piensan? - cuestiona Sei volteando a ver a sus compañeros pero nadie le contesta, en cambio Van se pone de pie y se ubica a su lado colocándole una mano sobre el hombro y sonriéndole

- Te lo estas tomando muy en serio amigo, estoy seguro que Wufei no quería decir algo más - le dice muy amablemente tratando de convencerlo pero Sei solo voltea a verlo quedando los dos viéndose a los ojos, después Sei le sonríe también sujetando la mano de Van y quitándola de su hombro

- Tienes razón - le dice antes de salir de la sala de descanso para dirigirse a su habitación, Van se vuelve a voltear y su mirada choca con la de Adler que le mira muy seriamente pero él no se intimida sino que le sonríe y se acerca a él

- Tú si que eres extraño - le cierra un ojo mientras se acerca a su rostro, Adler se sorprende haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás, Van se aleja de él y después también sale de la sala, Jean había mirado la escena y se ruboriza un poco mientras que Saki tenía sus ojos cerrados ignorándolos completamente

- Idiota - murmura Adler muy enojado poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta pero es detenido por Jean

- ¿Estas bien amigo? - pregunta algo preocupado al ver la expresión en su rostro

- ¿Desde cuándo tu y yo somos amigos? - le responde elevando su rostro ligeramente y muy molesto saliendo por completo del lugar después. Saki mueve su cabeza de lado a lado llamando la atención del rubio

- ¿Qué pasa? - cuestiona extrañado de que Saki haya reaccionado así

- Sus líos no son tu asunto - dice fríamente mirando a Jean quien segundos después le sonríe ampliamente acercándose un poco a ella que permanecía de pie no muy lejos de él

- ¿Sabes muñeca? desde aquel día en tu habitación, creo que has agarrado confianza - Saki abre sus ojos por la sorpresa y ruborizándose ante el comentario del rubio voltea a verlo fijamente mientras él sonreía más que complacido, la expresión en el rostro de ella vuelve a ser la de siempre y se acerca aún más a Jean haciendo que éste se ponga muy nervioso

- No vuelvas... a decirme muñeca - dice muy seriamente para después con gran rapidez tomar el brazo derecho de Jean por la espalda y retorciéndolo hace que él doble sus rodillas y grite ligeramente por el dolor

- Ya entendí, ya entendí... suéltame - suplica Jean ya que Saki tenía mucha fuerza considerando su edad y complexión física, ella lo suelta y sale de la sala dejando a Jean sobándose el brazo pero sin abandonar su gran sonrisa

- Sí que estoy enamorado - cierra sus ojos y aún sobándose el brazo se retira de la sala

Al día siguiente mientras se llevan a cabo los adiestramientos de los chicos Van se encuentra realizando una encomienda de Wufei, sus compañeros aún no llegaban a la fase de subirse a un Mobile Suit de verdad y él ya todo lo técnico lo conocía de pies a cabeza, por eso aquel adiestramiento no importaba para él, prácticamente lo nuevo que aprendería Van sería el sistema de cabina que los Gundam utilizarían y las diferencias entre un simple Mobile Suit y un complejo Gundam ya que nunca había subido a uno

- Aquí te tengo listo el informe Wufei - dice Van extendiendo al chino un fólder con algunos papeles, a él le gustaba entregarle los informes personalmente e impresos en papel

- Como siempre un buen trabajo - halaga a Van muy complacido por el trabajo realizado pero él no estaba del todo feliz, se mostraba serio

- Gracias - responde muy secamente, Wufei se da cuenta de su actitud en extremo seria para alguien como él y enfoca su mirada en Van algo preocupado

- ¿Estas bien? - cuestiona seriamente dejando el fólder sobre su escritorio

- Si... - desvía su mirada ligeramente hacia un lado - ... ¿sabes? fallé - cerrando sus ojos no muy fuertemente pero enseguida Wufei se da cuenta que algo no está bien y se pone de pie

- ¿De qué hablas? - cuestiona algo intranquilo y más aún cuando Van abre sus ojos y en estos se ve un brillo extraño, como si fuera a llorar, algo nada común en el chico de ojos color miel

- Te reirás de mí - sonríe un poco pero sin dejar de mirar a Wufei que rápidamente entiende de que habla Van por lo que vuelve a sentarse cruzando sus brazos y sin apartar su mirada del chico

- No me reiré de ti... sabía que esto pasaría - comenta Wufei muy tranquilo y emitiendo una peculiar sonrisa, como si recordara algo

- ¿Qué? - Van no entiende la reacción del chino pues esperaba algo más parecido a un regaño o un "te lo dije"

- Ellos también se miraban así - Wufei cierra sus ojos un instante y cuando los abre enfoca su mirada en la mirada de Van que no entiende aún de que hablaba Wufei

- ¿Ellos? ¿quiénes? - interroga muy interesado en la respuesta sentándose al instante en una de las sillas frente al escritorio

- Heero y Duo - le responde con un gran tono de melancolía en su voz

- ¿Los ex pilotos? - pregunta aún sabiendo la respuesta, Wufei solo asiente y después se recarga pacientemente sobre el respaldo de su silla giratoria

- ¿Nunca te platiqué de ellos? - Wufei sonríe más ampliamente a Van quien asiente con la cabeza no apartando la sorpresa de su rostro

- Pero no mucho - le contesta visiblemente interesado en saber más, después de todo uno de ellos era el padre de Sei y él lo quería saber todo del chico del que se había enamorado

- ... Fueron buenos tiempos - dice Wufei mirando hacia el techo captando enseguida la atención de Van

---- Flash back ----

Los 5 ex pilotos de los Gundam después de haber vivido muchas experiencias relacionadas con la guerra habían logrado entre ellos una gran amistad, una amistad sustentada en numerosas bases que iban más allá de la confianza, más allá del cariño, como si por fin tuvieran la familia que siempre les había hecho falta, además de eso entre algunos algo más allá de eso, algo mejor conocido como amor, Heero y Duo al igual que Trowa y Quatre habían descubierto muchos sentimientos que albergaban dentro de sí, sentimientos jamás sentidos hasta el momento y después de ciertas circunstancias habían logrado una relación amorosa, la batalla con Mariemaia había terminado hace más de tres años

- Me sorprende que aún nos frecuentemos amigos - comenta un Duo muy feliz apoyando su brazo en uno de los hombros de Wufei que permanecía algo serio frente a Trowa que al igual que Heero y Quatre sonreía ya que no se veían muy seguido debido a los asuntos de cada quien pero cada vez que el árabe hacía sus reuniones ellos sin pensarlo dos veces iban, Quatre vivía con Trowa en L3 pero de vez en cuando supervisaba los negocios de la familia Winner y era en L4 donde se reunían más frecuentemente

- ¿Acaso esperabas lo contrario? - cuestiona Wufei viéndolo entrecerrando sus ojos y con una pequeña sonrisa

- Claro que no, ya saben que me encanta verlos... - contesta sonriendo más ampliamente y después viendo a Wufei con una mirada algo maliciosa - ... sobre todo me encanta sacarte de tus cabales estimado Wufei - comienza a reír retirándose después del chino para acercarse a Heero que se encontraba sentado en un amplio sillón de la habitación donde Quatre los recibía siempre que se reunían en aquella casa

- Estúpido Maxwell - maldice Wufei entre dientes cruzándose de brazos y cerrando sus ojos mientras que Quatre ríe discretamente, el chino y el trenzado se habían hecho muy amigos y Duo era el único capaz de hacerlo comportarse como con nadie más lo haría

- ¿Por qué no tomamos un poco de té? - propone el rubio muy amablemente y como buen anfitrión, los presentes aceptan la proposición y Quatre se retira para pedir a alguien de la servidumbre que lleve los té de sus amigos, los 4 ex pilotos restantes toman asiento en la espera de que llegue el té, Trowa en el sillón mediano cruzando su pierna y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, Heero y Duo en el amplio sillón cerca de la ventana, Heero con un brazo rodeando la cintura del trenzado y el otro en el respaldo del mueble, y Duo con su cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Heero mientras que Wufei estaba en el sillón individual con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados; solo unos minutos la habitación permanece en silencio pues ese era un ambiente que a Duo no le agradaba y alguien le tenía que imprimir algo a aquella escena algo aburrida para su gusto sin embargo estar tan cerca de Heero aunque fuera en el más trémulo de los silencios hacía que valiera la pena

- Vamos chicos ¿por qué esas caras largas? han pasado más de seis meses desde la última vez que nos vimos, digan algo de sus vidas ¿qué han hecho? - pregunta muy motivado levantando su cabeza del hombro de Heero y enfocando principalmente su mirada en Wufei que solo sonríe y mueve su cabeza de lado a lado

- Solo trabajar - responde brevemente volteando a ver después hacia la puerta cuando ésta se abre y Quatre entra

- El té no tardará - el rubio sonríe y directamente se dirige al mueble donde está Trowa sentándose a su lado, los dos se sonríen y Trowa coloca un poco de cabello de Quatre atrás de su oreja

- Ay que lindos, voy a llorar - dice con un tono de sarcasmo en su voz y sonriendo muy ampliamente, enseguida Trowa voltea a verlo

- ¿Celos Duo? - cuestiona apareciendo en su rostro algo parecido a una sonrisa

- ¿Celos? pero si Heero también es cariñoso ¿verdad Hee-chan? - Duo voltea con Heero quien le sonríe ligeramente pero en lugar de hacer algo parecido a lo que Trowa había hecho con Quatre le coloca una mano sobre la cabeza y apoyándose con un poco de fuerza comienza a alborotar los cabellos de Duo desprendiendo algunos de la larga trenza, Duo se pone un poco rojo volteando a verlo con un poco de molestia

- Si Duo - contesta Heero algo serio pero aún sonriendo ligeramente, los demás comienzan a reír pero Duo se cruza de brazos recargándose en el sillón un poco molesto, pero una molestia muy superficial pues después vuelve a recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Heero. La puerta se abre y una de las chicas de la servidumbre entra con los té para los invitados retirándose después de servirlo

- ¿No iban a contarme que habían hecho en éste tiempo? - retoma Duo la conversación anterior tomándole después un sorbo al contenido de la taza

- No creo que podamos contarte mucho - responde Quatre muy tranquilamente y era verdad, los negocios iban bien y todo estaba tranquilo últimamente

- Si hay algo - dice Trowa dejando de cruzar sus piernas y volteando a ver al rubio quien no entiende de que habla pero cuando ve a Trowa un poco más serio entiende

- Ah, eso - muy serio Quatre cierra sus ojos y bebe un poco

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta muy serio Duo ante las expresiones de Trowa y Quatre, también Heero y Wufei miran muy serios a la pareja

- Catherine está embarazada - contesta Trowa serenamente pero visiblemente algo molesto, el rubio apoya una de sus manos en su hombro mostrándose algo triste, Duo suspira y después sonríe pues no se percata de que era una mala noticia y no buena noticia como él cree, en cambio Heero y Wufei si lo entienden y permanecen serios

- Felicidades, serán tíos - sonríe ampliamente tomando una mano de Heero y mirando feliz a la pareja

- No es nada por lo que deba alegrarme - contesta Trowa a Duo quien no entiende porque dice eso pero después cree porque lo dice y vuelve a sonreír

- No seas prejuicioso Trowa, tener hijos fuera del matrimonio no es nada nuevo - le dice después riendo un poco pero callándose después cuando ve los rostros de los demás

- Mejor cambiemos de tema ¿les parece? - tratando de no hacer de aquello un gran tema Quatre sonríe un poco falso y apretando a su vez una de las manos de Trowa que estaba muy molesto, pero no con Duo sino por la situación de la que quería como hermana

- Esta bien... - dice Duo sonriendo un poco y rascándose la nuca, voltea a ver después a Heero y ve que está muy serio, como concentrado en algo, se extraña de que esté así pues sabe que no es por la conversación anterior, algo le sucedía y no lo quería decir - ... ¿qué tienes? - le pregunta visiblemente preocupado pero Heero voltea a verlo enseguida sonriéndole después mirándolo con ternura, y eso en lugar de tranquilizar al trenzado lo preocupa más ya que Heero no solía comportarse así

- Nada, estoy bien - le contesta poniéndose después de pie y caminando hacia la ventana, Duo se enseria porque sabe que Heero le está mintiendo, Quatre voltea a ver a Heero y después se lleva una mano al pecho, algo le inquietaba a Heero y él podía sentirlo

- ¿Más té? - pregunta Quatre con tal de que en aquella habitación se oiga algo más que el silencio que había llegado desde la conversación que Trowa había iniciado

- Yo no gracias - el único que responde es Wufei sonriéndole al rubio quien le devuelve la sonrisa y después mira a Duo quien también le sonríe pero falsamente, no podía dejar de pensar que a Heero le pasaba algo

- ¿Qué quieren hacer? - insiste Quatre en que sus amigos olviden los temas anteriores y se relajen un poco pero no logrando grandes resultados

- Yo no tengo nada en mente - nuevamente es solo Wufei quien responde ya que Heero aún estaba ensimismado mirando por la ventana, Duo estaba preocupado por la actitud de Heero y Trowa aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados pensando en Catherine

- Es verdad Duo ¿qué pasó con lo que mencionabas de la adopción la otra vez? - a Quatre por fin se le ocurre un tema para hacer que los ánimos se calmen y ésta vez lo logra pues Heero se voltea observando a Quatre, también Wufei y Trowa lo voltean a ver

- Ah, pues aún no hemos preguntado - le contesta Duo volteando a ver a Heero quien asiente con la cabeza viéndolo también

- ¿Cómo es eso? ¿piensan adoptar? - pregunta un Wufei algo sorprendido mirando fijamente a Duo quien le sonríe entusiasmado

- Si, Heero y yo lo platicamos y concluimos que sería lindo - le responde ampliando su sonrisa y volviendo a sus ojos un poco de brillo

- Suena muy bien - comenta Trowa en tono bajo y después mirando a Quatre quien le sonríe ruborizado

- Nosotros no hemos hablado de eso ¿verdad Trowa? - Quatre se sonroja un poco más haciendo que Duo ría

- Pues yo me imagino más a ti criando niños que a mí - le dice en un tono de burla haciendo que su amigo se sonroje aún más

- ¿Qué insinúas? - pregunta algo indignado, cruzándose de brazos y volteándole la cara a su amigo, los demás también ríen ante la reacción de Quatre pero a él no le había hecho ninguna gracia. Por fin el ambiente se había hecho más ameno y Quatre invita a sus amigos a que pasen la noche en su casa y ellos aceptan con mucho gusto, podían pasar muchos meses para que volvieran a reunirse y debían aprovechar cada una de sus reuniones. Después de la cena que Quatre ofrece a sus amigos se reúnen nuevamente en la sala para platicar antes de retirarse a dormir, ahora el sillón individual lo ocupaba Heero, el mediano nuevamente Trowa y Quatre mientras que en el amplio estaban Duo y Wufei conversando aparte alguna tontería con la que Duo podía molestar a Wufei mientras que Heero esporádicamente observaba a Duo interactuar con Wufei y después miraba por la ventana sentado tranquilamente, Trowa y Quatre también en su propia conversación regalándose de vez en cuando un tierno beso. Después de varios minutos así un pequeño espacio de silencio se da en la habitación

- Chicos ¿cómo se imaginan en unos veinte años? - pregunta Duo mirando hacia el techo y recargándose en el sillón, los otros 4 le miran un poco extrañados por aquella pregunta tan rara pero Duo los hace ponerse a pensar unos momentos en la respuesta

- No lo puedo imaginar, supongo que estaré algo viejo - Quatre es el primero en responder sonriendo muy ampliamente imaginándose así mismo con algunas canas

- ¿Viejo? como crees, viejo a los 70 no a los 40 - le dice Duo enarcando una ceja y sonriendo a su amigo quien se encoge de hombros ante el comentario de Duo

- Yo me imagino trabajando eternamente para Preventer - contesta Wufei a la pregunta de Duo haciendo que todos volteen a verlo y sonrían ante el sarcasmo del chino

- ¿Y crees que nos seguiremos viendo los cinco? - cuestiona Duo a Wufei observándolo fijamente cruzando sus brazos y sonriendo

- Si, de hecho me imagino que nos reuniremos para platicar de nuestra patética vida sexual a los cuarenta - responde Wufei agitando su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo con los ojos cerrados y haciendo que todos le miren sorprendidos por la respuesta

- ¿Quién demonios va a quererse reunir para platicar de eso? - cuestiona Heero seriamente a la respuesta de Wufei mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados

- Solo alguien con una mente tan desquiciada y enferma como la de Wufei - responde Duo sonriendo y palmeando el hombro del chino quien abre los ojos dirigiendo a su amigo una mirada asesina

- Yo no estoy enfermo Maxwell - dice acercándose al trenzado quien agita sus manos y sonríe tratando de calmarlo

- Si te creo, te creo - Duo se pone de pie y comienza a huir de Wufei quien lo persigue insistentemente por toda la habitación, Heero sonríe al ver a Duo muy animado pero después vuelve a enseriarse llamando la atención de Trowa y Quatre

- Te pasa algo ¿cierto? - pregunta el chico de ojos verdes a Heero quien voltea a verlo agitando su cabeza a los lados en negativa pero tanto a Trowa como a Quatre esa respuesta por parte de Heero no les convence

- Yo puedo sentir que sí, siento angustia - Quatre mira muy preocupado a Heero pero éste solo le sonríe desviando su mirada hacia el suelo después, el rubio mira a Trowa y él solo se encoge de hombros, si Heero no quería decir la verdad se respetaba su decisión. Wufei se cansa de perseguir a Duo pues no lo había logrado alcanzar y vuelve a su asiento, Duo sonríe muy victorioso mirando al chino quien se cruza de brazos y cierra sus ojos ignorándolo un poco, Duo se ríe y después se acerca al sillón individual sentándose en las piernas de Heero y rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos regalándole un breve y tierno beso en los labios

- A mí ya me dio sueño - dice Duo después de bostezar y levantándose de las piernas de Heero agarrándolo de la mano y queriéndolo poner de pie pero Heero le quita la mano

- Yo no - le dice secamente y sonriéndole con un poco de falsedad, Duo hace un pequeño puchero y después vuelve a sonreír agachándose para darle un beso a Heero en la mejilla

- Esta bien, pero no te desveles mucho ¿eh?... - comenta sonriente y agitando su dedo índice cerca de su rostro - ustedes tampoco chicos - Duo se dirige a la puerta y después sale tranquilamente de ahí, Heero al ver que se ha ido por completo se cubre el rostro con ambas manos pasándolas después por su cabello y se agacha hasta quedar sobre sus rodillas captando enseguida la atención de sus amigos que lo observan fijamente y preocupados, no era común ver a Heero así

- Ahora si no lo puedes negar, a ti te pasa algo - dice Trowa entrecerrando los ojos y visiblemente muy preocupado al igual que Wufei y Quatre pero éste último más que los otros dos pues podía sentir en Heero mucha angustia

- Cometí una tontería - con un tono de voz muy pesado Heero levanta su rostro y mira a Trowa a los ojos haciendo que éste se sorprenda por lo que puede ver en ellos

- ¿Qué clase de tontería? - cuestiona Quatre muy inquieto

- ... Me acosté con Relena - responde cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y empuñando sus manos mientras los otros tres le miran más que sorprendidos sin poderlo creer, el soldado perfecto llevaba con Duo mucho tiempo en una relación muy estable y aquella noticia parecía por demás ilógica ¿qué motivos podría tener Heero para haberse involucrado de esa forma con Relena?

- Habla Yuy - le dice Wufei mirándolo con visible molestia

- Fue algo tonto, Duo y yo peleamos... - Heero se detiene un poco antes de proseguir, no era muy grato hablar de su infidelidad y además no se sentía muy cómodo - ... salí molesto, de pronto no se porque me hallé frente a su casa... - vuelve a detenerse pero porque Wufei lo interrumpe abruptamente

- ¡Ni siquiera viven en la misma ciudad ¿cómo es que te hallaste frente a su casa! - cuestiona muy molesto y a punto de dirigirse hacia su asiento pero logrando contenerse, Heero en cambio no contesta, solo baja un poco su cabeza enfocando su mirada en el suelo

- Duo y yo habíamos hecho una visita a la ciudad por asuntos del trabajo, fue en ese viaje que peleamos - contesta Heero a la pregunta de Wufei quien vuelve a sentarse cruzándose de brazos para continuar escuchando a su amigo

- ¿Y que más Heero? - pregunta Quatre muy interesado

- Como siempre ella fue atenta, conversamos... - Heero traga un poco de saliva antes de proseguir y aún sin levantar la mirada - ... me abrazó y me dijo que todo se solucionaría, que tal vez yo estaba exagerando - Heero levanta su rostro y observa a Wufei - yo tuve la culpa, quise vengarme y la besé... - Heero no continúa pues Wufei se acerca muy molesto a Heero con la intención de golpearlo pero Trowa también se pone de pie acercándose a Wufei e impidiendo que se acerque aún más aunque Heero no se había inmutado para nada por lo que tenía pensado hacer Wufei

- ¡Idiota, creería más que ella hubiera tomado la iniciativa ¿pero tú? - Wufei empuja ligeramente a Trowa pero él le sostiene con más fuerza

- Cálmate Wufei, déjalo terminar - dice Trowa en una orden para Wufei quien le mira fríamente volviendo después a su asiento. Heero le mira con el ceño fruncido pero después vuelve su mirada a Trowa y Quatre

- Ella no se opuso a mi beso pero me dijo que había estado mal, debí haberme ido en ese instante, ella no iba a tomar la iniciativa de nada pero... tampoco iba a oponerse, debí saberlo por lo que ella dice que siente por mí - termina de decir Heero volviendo a cerrar sus ojos con resignación; por algunos segundos la habitación se inunda de un incómodo silencio

- ¿Cuándo pasó todo eso? - pregunta Quatre tímidamente mirando curioso a Heero quien abre sus ojos y también le observa

- Tres semanas - responde Heero causando la sorpresa de sus amigos quienes habían creído por breves instantes que aquello había sucedido hace más tiempo

- Y supongo que Duo no lo sabe - comenta Wufei ya un poco más tranquilo

- Así es... pero debo decírselo - dice Heero casi cruzándose en su garganta un nudo al imaginar que Duo al saberlo lo iba a abandonar y conociendo el temperamento de Duo seguro que lo iba a hacer

- ¿Y que dice Relena de la situación? - pregunta Trowa mirándolo sin mucha preocupación, seguramente había llegado a un acuerdo con la chica

- Le pedí que no dijera nada y ella estuvo de acuerdo, desde entonces no la he vuelto a ver - contesta Heero fríamente

- ¿Y crees que cumpla? - cuestiona Quatre muy preocupado de que ella fuera a decirlo con la intención de separarlos a los dos

- Hasta ahora lo ha hecho... - responde Heero observando a Quatre quien respira un poco aliviado - además ella misma dijo que había sido un error - retoma Heero volviendo a bajar su mirada hacia el suelo

- Ay Heero, si que estas en un problema - suspira Quatre apretando con fuerza su mano en su pecho y mirando aún muy preocupado a su amigo

- Estoy seguro que Duo comprenderá - dice Trowa agarrando la mano de Quatre y mirándolo de forma tranquilizadora

- Yo también - agrega Wufei haciendo que Heero voltee a verlo, Wufei era quien parecía más molesto y ahora lucía muy tranquilo. Heero se pone de pie y camina hasta la puerta con la cabeza baja deteniéndose al abrirla para dirigir a sus amigos una última mirada y sin agregar más sale de ahí rumbo a la habitación que ocuparía con Duo

- El no lo dijo pero sé que quería contarnos esto, por eso no se fue cuando Duo lo hizo - comenta Quatre mirando hacia el frente y con una pequeña sonrisa, era lamentable que Heero hubiera cometido un error como ese pero el que les haya contado aquello demostraba que ya los consideraba como buenos amigos

Al día siguiente por la mañana Quatre llama a sus invitados para que tomen el desayuno, el primero en llegar al comedor es Duo pues Heero apenas se había despertado y aún no estaba listo para sentarse a la mesa, la noche anterior se había tardado mucho en poder conciliar el sueño, la culpa le invadía y el solo pensar que tenía que contárselo a Duo le producía un malestar muy grande, cuando el trenzado se enterara de su tontería seguramente ya no le hablaría más, su relación terminaría indudablemente y eso dolía. Duo llega y solo Quatre está ahí, ni Trowa ni Wufei habían bajado aún

- Buenos días Q-chan - dice con entusiasmo Duo colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su rubio amigo quien sonríe en contestación

- ¿Cómo has dormido? - pregunta tranquilamente tratando de mostrarse natural, desde que Heero les había contado lo de Relena se sentía angustiado y debía aparentar muy bien delante de su amigo

- Como un bebé - contesta sonriendo ampliamente y sentándose a la mesa siendo seguido por Quatre quien se sienta al frente de Duo

- Me alegra - Quatre baja un poco la cabeza y su voz sonaba con cierta pesadez, por más que quería evitarlo no podía dejar de sentirse intranquilo

- Te ves extraño hoy ¿estas bien? - visiblemente preocupado Duo estira sus manos sobre la mesa tomando las de Quatre entre las suyas quien le sonríe amablemente

- Estoy muy bien... - el rubio quita sus manos amigablemente y vuelve a sonreír a Duo quien se tranquiliza por la respuesta de Quatre y toma uno de los vasos de jugo en la mesa para tomarle un pequeño trago mientras que Quatre lo mira fijamente captando rápidamente la atención de Duo que le devuelve la mirada - dime Duo ¿tú perdonarías una infidelidad? - Duo se sorprende al escuchar la pregunta de Quatre y se pone de pie al instante mirándolo con sorpresa haciendo que el rubio se sobresalte un poco ante su reacción

- ¿Acaso Trowa te está engañando? porque donde lo vea con otra persona yo... -

- Tranquilo Duo, eso no está pasando - dice Quatre rápidamente antes de que el trenzado arme un escándalo por algo que no es cierto, Duo se calla al instante y vuelve a tomar asiento suspirando aliviado

- Menos mal porque soy capaz de cortarle la yugular... pero entonces ¿por qué la pregunta? - cuestiona muy atento en el rostro de Quatre que le mira con una ceja enarcada ante ese comentario de matar a Trowa

- Era hipotética, solo por sacar un tema - responde hábilmente Quatre sonriendo y entrelazando sus manos para apoyar su cabeza en ellas y seguir mirando a Duo en espera de una respuesta

- Ah, pues yo creo que sí, si vale la pena seguir luchando por esa relación entonces lo haría - responde por fin Duo con una gran sonrisa y mirando a Quatre directamente a los ojos, el rubio suspira un poco tranquilo, levanta su cabeza de sus manos y va a contestar a Duo pero entran Trowa y Wufei listos para desayunar

- Buenos días - dice Trowa serio como siempre y sentándose después a un lado de Quatre dirigiéndole solo a él una sonrisa, Wufei no da los buenos días pero cuando toma asiento a un lado de Trowa asiente con la cabeza en señal de saludo y los demás le contestan

- ¿Y Heero? - pregunta Trowa dirigiéndose a Duo quien solo se encoge de hombros mirándole también

- Ya debería estar aquí - es todo lo que dice pero sin la más mínima preocupación, seguramente había vuelto a la cama o de seguro no tardaría en llegar. Como el desayuno ya estaba servido todos comienzan a comer aún cuando Heero estaba ausente, iban a esperarlo pero a petición de Duo de que no lo hicieran o el desayuno se enfriaría, comienzan. Al término del desayuno Duo agradece los alimentos y pide permiso para retirarse, habían tardado varios minutos en terminar de desayunar y Heero aún no bajaba, eso ya lo comenzaba a preocupar, el trenzado entra a la habitación que había ocupado con Heero la noche anterior y lo encuentra sentado sobre la cama mirando hacia la ventana, ni siquiera había terminado de vestirse, se encontraba solo en pantalones, sin camisa o zapatos, Heero al oír la puerta voltea y mira fijamente a Duo sin expresión alguna lo cual hace que Duo se preocupe por lo que se acerca a Heero y lo abraza pero éste no le contesta, Duo se sorprende de esa actitud tan fría y enseguida se pone de pie mirándole a un metro de distancia, la mirada de Heero era fría, como hace mucho tiempo no la mostraba, o al menos no a él

- ¿Qué... te pasa? - cuestiona muy preocupado Duo llevándose una mano al pecho y respirando agitadamente

- Tenemos que hablar - las palabras de Heero y su forma de decirlas hacen que Duo sienta que sus piernas se flaqueen un poco y comience a temblar nerviosamente, sabía muy bien que lo que Heero tenía que decirle no iba a ser nada agradable

- ¿De que? - pregunta nervioso no apartando un solo segundo la mirada de Heero quien ablanda ligeramente su mirada fría y señala a Duo el espacio de la cama junto a él indicándole que se siente a su lado, Duo asiente sin decir nada y se sienta a un lado de Heero

- Duo... sabes que te amo ¿cierto? - pregunta Heero a un Duo que le mira más que sorprendido, no podía recordar la última vez que el soldado perfecto le había dicho esas dos maravillosas palabras y ahora sin más él las decía de esa forma, como si amarle fuera lo más doloroso en su vida o como si fuera a darle la peor de las noticias, eso hacía que Duo sintiera una fuerte punzada en su estómago

- Lo sé... - responde Duo tomando la mano de Heero y apretándola con fuerza sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos pero ahora de forma dulce - yo también te amo Heero - le dice cerrando sus ojos y recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Heero el cual latía muy a prisa, cada segundo que pasaba era un tormento pues no sabía como comenzar a decirle a Duo acerca de la tontería que había hecho

- Por favor... perdóname Duo - dice Heero con dificultad haciendo que Duo se levante instantáneamente clavando su mirada violeta en la azul cobalto, Heero jamás se había comportado así y mucho menos había hablado con ese tono de voz o le había dicho ese tipo de cosas, la situación ya comenzaba a preocuparle

- ¿Qué pasa Heero? ¿qué es lo que te tengo que perdonar? - Duo estaba ya muy preocupado, algo muy malo iba a pasar en su relación y el solo sentirlo le hacían tener un gran escalofrío que le recorría cada hueso

- Yo tuve... yo.. - apenas si las palabras podían salir de su boca, nunca antes había tenido dificultad o dudas para hablar y ahora ni siquiera sabía que decir

- Ya dilo Heero - Duo sujeta con más fuerza la mano de Heero y después la besa tiernamente en un gesto de apoyo para que pudiera decir lo que tenía pensado decirle

- Me acosté con Relena - Heero agarra un poco de aire antes de decirle aquellas palabras a Duo quien abre sus ojos enormemente por la sorpresa mirando a Heero aún tratando de asimilar sus palabras y soltando lentamente la mano que sostenía entre la suya, Heero le observa en espera de otra reacción pero Duo la tiene bastantes segundos después cuando se pone de pie y avanza unos pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de verle muy sorprendido

- No - es todo lo que dice en un susurro casi imperceptible para Heero quien se pone de pie y avanza unos pasos hacia Duo mismos que él retrocede

- Di algo - le dice Heero visiblemente preocupado

- ¡¡No es verdad! - grita Duo cerrando con fuerza sus ojos y tratando se huir de la habitación pero Heero siendo más rápido corre hacia la puerta y se recarga en ella impidiéndole el paso a Duo que intenta aventarlo y quitarlo de su camino pero sin éxito

- Tenemos que hablar Duo - dice Heero casi con desesperación agarrando un brazo de Duo mismo que él arrebata con furia

- ¡Yo no quiero oírte, me das asco! - Duo le da una bofetada a Heero que suena con mucha fuerza y le hace girar levemente la cara dejándole la mejilla bastante roja por el impacto, Heero voltea nuevamente hacia Duo y ve en sus ojos numerosas lágrimas que corren por sus mejillas haciéndolo sentir aún más culpable

- Tienes que oírme, escucha lo que tengo que decirte por favor - intenta nuevamente acercarse a Duo y tomarle las manos pero él le voltea el rostro y quita lentamente sus manos para que Heero no pudiera tomarlas

- No me rehuyas Duo, no lo hagas - dice Heero mirando tristemente a Duo quien no voltea a ver a Heero nuevamente y cuyas lágrimas aún salían sin control de sus ojos

- No puedo si quiera verte, en éste momento me das mucho asco - Duo se limpia un par de lágrimas y dándose media vuelta abre la puerta y sale corriendo de ahí, Heero intenta correr también pero piensa que es mejor esperar a que se calme un poco y así poder hablar con él, sin embargo muy enojado golpea con fuerza la pared recargando después su cabeza en ella

- Soy un idiota - se dice así mismo entre dientes y cerrando sus ojos mientras empuña con fuerza la mano con que golpeo la pared

Duo corre por los pasillos limpiándose con la mano derecha las numeras lágrimas que salen de sus ojos y corren por sus mejillas con gran velocidad, el nudo en su estómago aún no desaparecía y tan solo de imaginarse a Heero con Relena le hacía sentir un gran malestar, no sabía hasta que momento sus piernas iban a seguir respondiéndole, las fuerzas se le acababan y entonces cae de rodillas al suelo golpeando éste con mucha fuerza y numerosas veces haciendo que los ruidos lleguen hasta la sala donde están los otros tres ex pilotos, Quatre es quien siente primero que algo no está bien y se pone de pie un poco antes que Trowa y Wufei que lo hacen al escuchar los golpes en el suelo, los tres salen a prisa de ahí y llegan hasta el pasillo donde Duo estaba tirado de rodillas aún sollozando y golpeando con fuerza el suelo, mismo que ya tenía pequeñas gotas de sangre provenientes de la mano de Duo, mano visiblemente lastimada por la fuerza que imprimía a cada golpe, Quatre observa muy preocupado a Duo y se acerca a él poniéndose de cuclillas a su frente mientras que Trowa y Wufei después de ver a Duo voltean a verse entre sí

- ¿Ya lo sabes? - pregunta tristemente Quatre colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Duo que le mira con enfado dejando de golpear el suelo y quitando de su hombro la mano de su amigo haciendo que el rubio se sobresalte

- ¡¿Lo sabías y no me lo dijiste! - cuestiona muy molesto a Quatre haciéndolo sentarse de golpe mientras Duo se abalanza ligeramente hacia él con intención amenazante, Trowa se acerca a Quatre rápidamente y colocándose a su espalda también de cuclillas mientras le sujeta los hombros con ambas manos pero observando fijamente a Duo

- No te la tomes contra él Duo, además no le correspondía decírtelo, solo a Heero - dice Trowa un poco exaltado pero mostrándose como siempre tranquilo, Duo sonríe sarcásticamente y mira al de ojos verdes muy enojado

- O sea que tú también lo sabías... - Duo mueve su cabeza de lado a lado en negativa y fija su mirada después en Wufei - supongo que tú también sabías - Wufei sostiene con Duo la mirada tan solo por unos segundos porque después la desvía hacia otro lado dándole a Duo la respuesta que buscaba - ¡o sea que fui el único idiota que no lo sabía! - nuevamente golpea el suelo con fuerza escuchándose un crujido que viene por parte de algunos huesos de su mano que se lastiman con el impacto, pero el dolor que sentía en su mano no se comparaba con el dolor de saber a Heero en brazos de otra persona aunque hubiese sido en un lapso de algunos minutos. Duo nuevamente se agacha y sus lágrimas salen de nuevo sin control, Quatre también instintivamente comienza a llorar siendo abrazado por Trowa con fuerza mientras Wufei no pudiéndolo soportar más se aleja de la deprimente escena. Unos pasos se oyen y Trowa voltea para toparse con la mirada de Heero que iba llegando al lugar donde estaban todos a excepción de Wufei que se había marchado algunos minutos antes, Duo siente que alguien se detiene a su espalda y levanta el rostro que hasta el momento había mantenido agachado mientras lloraba, su mirada color violeta se topa con la mirada aqua de Quatre quien también al igual que Trowa observaba a Heero

- ¿Es él?... - pregunta Duo viendo a Quatre quien al escuchar la pregunta voltea a ver a Duo a los ojos y agita su cabeza en afirmativa, Duo frunce el ceño y se pone de pie poco a poco - ¡dile que se vaya! - grita comenzando a correr nuevamente pero ésta vez Heero también corre tras él pasándoles a Trowa y a Quatre por un costado

- ¡Duo espera! - casi en una orden Heero grita antes de alcanzar a Duo y sujetarlo con fuerza del brazo haciéndolo detenerse bruscamente pero aún dándole la espalda

- ¿No entendiste que no quiero verte? - dice muy secamente Duo en un tono muy serio haciendo que a Heero se le oprima el corazón de solo oírle y aprieta un poco más fuerte el brazo de Duo bajando a su vez la mirada hasta chocar con el suelo

- Déjame que te lo explique... por favor - las últimas palabras de Heero hacen que Duo alce la mirada rápidamente abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa, la voz de Heero parecía quebrarse, como si estuviera a punto de llorar y eso le sorprende de sobremanera, jamás lo había escuchado hablar en ese tono, él no era el único que estaba sufriendo, Heero también estaba emocionalmente muy abatido, realmente estaba preocupado y arrepentido, merecía dar una explicación de lo que había sucedido con Relena

- Esta bien - contesta Duo cerrando los ojos y Heero levanta su mirada hasta toparla con la nuca del trenzado quien se voltea aún con lágrimas en los ojos y observa fijamente a Heero notando en sus ojos cierto brillo que le daba a entender que sentía deseos de llorar, Heero asiente con la cabeza y suelta a Duo del brazo, él comienza a caminar en dirección a donde se encontraba la sala para que Heero le explicara, Trowa y Quatre que habían observado toda la escena sonríen al ver que Duo había accedido a hablar con Heero y el rubio se limpia las lágrimas abrazando a Trowa quien deposita en el cabello de Quatre un tierno beso poniéndose ambos de pie segundos después. Los dos llegan a la sala que se encontraba vacía y Duo toma asiento en el sillón individual y así no estar cerca de Heero quien se sienta en el sillón mediano que se encontraba frente al individual siendo ambos separados por una pequeña mesa cuyo centro estaba adornado con un jarrón lleno de hermosas rosas rojas, Duo observaba las hermosas rosas y Heero le observaba a él buscando el momento oportuno para comenzar pero no podía encontrar dicho momento, el ambiente estaba muy tenso, Duo estaba evitando mirarlo y eso no ayudaba para nada

- ¿Por qué no me miras? - pregunta seriamente Heero haciendo que Duo pase un poco de saliva y con gran esfuerzo logra mirarlo pero no puede evitar que sus ojos comiencen a cristalizarse nuevamente

- ¿Acaso... hice algo mal? - las lágrimas comienzan a salir de los ojos de Duo nuevamente y Heero aprieta los puños sintiéndose muy impotente de no poder alejar al trenzado de su dolor

- No Duo, solo fui yo quien se equivocó - responde Heero con un poco de ternura en su voz y apretando aún con más fuerza sus puños

- ¿Pero porque lo hiciste? ¿por qué te acostaste con ella? - interroga Duo con un tono de voz un poco más alto y colocando su mano derecha en su pecho mientras las lágrimas se intensifican

- Por idiota - dice Heero agachando su cabeza y cerrando después los ojos, Duo le observa y sonríe tenuemente pero aún con mucha tristeza

- Me has herido... - muy tristemente Duo se seca las lágrimas que aún salían de sus ojos y se pone de pie para caminar hacia donde está Heero sentándose después a su lado haciendo que Heero levante la mirada y la enfoque en la de Duo observándose ambos durante un tiempo hasta que Duo baja ligeramente su cabeza - has tirado a la basura todo y... no sé si sea capaz de perdonarte - las lágrimas no habían cesado y ahora eran más frecuentes que antes, Duo se cubre el rostro con ambas manos y se agacha hasta toparse con sus rodillas, de los ojos de Heero salen un par de lágrimas que pasan casi desapercibidas y después coloca su mano en el hombro de Duo quien al sentir la mano se levanta y observa a Heero nuevamente a los ojos

- Lo siento tanto - Heero sonríe pesadamente y retira su mirada de la mirada de Duo observando las rosas en la mesa frente a él, Duo aún le miraba y quita de su hombro la mano de Heero haciendo que él vuelva a mirarle

- ¿Cuándo... pasó? - pregunta tímidamente y empuñando ambas ambos contra la tela del pantalón en sus rodillas y aún observando detenidamente a Heero

- Cuando discutimos hace un par de semanas... - recordando la mencionada pelea Duo abre los ojos con sorpresa y su mirada se ensombrece observando a Heero muy seriamente - realmente estaba molesto y de alguna forma...- Duo interrumpe la explicación al ponerse de pie y Heero rápidamente voltea para toparse con una mirada por parte de Duo que lucía bastante molesta, intenta reanudar su conversación cuando siente una fuerte bofetada por parte del trenzado que le hace voltear la cara por el impacto

- ¡¿Fue acaso una venganza!... - pregunta con furia lanzando a Heero una mirada de absoluto odio, Heero no contesta nada y eso da a entender a Duo la respuesta por parte del chico sentado frente a él - Idiota, te molestaste porque me preocupó el que Hilde estuviera muy enferma y quisiera ir a verla... - deja de hablar unos segundos en lo que Heero voltea a verle nuevamente después de la bofetada donde no había vuelto a voltear el rostro hacia el frente - y entonces te metiste con esa ¿así te vengaste el que haya ido con Hilde? ¿creíste que te engañaba con ella? - termina de reclamar más molesto que antes, Heero solo lo mira

- Por favor perdóname, a veces solo actúo impulsivamente - dice Heero tranquilamente tratando de justificarse y Duo sonríe con un poco de burla y aún con coraje y con ambas manos posicionadas a la altura de su pecho

- ¿Crees que con solo decir eso correré nuevamente a tus brazos? ¿crees que eso borra el que estuviste con esa mujer?... ¡vete al infierno Heero! - Duo sale por fin corriendo de ahí y Heero se pone de pie para ir tras él pero en cuanto pasa de la puerta se topa con Wufei quien había visto salir corriendo al trenzado y entonces detiene a Heero para que no le siga, él mira al chino muy molesto y lo aparta aventándolo ligeramente del hombro pero Wufei sujeta con fuerza el brazo de Heero al dar éste un par de pasos y le mira directamente a los ojos

- Déjalo, quiere estar solo... - dice seriamente Wufei y Heero le mira fríamente desviando después la mirada y soltándose del agarre para caminar en dirección contraria a la que había corrido Duo, el chino le observa marcharse y sonríe ligeramente - Increíble, me hizo caso - comenta Wufei cerrando después sus ojos y caminando en dirección a donde se había ido Duo pero dirigiéndose a su propia habitación

De noche Duo aún no salía de su habitación y sus amigos estaban muy preocupados, Trowa y Quatre habían creído que todo se solucionaría pero según lo que les había contado Wufei de lo que había logrado oír de la conversación, el problema de esos dos parecía que no iba a tener solución; para la cena tanto Heero como Duo no se presentan, el trenzado no tenía deseos de comer nada y de Heero no sabían su paradero, él al igual que Duo necesitaba estar solo un tiempo para pensar como hacer que Duo le perdonara mientras que los otros tres se sentían impotentes de no poder hacer nada por sus amigos

- Que triste pensar que haya terminado así - comenta Quatre a los otros dos que le acompañaban a cenar logrando que Trowa y Wufei volteen a verle, el comentario del rubio era el primero en mucho tiempo ya que los tres habían permanecido callados por varios minutos durante la cena

- No, yo estoy seguro que esto no termina así - contesta Wufei al comentario del rubio y después bebe un poco del vaso de agua frente a él, Trowa sonríe ligeramente y asiente, pero Quatre no estaba del todo convencido, podía sentir en Duo mucho coraje y en Heero nada de esperanza, lo único cierto era que aunque Duo lograra perdonar a Heero la huella de una traición como esa siempre iba a estar presente como una sombra que opacaría para siempre la relación de Heero y Duo

- En dos semanas tengo que llevarle un reporte a Relena... no se si pueda mirarle - dice Quatre fijando su mirada triste en el plato frente a él y cuyos guisantes jugaba con su tenedor

- No te preocupes, Heero dijo que ella también creía que había sido un error, y si ella quisiera destruir lo que ambos tienen hubiera llamado a Duo para decírselo ¿no crees? - dice Trowa tratando de tranquilizar a Quatre pero éste continúa igual, Wufei cruza los brazos a la altura de su pecho y cierra los ojos, él al igual que Quatre tenía tratos directos con Relena por cuestiones de trabajo y también estaba seguro que sería difícil verle pues aunque Trowa tuviera razón eso no quitaba el hecho de que ella también era culpable de lo sucedido al no rechazar a Heero

- Solo espero que se solucione todo, lo que ellos sienten es muy fuerte, no puede terminar así - comenta Quatre dejando de jugar con sus guisantes y poniéndose de pie para después salir en busca de Duo a su habitación, sentía que debía intervenir en que Duo perdonara a Heero y para eso iba a recordarle a su amigo sus propias palabras, Trowa y Wufei miran a Quatre salir y extrañados se miran mutuamente, Wufei se encoge de hombros y Trowa continúa con su comida

- ¡Quiero estar solo! - grita Duo al escuchar los golpes en la puerta los cuales eran ocasionados por Quatre que quería hablar con el

- Ábreme, de todos modos tengo llaves de todas las puertas en ésta casa y si no abres iré por la que abre ésta - dice Quatre tranquilamente y sonriendo, segundos después la puerta se abre y Duo rápidamente se aleja para acostarse nuevamente en la cama, el rubio entra y cierra tras de sí la puerta dirigiéndose después a la cama donde se sienta a un lado de Duo y le observa con detenimiento mientras que Duo mantenía su cabeza sobre la almohada tapándose el rostro

- Deberías perdonarle - dice Quatre mientras acaricia la cabeza de Duo quien voltea después y entonces Quatre aleja su mano sonriéndole ampliamente

- ¿Tu perdonarías a Trowa? ¿sabes acaso lo que se siente? - pregunta Duo con un tono de molestia pero Quatre no desaparece su sonrisa

- Perdonaría a Trowa porque lo amo y si, si se lo que se siente porque puedo sentir un poco lo que tu sientes en estos momentos - responde Quatre llevándose una mano a la altura de su pecho, Duo se sorprende un poco y desvía su mirada

- ¿Y porque el amor no le hizo a él no cometer esa idiotez? - se cuestiona muy tristemente Duo más para sí que para Quatre quien disminuye esa gran sonrisa y levanta su rostro mirando de reojo a Duo

- ¿No fuiste acaso tú quien dijo que si vale la pena seguir luchando por una relación entonces perdonaría una infidelidad? - pregunta Quatre a un Duo que al escuchar la pregunta se levanta un poco mirando algo sorprendido al rubio

- Es verdad... - contesta Duo con una pequeña sonrisa y sentándose después pero dándole la espalda a su amigo - la diferencia entre tu pregunta hipotética y la realidad es que en estos momentos no sé si vale la pena seguir luchando... - contesta tristemente, Quatre intenta decir algo pero es interrumpido - ... tal vez Heero no me ama lo suficiente - termina Duo ya sin poder derramar una lágrima más, sus ojos estaban los suficientemente irritados como para seguir llorando

- Comprendo, pero por favor, antes de ponerle fin a lo que tienen hazte ésta pregunta ¿realmente quiero alejar a Heero de mi vida para siempre? - cuestiona seriamente el rubio poniéndose de pie y saliendo después de la habitación dejando a Duo muy pensativo, su amigo tenía razón y él debería ponerse a pensar en que es lo que quería, alejarse de Heero odiándolo por su traición y haciéndose daño a sí mismo o perdonarlo y tratar de vivir en paz y como siempre dejando atrás todo lo sucedido con Relena, aún era pronto para decidirlo, sin embargo aún así la respuesta ya existía en su corazón, su vida sin Heero no tenía ningún sentido

Continúa...

Nuevamente a la carga con otro capítulo de éste fic aunque creo que me quedó algo largo, digo, comparado con lo habitual en mis fics, aún así no está terminado pero yo aquí les traigo solo la primera parte del flash back, la cual no se si continúe en el próximo capitulo o mas adelante, aún falta que Heero sepa que sus actos tienen consecuencias ¬¬' ... bueno pues, espero que les haya gustado y espero poco a poco aclarar más cosas del pasado de los ex pilotos, bueno, pasado en relación al tiempo en que transcurre mi fic jejeje, ok, me despido, cuídense mucho

**FICHAS:**

Nombre: Van Hagen

Edad: 17 años

Color de ojos: Miel

Color de cabello: Cobrizo

Estatura: 1.57

Peso: 55 kg

Tipo de sangre: AB

Signo Zodiacal: Leo

Origen: Alemán

Forfirith: Gracias por decir que mi fic te gusta mucho, me siento muy halagada, sobre todo porque escribes muy bonito y soy fan de tus fics jeje, gracias nuevamente… ahora las dudas 1. Eso del padre de Adler mas adelante lo vas a ver, es algo realmente horrible, ay que mala soy, snif 2. Lo de Relena, jajaja, pues la verdad no es algo tan terrible, ya aquí adelante algo y en la continuación del capitulo veras mas, 3. La situación de Adler, Van y Sei, la verdad es que no es muy complicado, Van y Adler no se conocen de antes y no pelean por Sei si esa es tu duda, es algo mas simple que mas adelante aclarare… bueno, ahí llegan las dudas, ahora lo otro, por lo de las fichas aquí va la de Van y asi seguiran las de los demas y por ultimo gracias por todo, para mi tambien es un placer platicar contigo en el messenger, hasta pronto y cuidate mucho, bye


	7. Promesa

**El retorno de los Gundam**

Por Noriko Ukai

Capítulo 7. Promesa 

Solo una semana hacía falta para concluir completamente la fase de entrenamiento de los nuevos pilotos y en tan solo unos días sería el encuentro de los mismos con sus respectivos Gundams, en el ambiente de la vieja escuela se podía sentir el nerviosismo, sobre todo en Sei quien nunca había tenido experiencias tan cercanas a la guerra, porque incluso Adler las había tenido en forma indirecta, después de todo la guerra era quien le había arrebatado tanto a su madre como a su padre, o al menos eso era lo que él tenía entendido. En la tarde del penúltimo domingo antes de que los chicos abordaran por primera vez los Gundams nuevamente tenían ese día libre pero al igual que la vez anterior no tenían en realidad algo en mente que hacer, Saki permanecía encerrada en su habitación desde que había concluido la hora de la comida, a pesar de los días aún no lograba acoplarse, además por razones que no podía explicarse el estar cerca de Jean le producía una incomodidad extraña, por su parte Adler se encontraba entrenando un poco en el gimnasio que había en aquella escuela, la verdad es que no deseaba compañía, además en esos momentos Sei se encontraba con Van y Jean, al segundo lo toleraba pero al primero no podía verlo sin dejar de sentirse molesto, el chico de ojos miel no era para nada de su agrado, mientras que los tres restantes se encontraban en la sala de descanso de la vieja escuela, el único salón donde podían estar sin sentirse oprimidos, Van y Sei se encontraban sentados en un sillón mediano de dos plazas frente a otro de también dos plazas donde Jean estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y fumándose un cigarro, hacía días que no fumaba uno, Sei por su parte bebía tranquilamente una soda sentado con ambas piernas firmes y los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo mientras que Van se encontraba sentado en posición de loto sobre el sillón y ambas manos sobre sus piernas

- ¿No se sienten ya impacientes por conocer su Mobile Suit? - pregunta un Van muy sonriente ya que él si se sentía así

- La verdad es que me da igual - le responde muy indiferente Jean

- Yo no me siento impaciente pero tampoco me da igual, más bien me siento nervioso - comenta muy serio Sei captando la atención de sus dos compañeros, era la primera vez que el chico decía algo así ya que era lo suficientemente orgulloso como para admitir algo así

- ¿Nervioso tú? - cuestiona con algo de sarcasmo haciendo que Sei le mire de reojo no muy contento pero Van no abandona su sonrisa

- Así es ¿algún problema? - Sei voltea su rostro hacia Van mirándolo de la misma forma en que lo había hecho antes pero Van solo sonríe más ampliamente

- Tranquilo, la verdad no me conviene un duelo contigo por el momento - le dice Van a Sei colocando su mano sobre su hombro y palmeando dos veces, el hijo de Heero abandona su postura seria y le sonríe a Van mientras ambos se miran, Jean los mira muy detenidamente y desviando su mirada comienza a silbar, los chicos frente a él salen de su trance y dejan de mirarse, Sei se pone de pie

- Voy a la cocina ¿quieren algo? - pregunta a los dos chicos aún sentados y al ver la negativa en el movimiento de cabeza de sus compañeros abandona el recinto, en el rostro de Van se asoma un ligero sonrojo mientras ve a Sei marcharse y cuando éste se ha ido por completo vuelve su cabeza nuevamente al frente topándose con la mirada de Jean la cual estaba cargada de una gran suspicacia y Van tan solo se encoge de hombros viendo fijamente al rubio

- No es algo que acabo de descubrir... - rompe el rubio el silencio que se había suscitado tras la partida de Sei a la cocina, Van no contesta pero continúa viendo a Jean de la misma forma - ... ¿él lo sabe? - pregunta finalmente pero Van solo mueve su cabeza a los lados en señal de negativa, Jean ríe un poco y Van tan solo borra la pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios y al ver esto Jean deja de reírse, Van baja las piernas del sillón y fijando su mirada hacia el suelo se sujeta las rodillas

- Pero no importa porque muy seguramente él no siente lo mismo - comenta Van con mucha tristeza tanto en el tono de su voz como en su mirada, el rubio se levanta de su asiento y directamente se acerca a donde está Van ocupando así el lugar que anteriormente le pertenecía a Sei

- Si no se lo dices no lo sabrás - le dice Jean a Van tratándolo de animar y éste sonríe ante el comentario, simple pero cierto, en tanto él no le dijera a Sei de sus sentimientos no sabría si estos eran correspondidos o no ya que Sei era un chico muy serio y muy seguramente hablar de esas cosas no era lo suyo

- ¿Y si no me corresponde? Tal vez se avergüence de lo que siento o tal vez llegue a odiarme por quererlo de ésta forma - ante las palabras de Van, Jean sonríe muy ampliamente y colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Van lo atrae fuerte y rápidamente hacia su cuerpo no dándole al chico tiempo de reaccionar y manteniéndolo con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa durante algunos segundos, después Van también sonríe

- Pero que pesimista me resultaste, se nota que Sei no es de esas personas, lo peor que puede pasar es que tan solo no te corresponda - comenta el rubio tratando de animar a su amigo quien asiente con la cabeza, en ese momento entra Sei deteniéndose de golpe en la puerta al ver a sus dos compañeros aún en la misma posición, Jean y Van no se percatan de la presencia de Sei hasta que éste hace un sonido aclarando su garganta a lo cual ambos chicos reaccionan volteando hacia la puerta

- ¿Se puede? - pregunta un Sei visiblemente muy serio y comenzando a caminar hacia el asiento donde anteriormente se encontraba Jean y sin voltear a ver a ninguno de los dos

- S... si - contesta Jean quitándole a Van el brazo de encima y alejándose algunos centímetros del chico mientras mira disimuladamente hacia otro lado

- Si quieren los dejo solos - dice Sei muy secamente y aún sin voltear a ver a sus compañeros mientras abre un paquete con galletas

- No digas tonterías Sei, es más, yo debo hacer un par de cosas, me retiro - el rubio se pone de pie y camina tranquilamente hacia la puerta deteniéndose ahí y volteando con lentitud hacia Van que le miraba muy atento y entonces Jean le guiñe un ojo a Van saliendo por fin de la sala dejando a sus compañeros solos, Sei aún permanecía con la mirada baja y por varios segundos en la sala se suscita un silencio que a Van no le agrada en absoluto

- Creí que nos tenían prohibido ese tipo de alimentos - se decide el chico de ojos miel a romper el silencio en la sala y de ese modo Sei también voltea a verle sujetando con su mano derecha una galleta

- No los domingos - le responde sonriendo un poco y después muerde la galleta que sostenía, Van se sonroja un poco, la sonrisa de Sei era simplemente encantadora y además no era muy común verla a esa escala

- Lo olvidaba - le sonríe también y nuevamente el silencio, Van se sentía muy incómodo, era la primera vez que le pasaba ya que al principio disfrutaba de lanzarle a Sei miradas insinuantes puesto que para él era muy divertido desconcertarlo, pero ahora que se había enamorado de él las cosas habían cambiado y Van se mostraba incluso tímido, Sei había notado ese cambio en su compañero pero ignoraba totalmente el motivo del mismo, pero a él eso no le molestaba ya que éste Van le caía mejor que el anterior el cual había creído un chico engreído y como no creerlo de ese modo ya que la forma en que lo había conocido no había sido la correcta

- ¿Pasa algo con Jean? - Sei no aguanta más y pregunta de golpe a Van aquello que le estaba inquietando desde hacía varios minutos haciendo que el chico de cabello cobrizo se sorprenda y le vea con los ojos muy abiertos

- ¿Algo? ¿algo de qué? - pregunta dudoso

- Ya sabes... algo - dice Sei también muy dudoso, no sabía como expresarse

- ¿Algo como que si somos algo? - cuestiona nervioso, él tampoco sabía como usar las palabras correctas

- Si, algo - los dos chicos se miran en silencio durante varios segundos hasta que Van comienza a reírse y Sei tan solo sonríe dejando el paquete de galletas sobre la mesa

- No Sei, no hay algo entre Jean y yo - le responde al fin concretamente a Sei y éste imperceptiblemente se muestra relajado, no sabía exactamente porque había sentido tanta tensión minutos atrás

- Ya veo - le sonríe tiernamente y entrecerrando los ojos a lo que Van solo desvía su mirada y se sonroja ligeramente, Sei abandona el gesto enarcando una ceja rápidamente, definitivamente Van estaba muy raro ese día

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Sei? - cuestiona el chico después de varios segundos de silencio llamando la atención del chico

- Si - le responde seriamente

- ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? - Van mira seria y fijamente a Sei en espera de su respuesta a lo que Sei solo lo mira sin contestar, no estaba seguro de la respuesta, hasta hace poco aún podía decir que lo que había sentido por su ex novia Allyson se podía llamar amor, pero ahora que ya tenía tiempo lejos de ella no estaba del todo seguro

- La verdad es que no lo sé... - responde Sei bajando su mirada por algunos segundos volviéndola a subir topándose con la sonrisa de Van, pero una sonrisa no del todo feliz, había una sombra en ella - ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

- Solo quería romper el cielo - le responde sonriendo más ampliamente

- ¿Y tú? - Sei no duda en corresponder de la misma forma, además estaba muy interesado en la respuesta del chico

- Creo que no - dice no muy convencido de sí mismo y Sei tampoco lo escucha muy convencido, de pronto sus miradas se encuentran por varios segundos hasta que Sei comenzando a ponerse nervioso se pone de pie

- Yo no sé porque estoy hablando de estas cosas contigo - dice antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta en un tono no muy amigable

- No sé pero me gusta - comenta Van con la sonrisa más sincera que había hecho ese día haciendo que Sei se detenga antes de llegar a la salida pero sin voltear a verlo

- ¿Será que a mí también me gusta? - cuestiona más así mismo que a Van y éste no alcanza a oír muy bien, entonces Sei termina de salir sin volver a voltear hacia atrás, Van se queda sentado aún viendo por la puerta unos segundos y después amplia su sonrisa recargándose de lleno en el sillón cruzando sus piernas y posando sus manos atrás de su nuca

- Su rostro... su rostro cuando me pregunto lo de Jean ¿será que yo también...? -

- Ni lo sueñes - se escucha una voz desde la puerta y enseguida Van reacciona levantándose del sillón pero sin ponerse de pie y mira asombrado la figura en el marco de la puerta, se trataba de Adler que se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, Van había hablado en voz alta y no se había percatado de la llegada de Adler justo segundos después que Sei hubiera abandonado el recinto

- Adler - dice Van entre dientes y mirándolo seriamente una vez salido del asombro

- Así es Van, Sei no es para ti - amenaza el sobrino de Trowa mientras camina hacia Van y aún con los brazos cruzados, ambos se miran desafiantemente

- ¿Y para quién sí?... ¿para ti? - cuestiona muy molesto poniéndose de pie quedando frente a frente con Adler y posando ambas manos sobre sus caderas

- No precisamente, pero para sí alguien que lo quiera de verdad - responde Adler causando enseguida el asombro del chico enfrente suyo

- ¿De verdad? ¿insinúas que lo mío no es verdadero? - Avanza un paso al frente pero Adler permanece en el mismo lugar

- No, lo estoy afirmando - le responde con una ligera sonrisa y con la mirada por encima directamente hacia los ojos causando en Van aún más molestia

- Tú que sabes - le dice muy secamente y sin dejar de verlo

- Lo sé todo, tu juego y lo que trama Wufei - le dice por fin después de algunos segundos de silencio en que tan solo se miraban, Van al oírlo abre sus ojos considerablemente y retrocede dos pasos aún manteniendo la mirada con Adler

- Es mentira - se dice más así mismo que a Adler pero muy audible, por el comentario Adler borra su sonrisa y avanza los dos pasos retrocedidos por Van hasta quedar nuevamente muy cerca de él alzando después su mano a la altura del mentón del chico y sujetando con fuerza su barbilla

- No permitiré que le hagas daño - dice susurrando y acercando más su rostro al de Van hasta que sus respiraciones chocan

- Yo no... - Van se sentía muy nervioso, nunca había visto a Adler actuar de esa forma, en sus ojos se notaba la pasión con la que presumía proteger a Sei

- Se lo prometí y lo pienso cumplir -

---- Flash back ----

A pesar de lo sucedido años atrás la costumbre de reunirse no se había desvanecido por completo y de eso se encargaba Quatre quien aún procuraba reunir a sus amigos en sus ya famosas reuniones, ya que él era el elemento clave para que los ex pilotos aún se frecuentaran, pero también el ex piloto del 04 era muy conciente de lo que hasta ese momento habían vivido y sufrido los ex pilotos del 01 y el 02 por lo que cada vez que hacía una reunión lo hacía dos veces, en una no invitaba a Heero y en la otra no invitaba a Duo, esto para que ellos dos no se vieran ya que para ambos verse representaba un gran dolor. Ese día era la reunión a la cual se supone no asistiría Heero ya que la invitación ya había sido dada a Duo, éste desde que Heero se había casado con Relena había perdido casi por completo su sonrisa, ya no era el chico alegre que todos habían conocido, una gran pena le embargaba pero al menos Quatre era capaz de convencerle de asistir a sus reuniones, pero aunque Duo asistiera no podía ocultar la gran tristeza que sentía a pesar de los intentos fallidos de sus amigos por hacerlo sentir mejor, sobre todo de Quatre y Wufei quienes eran los que más se mantenían al pendiente de él, también Trowa se preocupaba por Duo pero él no tenía la madera para alentarlo, después de todo era su naturaleza seria

Adler, el hijo de Catherine ya tenía seis años de edad y ya desde esa edad tenía excelentes habilidades acrobáticas producto de todas las enseñanzas de Trowa y desde temprana edad ya participaba en las actividades del circo en pequeñas maniobras, sin duda le quedaba mucho por aprender, Catherine había muerto apenas el año anterior y a su padre nunca lo había conocido, su única familia ahora eran Trowa y Quatre a quienes quería como si de sus padres se tratase, era un chico alegre pero a la vez muy solitario puesto que no tenía amigos ahí en L3, tanto en la escuela como en los alrededores, además solían molestarlo mucho y burlarse de él, incluso hasta había recibido golpes por parte de sus compañeros de escuela, pero aún así él era feliz.

La reunión de Quatre inicia con la llegada de Wufei quien siempre había gozado de una excelente puntualidad, sin duda una de sus características, en cambio Duo llega una hora después de la acordada y como siempre se le veía triste y vacío, como si ya nada tuviera sentido en su vida, sus amigos al verle llegar al menos sonríen pues otra vez había aceptado la invitación del rubio y eso ya era mucho decir para alguien que ya casi nada le importaba

- Bienvenido Duo - dice Quatre sonriendo muy ampliamente y colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Duo comenzando a dirigirlo a su asiento

- Gracias - es todo lo que dice Duo tratando de sonreír, al menos aún la amabilidad la conservaba, el trenzado se sienta en uno de los sillones dentro de la sala de la casa de Trowa la cual se encontraba a un lado de la carpa de circo

- Maxwell, otra vez tarde - dice Wufei con mucha ligereza y sonriendo, Duo se veía muy triste y eso no le gustaba en lo más mínimo

- Ya lo ves, Duo echando a perder todo... siempre - comenta con mucha tristeza causando el impacto de los presentes, nunca lo habían escuchado tan pesimista, sobre todo Wufei se impacta poniéndose de pie y acercándose bruscamente a su amigo

- ¡No digas tonterías Maxwell! - le grita sujetando ambos hombros del muchacho pero éste no cambia la expresión de su rostro, tan solo desvía su mirada ignorando completamente al ex piloto del 05 quien al ver la expresión indiferente de Duo lo suelta y vuelve a su asiento, Quatre y Trowa observaban la escena sin decir nada, el ambiente se había vuelto muy incómodo pero en ese momento llega Adler corriendo y dirigiéndose directamente hacia Quatre al cual se le sienta en las piernas

- ¿Qué pasa Adler? - le pregunta tiernamente al niño y acariciando su cabello

- ¿Me compras una nieve? - pide el niño con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos muy abiertos haciendo que Quatre ría por el entusiasmo del niño

- Claro que sí mi niño - le dice mientras lo toma de ambos bracitos y bajándolo de sus piernas para ponerse de pie y sacar su cartera de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón dándole al niño un billete de baja denominación y Adler lo toma muy contento

- ¿No lo vas a llevar? - pregunta Trowa a su rubio quien hace un gesto indicándole a Trowa que no quiere ir hasta allá pues la heladería se encontraba un tanto lejos y aunque aquella colonia era muy tranquila a Trowa le preocupaba mucho el que el niño anduviera solo por las calles

- Llévalo tú - pide Quatre dándole a Trowa un tierno beso en la mejilla y ante eso Trowa no se puede negar así que se dispone a ponerse de pie

- Si quieres yo lo llevo - se escucha la voz de Duo desde aquel sillón donde permanecía sentado solo y los ex pilotos se sorprenden del ofrecimiento de Duo y por supuesto que Quatre acepta, era buena señal el que Duo se hubiera ofrecido para ello, entonces Trowa vuelve a sentarse y Duo se pone de pie sonriéndole al niño, Adler mira fijamente a Duo y retrocede un pasito agarrándose de la camisa de Quatre con fuerza sin dejar de ver a Duo

- Ve Adler - le dice el rubio al niño agarrando la mano con que sujetaba su camisa y quitándola de ahí, el niño mira a Quatre y asiente tímidamente acercándose a Duo con pasos lentos, el trenzado le extiende la mano al niño y él después de mirarla por algún tiempo extiende la suya y toma la de Duo quien sonríe tiernamente como hacía mucho tiempo no sonreía, los otros tres miran la escena y también sonríen, Duo y Adler abandonan después la casa para dirigirse a la heladería

- ¿Sabes algo Adler? yo pude haber sido papá también - dice Duo sin dejar de caminar y sin dejar de ver al frente y el niño le mira fijamente y muy serio, sentía desconfianza de Duo ya que siempre que él iba a L3 se le veía triste y sombrío, por eso el niño era tímido con él, a diferencia de Wufei con quien jugaba mucho

- ¿No tienes niños? - pregunta curioso y algo asombrado sin dejar de ver a Duo

- No, pero me hubiera gustado... - dice Duo un poco más triste que antes y entonces Adler aprieta con fuerza la mano del ex piloto del 02 causando su total asombro y deteniéndose en seco, el niño aún le miraba - ... ¿puedo abrazarte? - pregunta volteando a ver al niño quien asiente tímidamente, Duo se agacha apoyando una sola rodilla en el suelo y manteniendo su otro pie sobre el piso, extiende sus manos y abraza tiernamente al niño cerrando sus ojos, Adler permanece sus brazos a sus costados, Duo comienza a llorar aumentando fuerza al abrazo pero sin lastimar a Adler, el niño levanta una de sus manitas y la coloca en el hombro de Duo

- No llores, te voy a dar de mi nieve ¿si? - dice Adler no entendiendo bien porque lloraba aquel hombre pero aquellas palabras hacen reír a Duo, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía y después se aparta del niño limpiándose las lagrimas

- Gracias, hace mucho que no escuchaba un comentario tan generoso - le sonríe y Adler también le devuelve la sonrisa, Duo se pone de pie y el niño nuevamente extiende su mano para que Duo la tome, él nuevamente sonríe y de nuevo caminan hacia la heladería que quedaba a tan solo unas cuadras de ese lugar

En casa de Trowa los tres ex pilotos esperaban la llegada de Duo y Adler que al parecer tenían algunos minutos de retraso según Quatre pues sabía muy bien que la heladería no quedaba muy retirada de aquella casa e ir y venir no resultaba tan tardado pero aún así aquel suceso no representaba algo por lo cual debieran preocuparse, en ese momento el timbre suena y Quatre poniéndose de pie se dirige a abrir esperando encontrarse por aquella entrada a Duo y Adler que regresaban de la heladería, pero para su sorpresa quien está en la puerta no es Duo sino Heero, la sorpresa de Quatre no podía ser mayor al verlo ahí, aquella visita no se la esperaban

- Hola - dice muy secamente y con actitud seria

- Ho... hola Heero, que sorpresa... - dice Quatre tratando de parecer normal pero Heero nota algo extraño en la actitud de su amigo - ... pasa por favor - el rubio se hace a un lado dejando pasar a Heero pero éste se queda parado en el mismo lugar

- Anda ¿no piensas saludar? - dice Heero muy serio y con un tono de enfado, Quatre enarca una ceja y hace un ligero movimiento de cabeza al no ver a nadie más aparte de Heero

- ¿A quién le hablas? - pregunta muy curioso y volteando hacia varios lados pero su amigo no le contesta, en cambio su pregunta es contestada cuando una pequeña cabecita se deja ver al igual que unas manos que se sujetan del marco de la puerta

- ¿Sei? - cuestiona Quatre agachándose ligeramente y viendo al niño que aún no se deja ver por completo

- No quero Papá - dice caprichosamente el niño sujetándose con un poco más de fuerza, Heero frunce el ceño ante la negativa y sujetándolo con fuerza de la camisa hace que el niño se suelte y levantándolo un poco lo introduce hacia dentro de la casa entrando él después, Quatre mira asombrado, nunca había visto que Heero tratara así a su hijo, el niño hace puchero con su boca y los ojos se le humedecen estando a punto de llorar

- Y no vayas a llorar - ordena Heero a un Sei que contiene las lágrimas a como de lugar

- Heero, pobre niño - comenta Quatre a un molesto Heero que no dice nada ante las palabras de su amigo

- Que grandote estas Sei - Nuevamente Quatre se agacha a la altura del niño y le coloca una mano sobre la cabeza acariciando esos cabellos tan sedosos, el niño solo lo mira serio

- Tengo cinco - dice el niño tímidamente y señalando con sus dedos el número de años que tenía, Quatre sonríe y le ofrece la mano levantándose, Sei sonríe alegre y también le da la mano, no estaba acostumbrado a que le mostraran ese tipo de afecto y eso le hacía feliz

- Pasa Heero - Quatre comienza a caminar a la par con Sei pues lo traía de la mano y dirige a su amigo hacia donde están los demás quienes al verlo igual se sorprenden, Duo no tardaba en llegar e inevitablemente iban a verse

- Hola - saluda Heero a Trowa y a Wufei igual que como había saludado a Quatre, se encontraba tan serio como de costumbre

- Hola Heero - saluda primero Wufei, en cambio Trowa solo asiente con la cabeza y eso Heero lo toma como una respuesta a su saludo

- Se que no era día de reunión pero vine a ésta colonia por otros asuntos - explica el ex piloto del 01 el porque de su visita

- No necesitas explicar nada, eres siempre bienvenido - enseguida aclara Quatre no recibiendo ninguna respuesta por parte de Heero

- Siéntate - dice Trowa señalando el asiento vacío a un lado de Heero quien permanece de pie observando a Sei quien aún sujetaba la mano de Quatre, el niño viendo como lo observa su padre enseguida suelta la mano del rubio y baja su mirada

- No gracias, de hecho necesito salir unos minutos, ¿podrían cuidarlo? - pregunta señalando al niño quien al escuchar las palabras de su padre corre hacia él

- No, yo contigo - suplica el niño sujetando con fuerza la tela de los pantalones de Heero, pero éste no contesta nada, solo baja su mirada hasta toparla con la de su hijo

- Te vas a quedar y punto - ordena Heero al niño y éste con ojos tristes suelta los pantalones de Heero retrocediendo nuevamente hacia donde está Quatre

- Vaya, el papi ogro - comenta sarcásticamente Wufei y viendo con asombro a su amigo, jamás se imagino que tratara así a su propio hijo

- ¿Lo pueden o no cuidar? - pregunta Heero dirigiendo su mirada hacia Trowa quien asiente en afirmativa, Heero también asiente en señal de gracias y antes de irse dirige su mirada nuevamente hacia su hijo - Pórtate bien - le pide antes de darse media vuelta y salir, había ido a esa colonia por asuntos relacionados a la Preventer donde Noin era la Directora tras la partida de Lady Une quien al haber tenido percances con Relena había abandonado su puesto. Los tres ex pilotos guardan silencio unos segundos tras la partida de Heero

- Pobre niño, mira que tener un padre como Heero - dice Wufei mirando al niño que jugaba con Quatre muy alegre, no parecía el mismo niño que miraba asustado a su papá

- Él creció sin la figura de sus padres, no sabe como actuar, pero le quiere mucho, se nota - defiende Quatre a Heero volteando a ver a Trowa y sonriéndole

- Además Wufei, creo que tú actuarías de forma parecida - agrega Trowa con una pequeña sonrisa viendo a su amigo

- Solo espera un poco más y verás que no es cierto - comenta Wufei muy convencido de sus palabras y asintiendo con su cabeza un par de veces

- ¿Acaso tu y Sally lo están intentando? - pregunta pícaramente el rubio mirando fijo a Wufei quien enseguida comienza a sonrojarse

- No seas indiscreto - regaña el chino al rubio quien comienza a reír hasta que nuevamente el timbre suena y entonces los tres se miran mutuamente, seguramente ahora si se trataba de Duo y Adler que regresaban de la heladería, ésta vez Wufei se pone de pie y se dirige a abrir, efectivamente ahora si se trataba de Duo y el sobrino de Trowa

- ¿No me trajiste helado? - pregunta Wufei haciéndose el enojado y dirigiéndose a Adler que comienza a reírse y a mover su cabeza en negativa, el niño le pasa por un lado al chino y se va corriendo hacia donde está la sala, Wufei se enseria y mira fijamente a Duo a los ojos quien enseguida se percata de esa mirada y se la devuelve a Wufei

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta Duo un poco indiferente

- Ve allá - dice Wufei señalando hacia donde se había ido Adler, Duo deja de mirarlo y se dirige a donde señala Wufei, el chino cierra sus ojos y suspira comenzando a caminar también hacia la misma dirección. Duo llega hasta la sala y lo primero que le llama la atención es el niño con quien Quatre jugaba

- ¿Y éste niño? - pregunta Duo con una ceja enarcada y una mano sobre su cintura, al oír su voz el niño voltea pues no la encuentra conocida y entonces Duo palidece, ese niño tenía una mirada muy similar a la de Heero y ese color de ojos era sin duda inconfundible

- Heero... - es todo lo que atina a decir mientras observa muy fijamente al niño y con los ojos tan abiertos como le es posible

- Su nombre es Sei - se escucha una voz a espaldas de Duo, se trataba de Wufei quien acababa de llegar a la sala, Duo se queda callado pero comienza a caminar en dirección al niño que le mira muy tímido

- Que bonito nombre - Duo estira su mano derecha hasta el rostro del niño acariciándole la mejilla pero el niño retrocede un paso, Duo avanza un poquito más y nuevamente le acaricia la mejilla, el niño se asusta al ver el rostro de Duo, su mirada parecía perdida en el vacío, sus ojos parecían estar muertos y entonces comienza a llorar

- Tengo miedo - dice el niño casi a punto de llorar pero sin hacerlo, siempre recordaba que su padre lo regañaba cuando lo veía llorar y a pesar de que Heero no estaba ahí sentía que debía aún así obedecerlo

- No le temas Sei, él es bueno - dice Quatre apoyando sus manos en los hombros del niño

- Adler ¿por qué no llevas a Sei a jugar? - se escucha la voz de Trowa

- Sí papi - dice el niño acercándose a donde está Sei y estirando su mano hacia el niño pero este aún miraba asustado a Duo que aún parecía perdido, el ver a Sei le hacía sentirse mal, después de todo ese niño había sido la causa de su separación con Heero aunque no hubiese tenido en sí la culpa

- Ve con él Sei - dice Quatre empujando un poco al niño hacia donde está Adler quien toma la mano de Sei y lo direcciona hacia fuera de la sala pero él aún observaba atento a Duo que aún no se recobraba, Quatre se acerca a su amigo y sujetando sus hombros lo sacude un poco, irremediablemente las lagrimas comienzan a brotar con más fuerza y Duo se deja caer hasta el piso de rodillas y cubriéndose el rostro, sus amigos lo miran con tristeza, sin duda Duo se destrozaba segundo a segundo

Sei no deseaba seguir caminando pues no sabía a donde lo llevaba Adler y por eso se detiene de golpe y arrebatándole a Adler su propia mano

- Quiero a mi papá - dice Sei con un puchero y mirando enojado a Adler

- ¿Quién es tú papá? - pregunta muy atento el sobrino de Trowa

- Mi papá se llama Heero - contesta el niño sonriendo

- ¿Y tienes mamá? porque yo no tengo, se fue al cielo - Adler sonríe a Sei quien no entiende a que se refiera el niño con que su mamá se fue al cielo

- Mi mamá se llama Relena - dice el niño muy orgulloso y sonriendo más ampliamente, sin duda quería mucho a su mamá porque a diferencia de Heero lo trataba bien aunque no era muy afectiva con él

- Vamos a jugar ¿si? - propone el pequeño sobrino de Trowa sonriendo muy feliz

- Si - contesta también feliz comenzando a correr y siendo seguido por Adler, hacía mucho que no jugaba con niños de su edad. De repente Sei se tropieza por correr tan aprisa y volteando hacia atrás para medir la distancia con Adler, Sei cae totalmente sobre la tierra ensuciándose por completo las ropas y permanece ahí tirado sin moverse, Adler se asusta un poco y se acerca muy curioso hacia Sei colocándose de cuclillas a un lado de él y comienza a picarle el hombro pero el niño no contesta

- ¡Buu! - levanta ligeramente el rostro asustando a Adler que cae sentado sobre la tierra mirándolo fijamente, Sei se pone de pie comenzando a sacudirse la ropa, tenía un par de raspones en sus rodillas ya que traía puesto unos shorts, también sus manos tenían raspones y uno solo en su cara

- ¿No te duele? - pregunta el niño muy asombrado viendo las pequeñas heridas en Sei

- Si, pero si lloro mi papá se enoja conmigo - contesta tranquilamente

- Ven, juguemos al circo - invita Adler a Sei después de unos momentos en que el hijo de Heero solo sacudía sus ropas

- ¿Cómo se juega? - pregunta Sei ahora sacudiéndose el cabello

- Yo te enseño - contesta Adler acercándose al niño y tomándolo de la mano, Sei cierra un ojo con el apretón ya que le dolían sus raspones pero igual Adler lo jala para que avancen en dirección a la carpa, al entrar ahí el asombro se podía notar en la cara de Sei, nunca antes había entrado a un lugar así

- Que bonito - comenta haciendo una vista esférica del lugar, Adler lo mira sonriendo y nuevamente lo agarra de la mano llevándolo hacia donde se encuentra una pequeña estructura de cuerda floja de tan solo dos metros de altura

- Yo me subo aquí... - dice Adler señalando el aparato el cual Sei mira con detenimiento - ... Mi papá Trowa dice que cuando crezca podré subir ahí - Adler señala la gran cuerda floja en la cual Trowa daba sus espectáculos y Sei la mira con la boca abierta, esa si que tenía mucha altura, a él sin duda le daría mucho miedo

- ¡Que grandota! - exclama asombrado

- ¿Quieres subir aquí? - señala Adler la pequeña cuerda floja

- No, tengo miedo - responde con el ceño fruncido y retrocediendo un paso

- No da miedo, yo te cuido - con voz muy convincente

- No quero - dice aún con el ceño fruncido y viendo fijamente a Adler que también estaba muy serio viendo a Sei

- ¿Y si te lo prometo? - le pregunta aún más serio, enseguida Sei deja de fruncir el ceño y avanza el mismo pasito retrocedido antes

- ¿Qué cosa? -

- Te prometo que yo te cuidaré, no te pasará nada - contesta sonriendo dulcemente y estirando su manita hacia Sei con solo el dedo meñique levantado, el hijo de Heero lo mira por varios segundos hasta que sonriendo hace lo mismo que Adler con su mano, ambos dedos se enlazan y los niños se sonríen

- Ayúdame a subir - dice Sei acercándose a la cuerda floja y estirando su mano en dirección a Adler pero en lugar de agarrar su mano se aleja un poco hacia donde se encuentra una pequeña escalera de tan solo cuatro escalones hecha con pedazos de madera

- Súbete primero aquí - Adler señala la escalera y Sei lo obedece subiéndose en ella y después colocando su pie derecho sobre la cuerda la cual comienza a temblar y entonces Sei quita su pie un poco asustado

- Me voy a caer - dice con un poco de miedo y observando la cuerda

- No mires hacia abajo - explica el niño con la voz un poco subida de tono, no estaban muy distantes uno de otro pero para su tamaño si lo veía alto y creía que había necesidad de gritar un poco para que lo escuchara, Sei pasa un poco de saliva y sin mirar abajo intenta nuevamente colocar su pie sobre la cuerda pero al cargar completamente el peso de su pie pierde totalmente el equilibrio y cae, Adler alcanza a reaccionar colocándose de prisa debajo de la estructura y entonces Sei cae encima suyo cayendo los dos al suelo, Sei sentado sobre el estómago de Adler

- Mentiroso - comienza a llorar Sei más por el susto que por el golpe ya que ese había sido de un nivel muy inferior, en cambio a Adler si le dolía mucho

- Pero no te lastimaste - explica Adler tras haber recuperado el aire, después de todo le había prometido cuidarlo y así lo había hecho al ponerse como amortiguador para su golpe, ante la explicación Sei deja de llorar y se baja de Adler mirándolo fijamente

- Gracias - dice por fin Sei con una gran sonrisa y limpiándose las lágrimas dejando en su cara un rastro de tierra proveniente de sus manos, los niños se comienzan a reír y nuevamente salen corriendo de la carpa para jugar en otro lado

Habían pasado ya varios minutos desde que Heero se había ido dejando a Sei al cuidado de sus amigos quien conversaban aún en la sala, Duo se había retirado a dormir en una de las habitaciones de la casa después de haber cesado aquel llanto ocasionado después de haber visto al hijo de Heero a quien no conocía

- Si viene Heero no debemos decirle que aquí está Duo - comenta preocupado Wufei con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y observando a Trowa

- Es verdad - responde Trowa al comentario de Wufei y mirando hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Duo durmiendo, la casa era modesta

- Solo espero que no llegue cuando él despierte - agrega Quatre quien era el más preocupado de los tres, en ese momento suena el timbre, en ésta ocasión quien se pone de pie para abrir es Trowa, al abrir la puerta quien se encuentra ahí es sin duda a quien esperaban, Trowa se hace a un lado dejando pasar a Heero, cierra la puerta y camina tras él que se dirige directamente hacia la sala

- ¿Y Sei? - pregunta muy serio no viendo específicamente a nadie

- Jugando con Adler - responde Quatre sonriendo

- ¿Podrías llamarlo? - pregunta Heero a Quatre y éste asintiendo con la cabeza se pone de pie en dirección a la cocina donde estaba la salida directa hacia donde se encontraba la carpa, Heero toma asiento en el sillón donde se encontraba sentado Wufei

- ¿Cómo has estado? - pregunta Wufei viendo de reojo a Heero pero éste no le contesta

- ¿Qué han sabido de él? - se escucha por fin la voz de Heero tras varios segundos de silencio, no había contestado la pregunta de Wufei porque la respuesta era más que obvia, en cambio le interesaba mucho saber de Duo

- Nada - se apresura a contestar Trowa aunque Heero no le cree en absoluto

- Comprendo - es todo lo que responde poniéndose de pie al ver llegar a Quatre con los dos niños, ambos muy sucios pero solo Sei con varios raspones

- ¡Papá! - dice Sei con entusiasmo al ver a Heero lanzándosele a los brazos, Heero se mueve un poco por el impacto, las manos de Sei rodean la cintura de Heero hasta donde sus brazos alcanzan y éste solo acaricia un poco los cabellos del niño

- ¿Te caíste? - pregunta al niño alejándolo un poco de él y viéndolo fijamente

- Si... y no lloré - responde Sei sonriendo ampliamente, Heero se sorprende de la respuesta del niño, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese entonces hasta que punto sus palabras repercutían en su hijo, el niño no dejaba de sonreír contento y Heero también sonríe pero muy poco volviendo a acariciar el cabello del niño

- Bien, vámonos - dice Heero jalando al niño de la camisa y observando a sus amigos, el ex piloto del 01 está a punto de irse cuando algo lo detiene, la figura de Duo estaba frente a él cuando se había dado la media vuelta, ninguno se había dado cuenta de a que hora Duo había llegado ahí, la mirada de Duo estaba totalmente fija en Heero y la de Heero en Duo pero ninguno reaccionaba, tan solo se miraban, Sei mira fijamente a Duo y se esconde atrás de Heero, aún se sentía asustado de ese señor, Quatre se acerca al niño y lo aleja de su padre, toma también a Adler de la mano y saca a ambos niños de la sala haciendo una seña a Trowa quien asiente seriamente, el rubio sale y Wufei mira atento a sus dos amigos acercándose a Duo

- Vámonos - dice el chino a Duo tratando de direccionarlo a otro lugar pero éste no se deja permaneciendo aún de pie frente a Heero, Trowa mira a Wufei y niega con la cabeza

- Si necesitas algo estaremos cerca - comenta Wufei a Duo antes de salir junto con Trowa de la sala dejando a ambos hombres solos, Heero intenta una acción moviendo un poco su pie hacia el frente sin dar un paso pero Duo instintivamente retrocede

- Duo... - se escucha levemente de los labios de Heero, el aludido sin pensarlo se da media vuelta e intenta huir - ... No te vayas - vuelve a escucharse la voz de Heero y Duo se detiene ante la petición

- No me hagas esto - dice Duo muy tenuemente cerrando sus ojos con fuerza solo hasta que siente unos brazos que rodean su cuerpo cerrándose en su pecho, entonces sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente, hacía años que no era tocado por las manos de Heero, la cabeza del ex piloto del 01 se apoyaba en el hombro de Duo quedando los labios de Heero muy cerca del oído del trenzado, los ojos de Heero estaban cerrados y respiraba con dificultad

- ¿Por qué? ¿por qué no puedo tenerte? - se escucha la voz de Heero entrecortada, era como si sus emociones volvieran a él, el tener a Duo nuevamente tan cerca de él le estremecía, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así

- Déjame ir... olvídate de mí - dice Duo muy tristemente y un poco molesto, Heero si que era egoísta, no solo había tenido la culpa de su separación sino que le retenía sentimentalmente y eso cada vez le destrozaba más, debía dejarlo ya todo por completo y dejar de sujetarse a sentimientos que ya ningún valor tenían si no estaban juntos, porque ya nada importaba, por mucho que lo desearan no podían estar juntos nuevamente, como antes

- Aún te amo - dice Heero abriendo sus ojos y depositando en el cuello de Duo un pequeño y tierno beso, ante tal Duo cierra con fuerza sus ojos y un par de lágrimas comienzan a salir de ellos, que distante sentía aquella sensación de los labios de Heero sobre su cuerpo

- Y yo a ti, pero... - Heero calla a Duo colocando su mano sobre la boca de Duo

- Nada de peros, hoy no existen - responde Heero soltando a Duo de su abrazo y dándole media vuelta para que quede frente a él, tiernamente limpia las lágrimas de Duo y se acerca a él depositando un lento y tierno beso en sus labios, Duo lo recibe con los ojos cerrados y apretando sus puños, las manos de Heero se colocan en las mejillas de Duo y atrayendo su rostro al suyo comienza a besarle las mejillas, la comisura de sus labios y finalmente lo besa en los labios siendo tímidamente correspondido, las manos de Duo poco a poco se colocan en el pecho de Heero comenzando a empujarlo con muy poca fuerza, quería detenerlo, sabía que aquello estaba mal pero su cuerpo pedía a gritos ese contacto, necesitaba de sus besos

- Heero... - suspira Duo cuando Heero hace una pausa antes de continuar con el beso, el aire comenzaba a faltar pero no quería terminar con aquel mágico beso, las manos de Duo hacen más fuerza al empujar a Heero pero sin resultado, Duo apretaba con fuerza sus ojos tratando de resistirse pero sin resultado, en cambio las manos de Heero en la cintura de Duo comienzan a atraerlo más hacia su cuerpo profundizando el beso - No... - suplicaba entre besos mientras empujaba débilmente el cuerpo de Heero pero a pesar de su petición Heero no iba a ceder

- Te amo - susurra a su oído antes de comenzar a besarle el cuello a Duo que nuevamente cedía ante las caricias de Heero

- Ya no por favor - realmente Duo quería que eso acabara, no podía entregarse así a las caricias y a los besos de Heero sabiendo que en esa misma casa se encontraba su hijo, no era correcto, pero a Heero se le había olvidado por completo Sei, nada más importaba que estar cerca de Duo

- Eres mío - dice Heero antes de separarse de Duo y tomarlo de la mano para dirigirlo hacia la que sabía era la habitación de Trowa y Quatre, aquella casa no tenía más que dos habitaciones y obviamente no iban a hacerlo en la habitación de Adler, Duo se deja guiar por Heero hasta la habitación, era como si hubiera perdido todos sus sentidos, como si la razón ya no importara, ya nada importaba, solo un momento con Heero, tan solo importaba él y ese momento, tal vez el último

Wufei se mostraba muy impaciente, se notaba lo preocupado que estaba y se sentía impotente de no ser útil en esa ocasión, Trowa también estaba preocupado pero no mucho, Heero y Duo tenían más de 5 años sin verse y ahora que se habían vuelto a ver sabía que no podían terminar tan mal como lo habían hecho la última vez que se habían visto, en ésta ocasión parecía que iban a terminar mejor, que en ésta ocasión definitivamente iba a ser el adiós y así iban a dejar de hacerse tanto daño; Quatre en cambio se sentía muy tranquilo, podía sentir el latir del corazón de sus dos amigos y sabía que estaban bien

- Pero miren que sucios están - les dice Quatre a los niños mientras sonríe y ellos comienzan a reírse en complicidad

- Dales un baño - se escucha la voz de Trowa

- Sí, niños vengan - Quatre se pone de pie y se acerca a los niños pero Adler comienza a correr

- Yo no me quiero bañar - dice Adler con cara de enojado, no le gustaba bañarse, a él le gustaba pasarse el día jugando y ensuciarse

- Si jovencito, te vas a bañar - le ordena Quatre poniéndose serio

- No quiero - le responde frunciendo más el entrecejo, Quatre tan solo se cruza de brazos viéndolo con un poco de molestia, no le gustaban los berrinches, en cambio Trowa sonreía ampliamente, le gustaba mucho ver a Quatre en su papel de papá

- Yo si me voy a bañar señor - se escucha decir a Sei y enseguida Adler voltea a verle quedándose ambos niños viendo fijamente

- Muy bien Sei, eres buen chico - dice Quatre sonriendo y acercándose al niño para acariciarle los cabellos, Adler mira feo a Sei y también se acerca a donde está él y agarrando a Quatre de la tela de los pantalones eleva su rostro

- Si me voy a bañar ¿ya soy buen niño? - cuestiona muy preocupado haciendo que Quatre voltee a verlo y sonría con ternura

- Claro que si, tu siempre eres buen niño - contesta Quatre agachándose y agarrando al niño por los brazos lo eleva para cargarlo y después depositando en su mejilla un beso, el niño sonríe abrazando al rubio por el cuello y después Quatre ofrece a Sei su mano, el niño la agarra y los tres se van hacia el cuarto de baño que estaba en la planta baja, Trowa los miraba irse y no podía ocultar su sonrisa y su mirada de ternura, Wufei le mira muy sorprendido, de tantos años que tenía de conocer a Trowa jamás lo había visto con semejante expresión en el rostro

- Que envidia me dan ustedes dos - comenta el chino viendo a Trowa quien enseguida voltea a verle

- A veces siento que tanta felicidad no la merezco... - contesta enseriándose un poco, Wufei no entiende porque dice Trowa eso y tan solo le mira en silencio - Tan solo de pensar que algún día ya no estará a mi lado me hace sentir un nudo en el estómago - termina ya totalmente serio como siempre y hasta se notaba mucha tristeza en su semblante

- ¿Por qué dices eso? No me vas a salir con que hiciste algo como Heero ¿o sí? - cuestiona Wufei muy serio observando fijamente a Trowa quien tan solo sonríe y mueve su cabeza hacia los lados

- No seas tonto, no he hecho nada para lastimar a Quatre, jamás lo haría, él y Adler son lo más importante para mí - Wufei mira más que sorprendido a Trowa, de los 5 definitivamente él era quien más había madurado

En la habitación de Trowa y Quatre, los ex amantes habían terminado, Duo se encontraba boca abajo sobre el cuerpo de Heero completamente dormido y Heero lo observaba dormir mientras acariciaba su largo cabello suelto y su espalda, como había extrañado aquel cuerpo, como había extrañado a Duo, a su Duo

- Por mi idiotez te perdí Duo, pero ya no pienso volver a dejarte ir, tú, Sei y yo nos iremos lejos, de todo, de todos - dice Heero muy bajito para no despertar a Duo y después deposita en su cabeza un beso, pero éste hace que Duo comience a despertar, el trenzado levanta su rostro y le sonríe a Heero, él también le sonríe y ambos comienzan a besarse, se separan y Duo se posiciona a su costado abrazándose después a su cuerpo abarcando con el brazo derecho la cintura de Heero acomodando a su vez la cabeza en su pecho

- Te amo - dice Duo abrazando aún con más fuerza a Heero

- También te amo - le responde acariciando su rostro y Duo le da un beso en la palma de su mano, un agradable silencio los envuelve y Duo sonreía ampliamente, podía sentir el latir del corazón de Heero y su respiración

- Me alegra que nos hayamos reconciliado, te he extrañado tanto - Duo no podía ocultar su felicidad, hacía muchos años que no se sentía así

- Te prometo que ésta vez nada nos separará - dice Heero con mucha confianza y enseguida Duo se pone serio y abraza a Heero aún con más fuerza

- Ojalá pudiera creerte - responde Duo sonriendo tristemente, Heero se pone serio y aleja un poco a Duo quien suelta la cintura de Heero y se separa de él

- Lo sé, aunque peguemos una tasa rota jamás será igual - contesta con ironía volteando a ver a Duo tras terminar su frase, el trenzado le mira y asiente pero aún sonriendo, Heero se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla, Duo sonríe aún más y se acerca a la orilla de la cama para recoger su ropa que está en el suelo y comenzar a vestirse, Heero también se viste faltándole solo la camisa, Duo se acerca al tocador y se sienta comenzando a cepillarse el cabello, Heero se acerca a él y le quita el cepillo comenzando a cepillárselo, Duo sonríe

- ¿Lo recuerdas? Te enseñaste a hacer trenzas, y siempre después de hacer el amor me peinabas... es como si no hubieran pasado 5 largos años - dice Duo con mucha nostalgia y Heero deja de cepillarle el cabello por unos segundos mientras ambos se miran por el espejo, Heero se agacha hasta darle a Duo un beso en los labios y después nuevamente le cepilla el cabello para después comenzar a hacerle una trenza, Duo permanecía con los ojos cerrados mientras Heero lo peinaba y cuando él termina se pone de pie

- Duo, quiero que sepas que ningún día he dejado de sentirme culpable por todo lo que pasó, y también quiero que sepas que tampoco he dejado de pensar en ti un solo día - explica Heero a un atento y sorprendido Duo, era muy raro escuchar a Heero hablar así

- Ya de nada sirve buscar culpables y seguir hablando de lo mismo ¿no crees? - pregunta tiernamente acariciando la mejilla de Heero quien al contacto cierra sus ojos y mueve su cabeza en afirmación, Duo sonríe y se acerca a la puerta abriéndola, Heero abre sus ojos lentamente y termina de vestirse saliendo tras Duo, los dos salen y no ven a nadie por lo que se dirigen a la cocina donde están sus tres amigos, al entrar Heero y Duo sus amigos rápidamente los voltean a ver

- ¿Todo bien? - pregunta Wufei observando a Duo

- Sí, nos reconciliamos - responde el trenzado muy contento y los tres voltean a verse muy serios, Heero y Duo los miran extrañados de su reacción

- ¿Qué no se alegran? - pregunta Duo poniéndose un poco serio, los tres nuevamente voltean a verlos

- Claro que sí - responde Quatre con poco convencimiento y sonriendo, en cambio Trowa y Wufei muy serios no responden nada, Wufei hasta se mostraba un poco molesto

- Gracias - dice Duo recuperando su sonrisa pero no se sentía muy bien, comenzaba a creer que no era buena idea que Heero y él hayan vuelto

- ¿Dónde está Sei? - pregunta Heero ya no tan serio como antes

- Jugando con Adler - responde Trowa señalando hacia la puerta de la cocina que daba a la salida que se conectaba con la carpa del circo, Heero entrecierra los ojos observando a Trowa no muy amistosamente

- ¿En la carpa? - pregunta mostrándose molesto y elevando un poco el tono de su voz

- No sé pero... - intenta hablar Trowa pero Heero no le da tiempo de terminar pues se dirige a prisa hacia la puerta, los tres se ponen de pie para seguir a Heero, Duo también sale tras él

- ¡No Sei, te vas a lastimar! - Grita Adler a su nuevo amigo quien subía lentamente las escaleras de la gran cuerda floja

- ¡Quiero que mi papi vea lo valiente que soy! - le contesta el niño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras continúa subiendo las escaleras viendo hacia arriba, en ese momento los cinco ex pilotos entran a la carpa, Adler voltea y corre enseguida a donde está Quatre

- Le dije que no se subiera papá - dice el niño muy asustado, Quatre no le presta mucha atención, solo observa al otro niño, en cambio Heero estaba en shock viendo al niño subido hasta media estructura, Sei voltea muy contento soltándose de una mano para saludar a su papá pero pierde el equilibrio tambaleándose, Heero reacciona y corre a prisa subiendo las escaleras en cuestión de segundos hasta donde estaba su hijo y lo abraza con fuerza dando un gran salto hasta el suelo, aún tenía buena condición física, Sei estaba con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa y Heero le abrazaba con fuerza mientras los demás los observaban sintiéndose aliviados

- ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así! - le grita Heero a Sei separándolo de él y sujetándolo por los hombros mientras le mira con los ojos también muy abiertos

- No papá - responde Sei sonriendo, enseguida Heero lo vuelve a abrazar

- Me sacaste un susto de muerte - dice Heero muy bajito abrazando con más fuerza a Sei quien no había logrado entender la magnitud de la situación; del otro lado Duo miraba muy sorprendido la escena y sin podérselo explicar por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía una inmensa paz, entonces cerrando los ojos sonríe y comienza a caminar hacia la salida, Heero ya habiéndose separado de Sei lo observa

- ¡Duo!... - la voz de Heero detiene a Duo haciéndolo voltear - Espera ¿a dónde vas? - pregunta muy serio y a la vez preocupado, la mirada de Duo le estaba indicando algo que no quería aceptar, se estaba despidiendo de él

- Te amo tanto - es todo lo que dice comenzando nuevamente a caminar después de darse media vuelta, Quatre se acerca a Sei y mira a Heero fijamente

- Ve, ésta vez prometo no separarme de él - dice Quatre colocando en el hombro de su amigo una mano, Heero asiente y sigue a Duo quien ya había salido de la carpa, Heero lo alcanza haciéndolo voltear, Duo sonreía

- ¿Qué pasa Duo? ¿por qué te vas? - pregunta Heero muy asustado aunque apenas si se podía percibir dicha emoción

- Me he dado cuenta que ya no hay lugar para nosotros en el tiempo, esto se acabo el día que él nació, porque desde entonces, él es lo más importante para ti, y yo jamás podré competir contra eso, Heero, es tiempo de dejarnos ir - dice Duo a un más que sorprendido Heero, no podía creer que estaba escuchando aquellas palabras, no sonaban con coraje como había sido la primera vez, no sonaban con tristeza como la segunda, sonaban con amor y con calma, era un adiós definitivo, un adiós conciliador

- Pero te amo tanto - dice Heero acercándose a Duo y posando sus labios ligeramente sobre los del trenzado

- Y yo a ti Heero, pero se acabó... debes seguir sin mí, al niño no lo puedes separar de su madre ni le puedes negar un padre - dice Duo sonriendo pero con lágrimas en los ojos que le recorren lentamente las mejillas, a Heero tan solo se le cristalizan los ojos y después ambos se dan un tierno abrazo, el último

Heero llega de nuevo a la carpa donde aún estaban sus amigos

- ¿Y Duo? - pregunta Wufei enseguida que ve a Heero entrar

- Se ha ido - responde simplemente y muy tranquilo sin detenerse hasta llegar a donde está Sei, el niño se le avienta encima y Heero lo carga

- ¿Ya nos vamos papi? - pregunta el niño muy emocionado, ya estaba por oscurecer y ya quería estar en su casa, Heero tan solo asiente en afirmación y dirige su mirada hacia sus amigos

- Gracias por todo - Heero les sonríe y bajando a Sei lo toma de la mano, ambos comienzan a caminar hacia la salida mientras los otros tres los observan muy sorprendidos, parecía que Heero también se estaba despidiendo para siempre, Quatre se lleva una mano hacia el pecho y recarga su cabeza en el pecho de Trowa quien lo abraza

- Ya todo terminó ¿no es así? - pregunta Quatre tristemente

- Si, parece que ya no los volveremos a ver - contesta Trowa también muy triste, en cambio Wufei seguía observando hacia la salida de la carpa

- Tonto - se alcanza a escuchar la voz de Wufei mientras metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón comienza a caminar hacia la salida sonriendo y con los ojos cerrados, Trowa y Quatre lo observan fijamente

- ¡¿Te volveremos a ver! - pregunta Quatre antes de que Wufei salga por completo de la carpa pero él no contesta, tan solo levanta la mano derecha y la mueve hacia los lados bajándola después y volviéndola a meter en su bolsillo, los otros dos solo sonríen mientras lo ven alejarse por completo, Quatre sonreía más que Trowa pues algo le decía que aunque Wufei se estuviera despidiendo a él si lo volverían a ver

---- Fin del flash back ----

- A mí no me interesa lo que pienses, amo a Sei - dice Van con mucha determinación sin dejar de ver a Adler que aún estaba muy cerca del chico

- Es mentira, tú no lo amas sinceramente - contesta molesto, estaba muy convencido de que al chico no le interesaba Sei de buena manera

- ¿Y qué demonios sabes tú lo que siento? - cuestiona Van a Adler quien se sorprende un poco de la pregunta

- ¿No eres acaso el encargado de matar a Relena Peacecraft? - a Van le tiemblan las piernas al escuchar las palabras de Adler y lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos

- ¿De dónde sacas eso? - pregunta mostrándose asustado, sudaba frío

- Escuché cuando Wufei te lo decía, en ese entonces aún no te conocía personalmente, pero ya Wufei me había hablado de ti, entonces me di la libertad de investigar, el día que tú conociste a Sei fue el mismo cuando Wufei te pidió que sacaras toda esa información de la oficina de Milliardo Peacecraft, estratega de guerra del equipo político de Relena, es por eso que se encontraron en las oficinas, conociste a Sei antes por accidente y cuando supiste que era hijo de ella encontraste un medio para facilitarte el trabajo ¿me equivoco en algo de lo que dije? - Van no sabía como reaccionar, todas esas palabras dichas por Adler le tenían confundido ¿cómo había podido él encontrar tanta información? debía buscar la manera de escaparse de aquella presión

- Todo eso es... mentira - responde al fin pero Adler no le cree en absoluto

- No mientas... dime, ¿cuál es tu verdadero objetivo? ¿por qué alguien que está en contra de Relena y sus ideas políticas le sirve como futuro piloto? ¿cuál es tu motivo para pelear? - cuestiona insistentemente Adler sin darle tiempo a Van de pensar en cada pregunta

- ¡No lo sé! - responde muy perturbado y tapándose las orejas comienza a descender hasta quedar arrodillado, Adler le mira y niega con la cabeza

- Estoy seguro que ya ni tu mismo sabes cual es tu objetivo, pero piénsalo ¿es a Wufei y su loco sentido de venganza a lo que debes seguir o tal vez ya es tiempo de comenzar a pensar en ti? Tal vez Wufei solo te esté manipulando a su antojo, piénsalo - Adler comienza a abandonar el recinto dejando a Van aún tirado en el suelo y con los ojos muy abiertos aún tapándose los oídos, él quería mucho a Wufei, era como su padre pero nunca se había preguntado ¿para qué exactamente le estaba sirviendo?

Continúa...

¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien porque yo he estado muy bien, aunque éste capítulo me hizo sentir mal, a veces siento que me paso de cruel ¿qué piensan ustedes? En fin, espero que les haya gustado porque ya pronto se revelarán más cosas y pronto comenzará la guerra y habrá muertes, algunas tal vez ya se las esperan, otras no pero no se preocupen, prometo no ser tan mala, y bueno, me despido por el momento esperando recibir sus reviews que tanto me motivan, gracias también por leer aunque no dejen review, espero que me sigan leyendo y yo trataré de seguir escribiendo, hasta pronto

Reviews:

Akuma-akai, muchas gracias por tu comentario, la verdad es que me dan muchos ánimos los comentarios como el tuyo y me siento halagada de que esta sea de las pocas historias que sigas y ten por seguro de que tratare de escribir mas pronto los capítulos, espero que sigas leyendo el fic y me haría muy feliz otro review tuyo, hasta pronto… p.d. a mi también me gusta mas Van que todos jejeje

Forfirith, ¿Qué te puedo decir? La verdad me hace muy bien recibir tu opinión en cada capítulo aunque lamento estarte haciendo sufrir, pero no creas, yo también sufro aunque no lo parezca, pero bueno, así es la vida.. por lo de Van y Adler en este capítulo ya sabes porque del odio de Adler y también te das cuenta que no esta sentimentalmente interesado en Sei, pero ya veras que el sobrino de mi Trowa encontrara a alguien pronto jejeje y por lo de Duo te adelanto que hasta el momento aun sigue vivo (ups ¿dije hasta el momento?) pero en fin, espero que sigas leyendo, muchas gracias por hacerlo y nos vemos pronto… p.d. perdona que te dijera que iba actualizar hace dos semanas pero es que tengo días sin Internet en casa y aquí en la escuela se fue por varios días, pero bueno, aquí tienes ya la actualización y espero que te haya gustado, bye

**FICHAS:**

Nombre: Adler Bloom

Edad: 17 años

Color de ojos: Azules

Color de cabello: Castaño con ligeros destellos de rojo

Estatura: 1.63

Peso: 60 kg

Tipo de sangre: O

Signo Zodiacal: Virgo

Origen: L3


	8. L3 es destruída: El regreso de Quatre

**El retorno de los Gundam**

Por Noriko Ukai

Nota: Los personajes de la serie Gundam Wing no me pertenecen pero lo que respecta a los demás sí, y bueno, como advertencia éste fic contiene Shonen ai, es todo, creo

Capítulo 8. L3 es destruida: El regreso de Quatre 

A tan solo 5 días de concluir el entrenamiento de los nuevos pilotos estos apenas conocerían a sus Gundams, para ese entonces el entrenamiento teórico y técnico ya había concluido y los chicos ya tenían un conocimiento general no solo del sistema de cabina de los Mobile Suits sino también del uso de algunas armas y de ciertas estrategias de combate, por lo tanto ya estaban listos para comenzar con las prácticas subiendo por fin al que sería el Gundam de cada quien, Wufei se había tomado la libertad de estar presente para cuando los chicos subieran y combatieran por primera vez entre ellos como parte del entrenamiento práctico

- Ya quiero conocer a mi Gundam ¿por qué tardan tanto? - preguntaba desesperado Jean mientras que sus compañeros se mostraban inmutables y tranquilos, pero él no podía estar tranquilo y por lo mismo daba vueltas por todo el lugar en la espera de los Mobile Suits

- ¿Por qué tan impaciente? - cuestiona Sei al rubio, Jean se detiene enseguida y dirige su mirada hacia Sei avanzando un par de pasos

- ¿Por qué? ¿por qué? ¿preguntas por qué? fácil amigo mío, hemos sufrido mucho aquí soportando los abusos de Wufei y el Sargento Henner y lo que quiero ya es subir al maldito Gundam y comenzar con esto de una buena vez - responde con mucha exaltación teniendo su rostro muy cerca al de Sei quien le escucha muy atento mientras se limpia de la cara la saliva que le caía de Jean

- Sí, ya te entendí - dice Sei muy serio y un poco molesto

- Pero ese Wufei sí que es malvado, unos compran autos deportivos o salen con muchachitas de veinte años pero Wufei pasa su crisis de los cuarenta torturando a un grupo de futuros pilotos... - dice Jean con los brazos cruzados moviendo su cabeza en afirmación hasta que de repente siente unos nudillos que le golpean la cabeza, el chico se da media vuelta lentamente topándose con la mirada fría de Wufei -... Hola jefecito - saluda con el rostro ligeramente rojo por la situación

- Con que crisis de los cuarenta ¿eh?... ¡para tu información tengo treinta y ocho! - grita Wufei muy enojado a Jean quien corre hacia donde está Saki colocándose atrás de ella, la chica cierra sus ojos, ruñe sus dientes y muy enojada le da una patada al chico en una de sus rodillas alejándose enseguida de él

- ¿Por qué me tratan tan mal? - se queja Jean mirando a todos los presentes que ya comenzaban a alejarse hacia la puerta, Wufei llevaría a los chicos a donde se encontraban sus Gundam

- Por acá se encuentra el hangar donde tenemos a los Gundam, cada uno de ellos fue hecho personalizado para cada uno de ustedes de acuerdo a sus destrezas personales - explicaba Wufei a los chicos mientras caminaban rumbo al hangar, ya Jean los había alcanzado. El resto del camino ya no había habido ninguna otra información por parte de Wufei, por fin llegan al dichoso hangar donde estaban los cinco Gundams de pie y los cinco chicos al entrar y verlos quedan sorprendidos, esos Mobile Suits nada tenían que ver con los Mobile que habían estado usando anteriormente como parte del entrenamiento teórico y técnico, se notaban muchas diferencias, para empezar se encontraba el material con el que estaban hechos, se notaba que el Gundamio era un material muy resistente, nada comparado con el simple metal que utilizaban para los Mobile Dolls y Mobile Suits que habían conocido antes, también se podía ver que los diseños eran más minuciosos y detallados, no eran simples robots gigantes como lo hubieran podido imaginar, esas maquinas se veían imponentes no solo a simple vista. El más emocionado de los futuros pilotos es Jean quien corre enseguida para estar aún más cerca de los Gundams, estaba más que sorprendido y maravillado, estaba enamorado de todas y cada una de las máquinas pero una en especial le llama la atención por lo que comienza a caminar lenta y decididamente hacia ella hasta estar al pie de la maquina, los ojos le brillaban a más no poder y estira su mano hasta el pie de la estructura y comienza a acariciarlo

- Es... hermoso - susurra muy despacito por lo que nadie alcanza a escucharlo pero aún así los presentes estaban sorprendidos, sobre todo Saki que veía al chico detenidamente

- Que tonto - dice algo molesta pero con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro

- Que buen instinto tienes muchacho, ese es el modelo G-218-4, tu Gundam - se escucha la voz de Wufei desde atrás de los chicos que aún observaban a los majestuosos Gundam y enseguida los cinco voltean a verlo

- ¿Cuál es el mío? - pregunta secamente Saki observando a Wufei sin emoción alguna

- El G-218-5, el que está a un lado del de Jean - responde Wufei señalando dicho Gundam, la chica se voltea hacia el Gundam que es suyo y comienza a caminar hacia él, Jean la mira llegar hasta el Gundam y ella hace lo mismo que el rubio

- Hola Dark Psycho - dice Saki con una media sonrisa y una mirada de melancolía

- ¡Ah! Con que nombre ¿eh?... - comenta Jean muy emocionado observando a la chica que aún acariciaba al Gundam -... yo también debería ponerle un nombre, veamos ¿cuál será bueno?... ¡ya sé! serás Albatros - dice el rubio muy feliz abrazando la pata del Gundam

- ¿Albatros? - cuestiona Saki por lo bajo observando a Jean

- Sí, como la hermosa ave, me recuerda a ti preciosa - explica Jean observando a Saki con una mirada tierna y una gran sonrisa haciendo que la chica se sonroje bastante por lo que retira rápidamente su mirada de la de Jean mientras él continuaba sonriendo

- Bueno... Van, el tuyo es el G-218-2 - señalando al chico su Gundam, Van sonríe y se acerca a él observando detenidamente la cabeza del Gundam y sin llegar a tocarlo con las manos

- Si a nombres vamos tú serás Vulcano jeje - dice Van sonriendo divertido al ponerle nombre a su nuevo amigo

- ¿Cómo el Dios romano? - pregunta Sei con una ceja enarcada observando a su compañero

- Si ¿no le queda perfecto? - cuestiona Van muy convencido

- Si tú lo dices - responde Sei apáticamente y ante el comentario Van le voltea el rostro

- Amargado - dice Van despacito cruzándose de brazos

- Adler, el tuyo es aquel, el Gundam G-218-3 - el sobrino de Trowa voltea enseguida hacia el Gundam que Wufei le señalaba y sin acercarse a él

- Almagesto - se escucha la voz de Adler desde su lugar mientras observaba al Gundam detenidamente, enseguida Wufei voltea a verlo con ambas cejas levantadas

- ¿Y eso que es? - pregunta con un tono tonto observando extrañado a Adler

- Te compraré un diccionario - es todo lo que responde Adler antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el Gundam para inspeccionarlo más de cerca, Wufei lo mira molesto con una vena punzando en su frente

- Obviamente el mío es aquel - dice Sei mirando al Gundam que quedaba, su número de serie era el G-218-1

- Así es ¿qué nombre le pondrás? - Wufei mira fijamente a Sei no esperando la respuesta que el chico le da

- Me parece estúpido ponerle un nombre - dice desganadamente y con un tono absurdo, sus compañeros voltean enseguida a verlo y él ignora completamente al Gundam dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos, Wufei frunce el ceño molesto, nunca antes había visto en un piloto rechazo hacia su Gundam

- Como quieras... - Wufei comienza a caminar hacia los otros cuatro chicos - Como se los dije anteriormente el diseño de las armas está hecho a la medida de cada uno basándonos en sus habilidades que más sobresalieron en el transcurso de mi entrenamiento, por ejemplo Jean que es un experto en explosivos su Gundam cuenta con el mejor arsenal de bombas de largo alcance además de ser un Gundam que sirve muy bien para su uso en el espacio, a diferencia del Gundam de Adler que es más bien un Gundam de tierra ya que él es muy bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el Gundam de Saki es el único que tiene un sable por ser ella una experta en el uso de ésta arma, su Gundam tampoco sirve para los combates en el espacio, aunque esto no quiere decir que no puedan estar fuera de algún planeta o colonia, el Gundam de Van está adaptado para los combates en tierra y en el espacio, y cuenta con una ametralladora que lanza mil balas por minuto... - explicaba Wufei a los chicos uno por uno y ellos lo escuchaban atentos pero cuando Wufei llega al de Van los demás lo miran con recelo pues éste parecía el mejor de todos - No me miren así, saben que Van es quien más experiencia tiene - explica Wufei pero eso no tranquiliza a los demás quienes notan la visible preferencia de Wufei por Van - Y por último está tú Gundam Sei, éste es especial para los combates en el espacio, me di cuenta que eres mejor en el aire que en tierra y el Gundam 1 cuenta con una pequeña espada láser además de la pequeña ametralladora que contienen todos los Gundam a excepción del Gundam de Van ya que mientras su arma dispara mil balas por minutos las demás disparan quinientas...y también cabe mencionar que los cinco Gundams tienen su dispositivo de auto detonación - termina de explicar Wufei a los cinco chicos que le miraban atentos

- ¿Y el sistema de cabina si es igual en todos los Gundam? - pregunta Sei a Wufei observándolo no amistosamente

- Sí, anteriormente se tenía un sistema llamado Zero pero éste era algo arriesgado y tú mami no lo aprobó para ésta ocasión - responde Wufei muy sonriente haciendo que Sei se moleste cuando le menciona lo de su mami

- Bueno bueno ¿por qué no subimos de una buena vez? - pregunta Jean fastidiado, ya le urgía subirse por fin a su Mobile Suit

- Tienes razón, suban - contesta Wufei divertido, se sentía nuevamente joven al escuchar el entusiasmo de Jean por los Gundam. Los chicos se acercan a sus respectivos Gundam para poder subirse en ellos, todos estaban a su manera entusiasmados a excepción de Sei que miraba a su Gundam con odio, ya los demás estaban dentro del Gundam y comenzaban a ver los controles internos de la cabina recordando todas y cada una de las instrucciones del Sargento Henner

- ¿Por qué esa cara de pocos amigos? Me recuerdas a tu padre - dice sonriendo Wufei a Sei que aún miraba al Gundam fijamente y con odio

- Odio ésta cosa, odio la guerra, odio estar aquí - responde Sei mostrándose inmutable pero realmente estaba muy molesto

- ¿Odias estar aquí? ¿incluso si Van está también aquí? - cuestiona pícaramente Wufei a Sei quien enseguida voltea hacia el demasiado sonrojado, Wufei tan solo le miraba de reojo

- ¿Por qué preguntas algo así? - inquiere Sei a un divertido Wufei

- La respuesta más obvia me la puedes dar tú - contesta Wufei cruzándose después de brazos y saliendo del lugar dejando a Sei totalmente desconcertado y mirándolo salir del hangar

- Vamos Sei ¿qué esperas? - se escucha la voz de Van desde el interior del Gundam, el aludido enseguida voltea y lo observa fijamente recordando las últimas palabras de Wufei "la respuesta más obvia me la puedes dar tú" pero incluso aún para Sei en esos momentos esa respuesta no existía

Aquel día los chicos se la habían pasado probando sus respectivos Gundam, probando el sistema de cabina y sus respectivas armas con ayuda tanto del Sargento Henner como de Wufei quien ya no era su instructor pero a él le gustaba presenciar los progresos de los pilotos. A ese día le siguen otros más hasta el viernes, el cual iba a ser el último día de entrenamiento ya que por disposición de Relena a los chicos se les iba a dar Sábado y Domingo con el fin de que pasaran con sus familias o los dedicaran a asuntos personales, ya que el Lunes próximo los chicos irían a primera hora a la oficina de Milliardo para recibir instrucciones ya que él era quien sabía todo acerca de las bases enemigas

En la antigua escuela militar los chicos terminaban con su comida cuando son llamados por Wufei a la sala de descanso, los cinco se presentan ahí enseguida, todos sentados en un solo sillón frente a Wufei

- Como sabrán mañana podrán retirarse de la escuela para ir a donde ustedes quieran, Relena pareció olvidar que la mayoría de ustedes no tienen familia que visitar pero eso no impide que salgan a pasar un feliz fin de semana - dice Wufei sonriendo y Sei lo miraba feo ya que él nunca perdía una oportunidad para burlarse de él con comentarios hechos hacia Relena y eso le molestaba

- Me parece muy bien ¿a dónde nos iremos preciosa? - pregunta Jean a Saki posando su mano sobre el hombro de la chica y ella no responde de ninguna forma lo cual a Jean le parece raro ya que generalmente la chica terminaba golpeándolo

- Por cierto Adler, Trowa me pidió que le llamaras por teléfono ésta noche - dice el chino a Adler quien asiente con la cabeza sonriendo, tenía mucho tiempo sin saber de su tío y saber que quería que lo llamara le hacía feliz

- Y supongo que el domingo por la noche volveremos - comenta Van mirando a Wufei pero el niega con la cabeza mirando a su vez al chico

- El lunes a las 4 de la mañana los quiero en la oficina de Milliardo Peacecraft... - aclara Wufei a Van quien pone cara de flojera al escuchar la hora - Bien, es todo lo que quería comentarles ¿alguna duda? - cuestiona Wufei a los chicos pero ellos niegan con la cabeza a excepción de Jean

- Aún no sabemos el nombre de nuestro enemigo - expone Jean a Wufei antes de que él se ponga de pie dispuesto a marcharse

- Hamit Kentle - responde seriamente, al rubio enseguida los ojos se le abren por la sorpresa y la sangre se la baja hasta los pies, Wufei cierra sus ojos y dándole la espalda a todos comienza a salir de ahí mientras que los demás chicos observan fijamente a Jean, el rubio se había puesto totalmente pálido

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunta Van preocupado colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Jean pero él no responde, en cambio pasados algunos segundos se pone de pie

- Me retiro, con permiso - el rubio comienza a caminar hacia la salida sin voltear a ver a nadie más, los chicos se extrañan de esa forma de actuar pero quien realmente se preocupa por él es Saki quien discretamente comienza a salir del lugar dirigiéndose directamente hacia la habitación de Jean que es a donde el chico se va saliendo de la sala de descanso. Antes de llegar a su habitación Jean se da cuenta que lo están siguiendo y voltea rápidamente topándose con la figura siempre serena de Saki que le miraba fijamente

- Yo... - por alguna extraña razón la chica se sentía nerviosa, nunca antes le había sucedido

- ¿Quieres pasar?... - pregunta Jean a Saki señalando la puerta de su cuarto, la chica no responde pero camina hacia Jean quien ya estaba frente a la puerta dispuesto a entrar, el rubio sonríe pesadamente y abre la puerta dejando pasar primero a la chica y entrando él tras ella - Saki, siéntate - le dice a la chica pero ella ni responde ni hace algún tipo de acción - ¿No quieres? Esta bien - Jean si se sienta en la cama sin dejar de observar a la chica que aún estaba de pie cerca de la puerta

- ¿Es por lo que dijo Wufei? - cuestiona por fin la chica observando a Jean directamente a los ojos, era la primera vez que lo hacía

- Sí - responde enseguida estirando su mano hacia uno de los cajones en el mueble que se encontraba a uno de los lados de la cama y sacando de ahí una foto, Saki ve el objeto y se acerca a Jean sentándose a su lado, el rubio da a la chica la foto para que la vea

- Hamit Kentle - dice mientras señala a una de las personas retratadas en la foto, Saki se sorprende y mira detenidamente la foto

- ¿Este de aquí eres tú? - pregunta señalando a un muchacho de cabello rubio corto que se encontraba retratado a un lado del que Jean decía era Hamit

- Así es, hace años - contesta con un gesto de melancolía, Saki observa al rubio pero sin emoción alguna, él toma nuevamente la foto y sonríe a la chica

- Jamás creí que él estuviera atrás de todo éste movimiento rebelde... - expresa el rubio sintiéndose mal y enseguida se lleva una mano al cabello, Saki sin saber que hacer lleva una de sus manos hacia el hombro del rubio y lo palmea dos veces, Jean enseguida voltea muy sorprendido, el que Saki hiciera eso era mucho pedir para alguien como ella, en ese momento las miradas de los dos se pierden en la otra, Jean lleva su mano derecha hacia la nuca de la chica atrayéndola hacia él, Saki abre sus ojos ampliamente muy sorprendida por el movimiento, en cambio Jean con los ojos cerrados tan solo acerca el rostro de la chica hasta que las frentes de ambos se tocan - Gracias - dice Jean mientras mantienen la posición y después suelta a la chica abriendo enseguida sus ojos, Saki aún mantenía sus ojos bien abiertos e impactada, pero cuando recobra la conciencia enseguida le lanza al rubio un certero puñetazo en el rostro que hace que el pobre se caiga de la cama y enseguida la chica se pone de pie muy molesta y sale de la habitación del rubio, por unos instantes había creído que el chico la besaría pero al no ser así se había molestado haciéndole creer a Jean que si lo había golpeado era porque le había molestado el que la acercara de esa forma

- Me da mucho gusto que llames Adler - decía Trowa a su sobrino a través del teléfono pantalla que se encontraba en la sala de cómputo de la vieja escuela

- A mí también me da gusto hablar contigo tío - responde Adler con una sonrisa, si había alguien a quien Adler quería y respetaba mucho ese era Trowa

- Wufei me contó que tendrán dos días libres antes de su primera misión y me encantaría que vinieras a L3, todos aquí estaremos esperando tu regreso - comenta Trowa a su sobrino

- Ahí estaré por la tarde - Trowa asiente con la cabeza la afirmación de Adler y despidiéndose tan solo con la mano corta la llamada, el chico apaga el teléfono pantalla y sale de ahí, aún no terminaba el día y el deseaba seguir probando a Almagesto. Mientras que en el campo de fútbol soccer de la vieja escuela Van se encontraba haciendo unos tiros a gol, estaba solo por lo que todos sus tiros lograban entrar a la portería, por alguna extraña razón se sentía frustrado y necesitaba descargarse con el balón, en su mente aún rondaban las palabras de Adler del otro día y se preguntaba así mismo lo que el chico le había preguntado y el no había podido responder en ese momento

- ¿Perdiendo el tiempo? - escucha Van la voz de Sei después de haber pateado el balón hacia la portería y enseguida se da media vuelta pues Sei se encontraba atrás de él

- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo ahí? - pregunta confundido, no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Sei en ese lugar

- No mucho - responde serio y observando a Van fijamente, el chico de ojos miel se intimida de esa mirada y se da nuevamente la media vuelta para comenzar a caminar en dirección al balón que había entrado en la portería

- Van... - el chico se detiene al escuchar su nombre en voz de Sei y voltea enseguida hacia él, el hijo de Heero y Van se miran por varios segundos pero en silencio, un ligero sonrojo aparece en el rostro de Sei - No es nada - le dice aún manteniendo su mirada con la del chico quien tan solo sonríe, no era bueno hacerse de falsas esperanzas, entonces Sei se da media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse cuando en ese momento suena el teléfono móvil de Van, Sei se detiene y voltea nuevamente hacia el chico quien contesta de inmediato

- ¿Wufei? - pregunta Van al ver antes de contestar que la llamada correspondía al del teléfono móvil del chino, la respuesta es afirmativa y enseguida Wufei comienza a darle instrucciones sobre que hacer, Sei miraba atento todas la expresiones que Van hacía conforme escuchaba lo que Wufei le decía y por primera vez desde que lo conocía podía tener la plena certeza de que le parecía realmente atractivo y sin darse cuenta hasta sus orejas habían adquirido un color carmesí, Van cuelga el teléfono y se voltea hacia Sei mirándolo seriamente

- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunta Sei muy serio a Van al ver que su rostro se mostraba preocupado

- Wufei me pidió un favor y me preguntó quien de ustedes estaba conmigo, le dije que tú y me pidió que me acompañaras ¿vas o busco a alguien más? - explica el chico a Sei quien respira aliviado al escuchar a Van, por unos momentos había creído que algo malo había pasado

- Vamos ¿en los Gundam? - pregunta Sei recibiendo como respuesta una negativa por parte de Van quien solo sonríe

- No tonto, la existencia de los Gundam es información confidencial, iremos en una de las naves de la Preventer, nos esperan en la base 4 del sector 6 en la colonia L10 - contesta Van a un sorprendido Sei

- Se nota que sabes mucho de ubicaciones, apenas si conozco unas pocas colonias - comenta Sei al chico que comienza a reírse aunque a Sei no le causa ninguna gracia

- Claro tonto, cuando se trabaja para Preventer debes saber eso y mucho más - le contesta dejando de reírse, Sei tan solo lo miraba serio - Vamos que se nos hace tarde - le dice acercándose a él y posando sobre el hombro derecho de Sei una de sus manos, Sei asiente y los chicos se encaminan hacia donde se encontraba la nave en la que partirían hacia la colonia L10, y mientras ellos se marchan Adler los observaba desde una ventana que daba hacia la cancha de fútbol, el chico se veía molesto pero a la vez triste, sin duda no podía ya frenar los sentimientos de Sei, se notaba por la forma en la que miraba a Van

Mientras tanto en la ciudad conocida como La Jaula, en una pequeña habitación de un viejo y deteriorado departamento un grupo de personas se encontraba alrededor de una mesa la cual tenía sobre ella un amplio mapa, el cuarto tenía poca iluminación salvo una lámpara vieja que colgaba del techo y que se encontraba justamente arriba del mapa

- Como ya sabemos Relena Peacecraft habita en lo que anteriormente era el Reino de Sanc y como saben es éste el centro de todas sus operaciones - hablaba el cabecilla del reducido grupo de jóvenes y no tan jóvenes que se encontraban en el departamento

- Pero ella no representa ningún problema para nosotros, de quien debemos ocuparnos es de ese tal Wufei Chang y del señor Milliardo Peacecraft - se escucha una voz desde uno de los rincones del departamento, todos los que se encontraban alrededor de la mesa salvo el jefe del grupo asienten en afirmación

- No es verdad - dice el jefe causando el asombro de todos los presentes, sobre todo del que se encontraba en el rincón

- ¿Por qué? ¿tenemos más enemigos de cuidado? - pregunta muy molesto

- Ustedes no lo saben aún pero Relena Peacecraft es más lista de lo que creíamos y hace un mes que comenzó un plan para hacer retornar a los desaparecidos Gundam - explica el cabecilla del grupo cerrando sus ojos y empuñando una de sus manos, los demás se exaltan ante la noticia, pero es el que se encontraba en el rincón quien se pone de pie muy molesto y acercándose a su jefe lo sujeta fuertemente del cuello de la camisa, ambos se miran fijamente a los ojos

- ¡¿Y hasta cuando pensabas decírnoslo! - pregunta bastante molesto

- Suéltame y cálmate Nigel (se pronuncia Naiguel ) - ordena el jefe mientras todos los presentes los observan a ambos y entonces Nigel lo suelta lentamente y se aleja de él un par de pasos pero sin dejar de observarlo

- Si los antiguos pilotos que aún siguen con vida suben a esos Gundam estamos acabados, no contamos con el armamento suficiente, tampoco nuestros Mobile Suits y Mobile Dolls pueden compararse a esos tales Gundam - dice el chico muy preocupado

- No te preocupes, ninguno de ellos está en condiciones de volver a pilotear un Gundam, sobre todo Wufei, además el paradero de dos de ellos aún es desconocido, por el contrario sabemos que los elegidos para ser pilotos en ésta ocasión no son más que un grupo de inexpertos, no tenemos porque preocuparnos realmente - expone tranquilamente el jefe

- ¿Estas seguro Hamit? - pregunta Nigel no estando seguro de lo que su jefe explicaba tan confiadamente

- Lo estoy, me he estado informando muy bien de todos los movimientos de nuestro enemigo, tengo mis contactos dentro de Preventer - explica con una gran sonrisa y sus palabras tranquilizan un poco a todos los demás, aún así Nigel se sentía inseguro

- ¿Entonces sabes cuando atacaran? - pregunta entrecerrando los ojos y mirándolo fijamente

- Así es, piensan comenzar su ataque el lunes por la tarde a nuestra base en la colonia L3, pero ellos no saben que antes de eso nosotros destruiremos esa colonia "lo más importante en la guerra es destruir la estrategia de tu enemigo" - explicaba con una sonrisa cínica a los oyentes quienes comienzan a festejar con la noticia, por algo Hamit era el jefe, se trataba de un experimentado estratega, a pesar de su corta edad

- Y dinos algo Hamit ¿resultará comenzando de ésta forma? - pregunta otro de los presentes

- No lo sabemos pero será un buen comienzo, hemos perdido ya mucho armamento y a muchos de nuestros Mobile Dolls, además nuestra base en L3 es muy insignificante, tanto que ni siquiera uno de los antiguos pilotos ha sido capaz de darse cuenta que existe - explica a su colega quien mira confuso a su jefe

- ¿Te refieres a Wufei? Porque él si sabe de la existencia de nuestra base - pregunta nuevamente mientras se rasca la cabeza

- Claro que no, hablo del que llaman Trowa Barton - responde tranquilamente mientras que el otro lo observa aún confuso

- ¿Quieres decir que sabiendo Wufei de la existencia de esa base no le ha dicho a su antiguo colega? A eso le llamo tener sangre fría - comenta el otro muy sorprendido, Hamit tan solo sonríe y vuelve su rostro hacia el mapa

- No lo sé ni me importa, ese es un asunto entre ellos, además es bien sabido que en tiempos de guerra nunca sabes quienes son realmente tus aliados - le contesta con un tono de tristeza en su voz y con una mirada de melancolía

- Nosotros siempre estaremos contigo - dice Nigel acercándose a su jefe y colocando su mano derecha en la espalda del joven, Hamit tan solo sonríe irónicamente

- Tan solo decirlo nunca basta - piensa el joven mientras cierra sus ojos

---- Flash back ----

- La misión de hoy fue muy divertida, me gustaría ver por fin la cara de derrota de Relena Peacecraft ¡bam! - comentaba un chico rubio de tan solo doce años mientras hacía con ambas manos la figura de una pistola apuntando hacia la nada

- Ten paciencia, algún día eso pasará - le dice otro chico de catorce años mientras sonríe divertido por el entusiasmo de su amigo. Años atrás Hamit había perdido a su familia durante un pequeño ataque en esa colonia, los culpables habían sido encarcelados, eran unos rebeldes que estaban en contra de Relena y su gobierno pero como todos los demás no eran más que un grupo insignificante de rebeldes que la Preventer siempre sabía controlar muy bien, en cambio Jean había sido separado de su familia durante el mismo incidente y desde entonces no los había vuelto a ver, tan solo tenía a sus padres a quienes no perdía la esperanza de volver a ver

- ¿Me prometes que algún día la venceremos y yo volveré a ver a mis papás? - pregunta con una mirada inocente, Hamit sonríe tiernamente y agarrando al chico de ambos hombros lo atrae hacia él dándole un tierno abrazo, el rubio se sonroja pero sonriendo también lo abraza

- Te lo prometo si tú a mi me prometes que siempre estarás a mi lado - dice Hamit a Jean que sonríe ampliamente apartándose de su amigo pero tomándolo de ambas manos

- Claro que sí, nunca te dejaré, amigos hasta el fin - Jean miraba con los ojos cristalinos a su amigo, la persona que más quería en el mundo después de sus papás, el chico en cambio con una gran sonrisa acaricia tiernamente la mejilla del chico

- Juntos hasta el fin -

---- Fin del flash back ----

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunta Nigel a su jefe quien sale rápidamente de su trance al escuchar la voz, todos lo observaban serios y en cambio él les sonríe

- Sí, debemos continuar con esto - responde tranquilo dirigiendo su mirada hacia Nigel que le observaba seriamente

- Hamit ¿no crees que ya Wufei sepa también de nuestros planes? ¿qué sepa que destruiremos L3 antes de su ataque? - pregunta serio y preocupado y Hamit mueve su cabeza hacia los lados en negativa

- Con Wufei no tenemos la certeza de nada, por un lado tiene un puesto importante en Preventer el cual cumple muy bien teniéndonos a nosotros de enemigos y defendiendo la paz en la Tierra y las Colonias pero por otro lado está en contra de Relena y su gobierno y es capaz incluso de sernos de utilidad, no sabemos realmente en que piensa ese loco y cuales son sus intenciones y planes, nuestra única certeza es que también debe morir junto a todo el equipo diplomático y militar de Relena, tomar a la Preventer como nuestra aliada e independizar a todas las colonias de la Alianza Unida de la Esfera Terrestre, de éste modo deshacernos de la monarquía que se ha ido creando en los últimos años, incluso Relena Peacecraft no es más que una simple marioneta de quienes ella cree sus aliados, la tonta no ha hecho más que conducir lo que se había logrado como paz y armonía hacia una derrota total... pobres idealistas - explica muy solemnemente a todos los presentes quienes lo miran con admiración, desde siempre habían seguido a Hamit, lo querían y respetaban

Lejos de ese lugar en la colonia L10 los dos pilotos Gundam acababan de llegar al lugar siendo recibidos rápidamente por el nuevo director de aquella base militar de la Preventer

- Van, cuanto tiempo sin verte - saluda el director que los recibe en la base, un chico de la estatura de Sei con gran presencia, guapo, de cabello plateado y ojos verdes claros, Van sonríe ampliamente y lo abraza entusiasmado, el chico también lo abraza muy contento mientras que Sei los mira fríamente frunciendo el ceño

- También me da gusto volver a verte aunque no es tanto el tiempo como dices, apenas si no nos hemos visto en cuatro meses - responde aún abrazándolo

- Para mí es como una eternidad - dice el chico haciendo que Van comience a reírse y después ambos dejan de abrazarse pero sin dejar de verse a los ojos

- Harás que me sonroje - contesta Van bromeando dándole al chico un ligero empujón, el joven observa que Sei los miraba molesto y sonríe ligeramente al hijo de Heero, Van se da cuenta que ambos chicos se miran y se da media vuelta hacia Sei

- Que descortés soy, Sei, él es Jinx, compañero de trabajo, y Jinx, él es Sei Peacecraft, hijo de Relena y ahora piloto - presenta Van a ambos chicos quienes estiran su mano y se saludan, sus miradas parecía que se retaban de algún modo pero Van no entiende a que se debe y tan solo los mira curioso

- Gusto en conocerlo joven Peacecraft, pero Van, te has equivocado al presentarnos, debes hacerlo así: El es Jinx, director de ésta base - aclara el joven a un sorprendido Van

- ¿Te ascendieron? Que felicidad - dice Van lanzándose nuevamente a los brazos del chico, Sei se molesta aún más y se cruza de brazos cerrando a la vez sus ojos

- Así es, tu ahora eres un piloto Gundam y yo el director de ésta base - comenta muy feliz acentuando el abrazo mientras mira a Sei cínicamente, pero él los ignora completamente aunque estaba visiblemente muy molesto

- ¿Sabes? tengo ganas de saludar a todos, ahora vuelvo - dice Van soltándose del abrazo y sonriendo ampliamente, hace meses que no veía a sus compañeros de trabajo y estaba muy emocionado, seguramente tenían muchas cosas que contarle - Sei, espérame aquí - dice mientras camina hacia atrás y después comienza a correr por el amplio pasillo, Sei abre sus ojos topándose con la mirada divertida de Jinx

- El no te presento como su pareja así que supongo que no son nada ¿entonces por qué te molestas?... Te gusta ¿verdad? pero no te culpo, él le puede gustar a cualquiera - dice tranquilamente mientras observa fijamente a Sei a los ojos y en cambio el se queda callado aún con los brazos cruzados

- ¿A ti que te importa? - responde al fin mirando molesto al chico, era muy directo con sus palabras y eso no le gustaba

- ¿Sabes algo? Me importa porque me arrepiento mucho de haberlo dejado ir ... - dice muy serio observando a Sei también con molestia, Sei en cambio abre sus ojos ampliamente al escuchar las palabras de Jinx - ¿No te lo contó acaso? Solíamos salir y yo de tonto terminé con él, pero pienso recuperarlo - continúa explicando y sonríe al terminar dándose después media vuelta comenzando a caminar hacia donde Van se había ido, Sei aún continuaba sorprendido, jamás se había imaginado que ellos dos antes eran pareja aunque se trataban con suma confianza, y también nunca se había imaginado que algún día conocería el significado de la palabra celos. Más tarde después que Van hubiese saludado a todos sus colegas Preventer, él, Sei y Jinx se encontraban en una de las habitaciones de una pequeña nave donde estaban haciendo un pequeño viaje de reconocimiento alrededor de la colonia, los chicos se encontraban conversando

- Entonces Wufei ya les mostró sus Gundam - afirma Jinx que se encontraba frente a Sei y Van los cuales estaban sentados en el mismo sillón solo que no muy cerca

- Así es, al mío lo nombré Vulcano - dice orgulloso causando la risa de Jinx - ¿Qué tiene? - pregunta haciendo puchero

- Nada nada, me parece muy tierno que le pongas nombre - se apresura Jinx a aclarar

- Menos mal, ya iba a golpearte, no me gusta que te burles de mí - dice molesto cruzándose de brazos y volteándole el rostro

- Para nada, sería incapaz de hacer eso contigo - Jinx mira profundamente a Van y éste se sonroja ligeramente, Sei que permanecía ajeno a la conversación hasta ese momento mira a Jinx fríamente, pero él solo sonríe

- Basta de charlas ¿a qué hemos venido Van? - pregunta un Sei bastante exasperado, desde que habían llegado ahí Van y Jinx se la pasaban coqueteándose mutuamente

- Lo siento Sei, es verdad Jinx, Wufei me dijo que ibas a darme una información que te había solicitado anteriormente - explica Van a su ex novio y él rápidamente se pone de pie

- Es verdad, me dijo hace días pero no pensé que ese fuera el motivo de tu visita, creí que me extrañabas - dice burlonamente y Van solo sonríe moviendo su cabeza a los lados en señal de negación - Enseguida voy por los papeles, esperen aquí - Jinx sale del lugar dejando a ambos pilotos solos, una aura extraña se sentía en el ambiente, Van siempre se sentía nervioso al estar cerca de Sei pero él se sentía en esos momentos muy molesto, estaba realmente celoso, Jinx coqueteaba con Van y él muchas veces le seguía el juego, eso lo ponía realmente molesto

- Siempre he creído que si dos personas sobreviven una ruptura y se siguen tratando con confianza como si no hubiera pasado nada es porque aún hay algo entre ellas - dice Sei sin titubear mientras mantiene su mirada hacia abajo, Van le miraba muy sorprendido, Sei sonaba muy diferente a siempre

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? - pregunta muy extrañado, Sei se veía incluso desanimado

- Todavía lo quieres ¿verdad? - cuestiona Sei volteando a ver a Van a los ojos

- ¿Te refieres a Jinx? ¿te contó lo que hubo entre nosotros? - Van se sentía muy nervioso, las manos le temblaban y en cambio Sei se mostraba tranquilo

- Van... ¿qué significo yo para ti? - La mirada de Sei era decidida y firme mientras que la de Van parecía perdida en los ojos de Sei, el hijo de Heero esperaba impaciente su respuesta y a Van las palabras no le salían, estaba sorprendido pero debía darle a Sei su respuesta, decirle de una vez lo que sentía por él, ese era un buen momento

- Yo... - Van es interrumpido cuando la puerta se abre de repente y por ella entra Jinx con los papeles encargados en su mano, rápidamente Sei y Van dejan de verse volteando ambos hacia al frente, Jinx mira a ambos y frunce el ceño, había llegado en un momento inoportuno, de eso no cabía duda aunque se agradecía así mismo haberlos interrumpido

- Aquí tienes Van - el chico estira su mano en dirección a Van y le entrega los papeles, él los recibe pero con el semblante muy serio, Jinx había echado a perder su oportunidad

- Entonces ya nos vamos - dice Sei poniéndose de pie, Van también se pone de pie, él se acerca a Jinx para despedirse pero en ese momento la nave recibe un golpe haciendo que todo se mueva bruscamente, Van cae en brazos de Jinx quien lo protege enseguida mirando hacia el techo de la nave, Sei había caído al suelo pero sin hacerse daño, cuando la nave deja de sacudirse Sei se pone de pie pero aún Van seguía en brazos de Jinx

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunta preocupado Jinx a un sonrojado Van que le miraba a los ojos, el chico asiente con la cabeza y aún en brazos del chico mira hacia Sei que le miraba a su vez fríamente, Van enseguida se aparta de Jinx

- ¿Qué fue eso? - pregunta un poco asustado

- No lo sé, déjame averiguar - dice Jinx alejándose unos pasos de Van y sacando del cinto de su pantalón un teléfono portátil

- ¿Estas bien Sei? - pregunta Van acercándose a Sei pero éste retrocede un paso

- No como yo quiera - contesta cruzándose de brazos y aún midiendo su distancia con Van quien enseguida se entristece por la forma tan distante de actuar de Sei

- Al parecer afuera hay una pequeña lluvia de meteoritos, nada grave aunque se logro averiar un poco el camuflaje de ésta pequeña nave, tenemos que regresar a la colonia enseguida pero ustedes no pueden abordar por ahora su nave así que tendrán que pasar la noche en la colonia - explica Jinx a los pilotos, a Van no le parece tan mala idea

- Le prometí a mi madre que estaría con ella mañana temprano - alega Sei pues a él si le parecía una mala idea quedarse en esa colonia si lo que quería era alejar a Van de Jinx

- Te prometo que mañana temprano estarás con ella, pero no voy a arriesgar la vida de ningún piloto a lo tonto - le contesta muy firmemente haciendo que Sei se sorprenda

- Esta bien - es todo lo que contesta Sei volviendo a sentarse en el sillón

- Haré que preparen dos habitaciones ¿me acompañas Van? - pregunta Jinx a Van y éste enseguida voltea a ver a Sei pero viendo que éste mostrándose indiferente no dice nada y ni siquiera hace un gesto se voltea hacia Jinx y lo agarra del brazo

- Sí, vamos - dice muy ligeramente y ambos chicos salen del lugar, Sei voltea hacia la puerta y frunciendo el ceño profiere una maldición

Mientras que en la vieja escuela Adler preparaba sus cosas para al día siguiente estar en L3 donde su tío y la demás gente del circo le esperaban, estaba ansioso por estar ahí

- Espero que todo salga bien ¿cómo estarán las cosas por allá? - pensaba Adler mientras terminaba de cerrar la maleta, aún no podía usar libremente su Gundam fuera de la escuela así que tenía que esperar a que Wufei mandara la nave que le había prometido para ir a visitar a su tío al cual ya deseaba ver, en los últimos días que había estado encerrado en esa vieja escuela se sentía extraño, como cuando uno siente que algo no esta bien, pero si algo se le había enseñado desde niño era a ser positivo, sobre todo Quatre, él era quien siempre conversaba con Adler sobre la importancia de ver las cosas siempre desde su mejor lado

A su vez en la colonia L3 Trowa se encontraba encerrado en su habitación, pensando y recordando, pensando en que ya pronto la guerra se soltaría como tal y que ésta iba a ser reconocida por fin por los gobiernos quienes habían estado ocultando información a la población civil de la Tierra y de las Colonias, y también recordando aquellos viejos tiempos en que él junto a sus amigos peleaban por buscar la paz, ahora ya solo tenía noción de Wufei quien muy vagamente iba a visitarlo, Heero había muerto hace cuatro años, Quatre se había marchado para siempre de su vida sin dar razones y de Duo no sabía absolutamente nada desde aquel día en que los cinco se habían despedido, aquel día en que Heero y él se habían dado el adiós definitivo

- Como me gustaría volver a aquellos tiempos - se decía casi en silencio mientras sostenía una caja musical entre sus manos, sentado solo en la cama de su oscura habitación

---- Flash back ----

- ¿Ya puedo ver? - preguntaba Trowa que se encontraba con los ojos vendados siendo encaminado por Quatre que lo tenía agarrado de la mano

- Aún no tonto, yo te digo cuando ya - le responde Quatre sonriendo ampliamente cuando llegan a una habitación oscura y entonces le quita la venda de los ojos, Trowa ve que todo está oscuro y sonríe maliciosamente

- ¿Qué vas a hacerme? - pregunta intentando darse media vuelta hacia con Quatre pero él no lo deja sujetando sus hombros por la espalda

- Nada perverso que estés pensando - contesta sonrojado pero sonriendo ampliamente, de repente las luces se encienden y al unísono un grupo de voces grita "Feliz cumpleaños", Trowa se alegra de ver a todos ahí, Heero y Duo estaban bajo un gran letrero que contenía la misma frase que habían gritado todos, frente a él estaba Catherine sosteniendo un pastel en sus manos y con una amplia sonrisa, al fondo Wufei, Sally y Noin y el resto de la habitación estaba llena con la gente del circo, al frente una gran mesa llena de regalos, Catherine se acerca a Trowa y agarrando un poco de betún con su dedo índice embarra a Trowa un poco en la nariz

- Feliz cumpleaños Trowa - dice muy sonriente y el se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la mejilla, Catherine sonríe y deposita el pastel en la mesa

- Fue tú idea ¿verdad? - pregunta Trowa a Quatre dándose media vuelta

- Claro que sí, feliz cumpleaños mi amor - contesta dándole un beso en la nariz quitándole el betún que Catherine le había embarrado, Trowa toma a Quatre entre sus brazos y sin importar si los ven o no lo besa tiernamente en los labios, Quatre le corresponde con sus manos en su cuello fundiéndose en un apasionado beso

- ¿Por qué tú nunca me besas así en público? - pregunta Duo a Heero inflando sus cachetes y cruzándose de brazos haciéndole berrinche a Heero

- Porque tú nunca me has hecho una fiesta sorpresa - contesta diestramente haciendo que quienes los oyeron comiencen a reír, Duo deja de cruzarse de brazos y abraza a Heero

- Te prometo que te haré una fiesta sorpresa - dice después de darle un dulce beso en la mejilla pero Heero permanece muy serio

- Me lo estas diciendo, ya no será sorpresa - responde sonriendo y Duo nuevamente se enoja cruzándose de brazos y separándose de Heero, nuevamente los que oyen comienzan a reírse, pero Duo seguía encaprichado

- Tonto - es todo lo que responde ante los comentarios de Heero. La fiesta seguía su curso, había música, muchos globos y comida hecha por Quatre y Catherine, la hora del pastel se llega y Trowa apaga las velas después de pedir su deseo a petición de Quatre ya que él no creía en esas cosas, el rubio lo avienta al pastel y Trowa fingiendo molestia comienza a perseguir a Quatre por el lugar y los demás se quejan porque han arruinado el pastel y para ellos no va a quedar nada, después se llega la hora de los regalos, todos se acercan a la mesa donde están los regalos, Trowa y Quatre estaban al frente de la mesa

- Abre el mío, abre el mío - decía impaciente Duo sosteniendo la caja envuelta que contenía el regalo para su amigo

- Esta bien - dice Trowa agarrando el regalo y comenzando a abrirlo, se trataba de un perfume, Trowa da las gracias a Duo y abre la tapa para olerlo y después la vuelve a cerrar

- No es porque crea que hueles mal ¿eh?... - aclara Duo - De hecho hueles muy bien - en ese momento tanto Heero como Quatre lo miran frunciendo el ceño - Quiero decir, no hueles mal - vuelve a aclarar acercándose a Heero y abrazándolo fuertemente - Tu hueles mejor - le dice haciéndolo sonreír pero Quatre aún lo miraba con el ceño fruncido - Mejor me callo - Duo se esconde atrás de Heero de la mirada que Quatre aún le lanzaba

- Toca el mío - continúa Wufei señalándole a Trowa su regalo, él asiente y toma la caja, la abre y saca de ella un reloj muy bonito

- Que bonito, gracias - dice Trowa colocándose enseguida el reloj en su muñeca

- Es para que llegues temprano siempre - dice sintiéndose orgulloso de su propia puntualidad, Trowa enarca una ceja mientras observa a Wufei

- Muy amable de tu parte - le responde sarcásticamente y Wufei asiente enseguida varias veces con la cabeza

- Abre ahora el mío - dice Quatre dándole a Trowa en sus manos una caja envuelta, él la toma emocionado y comienza a abrirla, se trataba de una caja de música que al abrirla se veía un payasito dando vueltas sobre un monociclo alrededor de la pista, Quatre y los presentes se quedan callados al ver la seriedad de Trowa - No te gustó ¿verdad? - pregunta Quatre triste y desilusionado bajando su cabeza pero Trowa sujeta su barbilla con delicadeza y levanta su rostro

- Claro que me gustó, es más, me encantó - contesta sonriéndole tiernamente y depositando en sus labios un dulce beso, Quatre sonríe

- ¿De verdad? - pregunta tímido

- De verdad - contesta Trowa abrazando a Quatre y dándole un beso en la frente - Es más, creo que ese payasito soy yo - le dice cerrándole un ojo cuando lo separa un poco de él

- Y Quatre el monociclo - dice Duo haciendo que todos se comiencen a reír, solo Heero no se ríe, en cambio le da un coscorrón, Duo se agarra la cabeza y cerrando un ojo mira a Heero

- Feo - le dice sobándose la cabeza

- Pervertido - contesta Heero, Trowa y Quatre muy sonrojados sostenían ambos la caja de música mientras veían a sus amigos, recordando la escena, recordando esos tiempos, tiempos que muy seguramente quedarían en el pasado, momentos que obviamente no iban a volver pero que querían grabar en su memoria

---- Fin del flash back ----

Trowa recordaba en especial aquel día, el día en que había cumplido dieciocho años y Quatre le había regalado aquella caja de música que ahora sostenía entre sus manos y cuya melodía aún se podía escuchar, no con la misma intensidad pero aún servía, el payasito aún se paseaba en el monociclo; aquel día en que sin creer en supersticiones había pedido antes de apagar el pastel que Quatre siguiera a su lado hasta el final de sus vidas, aquel día en que aún podía creer que tenía una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz y que la guerra en algún momento le había arrebatado, pero ahora no solo Quatre ya no estaba a su lado, sino que la persona a la que quería como hermana estaba muerta, que al sobrino que quería como a su hijo se encontraba lejos, que solo aún podía ver a uno de sus tres amigos, de uno hace años que no sabía y el otro estaba muerto, definitivamente con solo desearlo aquellos tiempos jamás volverían. Una amarga y triste lagrima rueda por la mejilla de Trowa hasta la caja de música, de repente a lo lejos se escucha un fuerte estruendo y segundos después se siente un temblor que sacude toda la colonia, Trowa sale de sus pensamientos alzando rápidamente la mirada y apretando con fuerza la caja de música, se pone de pie y sale apresurado fuera de la casa a ver que pasa encontrándose con decenas de personas corriendo hacia todos lados, a lo lejos se podía apreciar mucho fuego, los gritos desesperados de mujeres y los llantos de bebes y niños embriagaban los sentidos, gritos de lamento y dolor se podían escuchar a lo lejos y a lo cerca, un segundo estruendo sacude nuevamente la colonia y más fuego se ve, ahora no solo lejos sino también cerca, un par de Mobile Dolls enemigos se ven a lo lejos lanzando bombas y balas a diestra y siniestra, no importando si a su paso se llevan la vida de hombres, mujeres y niños, Trowa miraba horrorizado aquello y corre en auxilio de una mujer que gritaba con desesperación el nombre de su hijo

- ¿Cómo es su hijo? - pregunta Trowa de frente a la mujer tratando de tranquilizarla

- Es pelirrojo de... - otra bomba cae sobre la colonia sacudiéndola aún más fuerte que la anterior, ésta vez había caído más cerca, Trowa abraza a la mujer protegiéndola y dejando caer en ese momento la caja de música, en ese momento una llamarada de fuego se deja ir sobre Trowa y la mujer, el ex piloto del 03 abre sus ojos totalmente, aquellos ojos verdes se veían rojos por el fuego... la colonia estaba en un 90 destruida, ya los llantos fuertes y gritos no se podían escuchar, tan solo sollozos y lamentos débiles de las personas que continuaban con vida, sangre y fuego manchaban las memorias de lo que había sido en el pasado una de las colonias más importantes y a lo lejos la melodía de una pequeña caja de música se silenciaba lentamente hasta apagarse en su totalidad...

Viernes 13 de Octubre del año 218 después de la Colonia: L3 ha sido totalmente destruida

- ¡¡Maldita sea! - gritaba Wufei al escuchar la noticia por parte de su gente encargada de L3, la colonia estaba totalmente devastada, según los reportes generales muy pocos habían logrado sobrevivir

- No teníamos idea de que iban a atacar tan pronto, se supone que... - intenta explicar el soldado que había informado a Wufei pero éste no puede terminar ya que Wufei le da un fuerte puñetazo en la cara haciéndolo caer al suelo, el soldado se agarra la mejilla y observa asustado a Wufei, jamás lo había visto tan molesto

- ¡¿Se suponía! No me vengas con estupideces, tus excusas no le devolverán la vida a nadie - dice bastante molesto acercándose a él y agarrándolo con fuerza de la camisa

- Se... señor - el soldado estaba asustado, en ese estado Wufei era capaz de acabar con su vida en esos momentos

- Escucha bien pedazo de idiota, quiero un maldito reporte detallado de las personas que fallecieron, a los sobrevivientes los quiero de inmediato en refugios y con asistencia médica, y escúchame bien... localizarás a Trowa Barton ¡vivo o muerto! ¿entendiste? - el soldado asiente ante las peticiones de Wufei y éste lo suelta dándole un fuerte aventón que lo tira nuevamente al suelo, el chino se da media vuelta dándole la espalda al soldado quien enseguida sale corriendo de la oficina del ex piloto del 05 bastante asustado, ahora sí que Wufei se había enojado - Perdóname Trowa, debí decirte que había bases enemigas en L3 - se lamentaba Wufei mientras apretaba con fuerza sus ojos y empuñaba ambas manos, sus lamentos tampoco le devolverían la vida a nadie. Wufei estaba muy furioso por no haber podido evitar que L3 fuera destruida, su plan se limitaba a eliminar tan solo las bases del enemigo en la colonia, no a la Colonia en su totalidad, el enemigo se había anticipado a sus planes destruyendo no solo sus propias bases sino toda la colonia, jamás se iba a perdonar un error como aquel, pero ahora ya nada se podía hacer, tan solo le quedaba ir hasta la vieja escuela y decirle a Adler que muy posiblemente Trowa no se encontraba con vida. Wufei llama a Jean a la vieja escuela y le pide que no deje que Adler vea noticias explicándole el porque, el rubio acepta y muy preocupado le comunica a Saki lo sucedido, el chino toma el primer vuelo disponible hacia la vieja escuela

- ¿Qué haces amigo Adler? - pregunta Jean a su compañero quien se encontraba leyendo un libro sentado en la sala de descanso

- ¿Qué no es obvio? - responde dejando de leer su libro unos instantes y volviendo a leerlo después, Jean estaba nervioso, debía evitar que Adler viera las noticias, y aunque ya Saki se encontraba ocultando cualquier forma en la que el chico pudiera ver las noticias aún así no sabía en cuanto tiempo Wufei estaría ahí

Wufei iba ya en camino hacia la Tierra para ir a la vieja escuela y darle a Adler las malas noticias cuando recibe de repente una llamada importante, se trataba del soldado que le había dado la noticia sobre L3 y contento Wufei informa que irá en camino. Mientras que Sei y Van continuaban en la colonia L10 con Jinx, ya pronto sería la hora de la cena

- Perdón por hacerlos esperar, me acaban de dar una mala noticia - comenta el director de la base Preventer de esa colonia a los dos pilotos después de llegar a donde estos se encontraban, ambos chicos le miran seriamente

- ¿Qué pasó? - pregunta Van preocupado

- La colonia L3 fue atacada de sorpresa, está casi en su totalidad destruida, todas las bases de Preventer incluida ésta están en alerta, mañana por la mañana se dará a conocer oficialmente que estamos en guerra a la población - explica muy seriamente Jinx, Sei y Van estaban muy sorprendidos, sobre todo Sei

- Van ¿cuándo se iba Adler para L3? - pregunta enseguida mostrándose muy agitado, Van le mira fijamente, nunca antes lo había visto tan preocupado

- Creo que mañana ¿crees que se fue antes? - pregunta también un poco preocupado, él y el sobrino de Trowa no se llevaban del todo bien pero aún así su muerte no pasaría sin pena y sin gloria para él

- No lo sé, necesitamos ir allá - explica Sei a su compañero pero antes de que pueda decir algo Jinx lo interrumpe

- Estas loco, aún no pasa la lluvia de meteoritos, la nave que traen es muy pequeña y no soportará la intensidad de la lluvia - explica muy molesto, ya antes había dado esa explicación y Sei no parecía entender

- No me importa la maldita lluvia - repone nuevamente Sei, ambos chicos se miran detenidamente y Van enseguida se pone de pie colocándose en medio de los dos, Sei estaba sentado y Jinx de pie

- Ya basta de peleas, Sei, nos quedaremos ésta noche incluso si pasa la lluvia de meteoritos y mañana mismo iremos a la vieja escuela donde seguramente Adler va a estar, de ahí te prometo que estarás con tu mamá - expone el chico y enseguida Sei asiente con la cabeza

- Vaya, si que eres bueno dando órdenes - dice Jinx guiñándole un ojo a Van y éste le sonríe, Sei se cruza de brazos y se voltea hacia otro lado, sus celos estaban a punto de llegar al límite si esos dos seguían tratándose así. Después de la cena Jinx muestra a ambos chicos sus respectivas habitaciones dentro de la base, la de Sei se encontraba lejos de la habitación de Van, truco de Jinx para mantenerlos alejados, Sei entiende enseguida esas intenciones y en cambio Van inocentemente cree aquella excusa de que no había más habitaciones

- Que pases buenas noches Sei - dice Jinx sonriendo cínicamente y Sei le miraba más que molesto, no soportaba a ese tipo - Van, por acá está tu habitación - le dice al chico y el sonriendo asiente

- Nos vemos mañana Sei - se despide Van con una gran sonrisa, Jinx coloca su mano izquierda sobre la espalda de Van quien caminaba al lado izquierdo de su ex novio rumbo hacia la que sería su habitación, Jinx estaba demasiado cerca de Van y Sei los miraba detenidamente mientras se marchaban

- Maldición ¿por qué me molesta tanto? ¿será que realmente me estoy interesando en Van? - se pregunta Sei preocupado, nunca antes se había sentido así con nadie, después entra a su habitación cuando ya no alcanza a ver a los dos chicos

---- Flash back ----

- Mira Sei, aquella chica te está viendo, que suertudote, está muy bonita - dice uno de los compañeros de escuela de Sei mientras ambos esperaban su turno para saltar los cajones en la clase de educación física, el colegio de al lado era una escuela para jovencitas y al que asistía Sei era una escuela militar cuya población era de un 80 varones, muy pocas mujeres asistían a la academia militar; pero a pesar de los esfuerzos de la chica porque él se fije en ella, Sei ignora completamente a su compañero y entonces su turno para saltar llega. El próximo fin de semana el cual los estudiantes se reunían con sus familias Relena manda un aviso a Sei con uno de sus soldados para pedirle disculpas porque no podrá pasar con él el fin de semana ya que se encontraba muy ocupada, en ese tiempo ya Heero había fallecido y antes que él la señora Darlian, madre adoptiva de Relena por lo que Sei no tenía con quien pasar el fin de semana, sus tíos Milliardo y Noin, y sus primos se encontraban de vacaciones en una colonia lejana así que Sei tendría que pasar su fin de semana en la escuela, tan solo con la compañía de algunos de sus compañeros que tampoco habían salido ese fin de semana con sus familias

- Vamos muchachos, el rector no tiene porque darse cuenta, las chicas del colegio de al lado nos estarán esperando ésta noche - decía uno de los compañeros de Sei al grupo de chicos que se encontraban ahí, todos los chicos a excepción de Sei estaban más que dispuestos

- ¿Tú que dices Sei? - pregunta otro de los presentes pero Sei tan solo lo mira sin responder

- Seguro que no quiere, hasta comienzo a creer que no le gustan las chicas - dice otro, algunos ríen, otro que estaban cerca de él se alejan y los demás permanecen serios esperando la respuesta de Sei a quien conocían como un muchacho muy serio y a veces de mal carácter pero él parecía no inmutarse

- Claro que me gustan las chicas - dice muy molesto mirando fríamente a su compañero que lo había acusado de algo que no era cierto

- Entonces irás ¿verdad? - reta el chico a Sei y éste se pone de pie acercándose al chico

- Claro que iré - responde con una media sonrisa, no tenía ganas de ir pero con tal de demostrarle a esa bola de tontos que si le gustaban las chicas había aceptado, además ninguno le caía bien, la mayoría de todos ellos solo le hablaban y lo trataban bien por ser el hijo de la Ministro de las Naciones Unidas, no eran más que una bola de lambiscones, y la otra parte de chicos no perdían oportunidad de tratar de humillarlo de alguna forma, por eso no tenía ningún amigo verdadero en esa escuela. Llegada la noche de ese día los chicos se escapan a las once para verse en un bar con algunas muchachas de la escuela para chicas que se encontraba contigua a la suya, cada quien tenía ya su pareja, tan solo Sei y una chica permanecían solos, la chica muy tímida mantenía su mirada baja mientras que Sei permanecía indiferente

- Anda Sei, llégale - dice uno de los chicos cuando al estar bailando con una chica se acerca a donde está Sei quien al oírlo frunce el ceño mirándolo fríamente mientras que la chica se sonroja hasta las orejas, la pareja de bailadores se aleja nuevamente y Sei mira de reojo a la chica, ella estaba totalmente roja

- Te he visto antes, estabas observando mi clase de deportes - dice Sei seriamente y la chica al oírlo se pone derecha y voltea a verlo

- ¡Te acordaste de mí! - dice la chica muy emocionada y observando feliz a Sei pero él permanece serio e indiferente

- ¿Era a mí a quien mirabas ese día? - pregunta él con un tono de voz amable, la chica más roja que antes asiente con la cabeza - ¿Me dirás tu nombre? - pregunta Sei volteando a ver a la chica, ella aprieta la tela de su falda con ambas manos

- Me... me llamo Allyson Rice - dice la chica rápidamente y muy nerviosa

- Sei Peacecraft, mucho gusto - contesta él al saludo estirando su mano y ella rápidamente lo contesta con una gran sonrisa. El resto de la noche se habían pasado conversando, la chica cada vez perdía más la timidez y Sei descubre en ella a una chica muy vivaz y agradable, sin darse cuenta el tiempo había pasado y ya eran las dos de la madrugada, era hora de que tenían que irse porque a las dos y media de la madrugada el guardia en turno rondaba las habitaciones del ala de la escuela donde se encontraban sus habitaciones

- Parece que ya tienen que irse - dice Allyson un poco triste, Sei toma ambas manos de la chica y la mira fijamente

- Pasé una noche agradable - dice amablemente y ella enseguida se pone toda roja, en ese momento el chico que lo había retado a ir a ese bar pasa por ahí y ambos se miran de reojo, Sei sonríe y se acerca a la chica dándole un beso en los labios, ella se sorprende mucho de aquella rápida acción pero no se queja, Sei se aleja y sonriendo se despide dejando a la chica muy sorprendida y sobre todo emocionada, los chicos comienzan a salir del bar y a medio camino se detienen

- Te vimos Sei ¿besa bien? - pregunta uno de ellos mientras le alborota los cabellos

- Seguramente, esa chica está guapísima - comenta otro de los chicos dándole un par de codazos a Sei en las costillas

- Eso nada tiene que ver con que besa bien o no - dice otro de ellos

- Ya déjenme en paz, solo la bese para demostrarle a éste idiota que sí me gustan las mujeres - dice por fin Sei señalando al aludido quien sonríe muy ampliamente, el chico levanta su dedo índice señalando algo y todos voltean quedándose totalmente callados, Sei voltea al último encontrándose con que Allyson y otras chicas estaban atrás de ellos, la chica miraba a Sei con los ojos bien abiertos y soltando un par de lágrimas se va corriendo de ahí, sus amigas la siguen

- ¡Que idiota! - dice una de ellas antes de ir también detrás de Allyson, cuando las chicas se van todos comienzan a reírse a excepción de Sei que se sentía muy culpable. El lunes siguiente por la tarde los chicos tienen su clase de educación física y Sei no dejaba de ver hacia la cancha de la otra escuela donde había visto por primera vez a Allyson pero ni ella ni las demás estaban ahí, seguramente era otro día el que ellas tenían clase de deportes;: al día siguiente Sei sale a la cancha a la hora en que le tocaba deportes aunque el día no era el correcto, había salido tan solo para ver si la chica se encontraba ahí o no, pero tampoco el martes estaba ahí, y así el miércoles y el jueves hace lo mismo con el mismo resultado, y es entonces el viernes que a las chicas les toca deportes, al grupo de Sei también le tocaba ese día deportes y entonces Sei se aparta de todos para acercarse a la pequeña barda que separaba ambas escuelas, Allyson estaba del otro lado practicando voleibol y enseguida se da cuenta de la presencia de Sei pero mirándolo seriamente le voltea la cara y sigue jugando, Sei baja su cabeza y se aleja, la chica aún estaba muy enojada, y así transcurren las semanas, Sei se acercaba cada viernes hacia la barda y observaba a Allyson practicando los diferentes ejercicios y deportes que se le imponían y siempre ignoraba la presencia de Sei, él aún se sentía muy culpable y no dejaba de pensar en la chica, comenzaba a gustarle. No es sino hasta que un viernes Sei como todos los viernes se acerca a la barda pero en ésta ocasión portaba en su mano una rosa blanca, una de las amigas de Allyson le hace la seña y ella voltea hacia con Sei que le miraba fijamente

- ¡Por favor perdóname! - se escucha el grito de Sei haciendo que todos volteen, los alumnos de su escuela, las alumnas de la otra y los maestros de ambas, Allyson se pone totalmente roja ante esa particular disculpa y comienza a acercarse hacia Sei lentamente

- ¿Por qué haces esto? - pregunta la chica una vez estando frente a frente con Sei

- Me siento extraño haciendo estas cosas pero la verdad es que me siento muy culpable por lo que pasó aquella noche además... me gustas mucho - explica Sei, Allyson se sorprende de aquella respuesta y sonriendo toma la rosa con su mano

- Gracias - responde ella y enseguida se aleja de ahí oliendo la flor y regresando a su clase de deportes, al llegar sus amigas comienza a festejar a la chica y Sei sonriendo se da media vuelta también regresando a su clase de deportes y sus compañeros también comienzan a hacerle burla. A partir de ese día Sei y Allyson se habían convertido en amigos, ya Sei le había confesado que le gustaba pero ambos eran tan tímidos que aún no habían llegado a nada más aunque el gusto de ambos era más que obvio, Sei nunca antes se había interesado en alguien, y es hasta después de tres meses que comienzan a ser novios, Sei ya la había presentado ante Relena y ella muy feliz de que su hijo tuviera una novia tan bonita e inteligente se llevaba muy bien con Allyson y muy seguido la chica era invitada por la Ministro a pasar los fines de semana con ellos. Sei y Allyson ya llevaban casi un año saliendo y se llevaban muy bien, se veían tan solo los fines de semana ya que aunque las escuelas estaban cerca se les tenía prohibido salir y sus respectivos maestros de deportes no los dejaban ausentarse de la clase por largo tiempo pero a pesar de eso ellos se llevaban tan bien como si se vieran a diario

- Sabe mucho de literatura, no tienes idea de cuantos escritores conoce - platicaba la chica entusiasmada a Sei acerca del nuevo maestro de literatura que tenían y Sei la escuchaba pacientemente y hasta sonriendo, él no era de muchas palabras pero sabía escuchar muy bien, Allyson hablaba demasiado del maestro pero a Sei no le molestaba, muy seguramente se trataba de un viejo más. Un sábado el cual los chicos habían planeado pasar la tarde en la casa de campo que Relena tenía a las afueras del antiguo reino de Sanc, Allyson cancela de repente a Sei diciéndole que tenía una tarea que hacer, el chico muy tranquilo acepta la cancelación con amabilidad y esa tarde iba a partir rumbo a la casa de su madre cuando en el camino estando dentro de la limosina la cual tenía vidrios polarizados se topa con que su novia está tranquilamente sentada junto a un muchacho bastante apuesto afuera de una heladería, Sei se sorprende de verla ahí sabiendo que tenía cosas que hacer y sobre todo con aquel muchacho pero en ese momento no se molesta por verla con él sino porque le ha mentido

- ¿Por qué estás tan distante conmigo? - pregunta Allyson abrazando a Sei

- El pasado fin de semana me mentiste - contesta él secamente, la chica se aleja un poco de él y le mira sorprendida

- ¿De qué me hablas? - pregunta ella extrañada y Sei aún permanecía serio

- Iba rumbo a casa de mi madre cuando pasé frente a una heladería, estabas con un chico - contesta él con un tono de voz molesta, ella sonríe y se recarga en Sei tiernamente

- El es mi maestro de literatura, iba yo rumbo a la papelería para comprar unas cosas que necesitaba y me topé con él, me invitó a tomar un helado y simplemente acepté - contesta ella y enseguida convence a Sei, el chico lo toma bien y ya no menciona nada. Los días pasan y pasan, la relación de Sei y Allyson se enfriaba sin que ninguno de ellos dos se diera cuenta, había fines de semana que no se veían y cuando lograban verse no tenían el tiempo suficiente o no tenían cosas nuevas que hacer ni temas nuevos que tratar, cada vez que Allyson hablaba de algo salía a la plática su maestro de literatura, ya esa situación comenzaba a enfadar a Sei y no porque estuviera celoso sino porque ninguno de los dos hablaba de lo que ya era más que obvio para ambos, hasta que un día...

- Por favor tienes que perdonarme - decía Allyson mientras lloraba frente a Sei quien la miraba fríamente

- Lo estabas besando, me juraste que no había nada entre ustedes y te creí - dice Sei más que molesto, si algo le irritaba de sobremanera eran las mentiras

- Y no lo hay, es la primera vez que me besa, te lo juro Sei - explicaba la chica entre llanto pero cualquier cosa que dijera a Sei no le convencía

- No importa si es la primera o última vez, tú también lo estabas besando - responde él más molesto y dándole a la chica la espalda

- Perdóname Sei... me enamoré, no lo planeé ni fue mi culpa pero me enamoré - dice la chica por fin y Sei se siente de cierta forma aliviado, necesitaba oír esas palabras de una vez por todas, necesitaba escuchar de labios de Allyson la verdad que ninguno de los dos aceptaba con palabras

- Te perdono pero vete de una vez, lo has elegido a él, ve con él - dice Sei muy tranquilo, si se sentía triste más no deshecho, quería a la chica, sí, pero por primera vez desde que estaba con ella estaba convencido de que nunca la había llegado a amar

- Gracias por entender Sei... tú siempre ocuparás un lugar en mi corazón - dice ella antes de comenzar a correr lejos mientras se seca las lágrimas, Sei no derrama lágrima alguna más el sentimiento de vacío le invadía, nuevamente estaba solo

---- Fin del flash back ----

Jinx lleva a Van hasta su habitación, el ahora piloto abre la puerta y se despide de su amigo dándole las buenas noches pero él impide que cierre la puerta colocando su pie, Van se sorprende y ambos chicos se miran, Jinx empuja la puerta abriéndola y Van retrocede un par de pasos dejando que la puerta se abra totalmente, Jinx entra al cuarto junto con Van cerrando la puerta tras él, Van le miraba aún sorprendido y Jinx sonriendo se acerca a él

- ¿Qué... qué pasa? - pregunta nervioso el chico de ojos miel mientras el de ojos verdes se acerca lentamente

- Te sigo queriendo Van, me arrepiento de haber terminado contigo - explica el chico sin dejar de acercarse a Van que retrocedía lentamente hasta toparse con la pared, Jinx recarga su mano derecha en la pared acorralando a Van quien le mira muy sorprendido

- Pero entre nosotros ya no hay nada - dice Van muy firmemente, Jinx niega con la cabeza y subiendo su mano izquierda hasta el rostro de Van lo acaricia suavemente

- Sabes que no es verdad, tú también me sigues queriendo - contesta muy convencido acercando su rostro al de Van cerrando sus ojos con la intención de besarlo pero Van abriendo sus ojos muy sorprendido se agacha rápidamente y esquiva el beso de Jinx alejándose unos pasos de él, Jinx abre sus ojos y mira a Van aún recargando su mano en la pared y sonríe ampliamente

- ¿Por qué haces eso? - pregunta molesto y sorprendido Van

- Ya te lo dije, te sigo queriendo - responde Jinx acercándose nuevamente hacia Van

- Pero yo a ti no - contesta Van firmemente haciendo que Jinx se detenga en seco ante la respuesta, Van le mira molesto y después se acerca a la puerta y la abre

- Haré que vuelvas a quererme - dice Jinx mientras se acerca a la puerta

- Lo dudo, ya existe alguien para mí que es la persona más importante - responde Van, Jinx se sorprende un poco pero sonriendo sale por fin de la habitación aún observando a Van

- ¿Se trata de Sei acaso? - pregunta aún sabiendo la respuesta, Van no contesta pero su mirada era suficiente, Jinx se enseria enseguida y observa como Van lentamente cierra la puerta, ambos se miraban a los ojos hasta que Van cierra completamente la puerta. Jinx se da media vuelta para marcharse de ahí topándose con la figura de Sei que estaba atrás de él, no había alcanzado a escuchar lo que Jinx le había dicho a Van pero sabía que ahí estaba la habitación del piloto y mira fijamente a Jinx quien sonríe cínicamente acomodándose el cuello de la camisa y comienza a caminar pasándole a Sei de lado, el chico estaba con los ojos bien abiertos mirando a la nada, con ese movimiento de Jinx había entendido que algo había pasado entre ellos por lo que muy decidido enseguida se acerca a la puerta y toca, Van abre y se sorprende de ver a Sei ahí, ambas miradas se perdían en la otra y entonces Sei comienza a caminar hacia Van entrando a su habitación, Van cierra enseguida la puerta

Wufei llega apresurado a L9, una colonia no muy lejos de L3 y la cual era casi en su totalidad un refugio de guerra, ésta colonia era conocida por su tecnología avanzada en medicina y otras ciencias, el chino llega hasta el gran hospital de donde había recibido la llamada siendo atendido enseguida por un doctor

- ¿Señor Chang? - pregunta el médico estirando su mano en dirección a Wufei

- Así es, mucho gusto - responde Wufei respondiendo al saludo tomando la mano del doctor

- Su amigo está por aquí, pase - dice el doctor mientras comienza a caminar siendo secundado por Wufei, después de pasar por varios pasillos llegan hasta el área de cuidados intensivos donde el doctor antes de abrir la puerta se detiene - Seré sincero señor Chang, no sé como ha sobrevivido su amigo y debo ser sincero al decirle que posiblemente verlo en ese estado logre afectarlo ¿está seguro que quiere entrar? - cuestiona seriamente el doctor, Wufei traga duro saliva y asiente con la cabeza, el médico abre la puerta y Wufei dudando un poco se decide a entrar, la habitación era amplia y se podía apreciar la cama a lo lejos la cual estaba alrededor cubierta, el doctor da a Wufei un cubre bocas, él se lo pone y entra por fin a la habitación, el médico le acompaña

- ¿Aquí? - pregunta Wufei señalando la cama cubierta y el doctor asiente, el chino se acerca más y recorre por fin la cortina abriendo sus ojos ante la imagen frente a él. Trowa estaba casi en su totalidad vendado, su pierna izquierda estaba cubierta con un aparato de metal y ésta se encontraba casi deshecha, había perdido su brazo derecho y una gran parte de su cuerpo estaba quemada, su cabeza estaba vendada al 80, tan solo su ojo izquierdo y parte de la cara de ese lado podía verse claramente sin vendas y con tan solo un par de rasguños, también traía un collarín que evitaba el movimiento total de su cabeza y a la vez respiraba con dificultad, se encontraba conectado a un montón de cables, Wufei no podía creer en absoluto que aquel fuera su amigo Trowa, aquel a quien conoció como un joven sano y fuerte, ahora reducido a una simple piltrafa sin movimiento tirado en una cama

- ¿Se siente bien? - pregunta el doctor ante el rostro pálido de Wufei, el chino recobra la compostura quitando la mirada de encima de Trowa y tapándose la boca con la mano derecha

- Sí ¿cuál es su situación? - pregunta dificultosamente Wufei, un nudo se le hacía en la garganta

- Además de lo que ha podido ver el señor Barton se encuentra en coma, no sabemos cuando pueda despertar, pero por el momento es bueno que esté así, el enfrentamiento con la realidad y el dolor físico y mental pueden ser muy dañinos para su salud, es mejor que esté inconsciente en estos momentos, pudimos rescatar su pierna izquierda sin tener que amputarla como hicimos lamentablemente con su brazo derecho pero aún así es muy pronto para estar seguros de que no habrá que amputarse posteriormente, el daño en la columna no es muy grave pero posiblemente no pueda caminar en mucho tiempo - Wufei no podía seguir oyendo más y pide al doctor que se calle haciéndole una seña con la mano, ni siquiera podía hablar en esos momentos

- ¿Tardará mucho tiempo en recuperarse? - pregunta tras varios segundos de silencio, ya estaba un poco más tranquilo y podía hablar con más facilidad, la palidez de su rostro no había desaparecido

- Tardará varios años, he tenido casos en los que logran recuperarse del todo pero para serle sincero no puedo afirmar nada - contesta el doctor, Wufei se queda callado - Por cierto ¿quiénes son sus familiares? - pregunta el doctor después

- Tan solo está su sobrino - responde Wufei

- Necesito que firme un escrito - dice el doctor muy seriamente y Wufei voltea a verlo

- ¿De qué? - pregunta Wufei algo molesto

- Señor Chang, estamos en tiempos de guerra, cada espacio en el hospital por pequeño que sea es indispensable y preferimos usarlos en pacientes que tenemos la certeza de que van a recuperarse, pero para serle sincero el caso de su amigo no es uno de ellos, el coma puede durarle incluso años, no sabemos - dice el doctor

- ¡¿Qué trata de decir! - interroga Wufei levantando ligeramente la voz, el doctor lo regaña y le indica a Wufei que hablen afuera, el chino sale de la habitación y el doctor antes de salir corre nuevamente la cortina de la cama, los dos estando afuera retoman su plática

- En resumidas cuentas necesitamos que su sobrino nos firme un escrito donde nos autorice a desconectar al señor Barton en caso de que transcurrido un tiempo no logre despertar o en caso de que tenga una muerte cerebral - explica el doctor a un molesto Wufei que se lanza contra él agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa con fuerza

- ¿Esta loco? Ese chico apenas tiene 17 años, no puede tomar una decisión así, no tiene la edad legal para ello - aclara Wufei pero el doctor tan solo mueve su cabeza a los lados

- Eso no importa en tiempos de guerra, y como ya dije nuestros lugares en el hospital son valiosos, tal vez dejamos de atender a alguien por tener a una persona que posiblemente no despierte nunca, no vale la pena - expone el doctor tranquilamente haciendo que Wufei se moleste aún más dándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro al doctor que lo tira al suelo, el médico observa al chino con molestia limpiándose el hilo de sangre que sale de su labio inferior

- ¡Escuche bien doctor de pacotilla, éste hombre hace años salvó su trasero y el de millones más dándole a la Tierra y las Colonias la paz, no vuelva a poner en duda el valor de su vida! - dice muy molesto Wufei y enseguida otro doctor llega al lugar de donde provenían los gritos que había logrado escuchar desde otro de los pasillos

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - pregunta el doctor recién llegado acercándose a su colega y observando a Wufei, el chino ignora a ambos doctores y dándose media vuelta comienza a marcharse, ahora era tiempo de encarar a Adler hacia la verdad. Una hora después que Wufei se hubiese marchado la puerta de la habitación de Trowa comienza a abrirse lentamente, en los pasillos no había nadie que estuviera vigilando, unos pasos lentos e indecisos se escuchaban en la habitación hasta detenerse frente a la cama que se encontraba cubierta con cortinas alrededor de ella, y después de titubear un poco por fin se abren, y ahí estaba de nuevo, Trowa tirado casi muerto en una cama de hospital, la persona que había entrado a la habitación era Quatre, quien al igual que Wufei no podía creer lo que veía al frente de él, las lágrimas del rubio comienzan a salir rápidamente de sus ojos abiertos en su totalidad por la sorpresa y caen hasta mojar las sábanas de la cama, Quatre estira su mano y acaricia dulcemente la frente de Trowa cubierta por los vendajes agachándose después y depositando donde mismo un tierno beso

- Pero mira como te han dejado - dice tristemente tirándose enseguida al suelo cayendo de rodillas al lado de la cama apretando con fuerza las sábanas y apoyando su cabeza en la cama mientras llora con fuerza, en cuanto se había enterado de la destrucción de la colonia había abandonado todos sus asuntos para asegurarse que Trowa y Adler estuvieran con vida, estaba al tanto de todo lo que había ocurrido en esos años de ausencia y tras saber la noticia se había informado de donde estaba Trowa hospitalizado de estar vivo y sin pensarlo se había dirigido hacia allá no esperando encontrarse con aquello que estaba frente a él, pero era verdad y estaba ahí, ese pedazo de hombre anteriormente llamado Trowa era la persona que siempre había amado y a quien seguía amando con la misma intensidad a pesar del tiempo y la distancia y a quien seguiría amando a pesar de las circunstancias, tal vez ya era tarde pero en ésta ocasión no volvería a alejarse de él, ésta vez estaría a su lado hasta el fin

Continúa...

Snif snif, perdóname Trowa, te juro que hasta yo misma me odio, de verdad que sí, pero pues ya que, ya te tocaba mijo... Hola a todos, ya estoy de nuevo aquí con éste capítulo tan horrible y además de todo largo, pero que espero les haya gustado, a mi en lo particular, y no porque lo haya escrito yo, me gustó porque como que tiene mucho contenido ¿no? ¿o es solo mi imaginación? Pero bueno, ya saben que aquí ustedes tienen la última palabra, así que espero sus reviews y nos vemos hasta la próxima

P.D. ¿Y Duo? pues esperen que si ya salió Quatre pronto saldrá Duo jejeje, hasta pronto

**FICHAS:**

Nombre: Jean de Gaulle

Edad: 18 años

Color de ojos: Azul celeste

Color de cabello: Rubio (cortado a los hombros /)

Estatura: 1.62

Peso: 60 kg

Tipo de sangre: A

Signo Zodiacal: Sagitario

Origen: Francés

Notas:

Si conocen a Youji de la serie Weiss Kreuz podrán darse una pequeña idea de cómo imaginé a éste personaje (Jean) jeje, pero obviamente con una apariencia más joven, bueno, eso solo como dato tonto

El Sargento Henner es un personaje que apenas si se menciona en éste capítulo, obviamente nunca ha salido pero como dato es él quien enseñó a los chicos el sistema de cabina de los Gundam y todo lo demás

Los números de serie de los Gundam no tienen mucha relevancia, la G es por la palabra Gundam, el 218 corresponde al año y el último número ustedes ya saben porque es ññ

La frase "lo más importante en la guerra es destruir la estrategia de tu enemigo" fue sacada de un libro que les recomiendo mucho, se llama El arte de la guerra del autor Sun Tzu, muy posiblemente algunos principios bélicos de éste libro aparezcan a lo largo del fic, obviamente conforme salgan se los mencionaré, estoy contra el plagio jejeje

Un gran saludo a todos los que leen esta historia y dejan reviews, también a los que leyéndola no dejan comentario y a quienes no leen pues también, para no excluir a nadie, en resumidas cuentas, un saludo a todos, bye

A no, no, se me olvidaba, a los que me dejaron review:

Akuma Akai: Chica, muchas muchas gracias por tu comentario, hasta me hiciste sonrojar jeje, nunca pensé que esta historia pudiera gustar así a alguien pero me da mucho gusto saber que a ti te gusta a ese grado, te juro que tus comentarios si que suben la moral, yo espero seguir recibiendo tus comentarios, son para mi muy inspiradores aunque lamento si de verdad te hago llorar jeje, hasta pronto y te deseo mucha suerte en tus examenes, echale ganas… por cierto, como pudiste apreciar la relación de Sei y Van comienza a solidificarse jeje, byes ahora si

Forfirith: Amiga linda, ya tan solo te faltó decir que me odias a mí por escribir éste fic y hacerle tanta cosa a mis preciosos G-Boys, jejeje, no, no es cierto, ¿sabes? Como siempre tu review me ha gustado mucho, me gusta la forma en la que profundizas y analizas a mis personajes y por la forma en que te metes a la historia, de verdad que nunca antes había sentido tan bonito de escribir, te debo mucho amiga, me apoyas en mis escritos y eres linda conmigo, espero que éste fic te siga gustando a pesar de tanta y tanta cosa que les pasa a los personajes, pero tu no te preocupes, dentro de un marco considerable el final va a ser feliz aunque algunos queden solos o mueran, otros lograrán la felicidad, digo, no se puede tener todo en la vida y siendo ésta una historia de guerra el final tiene que ser un poco más realista ¿no crees? Pero bueno, ya me dirás tu opinión cuando llegue ese momento jejeje, por lo pronto me despido esperando que éste capítulo te guste al igual que los otros y espero que no me quieras matar por lo de Trowa, que triste, pero bueno, hasta prontito y te mando muchos abrazos, bye


	9. El nacimiento de Sei parte 2

**El retorno de los Gundam**

Por Noriko Ukai

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie Gundam Wing no me pertenecen pero lo que respecta a todos los demás sí

**Parejas:** 1 x 2, 3 x 4, 5 x S, 6 x 9, Sei x Van, Jean x Saki, Adler x ...

**Géneros:** Shonen ai, Shoujo

**Categoría:** Romance, Acción, Drama, Angustia

**Clasificación:** Mayores de 16 años

**Advertencia: **Este fic no contiene escenas de sexo o violencia explícitas pero hay situaciones que pueden herir la sensibilidad del lector, si crees que no estas apto para leer mejor regrésate

Capítulo 9. El nacimiento de Sei – Parte 2 

- ¿Sigue ahí? - pregunta Trowa a un Quatre que veía a Duo sentado en el jardín de la casa de Quatre, se encontraba pensativo mirando hacia la nada, con las piernas encogidas y la cabeza sobre las rodillas

- Sí, no ha comido y la verdad estoy muy preocupado - contesta Quatre notoriamente preocupado, Duo tenía sentado afuera de la casa desde muy temprano, apenas si había desayunado, ya había pasado una semana desde que Heero le había confesado su infidelidad y dándole espacio para pensar había decidido abandonar la casa de Quatre para volver a ella cuando Duo estuviera listo

- Ve con él - dice Trowa a Quatre y él acepta moviendo la cabeza en afirmación, voltea hacia él y le da un beso en los labios antes de ir hacia donde Duo estaba sentado, Trowa se retira y Quatre se sienta a un lado de su amigo mientras lo observa, Duo suspira y voltea hacia él

- Ya no puedo más, no sé que voy hacer - expresa Duo con tristeza agachando su cabeza hasta apoyarla sobre sus rodillas nuevamente y Quatre le consuela colocando su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de Duo

- Piensa en lo que hablamos, Heero cometió un error pero está arrepentido - trata de explicar Quatre pero Duo niega insistentemente con la cabeza observando a Quatre y en sus ojos se aprecia el hecho de que quiere llorar

- No estoy seguro de ello... - explica Duo pero Quatre no entiende porque su amigo dice eso pero espera a que él mismo lo aclare - Siempre sentí que vivía a la sombra de ella, cuando él me dijo que yo le gustaba realmente no lo podía creer, yo realmente creía que para él ella era lo más importante - concluye Duo

- Estas equivocado, él te ama a ti - dice Quatre mostrándole a Duo una sonrisa pero él se mantiene firme en su aseveración

- No Quatre, si a pesar de todo lo que vivimos él sin reflexionar ni nada se acostó con ella es porque realmente la quiere ¿entiendes? Por mí tal vez solo siente afecto - expone Duo completamente triste y a la vez enojado pero Quatre insiste en que para Heero solo existe él

- Si te pidió perdón y se fue para darte tiempo en pensar las cosas y está dispuesto a luchar por ti es porque es a ti a quien ama, no seas necio - explica Quatre comenzándose a desesperar, cada vez que hablaban del tema terminaban sin conclusión alguna y ya habían pasado muchos días como para que Duo se hubiera decidido

- Supongamos que es verdad y me ama... - comienza a explicar haciendo una pequeña pausa al voltear hacia Quatre - ¿Cómo hago yo para estar con él sin pensar en lo que hizo? ¿cómo le hago para perdonarlo completamente? No es fácil Quatre, te juro que no lo es - explica más firmemente Duo a Quatre que solo niega con la cabeza, Duo era bastante cabezota como para entenderlo fácilmente y él ya se estaba cansando de insistir así que se pone de pie y entra a la casa dejando a Duo sentado mirando hacia el frente, por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no podía decidirse, y en ese momento a su lado se sienta Wufei, durante la mañana se había ido a atender unos asuntos pero ya de tarde había regresado a la casa de Quatre

- Hola - saluda Wufei y Duo le contesta igual pero sin voltear a verlo, seguía mirando hacia el frente, estaba a punto de anochecer y el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse - ¿Ya sabes que hacer? - cuestiona volteándolo a ver y Duo sin hablar niega con la cabeza, Wufei sonríe y acerca su mano al hombro de Duo abrazándolo y atrayéndolo hacia él, Duo recarga su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo y cierra los ojos

- ¿Crees que deba perdonarlo? - pregunta Duo con voz bajita

- Lo amas ¿no? - contesta Wufei con otra pregunta para no comprometerse con la respuesta

- Si, mucho - responde Duo sin titubear

- Entonces ya sabes la respuesta... - afirma Wufei a su amigo que levanta la cabeza de su hombro y lo mira a los ojos, era cierto lo que le trataba de decir Wufei, que si realmente amaba a Heero entonces debía perdonarlo - Lo único importante es que seas feliz - le dice Wufei a Duo acariciándole la mejilla con el costado de la mano y él sonríe, no había más dudas, para Duo era difícil estar sin Heero porque lo quería mucho así que no tenía más dudas, iba a perdonar a Heero y tratarían nuevamente de recuperar la confianza mutuamente. Trowa y Quatre observaban a Wufei y Duo desde la ventana de la sala que daba al jardín y sonríen, todo apuntaba a que Wufei había convencido a Duo después que Quatre había insistido bastante, Trowa no había ayudado mucho pero es que él era hombre de pocas palabras.

- No puede ser ¿ahora que haré? - se preguntaba Relena muy preocupada mientras veía el color que la prueba de embarazo había adquirido pues según el instructivo era positiva, hacía varios días que tenía aquella sospecha y estaba al cien por ciento segura de que el único y verdadero padre del hijo que esperaba era Heero, pero el ex soldado perfecto ahora estaba con Duo y mantenía con él una relación bastante sólida, realmente iba a estar difícil que él quisiera casarse con ella o llegar a un mutuo acuerdo pero ¿acuerdo? ¿de qué estaba hablando? Si Heero iba a ser padre más valía que lo fuera completamente, ella no iba a ser la madre de un bastardo así que mejor era hacerle saber a Heero las condiciones cuanto antes aunque aquello implicara que tuviera que dejar a Duo

Heero es llamado por Quatre para que vaya a su casa esa misma noche ya que Duo deseaba hablar con él, ya tenía la respuesta a todas sus dudas y entonces el antiguo piloto del zero sin dudarlo se dirige a la casa de Quatre, Heero no había abandonado L4 pero se encontraba alojado en un Hotel listo para cuando recibiera aquella llamada

- Pasa, te está esperando en la habitación - dice Quatre a Heero cuando Rashid abre la puerta dejándolo pasar y entonces Heero corre hacia donde sabía estaba la habitación que siempre Quatre les asignaba cuando le visitaban y al llegar abre la puerta encontrándose Duo sentado en la cama de frente a la puerta de la habitación, ambos se miran a los ojos y Heero cierra enseguida la puerta acercándose a Duo quien le mira seriamente

- Ven, siéntate - dice Duo palmeando la porción de cama junto a él y Heero sin decir palabra se sienta al lado del chico, Duo lleva su mano con pulso tembloroso hacia la mano de Heero y la toma entre la suya, los dos se giran levemente para estar más cerca y mirándose a los ojos

- ¿Qué decidiste? - pregunta Heero apretando la mano de Duo y él se queda callado por mucho tiempo pues a pesar de que había decidido perdonarlo para él era difícil hablarle a Heero e incluso tocarlo pero aún así necesitaba la mano de Heero para armarse de valor

- Yo, te perdono Heero, no podemos tirar esto tan fácilmente a la basura, no vale la pena perderte - responde por fin Duo haciendo que Heero se sienta enormemente aliviado, por momentos había creído que no iba a perdonarlo y que además iba a odiarlo por el resto de sus días ya que conocía el carácter frenético de su trenzado pero para su sorpresa eso no había sucedido y Duo había decidido perdonarlo

- Gracias Duo - expresa Heero tomando a Duo de los hombros con fuerza y abrazándolo con la misma intensidad, Duo se sorprende al principio pero poco a poco le contesta el abrazo comenzando a salir de sus ojos un par de lágrimas que ruedan por sus mejillas, también Heero se alegra por aquella reconciliación y sonríe como pocas veces lo hacía, y al cabo de un par de minutos por fin se sueltan, Heero coloca su mano sobre la mejilla de Duo y le acerca el rostro para darle un beso pero Duo cierra sus ojos y baja un poco su cabeza apoyando su frente sobre la frente de Heero evitando ese beso, el ex soldado perfecto no entiende porque Duo no quiere que lo bese y le suelta la mejilla para colocar su mano sobre su barbilla y levantarle el rostro, Duo abre los ojos y ambos se miran fijamente - ¿Qué sucede? - pregunta completamente confundido pero para Duo todo estaba claro

- Dame un poco de tiempo ¿si? No me puedo sacar de la cabeza que estuviste con ella - explica Duo pero Heero no queda satisfecho con la respuesta pero si esa era la decisión de Duo entonces debía de respetarla, después de todo era él quien había insistido en que lo perdonara, había sido él quien había cometido un error y debía de pagar por ello

- Esta bien, no te preocupes - responde comprensivo regalándole a Duo una sonrisa misma que el corresponde, aunque las cosas estaban aún frágiles por lo menos la parte difícil había pasado, lograr el perdón de Duo era lo primordial y ya lo había logrado.

Trowa, Quatre y Wufei son los únicos que se presentan a cenar ya que ni Heero ni Duo habían querido cenar, necesitaban tiempo a solas para seguir conversando, tenían aún muchas cosas de que hablar y ellos no se oponen a eso, ya sabían que Duo había perdonado a Heero y les apoyaban

- Me siento mucho mejor después de esto ¿ustedes no? - pregunta muy animoso Quatre a sus compañeros de mesa pero ninguno contesta, Trowa voltea a ver unos segundos a Wufei y después continúa comiendo, Quatre entiende aquella mirada y también voltea a ver a su amigo - ¿Tú estas bien Wufei? - cuestiona Quatre a su amigo, Wufei sonríe y afirma con un movimiento de cabeza, Quatre sonríe y también continúa comiendo

- Gracias a ti Duo abrió los ojos - repone Trowa mirando a Wufei quien voltea enseguida a verlo sonriendo con un poco de falsedad

- Lo sé, solo espero no arrepentirme - contesta Wufei sinceramente, Trowa y Quatre voltean a verse y después miran a Wufei

- Sé que no lo harás - responde Quatre con su optimismo de siempre

- Yo creo lo mismo, tú siempre has sabido guardar la compostura - dice Trowa con un pequeño tono de sarcasmo pero por culpa de su seriedad de siempre no se nota aquel

- Sí, Heero lo sabe y no le importa porque confía en ti, además Duo lo ama a él - finaliza Quatre sin dejar de ver a Wufei quien solo mira a sus amigos y afirma sonriendo nuevamente, los tres retoman el consumo de sus alimentos permaneciendo el resto de la cena sin hablar.

Al día siguiente Heero y Duo se van de casa de Quatre despidiéndose de sus amigos, necesitaban estar esos días a solas, tenían que hacer que la confianza volviera día a día, cosa que le costaba mucho trabajo a Duo, se estaba haciendo un poco inseguro, cada vez que Heero salía de la casa incluso si era a la tienda Duo le cuestionaba a donde iba, Heero se molestaba un poco por esa situación pero debía de comprender a su trenzado, le había hecho añicos el corazón con la noticia de Relena pero se fiaba en que con el paso del tiempo Duo iba a recuperar su confianza y esa situación iba a desaparecer. Tres semanas pasan desde el día que Duo había perdonado a Heero, los dos visitan el orfanato donde tenían pensado adoptar, ya Duo había recuperado su hermosa sonrisa y sus ganas por convertirse en papá junto con Heero aunque obviamente éste no iba a ser consanguíneamente de ellos, ahí el encargado de las adopciones les atiende muy bien, en esos tiempos la adopción a personas del mismo sexo era más fácil, sobretodo considerando los tiempos pos guerra en que muchos niños habían quedado huérfanos. El encargado les proporciona un listado de niños con sus características principales, nombre, edad, sexo, rasgos faciales, color de cabello, tipo de sangre entre otras cosas y Heero observa atento lo feliz que Duo se veía observando la lista, él no era afectivo a los niños y nunca había concebido la idea de ser padre pero ver a Duo tan entusiasmado con la idea también él se sentía feliz con ese hecho

- Bien ¿Ya se decidió? - pregunta el encargado a Duo, él deja de mirar la lista y niega con la cabeza volviendo su atención a ella

- Es que no sé... pero eso sí, debe tener los ojos azul cobalto - Duo sonríe ampliamente mientras que Heero se pone completamente rojo, Duo estaba buscando a un niño o niña que tuviera los ojos como Heero, eso era lo primordial pues aunque no fuera su hijo de verdad debía de parecerse un poco a Heero, de esa forma también iba a amarlo más, el encargado por su parte ríe por lo bajo cuando escucha el comentario de Duo y Heero le lanza una mirada fulminante pero Duo le da un codazo, no debía de ver el encargado que Heero era un poco malhumorado... - ¡Lo tengo! - dice Duo emocionado mostrándole la lista a Heero, él se asoma a leer encontrándose con que la descripción del niño era muy parecida a la de él, en realidad se trataba de una niña, tres años, ojos azul cobalto, cabello castaño oscuro cortado abajo de las orejas y piel morena, sí, ella era la indicada, si alguien la veía junto a Heero de seguro pasaba bien por su hija

- Una niña ¿eh? - comenta Heero dejando de ver la lista y fijando su mirada en Duo quien le sonríe ampliamente y afirma con la cabeza, Heero también le sonríe y acaricia con ternura su mejilla, Duo había recuperado por completo su sonrisa, eso le tranquilizaba

- ¿La niña entonces? - cuestiona el encargado, Heero y Duo voltean con él y afirman al mismo tiempo, ya estaba hecho, los trámites preliminares ya estaban hechos, escoger al niño también ya estaba hecho, ahora solo faltaba el papeleo final para que la niña se pudiera ir con ellos al fin. Heero y Duo salen del lugar y se van a casa, la pequeña casa que compartían juntos desde el principio de su relación y ahora nuevamente podían disfrutarla aunque aún en el corazón de Duo se sentía una pequeña sombra negra, Heero lo sabía pero ninguno hablaba del tema. Al llegar la noche Heero toma un baño mientras que Duo observaba la televisión viendo las noticias, él ya antes que Heero se había bañado y hace más de media hora que habían cenado; en el noticiero hacen mención de Relena Darlian y su nueva imposición para impedir que los civiles porten armas de fuego, Duo niega muchas veces con la cabeza y cambia el canal, esa ley que Relena había dictado de que los civiles no portaran ninguna clase de arma de fuego ni siquiera en casa para protección le parecía una tontería, en ese momento sale Heero del baño secándose el cabello, traía solo unos shorts color negro, Duo voltea a verle y le sonríe volteando nuevamente al televisor cambiando nuevamente el canal, ya no había nada, lo único interesante eran las noticias y en ese momento solo estaban hablando de esa chica pero aún así no apaga la televisión, Heero arroja la toalla al pequeño sofá que tenían en la habitación y se sienta junto con Duo en la cama, Duo finge estar interesado en la televisión y no le despega la vista pero Heero estaba seguro de que no le interesaba por lo que coloca su mano sobre la mano de Duo que sostenía el control y aprieta el botón para apagarla quitándoselo lentamente, Duo se comienza a poner nervioso y ni él mismo sabía porque, había estado muchas veces con Heero pero por alguna extraña razón no podía tenerlo tan cerca; los labios de Heero se colocan sobre la blanca piel de Duo que cubría su cuello y lo comienza a besar

- Heero - suspira Duo casi audiblemente cerrando sus ojos y la mano derecha de Heero comienza a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de la camisa de dormir de Duo dejando su pecho al descubierto y pasando lentamente sus manos hasta el pecho el cual acaricia también con lentitud, ante la caricia Duo emite un pequeño gemido y Heero sonriendo pasa sus labios poco a poco hasta su pecho bajando a su vez su mano hasta su cintura y bajándola más hasta las caderas intentando después meter la mano al pantalón y poder quitarlo pero se detiene al sentir la mano de Duo que sujeta la suya y la separa de sus caderas, Heero alza la mirada y sus ojos chocan con los de Duo que a su vez le sonríe tiernamente y subiendo después la mano de Heero hasta colocarla sobre su mejilla cerrando nuevamente los ojos, Heero se extraña de que Duo le haya quitado la mano de su cadera para subirla a su mejilla pero más se extraña de ver que las lágrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos, Duo aprieta con fuerza la mano de Heero y abre los ojos mirándolo fijamente, también Heero lo miraba a los ojos notando la tristeza que se albergaba en ellos

- ¿Así la tocabas a ella? - pregunta Duo haciendo que Heero abra sus ojos completamente sorprendido, sabía que Duo aún pensaba en su engaño pero no sabía del dolor que le provocaba con cada caricia, con cada beso, ahora entendía porque desde que habían dejado la casa de Quatre ellos no habían tenido intimidad, Duo estaba aun destrozado a pesar de su sonrisa, a pesar de todo, su infidelidad seguía siendo una sombra. Heero abraza con fuerza el cuerpo de Duo al escucharlo preguntar y siente deseos de llorar junto con él pero no podía, siempre que algo le hacía sentir deseos de llorar automáticamente y sin pedirlo lograba reprimir sus emociones

- No pienses en eso Duo, te amo a ti, jamás podría tocar a alguien como te toco a ti - responde sinceramente y Duo sonríe alejándose un poco de Heero y ambos comparten miradas, Duo suelta la mano de Heero que aún estaba en su mejilla y se acerca para rozar ligeramente sus labios con los de él volviendo a abrazarse después... – Duo, tenemos que superar esto – repone Heero apretando el cuerpo de Duo más con el suyo y poco después lo separa, él sonríe y se quita enseguida la camisa que le había sido desabrochada antes y la avienta al suelo, toma la mano de Heero de nuevo y la lleva hasta su pecho sin dejarse de ver a los ojos

- Tócame... tócame solo a mí - Heero voltea hacia el pecho de Duo y comienza a acariciarlo siendo su mano guiada por la de Duo que cierra con fuerza sus ojos mientras derrama lágrimas llenas de angustia... – Solo bésame a mí – la mano de Duo guía la de Heero hasta su rostro y él lo acaricia acercándose a él para darle un beso en los labios mismo que le es correspondido con ternura, se separan y abren sus ojos al mismo tiempo... – Haz el amor solo conmigo, siempre conmigo – Heero sonríe a Duo y lentamente lo acuesta en la cama intentando besarlo pero retractándose, ahora solo quería mirarlo, tratar de curar su herida tan profunda

- Yo solo quiero estar contigo - responde Heero a las peticiones de Duo robándole ahora sí un profundo y apasionado beso mientras baja su mano lentamente hasta el pantalón de la pijama comenzándolo a bajar y las manos de Duo se aprietan con fuerza a su espalda sintiendo la profunda entrega de los dos, la más pura y sincera entrega de amor, una entrega que solo se podían dar entre sí

En el reconstruido reino de Sanc, Relena no podía concentrarse en sus deberes, nadie sabía aún de su embarazo y no tenía deseos de contárselo a nadie hasta que Heero accediera a casarse con ella, de otro modo no quería ni necesitaba a esa criatura, lo sentía por Duo, no tenía nada en contra de él, lamentablemente había sido el ex piloto del 02 de quien Heero se había enamorado, por quien su Heero la había cambiado, porque estaba segura que antes del chico era ella quien ocupaba el corazón del ex soldado perfecto, pero estaba equivocada, era cierto que Heero la quería, de algún modo pero la quería, aún así hablar de amor es otra cosa y amor es precisamente lo que Heero nunca había sentido por ella

- ¿Te sientes bien? - pregunta Noin a Relena pero ella no alcanza a oírle ya que se encontraba sumamente pensativa, no sabía aún como decirle a Heero la noticia, tal vez la iba a recibir con alegría o con enojo, podía ser cualquiera de las dos, por eso debía de tener mucho tacto al decirlo... – La Tierra llamando a la Ministro – dice Noin cantando y con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, Relena ésta vez la escucha y voltea a verla sonriéndole

- Perdóname Noin - Relena vuelve a ver los papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio y Noin coloca su mano sobre ellos haciendo que la chica vuelva a verla

- ¿En qué quedamos? ¿no me llamarías Lucrecia? - la líder del escuadrón 12 de la Preventer sonríe y Relena le responde con otra sonrisa afirmando a la petición. En ese momento por la puerta entra Milliardo y tanto Relena como Noin voltean a verle

- Hola chicas - saluda el hermano mayor de la Ministro y ellas les responden el saludo, Noin lo mira unos segundos y desvía su mirada, aún seguía enamorada de él pero Milliardo era más bruto que nada no solo porque no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de su amiga sino porque no se daba cuenta de los propios

- Hermano, gracias por venir - dice sonriendo Relena a su hermano y él también le sonríe en respuesta, Relena lo había invitado a comer aprovechando que Noin estaba ahí, hacía tiempo que los dos no se veían y quería ayudar un poco a la causa así que se pone de pie y argumentando que pedirá sirvan la mesa sale de la oficina que tenía en casa

- Noin, que gusto verte - Milliardo se acerca a su amiga y le coloca la mano sobre el hombro regalándole una sonrisa pero ella le agarra la mano y la quita

- ¿De verdad te da gusto verme, Zechs? - cuestiona sonriendo sarcásticamente y al igual que Relena se retira para ayudar con la mesa, le daba mucho gusto ver a Milliardo después de tantos meses pero no podía parecer demasiado obvia.

La comida es servida por los encargados de la cocina y los tres presentes en la mesa comen en silencio, eventualmente las miradas de Noin se fijaban en Milliardo y el chico por su parte estaba distraído, Relena estaba muy rara y se le notaba a leguas, se veía preocupada y eso a él también le preocupaba. La cena termina y Relena propone tomen el té pero Milliardo no tenía el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo, en esos tiempos trabajaba en la unidad de servicios internos, era el director, un puesto no muy llamativo pero en esos tiempos de paz no se le requería en cuanto a sus conocimientos bélicos por lo que el puesto estaba muy bien para él, Noin también tenía cosas que hacer así que ninguno acepta la invitación de la Ministro por lo que Relena se tiene que resignar a perder a sus invitados

- Que lástima que se van, me gustaría que otro día me aceptaran la invitación - comenta Relena sonriendo, le encantaban las visitas sociales

- Te prometo hermana que otro día será con gusto - responde Milliardo acercándose a su hermana y dándole un abrazo, ella sonríe y su hermano la suelta, Noin también se acerca a la chica y se despiden con un beso en la mejilla

- Los acompaño - los tres se van hacia la puerta de la residencia, Milliardo había ofrecido a Noin un aventón y ella acepta a pesar de que tenía su transporte estacionado en la mansión pero esa sería una buena oportunidad con Zechs, la Ministro los despide de nuevo en la puerta y ellos comienzan a caminar pero antes de que Relena cierre la puerta escuchan un fuerte golpe que los hace voltear encontrándose a Relena en el suelo, estaba desmayada

- ¡Relena! - apurado Milliardo corre hacia su hermana y la toma entre sus brazos siendo seguido por Noin quien cierra la puerta y acompaña a su amigo a la sala que es a donde lleva a su hermana acostándola en el sillón más amplio y se apura a pedir un vaso de agua para la chica que comienza a abrir sus ojos

- ¿Qué pasó? - pregunta desconcertada abriendo por completo sus ojos

- Te desmayaste - contesta preocupado... - ¿acaso estas enferma? - vuelve a preguntar sintiéndose intranquilo pero Relena niega moviendo la cabeza

- Es el trabajo, no he dormido bien en días y me duele la cabeza - responde tratando de sonreír pero de nuevo se siente mal tocándose la frente, a Milliardo no le convence eso, a Noin tampoco y mientras le da el vaso con agua la mira fijamente, Relena nota que la está mirando pero se hace la desentendida

- Zechs ¿por qué no le traes una pastilla a Relena? - Noin hace el comentario malintencionado y pronto la chica se niega argumentando que ya se siente mejor, su hermano le cree y más tranquilo reitera que se tiene que marchar pero se queda tranquilo cuando Noin se ofrece a quedarse con Relena. Milliardo se va despidiéndose de ambas y las chicas se quedan en silencio un par de segundos, Noin no quitaba la mirada de Relena

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta Relena sintiéndose incómoda pero Noin no contesta, solo mueve su cabeza a los lados agarrando después el vaso que ya se encontraba vacío

- ¿Segura que es el trabajo? - pregunta aún sabiendo que no se trataba de eso, Relena solo baja su mirada y aprieta con fuerza la tela de su falda larga, Noin la mira un tiempo y sonríe

- Voy a tener un hijo de Heero - confiesa levantando su mirada y sin soltar su falda mira fijamente a Noin a los ojos, ella por su parte no podía creer lo que oía ¿qué Heero iba a tener un hijo con Relena? Pero si él estaba con Duo, eso era sabido por todos, incluso por Relena, era casi imposible que Heero fuera a tener un hijo con ella pero no podía creer que la Ministro estuviera mintiendo, sus ojos mostraban que decía la verdad

- No entiendo - es todo lo que Noin puede decir ante el impacto de la confesión

- Heero y yo estuvimos juntos, solo una vez pero... - los ojos de Relena comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas y Noin apoya su mano en el hombro de la chica animándola a que continúe hablando... – Te juro que no se que hacer, Heero ama a Duo y no va a querer que nazca, estoy casi segura – dice mortificada, no se imaginaba a ella sola criando un bebé

- No digas eso, Heero no es así - responde Noin tratando de animar a la chica pero sus palabras no la convencen por lo que niega moviendo la cabeza numerosas veces

- Yo sé que sí, lo prefiere a él y sería capaz de cumplir su promesa de matarme para que yo no tenga a su hijo - explica encaprichada y hasta Noin se sorprende, Relena no era muy humilde pero no esperaba de ella ese tipo de comentarios

- Llegarán a un acuerdo Relena, Heero se hará carga de su hijo pero a la vez no tiene porque dejar a Duo, son cosas aparte - expone con lógica pero Relena sigue sin convencerse, ella quería a Heero para ella no para que solo le diera un nombre a su hijo

- ¡No quiero! - Relena grita enojada y Noin se sorprende por su actitud... – Tu no entiendes, sin Heero no me interesa tenerlo – la propia Relena se sorprende de sus palabras mientras que Noin no comprende esa actitud tan posesiva, hasta el momento no había visto ese tipo de actitud en la rubia y le preocupaba

- No digas eso Relena, comprende que... - Noin es interrumpida abruptamente por Relena que ya había dejado de llorar

- El tiene que dejar a Duo, tiene que estar a mi lado - una sonrisa se asoma en los labios de la chica y Noin se aleja un poco de ella, nunca la había oído hablar así, definitivamente estaba muy cambiada

- Creo que deberías hablar con Heero cuanto antes, es el único consejo que te puedo dar - expresa seriamente la morena poniéndose de pie y mirando a la chica, Relena sonríe nuevamente y se pone de pie trastabillando un poco, Noin se acerca a ella y la sostiene

- Gracias pero puedo sola... Noin, digo, Lucrecia debes ayudarme - la mirada de Relena denotaba completa preocupación, realmente estaba enamorada de Heero y más que eso, estaba aferrada, Noin sabía por parte de la chica que había decidido hacerse a un lado en la relación que Heero tenía con Duo porque sabía que no tenía esperanzas con el chico de ojos azul cobalto pero ahora que tenía esa gran oportunidad de hacerlo padre las cosas habían cambiado, ahora sabía que existía una pequeña esperanza y la iba a aprovechar

- Le diré a Heero que venga, es en todo lo que te puedo ayudar - responde Noin y Relena sonriendo afirma con un movimiento de cabeza, cualquier cosa que hiciera la chica por ella debía de ser útil y no estaba mal que fuera ella la que llamara a Heero porque si lo hacía la propia Relena lo más seguro es que Heero no quisiera contestarle.

Noin sale de la casa de Relena al cabo de unos segundos y aún no podía creer de lo que acababa de enterarse, Heero y Relena iban a tener un hijo y la chica no iba a echar en saco roto esa situación, sentía afecto por la chica pero no estaba en nada de acuerdo con lo que planeaba, sentía que algo iba a suceder que les iba a cambiar las vidas a todos

---- Continuará flash back ----

En la vieja escuela Adler aún esperaba impaciente la nave que Wufei le había prometido para ir a ver a su tío en L3 mientras que tanto Jean como Saki trataban de que Adler no se enterara antes de tiempo, si lo hacía era capaz de tomar su Gundam e ir a enfrentar a los rebeldes frente a frente y sin estrategia alguna, si hacía eso perdería sin duda la vida

- Ya es tarde y Wufei no ha llamado - comenta el rubio a la chica, ella voltea a verlo y afirma moviendo su cabeza solo una vez y Jean le sonríe haciéndola sonrojar y voltearse a otro lado, ya la chica no era tan fría y distante con él, eso le hacía muy bien

- ¿Por qué tarda tanto Wufei? - pregunta Adler cuando se acerca a los chicos, Saki cierra sus ojos evitando contestar a la pregunta y dejándole a Jean la tarea de responderle a su compañero

- No lo sé pero debe de estar por venir - contesta agitando sus brazos al frente y con una gota de agua en su cabeza, las miradas de Adler eran fulminantes cuando se ponía en ese plan, era mejor tratar de calmarlo pero para su suerte en ese momento llega Wufei entrando a prisa a la sala de descanso donde estaban los muchachos, Adler deja de prestarle atención a Jean y desesperado se acerca a su antiguo instructor

- ¡ ¿Dónde demonios estabas! - cuestiona molesto pero Wufei solo cierra sus ojos y no le responde, Adler se aleja un poco de él... - ¿qué pasa? - pregunta preocupado, Wufei abre sus ojos y le coloca una mano sobre el hombro al chico

- Le sucedió algo a Trowa - dice con la voz bajita y un tono triste, los ojos de Adler se abren considerablemente y su corazón se acelera, una fuerte opresión en el pecho le hace sentir un escalofrío y completamente desesperado sujeta a Wufei de la camisa con fuerza pero él ni siquiera se inmuta, solo lo mira firmemente... – Vamos a verle – concluye y calmándose un poco Adler le suelta la camisa

- Perdón - pide Adler mientras Wufei se acomoda el cuello de la camisa pero aunque se veía calmado se sentía completamente abatido, algo muy malo le había pasado a su tío como para que hasta Wufei se mostrara triste

- ¿Les acompañamos? - pregunta Jean a Wufei acercándose a donde está junto con Adler pero Wufei niega con la cabeza

- Esperen aquí y descansen, el lunes nos espera un día largo - argumenta Wufei y acto seguido él y Adler se marchan de la escuela subiéndose a la nave de Wufei que estaba afuera de la misma y en el trayecto Wufei cuenta a Adler lo que le sucedió a L3 y escucha completamente aterrado, no solo su tío estaba mal sino también la gente del circo de quienes no se tenía un solo registro de que habían sobrevivido, las lagrimas del chico no se hacen esperar, no solo lloraba de tristeza, lloraba de coraje, un coraje que le hacía hervir la sangre y pronto una sed de matar comienza a nacer en él, ahora sí tenía un verdadero motivo para participar en la guerra, ahora sí tenía razones para matar y justificarse.

Wufei y Adler llegan al hospital y sin esperarlo el sobrino de Trowa corre por los pasillos buscando la habitación que le habían dicho era de su tío pero Wufei lo sigue a prisa, cuando Adler llegara a la habitación de su tío de seguro iba a entrar haciendo un escándalo y él debía de impedírselo pero es interceptado por un doctor

- Señor Chang espere - al escuchar que le llaman Wufei se detiene y voltea con el doctor que lo había llamado quien se acerca al chino cuando ve que se ha detenido... – ya no tiene que preocuparse por el lugar del señor Barton, recibimos ordenes de la propia Ministro para que se le diera el mejor de los tratos - explica sonriendo el doctor pero a pesar de ser buena noticia Wufei no se podía alegrar del todo, debía seguir a Adler y no perder su tiempo con el doctor

- Después me platica bien - dice Wufei antes de darse media vuelta y seguir su camino pero de nuevo es detenido por el doctor haciéndolo voltear de nuevo... - ¿ahora qué? - pregunta un poco molesto, no tenía tiempo para charlas

- No tiene que apurarse, el señor Barton está siendo cuidado ya - comenta el doctor creyendo que Wufei estaba enterado pero al no saber de quien se trata se acerca al doctor tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y atrayéndolo un poco hacia él, no podía permitir que personas ajenas quisieran cuidar a Trowa, podía tratarse de alguien que deseara que muriera

- ¿Quién demonios te autorizó? - cuestiona más molesto que antes apretando con más fuerza el cuello de la camisa

- Creí que no había problema, me dijo que era un amigo - explica el doctor comenzando a sentir asfixia, en cambio Wufei al oír que se trataba de un amigo abre con consideración sus ojos, tal vez ese amigo podía ser Duo así que con más insistencia jalonea al doctor

- ¿Cómo se llama? ¡contesta! - Wufei ya estaba muy alterado pero el doctor comenzaba a ponerse un poco morado porque el chino apretaba mucho el cuello de su camisa

- No sé pero... es rubio, solo... solo un poco más alto que usted - es todo lo que responde el doctor y Wufei lo suelta poco a poco quedándose completamente sorprendido, seguro ese era Quatre, el doctor se agarra el cuello y comienza a jalar aire mientras Wufei continúa su camino corriendo por los pasillos en busca de Adler, a esas alturas de seguro ya había visto a su tío en su actual estado pero no era así, Adler seguía buscando la habitación, estaba tan desesperado que no podía concentrarse y pensar con claridad

- "Tío" - pensaba angustiado mirando una a una las puertas de ese pasillo, por el consecutivo sabía que estaba cerca, la habitación de Trowa era la 307 y él estaba por la 286, podía estar en ese piso o al siguiente, por eso debía de ver puerta en puerta, Adler da vuelta en otro de los pasillos y cuando se dispone a caminar por ese mismo pasillo algo lo hace detenerse completamente, sus ojos veían la figura de un hombre a tan solo ocho metros de él, el sobrino de Trowa estaba como en shock observando fijamente a esa persona y sin esperárselo unas lágrimas comienzan a rodar por sus mejillas mientras empuña las manos a sus costados, esa persona siente las miradas encima y voltea hacia donde está Adler llevándose también una gran sorpresa, poco a poco se pone de pie y ambos quedan frente a frente aunque a 8 metros separados

- Pa... papá - Adler se muerde el labio inferior intentando no llorar con más fuerza y sus pies sin darles la orden se comienzan a mover lentamente, uno después de otro mientras que Quatre se queda completamente inmóvil, ambos no se despegaban las miradas de los ojos y habiendo avanzado solo unos centímetros con lentitud comienza a correr al encuentro del rubio quien extiende sus brazos recibiendo el cuerpo de Adler que se aferra con fuerza a su cuerpo y entonces sus brazos se cierran en la espalda del muchacho que esconde en el pecho de Quatre su cabeza, una de las manos de Quatre se colocan en el cabello del muchacho y acariciándolos le deposita un beso en la cabeza

- Mi niño - Quatre también comienza a derramar lágrimas de felicidad por volver a ver a Adler y en ese momento llega Wufei hasta donde están los dos y se sorprende de ver que efectivamente quien está ahí es Quatre, el chino se acerca hacia ellos sin despegarle la vista a Quatre quien a su vez voltea a ver a Wufei sonriéndole, el chino le responde la sonrisa y ambos se miran por segundos a los ojos

- Bienvenido de nuevo - dice Wufei colocándole una mano sobre el hombro a su amigo y él solo asiente volviendo su mirada al chico que tan necesitadamente lo abrazaba, de pronto Adler recuerda a que ha ido allá y suelta abruptamente a Quatre que se sorprende un poco

- ¿Dónde está mi tío? - pregunta desesperado a Wufei y él señala la habitación donde estaba Trowa pero cuando el chico intenta entrar Wufei se lo impide extendiendo sus brazos

- No lo hagas - dice Wufei casi en una orden pero en lugar de acatarla Adler empuja a su antiguo instructor para que se quite de su camino, el chino se molesta de que el chico lo haya empujado y vuelve a interponerse... – verlo será para ti muy fuerte, no lo hagas – explica Wufei pero a Adler no le importan sus comentarios, él quería ver a su tío y punto, en eso Quatre se acerca al chico y le coloca una mano sobre el hombro

- Trowa está bastante mal, no lo resistirás - dice Quatre bastante preocupado pero Adler se queda en silencio unos segundos mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

- En todo caso... es por tú culpa - a pesar de verdad sentirlo Adler se siente mal de decirle eso a Quatre, él lo quería bastante, era como su padre al igual que Trowa pero no podía dejar de sentir que él tenía la culpa, Quatre en cambio solo baja la mirada

- ¡Adler! - regaña Wufei al chico por el comentario pero Quatre mueve su cabeza a los lados mientras sonríe

- Déjalo, es verdad... si Trowa muere yo... - las lágrimas se apoderan de Quatre evitando que pueda seguir hablando, Wufei se preocupa al ver ese dolor en el rostro de su amigo y se acerca para abrazarlo mientras que Adler aprieta con fuerza sus dientes y empuña sus manos, había sido duro lo que le había dicho a Quatre pero debía ser firme, el rubio tenía en gran parte la culpa por la situación. Adler otra vez recuerda a su tío y camina hacia la habitación, Wufei intenta impedírselo de nuevo pero Quatre le sostiene el brazo, el chino voltea con su amigo y éste niega repetidas veces moviendo la cabeza y entonces Adler logra entrar a la habitación, a simple vista no estaba Trowa, solo se veía una cama al fondo cubierta con las cortinas y se podía escuchar claramente los sonidos de los aparatos a los que su tío estaba conectado, Adler mira fijamente y suspira antes de seguir caminando, a paso lento se acerca a esa cama y retira lentamente y dudando la cortina encontrándose de frente con su tío, o mejor dicho lo que quedaba de él, los ojos se le abren desmesuradamente y sus pupilas se dilatan completamente, pronto su cuerpo experimenta un estremecimiento que no podía describir y su corazón se acelera palpitando exaltado

- No... él no... ¡ ¡Waaaaa! - completamente horrorizado Adler se sujeta la cabeza con ambas manos mientras niega repetidas veces con la cabeza y sin emitir ningún sonido pero sus lágrimas comienzan a correr por sus mejillas, al oír el grito Wufei y Quatre entran corriendo a la habitación y ven sorprendidos como Adler se sujetaba con fuerza la cabeza y sus ojos completamente abiertos derramaban lágrimas sin control mientras se encontraba tirado de rodillas en el suelo - ¿Dónde está? - pregunta despacito

- ¿Quién? - pregunta Wufei al chico y él voltea a verle fijamente

- Mi tío ¿dónde está?... ¡ ¿dónde! - molesto y exaltado Adler agarra el cuello de la camisa de Wufei que se encontraba de cuclillas a su lado y lo aprieta con fuerza sorprendiendo al chino, el chico era mucho más fuerte de lo que tenía entendido

- Ahí - contesta señalando al antiguo piloto del 03 pero Adler lo mira fríamente

- No, ese no es mí tío - extrañados Wufei y Quatre voltean a verse y después ambos miran a Adler que apresurado se pone de pie y sale corriendo de la habitación siendo seguido por los dos... – díganme donde está ¿dónde? – Adler comienza a caminar volteando a ver todos los números de las habitaciones, solamente se estaba evadiendo, sabía a la perfección que ese sujeto tirado en una cama a medio vivir era su tío pero una gran parte de él se negaba a que fuera cierto, Wufei apurado se acerca más a Adler y lo sujeta con fuerza de la cintura para evitar que camine, se encontraba atrás de él pero aún así el chico continúa caminando hasta que Wufei pone más fuerza haciendo que se detenga pero poniendo resistencia

- Tranquilízate - pide el chino pero Adler patalea poniendo un poco más de fuerza

- ¡Suéltame! Quiero ver a mí tío - grita desesperado moviéndose con más exasperación pero aunque le cuesta trabajo Wufei no lo suelta hasta que ambos caen sentados al suelo, Adler encima de Wufei que estaba en el suelo con las piernas un poco abiertas y flexionadas, el sobrino de Trowa comienza a llorar amargamente aferrándose de la camisa de Wufei y girándose para quedar frente a él y recargar su cabeza en su pecho, Wufei por su parte cierra los ojos y con una mano sujeta la espalda del chico y con la otra le sujeta la cabeza removiendo un poco sus cabellos, Quatre completamente triste y sintiéndose enormemente culpable también comienza a llorar volteándose a otra parte, no soportaba ver a su niño con tanto dolor, además de que era su adoración, por culpa de su don no solo sentía su dolor sino también el del chico, una carga muy pesada para una sola persona. Pasados un par de minutos Adler deja de llorar y levanta su cabeza del pecho de Wufei y él le suelta tanto la espalda como la cabeza, el chico de ojos azules se pone de pie y voltea a ver a Quatre quien a su vez le miraba, en los ojos de Adler había fuego, estaba furioso, completamente enojado, por sus venas ya no corría sangre, el fuego también se había apoderado de ella y por primera vez en su vida sentía tan firmemente un objetivo, cobrar venganza

- No vuelvas a abandonarle... - Quatre se asombra por las palabras de Adler, parecían dichas con frialdad pero realmente estaban llenas de sentimientos ¿acaso se estaba despidiendo? – realmente... me alegró volver a verte papá – ahora sí no cabía duda para Quatre, el chico se estaba despidiendo y sin darle tiempo a hablar o hacer algo Adler se va corriendo de ese lugar, Wufei intenta seguirle llegando hasta donde doblaba la esquina pero la chica encargada de llevar las medicinas a la bodega se interpone en su camino y el chino no puede continuar pues cuando la encargada se quita ya Adler llevaba mucho camino de ventaja, Wufei maldice y regresa de nuevo a donde está Quatre y al verlo baja su mirada sintiéndose también mal, Quatre lloraba tristemente con una mano sobre el corazón que le latía a prisa y sus ojos parecían perdidos, Adler se había despedido de él para entregarse a los brazos de la muerte, no podía sentir pena más grande que esa

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la vieja escuela Jean había recibido una llamada por parte de Wufei donde le daba órdenes de impedirle a Adler tomar a su Gundam y sacarlo de la escuela, si el chico en el estado que se encontraba subía a su Gundam y atacaba al enemigo no podía esperar mejor suerte que la muerte, él y Saki debían de impedirlo a como diera lugar, incluso enfrentándolo de ser posible. Adler llega a la escuela por su Gundam como Wufei lo había previsto pero cuando entra al hangar está Jean frente al Gundam con los brazos cruzados, Adler lo mira fríamente

- A un lado De Gaulle - dice Adler moviendo su brazo hacia un lado indicándole que se quitara de su camino pero el rubio solo sonríe

- Tengo instrucciones de no dejarte llevar a Almagesto - responde alegre, sabía que Adler pasaba por una situación difícil y que estaba sufriendo pero esa sería una buena oportunidad de encararlo, desde el principio había sentido una especie de rivalidad con él

- Quítate o no respondo - amenaza Adler pero Jean sonriendo se agarra la mano derecha con la izquierda y se truena los dedos, acto seguido se acerca a su compañero con paso veloz y soltándose la mano le intenta dar un golpe cerrando el puño pero el sobrino de Trowa lo detiene sin que logre tocarle, Jean sonríe y arrebata su mano al chico dando un salto hacia atrás sin dejar de verlo, los dos se miran fijamente, Jean esboza una sonrisa y de nuevo se acerca a Adler pero ésta vez es una patada la que lanza contra él recibiendo ésta vez el golpe cayendo al suelo sobre su costado y entonces Jean aprovecha para acercarse a él que está en el suelo pero con velocidad Adler se pone de pie y da una maroma hacia atrás con gran habilidad, ésta vez sin pausas ambos se acercan al otro y ahora es Adler quien le da una patada pero Jean pone sus manos a la altura de su cuello y agarra el pie de su compañero lanzándolo con fuerza hacia otro lado haciendo que Adler vuele un metro y caiga al suelo dándose un fuerte golpe pero aún así se pone de pie e insiste acercándose a Jean pero ésta vez logra darle un rodillazo en el estómago con mucha fuerza haciendo que al rubio se le salten los ojos por el impacto y caiga de rodillas al suelo sujetándose el estómago, Adler sonríe ligeramente y agarra a Jean del cuello de la camisa, lo pone de pie y le da una patada giratoria en el rostro con el talón y lanzándolo a metro y medio de él ganando así el pequeño combate, Adler sonríe porque ya puede llevarse su Gundam pero para su sorpresa cuando camina hacia Almagesto ahora es Saki quien se interpone, la chica había estado escondida tras una de las patas del mobile suit

- No estorbes, quítate y te dejaré en paz por ser mujer - dice arrogante Adler pero su comentario no le agrada a Saki, ella era una guerrera y por ser mujer no debía de tener ninguna clase de consideraciones así que sin contestar al comentario la chica se pone en posición de ataque, sabía de diversas artes marciales y no pensaba dejarse de nadie... – con que ruda ¿eh? – pregunta más para sí mismo sonriendo ligeramente y también adopta posición de ataque, Adler sabía de karate y aunque no sabía de tantas artes marciales como su compañera no pensaba dejarse así que sin dar aviso se acerca a la chica y le lanza una patada a la cara pero ella la esquiva con facilidad, Adler se sorprende por la habilidad y entonces hace una secuencia de golpes con puños y patadas pero ella los elude con gran facilidad, su cabello se movía graciosamente junto con los movimientos y aún así no se muestra esforzada por lo que sorprende al chico, sobre todo cuando en el ínter de uno de esos golpes es ella quien logra darle una patada al rostro seguido de un golpe con ambas manos en el estómago haciendo que Adler se aleje más de dos metros siendo así derrotado por la chica, Saki sonríe victoriosa, era muy difícil que mostrara una sonrisa así pero solía hacerlo siempre que peleaba pues era ahí cuando se transformaba convirtiéndose en una maquina de matar, la chica se acerca a Adler que está en el suelo quejándose y se pone de cuclillas junto a él observándolo fijamente

- Ve por tu maldito Gundam... hazlos papilla - al oír las palabras tanto Adler como Jean se sorprenden, el sobrino de Trowa logra sentarse y observa detenidamente a la chica

- Gracias - a duras penas se levanta y camina hacia su Gundam mientras que Jean intenta ponerse de pie pero aún se sentía sin aire

- ¿Por qué... lo haces? - alcanza a preguntar Jean a Saki pero ella solo cierra sus ojos y se pone de pie para irse, no tenía intenciones de explicar sus actos y mientras camina hacia fuera del hangar se recuerda así misma siendo aún una niña con las manos manchadas de sangre al igual que el rostro que está cubierto con parte de su cabello mostrando una expresión entre triste y satisfecha

- Porque tiene derecho a obtener venganza - dice Saki una vez salida del hangar cuando ya nadie la escucha mientras Adler sube a su Gundam y Jean grita a su compañero que no lo haga pero éste no le hace caso entrando por fin a la cabina del piloto y saliendo junto a Almagesto a la que sería su primera y tal vez última misión

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¿Seguirás ahí como tonto? - Van se dirigía a Sei molesto, el chico no había dicho nada desde que había entrado en la habitación que se le había sido asignada por Jinx y la verdad es que ni el propio Sei sabía que decir, sentía una sensación extraña de coraje, angustia y felicidad, se sentía molesto por haber visto salir a Jinx de la habitación de Van acomodándose la camisa y sonriendo triunfante; sentía angustia solo de pensar que el chico de ojos miel aún estuviera enamorado de su ex novio y sentía a la vez mucha felicidad por sentirse enamorado por primera vez en la vida, dolía, amar dolía profundamente pero también le embargaba una gran felicidad... – Sei, ya dime algo – suplica Van, su tono de voz se había suavizado mucho aunque aún se sentía impaciente, Sei llevaba mucho rato en su habitación y ni siquiera le hablaba o dirigía una mirada, el hijo de Heero estaba de espaldas a Van en medio de la habitación y el de ojos miel estaba cerca de la pared al fondo de la habitación, entre los dos había muchísima tensión

- ¿Qué pasó entre Jinx y tú? - pregunta al fin con voz baja que apenas es audible para Van y que a la vez se sorprende por la pregunta

- Nada ¿de qué me hablas? - Van no entendía a que se refería Sei, o más bien si sabía a que se refería con "pasar" entre él y Jinx, lo que no era claro para el chico de ojos miel era porque Sei se mostraba así. El corazón de Van se estremece cuando Sei por fin le da la cara volteando hacia él porque en sus ojos había una profunda angustia, la angustia que se tiene cuando se enfrenta a un sentimiento que se desconoce, en cambio Sei le regala a Van la más sincera de las sonrisas mientras comienza a caminar hacia él, Van aprieta sus puños y sin apartar su mirada de Sei retrocede hasta toparse con la pared, también Sei llega hasta donde está Van quedándose a tan solo un par de centímetros de distancia

- ¿De verdad no sabes de qué hablo? - pregunta con tono suave mientras lleva su mano hacia la mejilla de Van acariciándola suavemente, él cierra sus ojos un instante y cuando los abre su mirada se cruza con la de Sei que le miraba de forma tierna

- No... yo no... lo sé - los nervios le impedían poder hablar firmemente, su corazón latía a mil, cerca, muy cerca de él estaba la persona a la que tanto amaba y le hablaba con voz suave y tierna, su aliento chocaba contra el suyo y sus miradas se perdían en la otra ¿acaso también Sei sentía algo por él? ¿por qué actuaba de ese modo? Sus manos temblorosas se elevan hacia el pecho de Sei y las coloca ambas sobre el tratando de guardar un poco más de distancia entre los dos pero al contrario de eso Sei se acerca un poco más atrapando las manos de Van entre el pecho de los dos y logrando colocar un poco su rodilla entre las piernas del chico de ojos miel, las mejillas de Van se tornan de un rojo tenue al igual que las de Sei mientras aún se miraban... – Sei – suspira Van al sentir completamente el cuerpo de Sei sobre el suyo quedando atrapado entre la pared y ese cuerpo hermoso que adoraba

- Estoy enamorado de ti Van - confiesa al fin después de haber reprimido durante tanto tiempo ese sentimiento dentro de su corazón, dentro de su cuerpo, dentro de todo su ser y la reacción de Van no es contraria a lo que él mismo esperaba al oír esas palabras, su corazón estaba lleno de una gran felicidad, no podía describirlo con palabras, por primera vez en su vida sentía calor en el pecho

- También te amo Sei - responde casi al instante después de asimilar las palabras dichas por el chico y ambos sonríen con timidez, el sonrojo en sus mejillas aún no desaparecía y el latir rápido del corazón tampoco, la mano de Sei en la mejilla de Van se dirige a la barbilla del chico y elevándola ligeramente hace la cabeza del chico hacia arriba, dudándolo un poco acerca su rostro al suyo lentamente y al mismo tiempo cierran sus ojos, los labios de Sei tocan tímidamente y por primera vez los de Van, un instante, solo instante sus labios logran unirse, ambos se habían separado al sentir un extraño choque eléctrico pero sin que antes abran sus ojos nuevamente se acercan separando ligeramente sus labios mientras la lengua de Sei entra lentamente y su mano izquierda baja hasta tomar con pasión la cintura del chico ojos miel y su otra mano la coloca sobre la pared mientras que las de Van se aprietan y cierran con fuerza en el cuello de Sei profundizando el beso, convirtiendo de ese primer beso en algo apasionado y tierno a la vez. El aire comienza a faltar pero aún así el deseo de permanecer juntos es mayor logrando que esa falta de aire comience a parecer inverosímil aunque sus jadeos y la respiración agitada se hacía mayor pero eso que importaba si podían seguir estando juntos, como si ese pequeño momento fuera el último, debía de vivirse al máximo, hasta ya no poder más y es Sei quien no aguanta más separando sus labios de los labios de Van, aún respiraban con dificultad y mantenían sus ojos cerrados abriéndolos lentamente al mismo tiempo regalándose una mirada profunda, las mejillas de Van estaban más rojas que antes y sus manos en el cuello de Sei comienzan a bajar pero antes de bajarlas por completo Sei las toma con las suyas

- ¿Ya no sientes nada por Jinx? - a pesar de que Van le había dicho que se había enamorado de él, Sei necesitaba escuchar directamente de los labios de Van que su ex novio ya no significaba nada para él pero ante la pregunta Van sonríe ampliamente volviendo a acercarse a Sei para darle un beso en la nariz

- Claro que no, te amo a ti Sei - ahora era Sei quien sonreía ampliamente y contento por la respuesta, nada podía romper ahora ese momento mágico entre los dos pero a pesar de la felicidad que sentía Van no podía dejar de sentirse intranquilo, recordaba claramente las palabras de Wufei cuando le había dicho que se convertiría en piloto Gundam, "tu misión es matar a Relena Peacecraft y acabar con su régimen absurdo de paz", esas palabras no dejaban de atormentarlo día y noche clavándose en su cabeza como una fiera estaca y por primera vez en su vida diferenciar lo correcto de lo incorrecto le parecía tan abstracto y confuso que no podía evitar sentirse infinitamente angustiado

- No sabes lo bien que me haces con decirme eso - responde feliz ante la confesión y Van se lanza a sus brazos, estaba bastante feliz porque al fin podían estar juntos pero también se sentía abatido por su misión, debía de matar a Relena, la madre del hombre a quien amaba y no solo por ordenes de Wufei sino porque sabía de antemano que por su culpa no solo mucha gente moría por su causa sino porque habían muerto su madre y sus hermanos cuando su colonia natal había sido completamente destruida

- Sei... por favor pase lo que pase nunca dejes de amarme - suplica sollozando y ante sus palabras Sei se queda confuso, no podía entender que podía pasar para que él dejara de amarlo y porque Van lo pedía de ese modo pero en ese momento no podía hacer más que abrazarle fuertemente.

Solo un par de minutos después Sei deja de abrazar a Van que ya estaba bastante calmado y ambos se miran a los ojos sonriéndose... – Ya es tarde, debo irme – comenta Sei tomando ambas manos de Van y da un paso hacia atrás tratando de soltar sus manos pero él las sujeta con más fuerza mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

- No quiero dormir solo - la petición de Van tiñe el rostro de Sei por completo de un rojo intenso y sus orejas ardían como el fuego, Van le pedía que se quedara esa noche, cosa que le ocasionaba un extraño cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo pero no podía negarse a la petición, no podía negarse a esos ojos hermosos que le miraban con miedo y que le pedían, le suplicaban que no se alejara de él esa noche así que pasando saliva duramente afirma con la cabeza, no podía siquiera hablar y Van completamente feliz nuevamente se lanza a los brazos de Sei

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el hospital donde estaba internado Trowa aún se encontraban tanto Wufei como Quatre, el chino estaba muy molesto porque Jean y Saki habían dejado escapar a Adler llevándose su Gundam hacia una misión suicida y por esa causa el rubio estaba muy angustiado, no podía dejar de sentir una profunda culpa por todo lo que les estaba pasando tanto a Trowa como a su pequeño Adler, él que tanto lo amaba y ahora estaba sufriendo demasiado, una vida no bastaba para dejar de culparse por todo y aunque Wufei intentara animarle nada podía hacer para que sucediera, Quatre solo lograría su propia paz cuando nuevamente los tres volvieran a ser una familia

- Yo sé que éste no es el momento pero ¿por qué te fuiste? - ante el incómodo silencio que había entre los dos después de la partida de Adler el chino no puede aguantarse más y le pregunta a su amigo aquello que desde hace tiempo sentía ganas de preguntar, Quatre al oír sonríe tristemente y alza su mirada dirigiéndola hacia Wufei, los dos se encontraban sentados afuera de la habitación

- Para protegerlos... y mira - responde con voz baja y entrecortada, sentía deseos de volver a llorar pero no debía mostrarse débil ante las circunstancias, la vida le había enseñado a ser fuerte y ahora era cuando debía de aplicar lo aprendido en todos esos años lejos de lo que más amaba en el mundo

- ¿Para protegerlos? - pregunta dudoso, no sabía exactamente a que se refería su viejo amigo con eso pero para Quatre todo era bastante claro

- Yo sabía que el régimen de Relena no servía para nada y que tarde o temprano iba a estallar una cruel bomba entre las naciones mundiales, nuestra batalla más cruel iba a desatarse y aunque no sabía cuando sí sabía que ellos estarían involucrados, por eso me aleje y decidí hacer mis investigaciones lejos de ellos, para que nada malo les pasara - explica lento pero sin pausas, su voz no se entrecortaba pero estaba cargada de una gran tristeza, él se había alejado para proteger a Trowa y Adler de la inminente guerra, pero sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano y Wufei seguía sin entender

- ¿Desde hace años sabías que esto pasaría? - cuestiona viéndolo directamente a los ojos y su amigo rubio afirma moviendo la cabeza, el chino lo mira extrañado de todo pero de pronto comienza a mostrar un rostro lleno de preocupación, una horrible sospecha le embargaba todo el cuerpo

- O sea que tú... - Wufei no lo podía creer, estaba completamente sorprendido y sus ojos así lo demostraban, Quatre levanta al fin su mirada y la cruza con Wufei

- Sí, sé todo - responde triste volviendo después a bajar su mirada mientras que Wufei se levanta poco a poco de la silla y da un par de pasos hacia atrás

- Ya veo, entonces supongo... que somos enemigos - dice Wufei mostrándose serio y a la vez triste, ante la afirmación Quatre voltea nuevamente a verlo y le sonríe ampliamente, Wufei no entiende el porque de su reacción

- Yo jamás podría considerarte mi enemigo Wufei - contesta solemnemente y sosteniéndole una firme mirada la cual tranquiliza a Wufei

- ¿Me estas diciendo que no harás nada? - pregunta capciosamente, debía saber en ese instante y en ese preciso momento si podía o no, seguir confiando en Quatre pero él se limita a no contestar, solo sonríe más ampliamente y se pone de pie para ir a la habitación de Trowa y estar un podo cerca de él mientras que Wufei solo lo mira marcharse sintiéndose completamente confuso ¿estaba o no Quatre de su parte?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¡No tienes porque ser tan ruda! - se quejaba Jean mientras Saki le curaba el rostro de la patada que Adler le había dado con mucha fuerza, tenía la mejilla completamente inflamada y un diente flojo por el impacto, el sobrino de Trowa era bastante fuerte

- Deja de quejarte - le dice la chica apretando un poco más fuerte el algodón contra la piel de Jean haciéndolo quejarse del dolor

- Realmente eres mala conmigo - dice Jean cerrando un ojo y colocando sus dedos sobre la mano de la chica que sostenía el algodón haciéndola sonrojarse, Saki lo mira tímidamente y enseguida desvía su mirada de la mirada azul de Jean mientras que él quita el algodón de la mano de Saki y lo tira al suelo sujetando después la mano de la chica cuyo corazón se comienza a acelerar

- No - dice la chica soltando su mano del agarre y poniéndose enseguida de pie, Jean no comprende del todo la reacción de la chica, sabía que no era muy afectiva pero en ésta ocasión parecía asustada ¿cómo podía una chica con nervios de acero como los suyos ponerse de ese modo ante un simple agarre?

- Saki, me gustas mucho - Jean no sentía pena por ser tan directo, le gustaba no irse con rodeos y así le gustaba que las personas fueran con él... - ¿yo te gusto a ti? - pregunta después y las mejillas de Saki se tornan de un ligero rojo pero sin contestar la muchacha se va corriendo a su habitación dejando a Jean la tarea de curación para él solo, el rubio no comprende porque la chica lo ha evadido y se desanima un poco mientras que Saki completamente alterada al llegar a su habitación cierra con fuerza la puerta y se acerca al tocador tirando un par de cosas al suelo y apoyando ambas manos sobre el mueble se mira al espejo

- No puedo... yo no puedo volver a amar... no puedo volver a confiar en nadie, en nadie - después de años de no haberlo hecho Saki estaba llorando y lo hacía completamente desolada, la verdad es que Jean le gustaba, no solo eso, realmente se estaba enamorando de él pero era completamente irracional, había sido entrenada por los mejores en el arte del combate, había peleado con los hombres más viles y fuertes pero ahora le perdía una batalla al amor, eso hería su orgullo profundamente, además hace años había sufrido la peor de las tragedias que le habían sucedido en su vida y por ese motivo volver a amar resultaba enormemente doloroso

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La Jaula resultaba ser el lugar más repudiado en el planeta Tierra, lo peor de lo peor se encontraba ahí y aunque Policías y Preventer vigilaban todo el día nunca faltaba quienes se les escapaban y realizaban los negocios más sucios, es en esa ciudad donde se reunían la mayor de las veces los Rebeldes que planeaban el más grande atentado no solo a la embajada de paz intergaláctica sino a la Alianza en general, el odio no era solamente a Relena y su loca idea de hacer pelear nuevamente a los Gundam sino a todo lo que tenía que ver con la vida que se llevaba, se había prometido una paz absoluta, patrañas mal fundadas, los políticos no eran más que sucios perversos con miles de sueños utópicos para enredar a la gente en sus revueltas, el concepto de paz no era más que la absurda batalla por conflictos de intereses, luchar por el poder atacando con más poder, nada bueno podía resultar de todo eso y ellos iban a erradicar todo rastro de ideas fascistas e incongruentes

- Todo está listo Capitán - comentaba Nigel a Hamit quien leía un fascinante libro acerca de la gloria de la guerra, una exquisita recopilación de las estrategias más maravillosas de reconocidos guerreros a través de la historia, desde Alejandro Magno hasta Treize Kushrenada, todos ellos aportaban una deliciosa danza de guerra y muerte a su alrededor, que diferencia de esa tonta de Relena Peacecraft a quien se le hacía demasiado fácil solo hablar de paz como si supiera lo que realmente significaba, si solo hablaba pestes de la guerra quitándole lo espléndida de su existencia, la muerte nunca le había parecido algo hermoso fuera la causa por la que fuera pero el pensar a un grupo de hombres y mujeres luchar por un bien común en contra de todo le parecía lo más vigoroso y espléndido del mundo, personas capaces de dar sus vidas por otras que ni siquiera conocían pero todo por contribuir a la causa, esa era la verdadera gloria de la guerra, la voluntad unida de gente diferente por lograr un fin en común y no la muerte en sí pero también necesaria para llevar a cabo eso y más

- Maravilloso - contesta a su lacayo mirándolo a los ojos completamente satisfecho y él haciendo una reverencia se aleja de su jefe... – ahora sí podré volver a verte, amado Jean – una amplia sonrisa se formaba en los labios de Hamit y totalmente complacido por el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas prende un cigarrillo dirigiendo enseguida su mirada al mapa que colgaba en la pared, el próximo objetivo era la vieja escuela, a tan solo unos minutos de camino de la Jaula, las personas de ese poblado no sabían la que les esperaba porque ahí si iba haber una gran revuelta pero a su vez en otras partes de la Tierra y de las colonias sucederían situaciones semejantes

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Sei? - cuestiona Van a su nueva pareja, los dos estaban acostados en la cama completamente vestidos, solamente no tenían puestos los zapatos, Sei abrazaba protectoramente a Van colocándole una mano sobre el hombro misma que pasaba por su espalda y Van estaba casi encima de él con su mano abrazándole la cintura

- Claro - responde sereno depositando en la frente de Van un beso

- ¿Por qué odias tanto a tu padre? - la pregunta sorprende un poco a Sei, no demasiado porque estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano Van iba a hacer esa pregunta, mejor era contestarla sinceramente, después de todo ahora era su pareja

- Porque nos odiaba a mi madre y a mí, nunca fue un padre para mí - responde sin la más mínima pizca de remordimiento, podía hablar horrores de su padre todo el tiempo y no cansarse, realmente estaba mal por todo lo que había pasado en la infancia, soportar los desplantes y las indiferencias de Heero era algo realmente traumático pero Van no comprendía porque lo que él sabía de Heero gracias a Wufei es que había sido una buena persona a quien él siempre había admirado

- ¿Tan malo era contigo? - pregunta curioso y Sei duda en contestar alborotando un poco los cabellos cobrizos de Van

- Cada vez que me miraba yo sentía que me decía cuanto me odiaba - Sei empuña con fuerza sus dientes y Van voltea a verle sintiéndose completamente triste y acercándose a sus labios le regala un beso sonriéndole después, Sei se acerca también y le da otro beso

- ¿Y no crees que tal vez te equivocas? - Sei se sorprende más con esa pregunta ¿cómo podía equivocarse con algo así? Su padre había sido duro y frío, jamás que él recordara había sentido un cálido abrazo de su parte, no le había nunca felicitado por un cumpleaños, por Navidad, de él no había recibido ni una frase de apoyo, de consuelo, estaba realmente resentido con él... - ¿acaso era así con tu madre también? -

- No me equivoco, él fue despreciable... me alegro de que haya muerto - aquellas palabras tan fuertes sorprenden a Van ¿cómo podía alguien alegrarse por la muerte de su padre? Lo que ese tal Heero Yuy había hecho a Sei debió de ser muy fuerte para que lo hubiese odiado a ese grado

- No digas eso - reprende Van a Sei pero él no le contesta nada, el de ojos miel quita su mano de la cintura del de ojos azul y se levanta un poco para verlo mejor

- Yo tenía seis años... - comienza a hablar Sei haciendo una larga pausa antes de continuar para poderle platicar a Van aquella anécdota que tan arraigada estaba dentro de su memoria

---- Flash back ----

- Yo realmente ya no lo soporto Heero - la voz de Relena sonaba angustiada y caprichosa, Heero ni siquiera la volteaba a ver, desde que se habían casado no la había tocado, dormían en cuartos separados, Heero se abstenía por completo de hablarle o de topársela por la casa, no sabía cuanto tiempo iba a poder resistir estar cerca de ella y no estrangularla, sabía por medio de sus amigos que Duo estaba en el fango completamente, que estaba destrozado en el alma, que pasaba la peor de sus crisis y todo por culpa de su abandono, de su cobarde manera de actuar

- Déjame tranquilo - le responde fríamente y mirándola con ojos de asesino, esa mujer frente a él era la peor de todas, ya no lo soportaba, la quería muerta, lejos de Sei, de su hijo, de su querido hijo que no tenía la culpa por tenerla de madre pero ella insistía con él y de que abandonara su indiferencia pero era inútil, Heero la odiaba profundamente

- Deberías ya haberte olvidado de él - dice la chica molesta, no soportaba que Heero estuviera enamorado de Duo y no de ella ¿pero como podía amar a un hombre? Le resultaba además asqueroso... - ¡Ojalá se muera ese maldito! - grita enojada haciendo que su voz retumbe por la casa y Sei la alcanza a escuchar asustándose por completo pero aún con miedo se dirige a donde se había oído aquel grito y cuando llega a la sala donde discutían ella y Heero se sorprende completamente abriendo sus pequeños ojitos completamente viendo muerto de miedo como el cuello de Relena era fuertemente apretado por las manos de Heero, la mujer estaba aún de pie pero con las piernas flexionadas viendo fijamente a Heero a los ojos mostrándose completamente victoriosa y con sus manos sobre los brazos de Heero quien estaba de pie mirándola con furia, con rencor

- Ma... mátame - ordena Relena dibujándose una sonrisa torcida en sus labios y Heero aprieta un poco más su cuello dispuesto a matarla de una vez, de pronto los ojos de Relena se desvían y ve a su hijo de pie frente a ellos temblando completamente asustado, de sus ojitos salían numerosas lágrimas sin emitir sonido alguno y ambos sostienen miradas... – Mátame... frente a tu... propio hijo – Heero abre los ojos con sorpresa y sin soltar el cuello de Relena observa a Sei que los había estado mirando y rápidamente suelta a la mujer quien cae al suelo agarrándose con fuerza el cuello y tratando de tomar aire por la asfixia, por segundos había creído que moriría

- ¿Por qué papi? ¿por qué le haces daño a mamá? - Heero se queda mudo ante la pregunta sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho, lo que menos quería era hacerle daño a su hijo, a esa criatura por la que había dejado todo, la persona más importante en su vida, su hijo, pero ahora Sei había visto lo peor que podía ver de él y cuando trata de acercarse al niño éste lo evade comenzando a correr hacia su mamá que lloraba tirada en el suelo... – Mami, ya no llores – el pequeño abraza a su mamá con ternura y Relena eleva su mirada observando fijamente a Heero y completamente seria pero por algunos breves segundos sonríe, ahora Sei iba a distanciarse con él y eso le producía una cierta alegría, el desprecio de su hijo era el castigo por haberla despreciado a ella por culpa de su absurdo y asqueroso amor a Duo Maxwell, los ojos de Heero ahora eran más fríos que nunca, si esa mujer no fuera la madre de su hijo, él la hubiera matado hace mucho tiempo

---- Fin del Flash back ----

El rostro de Van mostraba tristeza y la mirada de Sei era más dura que antes, recordar aquello siempre le producía un odio infinito contra Heero, pero Sei solo conocía esa historia a medias, él no conocía acerca de Duo salvo lo referente a que había sido piloto Gundam, pero lejos de eso desconocía lo que había sido ese hombre para su padre y también desconocía la verdadera posición de su madre dentro de esa historia, Relena para él era la mejor de las mujeres y la mejor de las madres, sin duda la amaba profundamente, en cambio Van conocía la historia casi por completo gracias a Wufei, pero no era él a quien le correspondía decirla a Sei, el chico debía conseguir saber la verdad por sí mismo. El chico de cabellos cobrizos vuelve a acostarse abrazando a Sei por la cintura y cierra sus ojos, entre los dos había un profundo silencio, las palabras en ese momento salían sobrando, no era bueno arruinarse esa noche juntos con historias que ponían triste a Sei cuya mirada aún parecía hundirse en ese horrible recuerdo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adler manejaba su Gundam a gran velocidad, debía buscar a Milliardo Peacrecraft y exigirle que le dijera donde podía localizar al maldito de Hamit Kentle porque iba a matarlo personalmente y también a todo su maldito equipo, su tío estaba entre la vida y la muerte por su culpa, nunca antes había sentido tanto odio y mientras piloteaba su Gundam los recuerdos inundaban su mente viajando a aquel tiempo en que Trowa, Quatre y él eran felices, recordaba las lindas tardes en que solían ir a pasear al parque y mientras Trowa y Quatre se sentaban en la banca él corría divertido por todo el césped mientras los saludaba y reía divertido, la sonrisa hermosa de Quatre dibujada en su rostro y la satisfacción en el rostro serio y calmado de Trowa, como adoraba ese tiempo en que podía ver a ese par de ojos juntos que lo amaban y cuidaban, eran tan felices los tres y ahora, ahora no había más que un rastro de dolor tras ellos, la soledad se había apoderado de los tres al ya no estar juntos, Trowa había cambiado mucho con él, ya no le permitía decirle padre como antes, cuando Quatre les había dejado sin avisar Trowa había caído en el hoyo, lo único que lo mantenía de pie era la promesa echa a Catherine de cuidar con su vida a su hijo, su sobrino

- Ahora me toca a mí, cuidar de ustedes - Adler acelera más el paso del Gundam y pronto estaba ya en la colonia donde Milliardo y su equipo de Preventers y soldados llevaban a cabo las estrategias de guerra, era una colonia con camuflaje de espejo para no ser descubierta por el enemigo, solo algunos tenían las coordenadas para poder llegar ahí y Adler las tenía entrando enseguida por la entrada para las naves autorizadas, los Gundam ya habían sido registrados antes por lo que no había problema

- Señor, tenemos el registro de un Gundam - informa uno de los encargados del monitor que conectaba con el registro de entrada a Milliardo que se encontraba frente a una computadora portátil observando los últimos datos enviados por su esposa desde la colonia L3 donde aún se encontraban rescatando cuerpos

- ¿Un Gundam? Los esperaba hasta el lunes - comenta extrañado Milliardo dejando su portátil y poniéndose de pie... – llévame al hangar – ordena bajando la tapa de su computadora y caminando atrás del hombre

- Sí señor - los dos caminan hacia el hangar... – se trata del Gundam G-218-3, solo es uno – explica mientras ambos caminan y Milliardo frunce el ceño, realmente estaba intrigado de que ese Gundam hubiera llegado antes de tiempo, tal vez algo grave había pasado, al llegar esa idea a su cabeza comienza a acelerar el paso quedando ahora a un lado del soldado pero ambos se detienen cuando escuchan unas voces

- Necesita autorización para pasar - dos hombres seguían a Adler tratando de detenerlo pero la fuerza del chico era mayor por lo que ellos no representaban más que una simple molestia y sigue caminando hasta que por fin se topa con Milliardo y el encargado del hangar de recepción, las miradas de ambos se cruzan por largos segundos... – señor Milliardo, nosotros... - intenta explicar el soldado... -

- Esta bien, déjenle pasar - interrumpe con semblante serio sin dejar de mirar al chico

- Pero... -

- ¡Es una orden! - grita Milliardo mientras que el soldado se encoge de hombros unos segundos y después toma la postura y coloca su mano sobre la frente en señal de que ha acatado la orden y se va junto con su compañero

- Tú también vete - ordena al otro que iba a llevarlo al hangar y él sin chistar también alza su mano sobre su frente y se va... – Sígueme – dice a Adler y él camina atrás de Milliardo observándolo fríamente, el hermano de Relena mira hacia atrás sin girar su cabeza y gruñe un poco, esa visita inesperada le daba desconfianza. Los dos llegan al privado de Milliardo y él se sienta en la silla tras el escritorio indicándole con la mano a Adler de que se siente frente a él pero Adler se queda parado cruzándose de brazos

- Antes de que lo preguntes te lo digo - comienza a hablar acercándose más al escritorio - ¡Te exijo me digas donde está Hamit Kentle! - concluye golpeando ambas manos contra el escritorio y apoyándose ahí mientras mira con determinación al rubio pero Milliardo solo le sostiene la mirada sonriendo ligeramente, Adler se desconcierta de esa reacción pero mantiene su postura

- Déjame adivinar... - Milliardo se cruza de brazos mientras se recarga en el asiento – quieres venganza por lo que le sucedió a tu tío y a L3 ¿cierto? – dice sonriendo más ampliamente, ese tipo de cuestiones eran frecuentes en una guerra

- Sí... ¡dame los datos de una maldita vez! - grita enojado, la sonrisa de Milliardo no le gustaba para nada pero él enseguida la borra dejando el respaldo de la silla y haciéndose al frente colocando ambos brazos sobre el escritorio sin dejar de mirarle

- ¿Estas loco? El lunes que vengan tus otros compañeros se les darán las instrucciones ¿o acaso quieres morir? Tú solo no sirves de nada, deja de pensar como un niño con complejos de superhéroe - dice enojado, Wufei había escogido a una bola de niños sin experiencia, eso pasaba por su mente pero el comentario solo enfurece más a Adler que apretando los dientes se para firme y se acerca a Milliardo por un lado del escritorio, el rubio gira su asiento topándose de nuevo con la mirada fulminante de Adler quien se agacha un poco y sujeta el cuello de la camisa de Milliardo y él a su vez sujeta los brazos de Adler quien al sentirlos cierra uno de sus ojos, el rubio lo sujetaba con mucha fuerza pero aún así él no desiste, solo afloja un poco su agarre

- ¿Por qué? - pregunta molesto pero también triste ¿qué acaso ese hombre no sabía lo que era pasar por su situación? ¿por qué tenía ese corazón de piedra? Pero Milliardo no lo hacía por hacerle mal a Adler, lo hacía porque también al igual que Wufei estaba seguro que ir él solo sería entregarse directamente a los brazos de la muerte, Hamit contaba con un equipo de expertos en aviación, explosivos y en otras áreas lo que convertía a ese chico en una arma difícil de vencer, Adler solo no iba a ser de mucha ayuda

- Si realmente quieres vengar a Trowa así no lo conseguirás ¡entiéndelo! - los brazos de Adler son soltados y él a su vez suelta a Milliardo dándole enseguida la espalda quedándose en silencio por varios segundos, Milliardo sobreentiende que el chico por fin ha captado y se confía pero Adler súbitamente se gira de nuevo y le da a Milliardo un empujón con fuerza haciéndolo caer al asiento el cual se hace hacia atrás por las llantas haciendo que después el rubio caiga al suelo y entonces Adler aprovecha para salir corriendo de esa oficina mientras que Milliardo se queda en el suelo unos segundos reaccionando casi enseguida para seguir al chico aunque éste era mucho más rápido, a pesar de su edad Milliardo seguía teniendo una condición física envidiable pero gracias a su experiencia en el circo Adler era mucho mejor así que el chico llega rápido al lugar donde antes estaba Milliardo y donde se planeaban todas las estrategias, para entrar se necesitaba de código y estar autorizado pero para suerte de Adler alguien iba saliendo por lo que le es fácil entrar aprovechándose de ese hecho

- ¡Quiero información de Hamit Kentle! - exige Adler en tono poco amable, el segundo a cargo después de Milliardo se pone enseguida de pie, un hombre robusto y alto entre los 30 y 35 años quien se coloca al frente del chico imponiendo su presencia pero a Adler no le importa y se acerca un poco más... - ¡dame la información ahora! - dice nuevamente pero el hombre solo se cruza de brazos y lo mira hacia abajo sin bajar su cabeza

- No - responde firme, Adler empuña sus manos y sin pensar en consecuencias levanta su puño estrellándolo contra la cara del hombre haciéndolo trastabillar un poco pero se pone enseguida firme, un par de soldados se acercan para agarrar a Adler pero él los detiene levantando su mano... - ¡Atrás! - les ordena después y ellos obedecen enseguida, en ese momento entra Milliardo observando a ambos... – si me ganas, te daré toda la información que quieras – reta el hombre pero enseguida Milliardo se opone

- ¿Estas loco? No le daremos esa información - repone el rubio pero el hombre solo se comienza a reír lo cual desconcierta a Milliardo quien eleva ambas cejas

- Nadie me ha derribado nunca, si éste niño tonto lo logra es porque realmente vale la pena como soldado - explica el hombre con su gruesa voz volviendo a reír después, Milliardo suspira colocando ambas manos sobre su cintura y moviendo la cabeza en negación varias veces

- Solo no seas tan rudo con él - pide Milliardo... – lo necesitamos completo para el lunes – termina de decir abriendo nuevamente la puerta para que fueran al cuarto de entrenamientos, ese lugar era ideal para su enfrentamiento, los dos junto con Milliardo y un par de curiosos van al susodicho cuarto, un lugar amplio donde los soldados entrenaban el cuerpo y la mente

- Te advierto que soy campeón de Judo - presume el sujeto volviendo a reír, Adler estaba molesto, él debía ir a partirle su cara a Hamit y no tenía tiempo que perder en tonterías, al menos con eso iba a conseguir información de ese sujeto

- Ya déjate de tonterías y comencemos - Adler se quita los zapatos y sube a la arena, el sujeto se quita también los zapatos y la camisa dejando ver su cuerpo fuerte y musculoso, Adler traga un poco saliva, había lograr derribar a Jean quien era muy bueno en el combate pero éste hombre se veía realmente imponente

- Dense prisa, tenemos trabajo - como todo buen jefe Milliardo ordena que se den prisa, estaban en guerra y ellos como niños se divertían viendo peleas, algunos apostaban mientras que otros solo echaban porras, la mayoría apostaba a favor del segundo al mando mientras que unos cuantos apostaban a Adler

- Te estoy esperando niño - reta el sujeto volviendo a reír, para tener su aspecto era un hombre muy risueño, un monigote, pensaba Adler. Al no haber respuesta el hombre decide empezar acercándose rápidamente al chico pero antes de que pueda llegar completamente hacia él Adler salta hacia atrás quedando arriba de una de las esquinas de la arena cruzándose de brazos sin despegar la vista del hombre quien gruñe al ver que el chico era bastante ágil mientras que los presentes se sorprenden por su habilidad

- ¿Me buscabas? - se mofa Adler emitiendo una media sonrisa pero al hombre no le causa gracia y nuevamente camina hacia el chico pero antes de que llegue nuevamente Adler salta, ésta vez hacia delante plantándole en su camino una patada al hombre en la cara haciéndolo tambalearse hacia el frente pero sin caer al suelo, Adler cae de pie atrás de él y se cruza de brazos esperando a que el tipo le de nuevamente la cara pero sin esperárselo el hombre es más rápido que él y le da un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el sobrino de Trowa cae al suelo arrastrándose unos centímetros por el impacto y cerrando sus ojos, el hombre se acerca lentamente a él y cuando Adler abre sus ojos ve el puño del hombre acercarse nuevamente pero ésta vez lo esquiva girándose hacia un lado haciendo que el puño del sujeto se estrelle contra la arena y acto seguido se pone de pie, el hombre también se pone bien de pie e intenta acercarse nuevamente al chico pero él con gran habilidad se agacha y estira su pierna derecha hacia los pies del hombre haciendo un rápido medio giro logrando hacerlo caer al suelo y aprovechando para sentarse sobre su estómago y darle dos golpes en la cara, uno con cada puño pero estos no hacen mucho daño al hombre quien apoya su pie izquierdo en el estómago del chico y agarrándolo de los hombros lo avienta hacia arriba y hacia atrás a la vez estampándolo contra la arena poniéndose enseguida de pie mientras se escuchan gritos de apoyo por parte de sus seguidores mientras que los que estaban a favor de Adler lo apoyan pidiendo que se ponga de pie, Milliardo miraba atento la pelea, por primera vez veía un digno rival para su camarada pero ¿podía Adler ganarle? El sobrino de Trowa se quejaba en el suelo, se sentía un poco débil y la vista se le nublaba un poco, los golpes del sujeto eran muy fuertes, su labio inferior y su nariz sangraban, sentía que debía de rendirse pero la sola imagen de su tío tirado en una cama y cubierto de vendajes le daban el ánimo para seguir adelante así que se pone de pie dando un pequeño salto al frente apoyándose de sus manos, el segundo a cargo ya comenzaba a festejar dándole la espalda a Adler pero uno de los presentes le hace la seña de que el chico se ha puesto de pie, el hombre voltea lentamente hacia atrás y se topa con los puños de Adler que se estrellan uno a uno sobre su rostro y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Adler continúa con su secuencia terminándola con dos patadas giratorias en el rostro derribándolo por fin ante los atónitos ojos de todos pero al cabo de unos segundos los que estaban a su favor comienzan a festejar cobrando enseguida lo de la apuesta mientras Milliardo aún no salía de su asombro, después de todo Wufei no había escogido tan mal

- He ganado - dice Adler con la respiración agitada

- ¿Eso crees? - pregunta Milliardo al chico haciéndole una seña con el dedo índice, Adler voltea hacia atrás donde apuntaba Milliardo y ve asombrado al hombre que se estaba poniendo de pie mientras los que supuestamente habían perdido arrebatan nuevamente el dinero de las manos de los que supuestamente habían ganado

- No puede ser - se queja el chico cerrando unos instantes los ojos pero abriéndolos cuando escucha el ruido del fornido cuerpo caer nuevamente quedando enseguida inconsciente, otra vez los ganadores quitan el dinero de las manos de los perdedores y festejando salen de la habitación de entrenamientos para regresar a sus trabajos siendo seguidos por los perdedores que se marchaban a sus puestos lamentándose por haber apostado al hombre dejando ahí solos a Milliardo y a Adler junto al hombre que yacía inconsciente

- Dame la información - exige Adler y el rubio no tiene más remedio que resignarse, debía darle a Adler la información de donde encontrar a Hamit y sus secuaces, cuando Relena se enterara iba a enojarse bastante, pero promesas eran promesas

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente temprano se despierta Van estirándose sobre la cama y después dándose masajes en el cuello, se había quedado dormido en una posición un poco incómoda, las marcas de la camisa de Sei adornaban la piel sobre su mejilla izquierda y poco a poco abre sus ojos viendo a Sei aún dormir, Van sonríe ampliamente y se acerca al chico dándole un beso en la mejilla y sentándose enseguida sobre la cama, nuevamente se estira y después sale de la cama entrando al baño, poco después se despierta Sei con un extraño hormigueo en el brazo derecho, lo tenía entumido ya que Van había dormido sobre su brazo

- Duele - se queja Sei pero pronto sonríe ampliamente, por fin había dejado de engañarse así mismo y había aceptado que estaba enamorado, y de un hombre, pero que hombre tan maravilloso, si bien al principio no le había caído nada bien había aprendido a tratarlo y se había enamorado de su forma de ser y de su belleza también, sin duda Van era la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida aunque eran muy jóvenes para pensar en la eternidad pero realmente estaba enamorado de ese chico

- Buenos días - saluda Van al salir del baño y ver que Sei ya había despertado

- Buenos días - contesta Sei sonriendo y moviendo sus dedos tratando de desentumirse, Van se da cuenta que Sei tiene el brazo dormido y se sonroja un poco, por estarlo abrazando toda la noche su brazo había asumido las consecuencias

- Lo siento - dice Van acercándose a Sei quien estaba sentado en la cama con los pies colgando y entonces toma su brazo comenzando a darle masajes para tratar de que la sangre circulara mejor, el hijo de Heero sonríe mientras mira el hermoso rostro de Van y él al percatarse nuevamente se sonroja pero continúa con sus masajes, de pronto la otra mano de Sei se coloca sobre la mano de Van y lo detiene, ya había conseguido que su brazo volviera a tener buena circulación y sin aviso jala al chico hacia con él cayendo Van sobre Sei pero aún de pie, las manos de Sei sujetan la cintura de Van y él agachándose un poco atrapa los labios de Sei con los suyos colocando ambas manos sobre el rostro del joven Peacecraft, en ese momento la puerta de la habitación de Van se abre y con asombro la persona recién llegada los mira besarse, de pronto Van y Sei se separan cuando escuchan a Jinx aclararse la garganta y ambos voltean hacia la puerta, el capitán los observaba con el rostro lleno de enojo, no soportaba ver a Van en brazos de otro y sin embargo al verlo Sei aprieta más la cintura del chico contra sus brazos pero Van por instinto se aleja rápidamente de Sei, el hijo de Heero se molesta por lo que Van hizo y se pone de pie entrando enseguida al baño

- Lamento interrumpir - dice serio y enojado dándole después la espalda a Van... – se les espera para desayunar, ya sabes donde – sin decir más Jinx sale de la habitación y Van se entristece por la indiferencia del chico, después de todo eran amigos y sentía por él un cariño especial, en cambio Jinx estaba muy molesto, se había propuesto recuperar a Van pero ahora él estaba con ese chico que de solo verlo le daban ganas de golpearlo, esa mirada y esa arrogancia ¿se creía superior solo por ser hijo de la Ministro? Jinx se detiene en los pasillos y deja ir su puño contra una de las paredes... - ¡Malditos! - grita mientras cierra sus ojos, en ese momento realmente que estaba molesto, pero también Sei lo estaba, frente a Jinx, Van había decidido alejarse de él ¿acaso aún sentía algo por su ex novio? ¿aún cuando la noche anterior le había dicho que no? eso si lo tenía bastante molesto y a pesar de que Van le pedía desde afuera que le abriera la puerta del baño él seguía sin hacerle caso

- Sei, para mí fue incómodo, no es por otra cosa, créeme - suplica el chico colocándose una mano sobre el pecho pero Sei no le responde, Van baja su mirada y le da la espalda a la puerta del baño, ya no podía seguir insistiendo, Sei estaba bastante enojado con él pero cuando menos lo espera siente unos brazos que le rodean el cuerpo

- Perdóname, es que no... - intenta explicar Sei pero Van enseguida coloca ambas manos en los brazos de Sei y los separa girándose hacia él enseguida dándole un fuerte abrazo colocando sus manos sobre el cuello de Sei y él corresponde con los suyos en su cintura

- Perdóname tú, no es que aún ame a Jinx, sentí pena por la situación, es todo - explica nuevamente Van y acto seguido es callado por Sei quien le da un tierno beso en los labios

- Olvidemos eso - dice después soltando poco a poco a Van quien sonríe contento

- Vamos a desayunar - propone Van dándose media vuelta y comenzando a caminar pero es detenido por la mano de Sei sobre su muñeca, el de cabellos cobrizos se gira nuevamente hacia él y nota en las mejillas de Sei un color carmesí, al verlo también Van se sonroja

- ¿No te quieres dar un baño antes? - ante la pregunta el rostro de Van se enciende por completo y mirando a Sei a los ojos mueve la cabeza en afirmación, su corazón se acelera ante los nervios que sentía, tal vez se estaban tomando las cosas demasiado rápido pero ante una propuesta tal por parte de Sei no podía decir que no por lo que ambos entran al baño, ya habría mucho tiempo para desayunar

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El Gundam de Adler ya había logrado destruir unas cuantas bases pequeñas antes de poder encontrarse con Hamit aunque en ese sentido la información de Milliardo estaba errónea, el equipo de Relena desconocía completamente que era La Jaula el lugar donde estaba Hamit ya que ellos mismos se habían valido de un señuelo para que cayeran en él creyendo que Hamit se encontraba en otra de las bases simples mientras que él y sus mejores hombres estaban en La Jaula donde estaban también sus mejores mobiles suits y pronto atacarían a la vieja escuela donde sabían que estaban todos los Gundam sin saber que Sei y Van se movían por otra parte y que Adler había pasado toda la noche sin dormir destruyendo una a una las bases más pequeñas pero a razón de las diez de la mañana comienza a recibir reportes de que un mobile suit bastante poderoso se había encargado de destruir algunas de sus bases, Hamit se molesta bastante, tenía entendido gracias a sus contactos de que la estrategia del enemigo comenzaba a implementarse hasta el día siguiente y no ese tranquilo domingo, eso lo había puesto de muy mal humor

- ¿Dónde demonios está ahora? - pregunta a uno de los secuaces

- Acaba de destruir nuestra base en XS-601, la colonia más cercana donde tenemos base es XS-605, creemos que irá para allá - explica apurado, Hamit sonríe y ordena que llamen a Nigel, el soldado rápidamente sale para llamar a Nigel que estaba muy cerca de esa habitación y el chico entra rápidamente

- A tus órdenes Hamit - dice serio y observando fijamente a Hamit quien se acerca a él quedando ambos frente a frente cruzándose sus miradas

- Dirígete rápidamente a XS-605, un Gundam nos esta dando problemas, aniquílalo - ordena sin demoras y Nigel afirma moviendo la cabeza, rápidamente se dirige a la puerta pero antes de abrirla le dirige otra mirada

- Acabará con todos antes de que llegue ¿no lo crees? Mejor será ir a la siguiente base en XS- 611 - propone el chico pero Hamit solo sonríe y mueve su cabeza hacia los lados

- En XS-605 tenemos a Zoe ¿lo olvidas? Él lo entretendrá un tiempo - dice Hamit completamente complacido, en pocas bases tenía grandes guerreros y en XS-605 él contaba con Zoe, un chico de tan solo 14 años de edad, huérfano desde los 2 años y entrenado para ser un piloto desde los cinco, era uno de sus mejores hombres y bastante maduro para su edad, en él tenía depositada mucha confianza, Nigel sonríe al recordar al chico y entonces ya sale corriendo de la habitación rumbo a su Mobile suit para dirigirse a XS-605 y auxiliarlo aunque muy seguramente cuando llegara el Gundam intruso habría sido destruido por Zoe para entonces. Hamit se sienta mirando hacia la ventana y sonríe pero su mirada estaba sombría, había un vacío en sus ojos... – A pesar de todos, sigues siendo mi mejor guerrero, Jean, deseo tanto verte – los ojos de Hamit se llenan de lágrimas y con esfuerzo logra contenerlas en sus ojos, esperaba por el día en que volviera a ver al rubio, se sentía enormemente culpable, por culpa de sus descuidos había sido atrapado por los malditos preventivos y cuando él había intentado salvarlo haciendo un atraco a la cárcel donde sabía que estaba, Jean ya se había ido, tal vez lo habían asesinado o había escapado, lo único cierto es que desde entonces el chico había desaparecido de su vida aunque aún se encontraba en su corazón, lo que había comenzado como una simple amistad se había convertido en algo mucho más fuerte y cuando sentía que lo quería como hermano se había dado cuenta que ocupaba otro lugar en su corazón, el amor de Hamit por Jean iba mucho más allá de una amistad o de una hermandad, lamentablemente para él, el corazón del rubio había sido robado por Saki

Fin del capítulo 9

**N/A:** Hola después de tanto tiempo, lo siento por la espera pero estuve un poco ausente de los fanfics pero ya he retomado los dos que tenía pendientes y hasta escribí un par nuevos, espero no volverme a estancar aunque para éste fic tengo muchas ideas así que lo único que me va a impedir escribir es el tiempo porque inspiración sin tengo jeje, pero bueno, pasando a los comentarios del capítulo, creo que me estoy excediendo un poco, he sido muy cruel con todos y lo seguiré siendo, lo lamento pero espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, estuvo un poco largo pero tanto tiempo tardé en actualizar que no podía hacer un capítulo corto ¿no creen? Y bueno, la guerra ya comenzó de lleno, no soy muy buena describiendo acción pero trataré de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, cuando escribí la pelea de Jean y Adler pensaba hacerla más larga pero no tenía ningún sentido aunque fue emocionante imaginarlos pelear, tuve que acordarme de cuando jugaba videojuegos para poderme inspirar jeje, se los dije, no soy buena para la acción y como habrán notado tampoco lo soy para las cuestiones románticas, sentí feo por el pobre de Duo pero cuando escribí la declaración de Sei y Van se me subió un poco la moral, por lo menos ellos si están siendo felices y lo serán a pesar de todo, yo se los prometo, en cuanto a los flash back seguirá habiendo, no quiero dejar lagunas en el pasado de los personajes, me he estado enfocando mucho en Jean y su pasado con Hamit pero pronto me enfocaré en Saki y en los demás, aún no me olvido del Zechs x Noin o del Wufei x Sally pero como no quiero atiborrarlos de tantos recuerdos y quiero también avanzar la historia pues no puedo enfocarme solo a los flash back, espero que lo entiendan, y pues como último les digo que no se vayan a desesperar, en el próximo capítulo saldrá Duo, si por alguna razón no alcanzo a meterlo entonces será en el otro pero de dos capítulos no pasa, tengan mi palabra y bueno, gracias por leer el fic y ésta nota de autora tan larga pero es que tanto tiempo pues tenía que ofrecer mis disculpas y pues como último les pongo la ficha de otro personaje, ahora le toca a Saki, me despido y hasta pronto, espero sus comentarios, buenos o malos son recibidos y si tienen dudas también háganmelas saber que yo las responderé mientras no cause spoiler a mi propio fic, hasta el próximo episodio

**FICHAS:**

Nombre: Saki Blame

Edad: 16 años

Color de ojos: Verde mate

Color de cabello: Negro, lacio y largo hasta media espalda

Estatura: 1.55

Peso: 50 kg

Tipo de sangre: O

Signo Zodiacal: Capricornio

Origen: Americano-Japonés

Cuando idee éste fic no tenía planeado meter a una chica como piloto pero creí después que sería buena idea y pues obviamente no podía tratarse de una dulce jovencita, entonces se me ocurrió que ella debía de ser una chica fuerte y seria hasta parecer fría pero Saki no lo es del todo y para ello tenía que haber una buena razón por lo que imaginé su pasado y entonces ya tenía una razón para ser así, físicamente me imaginé a dos personajes del anime para crearla, una de ella es Arashi de X-1999 y la otra la protagonista de Blood: The last vampire, tal vez no se parezca mucho pero en ellas pensé por su carácter y otras cosas más, Saki es uno de los personajes en los que más pensé antes de crearlo, hasta parece la protagonista, aguas Sei que te roban el protagónico jejeje, pero bueno, eso es lo básico en ella, de los otros personajes a los que no dije en que me basaba pues la verdad es porque no existe una base tan concreta como con Jean jeje, bueno, para Sei fue obviamente Heero (pero peinado) aunque él no iba a ser tan frío como nuestro soldado perfecto, Sei se crió en otro ambiente pero aún así es un poco serio, en Adler pues me basé con Trowa, cada vez que lo imagino lo imagino como Trowa, eso me causa mucha gracia aunque él no tiene un cabello tan particular pero realmente nunca he pensado en como se peina, y bueno, Adler es un poco arrogante a diferencia de Trowa, en cuanto a Van no tengo ninguna base, solo pensé que un chico ojos color miel y cabello cobrizo se vería lindo aunque su personalidad se parece un poco a la de Duo, no sé, nunca lo pensé hasta que mi amiga Laura me lo hizo reflexionar y pensé en ellos como contraparte de los otros pero nunca fue la idea inicial jeje, bueno, eso es todo lo que puedo decirles en cuanto a los personajes, espero haber aclarado un poco sus dudas, a partir del próximo capítulo comenzarán los personajes secundarios, no todos pero si la mayoría, hasta la próxima

Reviews: **Akuma Akai**, gracias por tu review del capítulo anterior, es una lástima que no puedas seguir mi fic como quisieras pero te felicito, estudias una carrera muy bonito, te deseo la mejor de las suertes y espero seguir contando contigo como mi lectora, gracias de verdad y cuidate mucho, bye

**Forfirith.** Amiga, tu review te lo voy a contestar en tu correo, es de verdad muy lindo pero como es largo y yo ya me excedí pues te lo contesto aparte, me hace muy feliz leer tus reviews, me hacen reír y reflexionar, gracias nuevamente por leer y ser mi amiga, te mando un abrazote de oso, bye


	10. Hacia la Batalla

**El retorno de los Gundam**

Por Noriko Ukai

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie Gundam Wing no me pertenecen pero lo que respecta a todos los demás sí

**Parejas:** 1 x 2, 3 x 4, 5 x S, 6 x 9, Sei x Van, Jean x Saki, Adler x ...

**Géneros:** Shonen ai, Shoujo

**Categoría:** Romance, Acción, Drama, Angustia

**Clasificación:** Mayores de 16 años

**Advertencia: **Esta historia no contiene escenas de sexo o violencia explícitas pero hay situaciones que pueden herir la sensibilidad del lector, si crees que no estas apto para leer mejor regrésate. En éste capítulo hay una escena entre _Sei y Van_ que no sé si entra de lleno en la categoría de Lemon pero de todos modos hago el comentario

Capítulo 10. Hacia la Batalla 

"" _La guerra es la frontera entre la vida y la muerte; el camino que conduce a la supervivencia o al exterminio _"" – El arte de la guerra (Sun Tzu)

- Comandante Zoe ¿me escucha? - se oye una voz a través del intercomunicador en la base de los Rebeldes en la Colonia XS-605

- Sí - responde tranquilamente después de beber un poco de agua

- He recibido un comunicado de Nigel, dice que estemos en alerta, nos atacará un Gundam - dice el sujeto detrás de la bocina con una voz cargada de desesperación, en cambio el chico que escuchaba desde la base sonríe complacido, comenzaba a aburrirse y necesitaba desentumirse un poco por lo que la llegada del Gundam sonaba muy divertido

- Entendido... - contesta apacible y enseguida se pone de pie para dirigirse a la bodega donde tenía su Mobile Suit, hacía semanas que no lo piloteaba. Zoe era un chico bastante hábil, desde muy pequeño había aprendido a pilotear Mobiles Suits por lo que representaba un peligro inminente para Adler aunque en apariencia seguía siendo un chiquillo, contaba con apenas 14 años de edad, era chaparrito, apenas si alcanzaba el metro con 40, afroamericano de ojos cafés oscuros, cabello color negro de corte mediano y casi siempre estaba sonriendo, era bastante alegre... - no tardes, estúpido Gundam - piensa mientras se prepara para subir a su Mobile Suit; cuando ha subido los mecánicos que se encontraban en la bodega le abren la puerta para que pueda salir, Zoe se detiene frente a la Base donde esperará la llegada de ese Gundam, ya se sentía impaciente por enfrentarlo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sei y Van llegan al gran comedor que se encontraba dentro del cuartel donde se encontraban todos los que trabajaban en él, el primero en notar su llegada es Jinx que se muestra aún más molesto que antes cuando ve que ambos tienen el cabello mojado, una chica que se encontraba frente a su compañero nota la mirada que éste había dirigido hacia la puerta y voltea enseguida dándose cuenta al instante de los motivos que Jinx tenía para haber puesto esa cara, su antiguo compañero Van estaba junto a un chico bastante apuesto, ambos traían el cabello mojado y estaban bastante cerca uno del otro, la chica sonríe al pelirrojo pero él no le contesta la sonrisa a pesar de que había visto que aquella iba dirigida a él, Sei nota la mirada de Van y coloca su mano sobre la barbilla de su novio para hacerlo voltear hacia él

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿quién es ella? - pregunta intrigado pero Van solo mueve su cabeza a los lados varias veces dándole a entender a Sei que no importaba su identidad

- Por favor tomen asiento - se escucha una voz a sus espaldas y ambos voltean, la encargada del comedor les señala una mesa y enseguida le toman la palabra y se sientan, la mujer se retira para servirles, había recibido instrucciones de que tratara muy bien al hijo de la Ministro y por eso ella les sirve personalmente mientras que los demás se servían solos

- Ahora vengo, voy al baño - Van se pone de pie y se aleja para ir al baño mientras que Sei se queda ahí completamente tranquilo, no quería meterse en problemas, por eso ni siquiera volteaba a ver a Jinx que estaba sentado en otra mesa pero él aprovecha que Van está solo para también ponerse de pie y seguirle al baño

- No puedo creer que me hayas olvidado tan pronto - Van voltea hacia la puerta del baño cuando escucha la voz de Jinx y lo mira fijamente, el chico en la puerta comienza a caminar hacia el pelirrojo que se pone un poco nervioso sabiendo las intenciones de su ex novio

- Por favor déjanos en paz Jinx - pide amablemente y tranquilo pero Jinx solo sonríe mientras sigue acercándose a Van hasta estar muy cerca de él, a escasos centímetros

- Lo haría pero sé que aún sientes algo por mí - responde a la petición con bastante arrogancia y una gran sonrisa, Van se enoja de que Jinx aún esté convencido de ello y sin estar dispuesto a enfrentarlo decide mejor salir del baño pero cuando intenta pasarle de lado al chico él lo agarra con fuerza del brazo y lo avienta hacia la pared que estaba a escasos metro y medio de ellos, Van se queja por el golpe y mira a Jinx bastante molesto pero él no dejaba de sonreír acercándose otra vez hacia Van atrapándolo con su cuerpo contra la pared, el pelirrojo se sorprende cuando Jinx lo sujeta con fuerza de la cintura con una mano mientras con la otra le sujeta el mentón obligando a verlo

- ¿Qué... haces? - pregunta nervioso sin dejar de verlo a los ojos

- Sé que aún me amas, no me lo puedes negar - responde sonriendo más ampliamente intentando acercar más su rostro al de Van para besarlo pero él gira su cabeza hacia el otro lado topándose los labios de Jinx con la mejilla del chico, Jinx aleja su rostro pero aún con el cuerpo de Van entre su mano

- Es cierto que me dolió mucho que me dejarás, lloré en silencio varios días y me avergonzaba que me vieran en los pasillos porque sabía que murmuraban cosas de mí, viví días de profunda soledad cuando te sentí lejos pero ya pasó, yo amo a Sei, entiéndelo - explica tranquilamente pero Jinx se molesta, no estaba dispuesto a perder a Van

- ¡Mentira! Tú aún me amas, ya aprendí la lección, solo me quieres dar celos, pero no volverá a suceder, no volveré a dejarte - la voz de Jinx era desesperada y mientras hablaba apretaba más el cuerpo de Van contra el suyo pero él solo se queda tranquilo escuchando las absurdas afirmaciones de su ex novio y aún sin voltear su rostro, de pronto las manos de Van se colocan en el pecho del chico y lo aleja, Jinx suelta el cuerpo de Van sin poner resistencia, el pelirrojo voltea a ver a Jinx y nota que en sus ojos están a punto de brotar las lágrimas lo cual le hace sentir mal

- Sabes que ni tu mismo puedes engañarte ¿verdad? tú momento pasó, nuestro tiempo pasó, ahora amo a otro, debes entenderlo, déjame ir, Arisa te quiere, dale una oportunidad - Van estaba realmente triste, no le gustaba ver así a Jinx, se conocían desde hace años y le dolía que estuviera sufriendo, Jinx deja caer sus lágrimas acercándose con furia a la pared dándole un fuerte golpe, Van cierra los ojos cuando escucha el golpe y los abre cuando gira su rostro hacia Jinx

- Por favor dime... dime que no has tenido sexo con él - la petición de Jinx sorprende al pelirrojo pero no le contesta, se queda callado por varios segundos, Jinx entiende con eso que Van ya se acostó con Sei y cierra con fuerza los ojos

- No, aún no - los ojos de Jinx se abren al escuchar a Van y voltea a verle con una gran sonrisa, al menos tenía ese consuelo

- Pero, él en tu habitación, el cabello de los dos... - Jinx tenía más de una prueba para inculpar a Van pero él le decía que aún no tenía sexo con Sei ¿acaso lo hacía solo para hacerlo sentir mejor?

- Anoche solo dormimos y hoy solo nos bañamos juntos, es todo - responde con una sonrisa tierna y un ligero sonrojo, Jinx lo mira unos segundos y sonríe también con ternura acercándose a Van y colocando su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico

- Gracias... me dolería saber que con él si quisiste y conmigo no - el rostro de Van se sonroja más cuando escucha las palabras de su amigo y coloca su mano derecha sobre el cabello del chico acariciándolo un poco permaneciendo los dos en esa posición durante varios segundos. Van y Jinx salen del baño y Van se sorprende cuando ve a Arisa sentada en la mesa donde estaba sentado Sei y frunciendo el ceño se acerca a los dos posicionándose a un lado de Sei y mirándolo acusadoramente

- ¿Hola? - pregunta con sarcasmo llevándose ambas manos a la cintura, Arisa lo mira y ríe por lo bajo, Van la escucha y voltea a verla fríamente, poco después llega Jinx y agarra el brazo de la chica jalándola para que se ponga de pie, ella no deja de sonreír mirando a Van

- ¿También me quieres quitar a Sei? - pregunta molesto dirigiéndose a la chica pero a pesar del tono ella no deja de sonreír

- Tranquilo amigo, solo estaba saludando a tu nuevo amor, que pronto te olvidaste de "mí" Jinx - responde ella con burla pero a Van no le causa gracia, Jinx aprieta un poco más el brazo de la chica y ella se queja por el agarre mientras Sei solo mira a los tres sin entender de que hablan

- Vámonos Arisa - comenta Jinx comenzando a caminar y llevándose a la chica que se quejaba por la forma en la que el chico la estaba tratando, Van enojado se sienta en la mesa cruzándose de brazos, Sei lo mira fijamente aún sin entender

- ¿Me vas a explicar? - pregunta enarcando una ceja, Van voltea hacia él y suspira antes de comenzar a contarle a Sei, primero le cuenta acerca de Arisa que era una chica bastante caprichosa que estaba enamorada de Jinx desde hace tiempo y cuando ellos eran novios solía hacer cosas para intentar separarlos, Sei se molesta un poco de que aún Van estuviera resentido con ella pero ya había entendido que ahora Van lo amaba a él así que no tenía caso discutir por esas cosas, después Van le cuenta lo que acababa de suceder en el baño lo cual pone muy molesto a Sei pero se calma cuando Van le termina de contar diciéndole que ahora sí le ha dicho adiós para siempre a su relación con Jinx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¿Un Mobile Suit? - Adler acababa de llegar a la colonia XS-605 piloteando a su Gundam y desde el cielo había visto el Mobile de Zoe esperándolo afuera de la Base, ahora sabía que ese tal Hamit no era ningún tonto, ya había puesto alertas en sus Bases, Zoe mira a lo lejos al Gundam y sonríe complacido, ese Mobile Suit se veía bastante potente, sin duda se iba a divertir mucho jugando con él

- Bienvenido - la sonrisa de Zoe se amplía cuando el Gundam de Adler se detiene a unos metros de él aterrizando su Mobile frente al del chico, por largos segundos ambos examinan las máquinas contrarias, Adler no estaba seguro de nada, no podía leer aún bien las intenciones del adversario, no sabía si era conveniente atacar primero o esperar a que el otro atacara primero, en cambio Zoe estaba convencido, él no atacaría primero por lo que espera alerta el primer movimiento del Gundam

- ¿Qué demonios estará pensando el piloto de ese Mobile Suit? Ésta es su Base, seguro espera a que ataque primero pero... demonios, creo que no aprendí nada este tiempo - Zoe sonríe divertido cuando ve un pequeño movimiento por parte de su adversario, estaba estudiándolo y ahora sabía que se trataba de alguien inseguro. Adler revisa sus provisiones y se da cuenta que ha perdido bastante energía y que no le quedan muchas balas pero estaba seguro que era él quien debía atacar primero

- Vamos estúpido Gundam - a pesar de la desesperación por encontrarse ya con el primer ataque de su enemigo Zoe no dejaba de sonreír, ahora pensaba que mejor era atacar él primero, ahora se daba cuenta que el piloto del Gundam era un tonto y nunca se iba a animar a atacar primero así que sin dar tiempo a que Adler se prepare enciende la turbina del Mobile y se acerca con gran velocidad al Gundam de Adler propinándole un fuerte golpe con el brazo del Mobile lanzando a Almagesto a varios metros de distancia, Adler se agarra con fuerza de los controles que hacían mover los brazos del Gundam y antes de que el Mobile de Zoe le de otro golpe levanta la maquina y acerca a Almagesto dándole ahora él un golpe al Mobile contrario pero sin lanzarlo a varios metros como él había hecho, Zoe sonríe ampliamente y se acerca de nuevo al Gundam con los brazos del Mobile Suit extendidos y Adler responde con los brazos de Almagesto en la misma posición atrapándose las manos de ambos Mobile Suits comenzando a forcejear, para Adler resultaba muy difícil pues su energía comenzaba a agotarse, además no era la primera batalla que tenía, ni siquiera había dormido, en cambio Zoe ni siquiera mostraba esfuerzo, tan solo estaba probando la potencia de su adversario y al comprobar que no es la que esperaba pone un poco más de fuerza en el forcejeo lanzando de nueva cuenta al Gundam a varios metros de distancia, Adler no cae al suelo pero cuando intenta volverse a acercar al Mobile, Zoe se le adelanta con gran velocidad dándole un par de golpes al Gundam haciéndolo trastabillar pero antes de que Almagesto caiga al suelo el chico saca una de las armas de fuego de su Mobile y ataca con varios disparos al Gundam de Adler hasta dejarlo indefenso y mientras Almagesto cae al suelo Adler con una gran herida en la cabeza de la cual emanaba sangre cierra los ojos poco a poco

- Perdónenme - Almagesto cae derrotado al suelo quedando Adler inconsciente mientras Zoe ríe a carcajadas, que tonto era ese piloto, después de todo no tenía porque temerle a la aparición de los Gundam, eran unos inútiles

---- Flash back ----

Un nuevo día acababa de llegar y sus ojitos se abren poco a poco encontrándose con los resplandecientes rayos del día que daban en su cara, una sonrisa aparece en su rostro cuando recuerda que ese día su papá había prometido llevarlo al cine, había una película muy interesante que tenía ganas de ver desde hace varios días, apenas era un niño y no entendía de buen cine pero el hecho de que su papá le cumpliera esa clase de gustos le resultaba muy divertido así que de un salto sale de la cama y sin ponerse zapatos sale contento de su habitación dirigiéndose a la de sus padres, solía siempre llegar y subirse a la cama de ambos para despertarlos cada vez que un nuevo día llegaba y ese día no iba a ser la excepción aunque recibiera por parte de Trowa un regaño por traer los pies sucios y subirse a la cama pero cuando llega a la habitación se sorprende de solo ver a uno de sus padres, era muy temprano y nunca solían despertarse temprano pero ese día estaba Trowa ahí solo en la cama sentado, con los pies por fuera de la cama y mirando hacia abajo, el niño se acerca lentamente mientras lo mira fijo, su papá se veía extraño, como ido, jamás lo había visto así por lo que se preocupa

- ¿Que tienes papá? - pregunta con angustia colocando sus manitas sobre la pierna de Trowa que no le responde, el niño se preocupa más y jala la tela de los pantalones pero Trowa sigue sin contestar por varios segundos

- Pronto llegará, seguro por la tarde llega, dijo que hoy haría una deliciosa comida... seguramente hay ingredientes difíciles de conseguir y tardará... pero seguro llega - Adler no comprende todo lo que Trowa dice y tampoco entiende porque a pesar de estar su rostro cubierto de lágrimas su papá sonreía

- Papá ¿qué pasa? - pregunta otra vez el niño con mirada triste observando fijamente a su papá pero él lo mira de reojo unos segundos

- No soy tu papá, tú no tienes padre - Trowa vuelve su mirada hacia abajo mientras que los pequeños ojitos del niño se abren desmesuradamente y aprieta con más fuerza la tela del pantalón de Trowa, pronto también sus ojos se ven cubiertos de lágrimas y poco a poco suelta la tela del pantalón comenzando a caminar hacia atrás viendo con tristeza como Trowa se agacha hasta topar su cabeza con sus rodillas ignorando su presencia por completo, el niño no resiste más y comienza a correr buscando a Quatre por toda la casa recorriendo todos y cada uno de los rincones

- ¡Papá ¿dónde estas! mientras corría Adler se secaba las lágrimas con sus manitas buscando por segunda vez en todos los rincones de la casa pero no obtiene ninguna respuesta así que vuelve a la recámara de Trowa y lo ve en la misma posición, el niño se acerca al ropero y lo abre rápidamente pero estaba casi vacío, Trowa no tenía mucha ropa y solo estaba la de él, de nuevo el niño se acerca a Trowa y lo mueve varias veces pero él no le responde... - ¿Dónde está mi papá? ¿a dónde se fue? - preguntaba con desesperación sin dejar de llorar y Trowa seguía sin responderle... - Papá ¿a dónde se fue mi papá? - insistía llorando con más fuerza sin entender que es lo que pasaba pero cansado de tanta pregunta Trowa levanta su cabeza y mira al niño a los ojos, Adler se asusta por la mirada fría que su papá le dirigía pues era la primera vez que la veía

- ¡¡Deja de decirme papá, ni Quatre ni yo lo somos... tu padre está muerto y Quatre nos abandonó ¿qué no entiendes!... - el cuerpo del niño comienza a temblar al escuchar el grito de Trowa y sus ojos continúan derramando lágrimas pero él estaba estático, no podía reaccionar, estaba muy asustado, Trowa se da cuenta de lo que acababa de decirle al niño y la reacción que tiene y lo mira sorprendido, Adler ya ni siquiera lo miraba a él, tenía la mirada completamente perdida, Trowa reacciona y se acerca al niño hincándose frente a él y dándole un fuerte abrazo - ... Perdóname, Quatre se fue pero te prometo que nunca te dejaré solo - a pesar del fuerte abrazo y las palabras de Trowa Adler seguía sin reaccionar quedándose completamente estático, una pequeña parte de él se había ido también con Quatre

---- Fin Flash back ----

- ¡Muere infeliz! - Zoe estaba decidido a darle el tiro de gracia al Gundam sacando su arma más potente pero sin esperárselo Almagesto saca también su arma de fuego y comienza a dispararle al Mobile Suit que estaba casi encima del suyo haciendo que comience a retroceder por los impactos de las balas, mientras Adler estaba inconsciente había recordado en sueños aquel día en que Quatre se había marchado de L3 y sin explicarse la razón había podido despertar antes de que Zoe pudiera darle el tiro de gracia, el Mobile Suit de Zoe no se comparaba con el Gundam de Adler ya que éste era más resistente a las armas de fuego y aunque Zoe era mucho mejor piloto no había podido ganarle a Adler. El Mobile Suit enemigo cae completamente al suelo ya derrotado y Almagesto cae también en el suelo pero sentado, Adler respiraba con dificultad y su herida no dejaba de sangrar, estaba completamente débil, comenzaba ya a ver nublado y la sangre caía en uno de sus ojos pero su Gundam estaba casi sin energía, solamente quedaba la de reserva y debía emplearla en el momento más adecuado. La cabina del piloto del Mobile Suit que piloteaba Zoe se abre y él bastante herido sale, Adler lo mira desde su Gundam y se sorprende bastante, había peleado con un simple chiquillo, hasta se alegraba de que siguiera con vida aunque el Mobile se veía bastante dañado, Zoe a duras penas se pone de pie y voltea hacia Almagesto sonriendo, Adler no entiende porque el chico sonríe hasta que de pronto siente que le atacan por la espalda, con la poca energía que queda Almagesto logra ponerse de pie y se gira hacia atrás viendo Adler como otro Mobile Suit se acerca para atacarle, se trataba del Mobile de Nigel quien iba llegando apenas a esa colonia para auxiliar a Zoe

- No puedo creer que haya vencido a Zoe, estos Gundam son de cuidado ¿o serán los pilotos los de cuidado? - Nigel estaba realmente extrañado de que hayan vencido a Zoe, seguro que el chico no había tenido tiempo de mostrar sus grandes habilidades, Adler estaba totalmente vencido aunque haya podido ganar a Zoe y estaba convencido de que sería el final pero estaba contento porque había podido ayudar en algo al destruir varias Bases enemigas, ahora solo quedaba esperar la muerte y que Sei y los demás hicieran el trabajo restante, él ya había perdido las fuerzas, aún así con esas pocas fuerzas intentaría huir, sabía que iba a ser imposible escapar de la muerte, pero por lo menos no iba a permitir que Almagesto cayera en las manos enemigas y pudieran descifrar los secretos detrás de su grandioso Gundam. Adler hace uso de toda la potencia que le queda de su Gundam y prende la turbina emprendiendo la huída rumbo al espacio, casi al instante Nigel se da cuenta del plan y poco después del Gundam también echa a andar su Mobile Suit para seguirle pero para su impresión y a pesar de que Almagesto estaba muy dañado, Adler logra llevarle ventaja perdiéndose un poco a lo lejos, así que Nigel deja de seguirle y regresa... - ¡Maldita sea! se me escapó - Nigel observa el camino por el que ha huido el Mobile Suit enemigo y después se gira hacia Zoe mirándolo por algunos segundos... - Vaya, resultó otro inútil -

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Adler... - súbitamente Quatre se pone de pie haciendo que Wufei voltee a verle sorprendido, ambos estaban en el Hospital cuidando de Trowa y estaban tranquilamente platicando hasta que el árabe se había puesto abruptamente de pie, su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas sin poderlas derramar, Wufei se pone de pie preocupado mirando fijamente a Quatre quien lentamente voltea su rostro hacia su amigo comenzando a salir las lágrimas de sus ojos... - No, él no - Quatre se lanza a los brazos de Wufei comenzando a llorar amargamente y él sin preguntar también le abraza entendiendo que su amigo había sentido algo malo con respecto a Adler

- Estará bien - es todo lo que Wufei puede decir pero Quatre no estaba convencido, había sentido dentro de él algo que le había hecho estremecer, sentía que la presencia de su hijo iba disminuyendo hasta desvanecerse, sentía un profundo dolor que no podía siquiera describir, estaba casi seguro que Adler había muerto

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Es una lástima que tengan que partir - dice Jinx a Sei y Van, los tres estaban a pies de la nave en la que habían llegado los pilotos Gundam

- Pero seguiremos en contacto - responde Van con una sonrisa, su ex novio le responde con otra sonrisa pero a Sei no le resulta nada conveniente ese comentario, además a él no le interesaba mantenerse en contacto con Jinx

- Entonces... adiós - Jinx se acerca a Van y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla, Sei lo mira de reojo y gruñe enojado pero había acordado con Van que no iba a tener ninguna clase de pleito con Jinx así que no tiene más remedio que aguantarse, Jinx se separa de Van y mira detenidamente a Sei por varios segundos, él le regresa la mirada, Van mira a ambos y suspira resignado, parecía que nunca iban a llevarse bien. Jinx cambia de expresión en cuestión de segundos y con semblante rudo da un paso hacia el frente en dirección a Sei estrellando su puño con fuerza contra el estómago del chico, Sei cae al suelo apoyándose con una sola rodilla y colocándose la mano derecha en el estómago, Van se apresura y se acerca a Sei para ver como está, después ambos voltean a ver a Jinx no de forma amigable

- Cuida de él por mí... - una sonrisa cruza los labios del chico, Van y Sei ablandan su mirada, Jinx y Sei se miran fijamente a los ojos y también Sei sonríe - Vayan con cuidado - concluye el chico haciéndoles una seña con el dedo pulgar y dándose media vuelta mientras comienza a caminar alejándose de la nueva pareja, ahora sí comprendía que lo suyo con Van había acabado completamente, el pelirrojo ayuda a Sei a ponerse de pie y ambos suben a la nave que los llevaría primero a donde se habían enterado por medio de Jinx que Trowa estaba internado y después se dirigirían a visitar a Relena, tal como habían acordado el día anterior

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A pesar de que era su día de descanso Saki no dejaba de practicar un poco, Jean la observaba desde la ventana de su habitación como practicaba una especie de Arte Marcial, él no sabía de esas cosas por lo que no sabía exactamente de que disciplina se trataba pero la chica se veía bastante concentrada, Jean estaba un poco triste, el día anterior le había confesado a su compañera que le gustaba mucho y ella no le había dado respuesta alguna, tenía herido el orgullo porque era la primera chica que lo rechazaba pero más que eso se sentía triste, él era un conquistador empedernido y por su vida habían pasado muchas chicas pero ninguna como Saki, además él no era de esos que se enamoraban pero por alguna extraña razón se había enamorado de la piloto

- "Saki, me gustas mucho" - por más que trataba de despejar su mente esas palabras revoloteaban en su cabeza como si de un pájaro se tratara, siempre había sido una chica que se alejaba de las personas y era la primera vez que le decían ese tipo de palabras por lo que no sabía siquiera que sentir, por una parte sentía felicidad pero por otra sentía tristeza porque sentía que no merecía ese tipo de sentimientos, ella tenía un oscuro pasado, había asesinado a varias personas, su conciencia jamás iba a estar tranquila, además en el pasado había sufrido una decepción amorosa terrible lo que hacía aún más intenso su temor de volver a amar... - Estúpido Jean ¿por qué tenías que decirme eso? - la chica se enfada de su práctica y decide regresar a su habitación para tomar un baño antes de la comida, al llegar a su habitación avienta la toalla al suelo y se suelta el cabello dejándolo caer caprichoso sobre su espalda, Saki siente que no está sola en la habitación y voltea rápidamente hacia atrás encontrándose con Jean que la miraba desde atrás de la puerta, el rubio estira su mano y avienta la puerta para que se cierre, Saki lo mira detenidamente y poco después vuelve a voltearse mientras Jean se acerca a pasos lentos hacia ella

- Hola - por primera vez desde que lo conocía la voz de Jean tenía ese tono, ni siquiera sabía como describirlo, sonaba triste pero también amable, Saki intenta darse otra vez media vuelta para ver a Jean pero las manos del chico sobre sus hombros la detienen

- ¿Qué... es lo que quieres? - al igual que Jean, Saki estaba nerviosa, no tenía idea de las intenciones de Jean pero conociéndolo no podían ser buenas así que intenta darle un codazo pero antes de que pueda hacerlo siente como los brazos del chico se cierran sobre su cintura atrayendo el cuerpo de la joven hacia el suyo, Saki no sabe como reaccionar y se queda helada ante el abrazo solo para sentir como una de las manos de Jean se acercan a su cabello y lo apartan de su cuello

- Te amo - las piernas de la chica tiemblan al escuchar la confesión mientras que Jean se acerca un poco más y deposita un beso en el cuello de Saki, al sentirlo ella reacciona por instinto dándole a Jean un fuerte codazo en las costillas pero él no la suelta de la cintura

- Déjame - ordena la chica bastante molesta pero Jean no obedece

- Necesito saber tu respuesta - responde tranquilo, le dolía el golpe pero no estaba dispuesto a irse sin una respuesta por parte de la chica

- No puedo... - con un poco más de fuerza Saki vuelve a darle un codazo a Jean en las costillas pero ésta vez el rubio si la suelta, con el rostro completamente sonrojado Saki se da media vuelta dándole la cara al chico... - vete por favor - esta vez no sonaba a orden, la chica le pedía a Jean que se fuera pero él solo la mira a los ojos

- Quiero que me lo digas de una vez, yo no estoy dispuesto a rogarle a nadie, si me dices que no me quieres comprenderé y te dejaré en paz ¿qué me dices? - por primera vez Jean sonaba firme y decidido, el rubio era de carácter alegre y amable pero ésta vez no lo parecía

- Sal de mi habitación - nuevamente la voz de la chica sonaba imperativa pero sus ojos mostraban una gran debilidad, Jean se da cuenta de su expresión y sonríe casi imperceptiblemente, no podía determinar si Saki estaba enamorada de él pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que no le era indiferente a la chica

- Esta bien, me iré... - resignado Jean se da media vuelta y Saki creyendo que efectivamente se irá baja la guardia pero antes de que pueda volverse a dar media vuelta Jean se la da primero y se acerca a ella con un movimiento rápido logrando tumbarla sobre la cama cayendo él encima de ella, los ojos de la chica se abren con sorpresa y se paraliza ante el contacto de sus cuerpos, las manos de Jean sujetaban con fuerza los brazos de la chica sobre la cama para asegurar que no se fuera - ¿Me amas? - pregunta sin rodeos, necesitaba a toda costa saber esa información y lo iba a conseguir aunque fuera a la fuerza

- Suéltame - Saki no sabía como manejar la situación, nunca antes había vivido circunstancias parecidas, para eso no estaba entrenada

- Lo haré hasta que me lo digas - Jean también estaba algo confundido, no sabía como manejar a alguien como Saki, la chica era bastante firme en sus convicciones

- No, no te amo - responde desviando su mirada de la mirada que hasta hace pocos segundos le miraba insistente, Jean no cree la respuesta de la chica y le aprieta un poco más los brazos

- Mírame a los ojos y repítelo -

- No te amo - obedece la chica mirando a los ojos a Jean pero el chico no le cree las palabras, los ojos de Saki le decían otra cosa, apenas tenía poco más de un mes de conocer a la chica pero le conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuando mentía. Jean sonríe poco después y Saki no entiende porque lo hace si acababa de decirle que no lo quería pero la acción siguiente de Jean le hace entender la reacción pues el chico se agacha hasta depositar un suave beso sobre los labios de Saki sorprendiendo por completo a la chica

- Lo sabía - nuevamente en los labios de Jean se asoma una sonrisa y de nuevo se agacha para poder besar a Saki, ésta vez ella trata de mover con fuerza sus brazos para soltarse del agarre de las manos de Jean pero sin obtener éxito, los labios del chico seguían caprichosos sobre los de ella y Saki bastante sonrojada comienza a cerrar los ojos correspondiendo enseguida al beso de Jean sin poner resistencia

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¿Estas mejor? - pregunta Wufei a Quatre mientras le entrega un vaso con agua, el rubio toma el vaso con ambas manos pero en lugar de beber solo se le queda viendo, Wufei se sienta a su lado izquierdo y le coloca una mano sobre el hombro derecho atrayéndolo hacia él, Quatre si decir nada solo recarga su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo mientras continúa mirando su vaso... - Adler estará bien, él es fuerte - Wufei no sabía como manejar la situación pero estaba firmemente convencido de que Adler era un piloto muy capaz

- Ya no lo siento, no siento su esencia - sin siquiera tratar de evitarlo las lágrimas de Quatre comienzan a caer, se había prometido así mismo ser muy fuerte pero ante esa circunstancia no podía, Trowa y Adler eran su vida

- ¿De verdad crees que está muerto? - para el chino Adler también era muy especial, cuando era apenas un niño solía jugar con él, nunca había sido bueno con los pequeños pero ese niño era también para él especial, le había tomado mucho cariño y el hecho de que Quatre afirmara que no estaba bien le resultaba doloroso pero también quería ser positivo y necesitaba darle ánimos a su amigo

- No lo sé con certeza pero su presencia se ha ido - lentamente Quatre se levanta del hombro de Wufei y bebe un poco de agua

- Pondré a mis hombres a investigar al respecto - consolar a Quatre era bastante difícil pero al menos podía ser útil en algo así que al decir aquellas palabras se pone de pie y habla a través de su móvil con algunos contactos para movilizarlos y tener noticias de Adler, a pesar de todo sus hombres eran bastante capaces, había logrado dar con Trowa después de la destrucción de L3 así que dar con Adler seguro también sería fácil

- Gracias Wufei - con dificultad Quatre mira a Wufei y le regala una sonrisa, el chino también le sonríe, parecía que sus palabras habían dado resultado, Quatre se vuelve nuevamente hacia el vaso con agua y ambos se quedan en silencio por un tiempo... - ¿Sabes? yo encontré a Duo - al instante la mirada de Wufei se centra en Quatre y lo observa con sorpresa, tenía desde el día anterior junto al rubio y él no le había dicho nada con respecto a Duo

- ¿Dónde está? ¿esta bien? - Wufei se pone de pie y comienza a atacar a su amigo con una lluvia de preguntas pero Quatre solo voltea a verle unos segundos y después de nuevo fija su mirada en el vaso que está entre sus manos, Wufei se tranquiliza y vuelve a sentarse

- Me pidió que no le dijera a nadie donde está - Wufei se sorprende por la respuesta ¿qué Duo no quería que alguien supiera donde está? ¿tan mal estaba que no quería que lo vieran?

- No entiendo - el chino no comprendía el porque de aquella decisión, él se había empeñado esos años en saber del trenzado sin tener resultados y ahora que tenía una mínima noticia de él Duo se negaba a que supieran donde se encontraba, se sentía triste, debía admitirlo

- Esta bien de salud pero... lo sentí frío, no es ni la sombra del Duo que conocimos - el corazón de Wufei se oprime al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, lo que él más recordaba era la hermosa sonrisa del trenzado y su temperamento fuerte y alegre, pero ahora él le decía que del Duo de aquellos años no quedaba ni la sombra, eso lo hacía sentirse profundamente triste

- Cuéntame todo por favor, quiero saberlo todo - aunque la verdad doliera necesitaba saberla, tal vez así podría comprender un poco del Duo de los nuevos tiempos aunque fuera solo por palabras ya que Quatre jamás delataría a Duo diciéndole a alguien de su paradero

- Me contó sobre la muerte de Heero - Wufei se sorprende por la confesión, sabía que el ex soldado perfecto había muerto en L2 pero no tenía idea de que Duo supiera la historia detrás de su muerte, ahora estaba más que interesado en la historia y Quatre estaba dispuesto a contársela pero unas voces a lo lejos les interrumpen, Quatre voltea hacia el final del pasillo y ve como dos chicos van llegando al pasillo donde están Wufei y él, Quatre ve detenidamente a uno de los chicos y reconoce en él al instante al hijo de Heero, no podía equivocarse, esos ojos lo decían todo, Van y Sei miran fijamente a Quatre mientras continúan caminando hacia ellos

- Sei ¿quién es ese señor tan guapo? - a Sei no le parece el comentario de Van y le da un ligero coscorrón, el pelirrojo se agarra la cabeza y se queja pero continúa caminando sin apartar la vista del rubio, los chicos llegan hasta donde están los ex pilotos y saludan a Wufei, él les responde el saludo pero no amigablemente, habían llegado en mal momento, en cambio Quatre sonríe aunque estaba sorprendido, Sei estaba ya bastante grande

- ¿Sei cierto? - el rubio coloca una mano sobre los cabellos del chico y los revuelve un poco pero Sei tenía el ceño fruncido, ese sujeto era raro... - Así se parecen un poco más - Quatre sonríe ampliamente pero Sei lo continuaba viendo feo

- Mucho gusto, yo soy Van Hagen, 17 años, mi signo zodiacal es Leo - el pelirrojo estira su mano en dirección a Quatre para saludarlo, tenía el rostro ligeramente sonrojado, Quatre baja su mano de la cabeza de Sei y con una sonrisa estira su mano para saludar también a Van pero antes de que lo haga Sei estira su mano y le da un pequeño manotazo al rubio, el chico se molesta por lo que su novio hace pero en cambio Wufei no puede evitar sonreír, parecía que el tiempo compartido con Sei en esos días no había sido en vano, en cambio Quatre solo sonríe amable, también había comprendido la situación

- El es Quatre Raberba Winner, ex piloto Gundam - Sei se sorprende de saber quien era ese hombre y también se apena un poco, se había comportado grosero

- Con razón, sabía que lo había visto antes, claro que con años menos - Quatre se sonroja un poco por las palabras de Van, los años habían pasado pero no se consideraba tan viejo así que no puede hacer más que sonreír

- Basta de presentaciones ¿dónde está Adler? - la tensión vuelve al ambiente y tanto Quatre como Wufei bajan la mirada, Sei más que Van se preocupa y se acerca a Wufei con enojo

- No sabemos de él, salió bastante enojado de aquí, fue a la escuela y se llevo a su Gundam, poco después recibí de Milliardo la confirmación de que fue solo a atacar a Hamit - Sei se horroriza con la historia, Adler había ido a enfrentar a Hamit entregándose a una muerte segura y parecía que a ellos no les importaba, eso lo pone aún más enojado

- ¡Le hubieran detenido! - Sei intenta jalar a Wufei de la camisa pero Van se apresura a tratar de tranquilizarlo

- Calma Sei, mañana también ayudaremos y sabremos de él, Adler es un chico bastante hábil ¿se te olvida? Estará bien, no te preocupes - las palabras de Van tranquilizan a Sei y él se aleja de Wufei aún mostrándose enojado pero a pesar de la situación Quatre comienza a reír un poco, los tres voltean a verle como cuando uno ve a alguien que cree loco

- Lo siento pero, de verdad me da alegría que se sigan queriendo... de niños hasta se bañaban juntos - ahora era a Van a quien no le parecía conveniente el comentario del ex piloto por lo que se apresura a acercarse a Sei y tomarlo del brazo mirando con el ceño fruncido a Quatre mientras que Sei se mostraba sonrojado, Wufei en cambio decide no prestar atención, había cosas mucho más interesantes a las cuales dirigir su atención

- Mejor no pierdan el tiempo y váyanse, Trowa está bien y seguro Adler lo estará, creo que ya no tienen nada más que hacer aquí, disfruten su día de descanso, vayan y tengan una cita romántica o algo así - Wufei estaba desesperado porque los chicos se fueran para que así Quatre terminara de contarle con respecto a Duo; Sei y Van un poco sonrojados aceptan la orden de Wufei y deciden irse, debían pasar a la mansión Peacecraft para que Sei viera a su madre

- Esta bien Wufei - Van se acerca a Wufei y le da un beso en la mejilla, después se acerca a Quatre pero no queriendo más problemas solo le da la mano para despedirse, Sei no se despide de ninguno y ambos se dan media vuelta para salir, Quatre y Wufei les miran marcharse hasta que ya no se alcanzan a ver. Sin perder tiempo Wufei voltea a ver a Quatre

- Ahora sí, cuéntame todo - la mirada de Wufei vuelve a ser la de antes de la intromisión de Sei y Van; Quatre voltea a verle regalándole una gran sonrisa, como se notaba que aún por el pasar de los años los sentimientos de Wufei no habían desaparecido

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El choque de la mano de Saki sobre la mejilla de Jean se escucha por la habitación y Jean comprende que la chica realmente no quiere estar con él a pesar de que le ha correspondido su beso por algunos segundos

- ¿Por qué? - pregunta secamente pero Jean no comprende el sentido de la pregunta… ¿Por qué te has enamorado de alguien como yo? No lo comprendo - ambos se miran a los ojos, los de Saki mostraban una gran confusión, en cambio los de Jean estaban como siempre, con una mirada amable, el rubio sonríe al cabo de unos segundos y suelta del todo a la chica bajándose de su cuerpo y sentándose en la cama a un lado de ella, Saki también se sienta y le mira fijamente en la espera de su respuesta

- ¿Por qué? yo tampoco lo comprendo - Jean gira su mirada hacia Saki y nuevamente sonríe

- ¿No sabes? - más que enojada Saki se mostraba confundida, ese muchacho si que era bastante raro

- A decir verdad desde el primer momento en que te vi me gustaste mucho, y desde el primer momento supe que quería algo contigo, una simple aventura tal vez - Saki mira fríamente a Jean cuando menciona lo de la aventura, pero él se apresura a aclarar - pero... inexplicablemente comenzaste a ser importante para mí, y ¿qué te puedo decir? Simplemente me enamoré ¿acaso ha habido alguna vez una explicación al amor? - la chica no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, la respuesta de Jean no le convencía, ella necesitaba respuestas claras y concretas, no términos tontos y románticos, ella necesitaba saber porque alguien tan seco y vacío como ella gustaba a alguien tan alegre y perspicaz como él, eso simplemente no lo podía entender... - ¿no me dices nada? - Jean en todo momento no había apartado la mirada de la chica y ahora le tocaba a ella responder pero Saki estaba completamente callada... – entiendo, te he desconcertado ¿cierto? La mayoría de las veces suelo hablar estupideces y las personas se acostumbran así que no me sorprende que cuando hablo en serio nadie comprenda – el rubio emite una pequeña risa y mirando por última vez a Saki se levanta de la cama permaneciendo de pie mientras se acomoda la camisa; Saki aún estaba muy pensativa, por más que le buscaba no encontraba una razón lógica para ese amor que Jean decía sentir por ella, le parecía algo completamente irracional, pero Jean tenía razón en algo, buscar lógica en algo tan ambiguo como el amor resultaría completamente difícil... – bien, en vista de mi humillante fracaso me iré – a pesar de que estaba muy triste Jean no dejaba de sonreír, le dolía la indiferencia que Saki mostraba pero aunque sabía lo fría que era la chica, una parte de él siempre había confiado en que iba a poder tocar su corazón. El rubio da solo un paso al frente cuando siente como unos brazos le detienen cerrándose sobre su pecho, Jean se queda quieto en silencio

- Yo también te amo - Jean se sorprende completamente, después de todo no esperaba para nada esa respuesta, sabía que no le era indiferente a Saki, lo había visto claramente en sus ojos pero aquellas palabras eran palabras mayores, algo que jamás habría creído que pasaría. Saki recarga su cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo de Jean y aprieta un poco su abrazo

- Saki yo... - nuevamente Saki aprieta un poco más el cuerpo de Jean haciéndolo callar, él sonríe y coloca sus manos encima de los brazos de Saki que estaban sobre su pecho y cierra los ojos, ambos se quedan así por mucho tiempo, cualquier palabra dicha en esos momentos estaba de más

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En menos de una hora Van y Sei estaban en el planeta Tierra, la colonia donde estaban Quatre y Wufei no estaba lejos del planeta por lo que no les toma mucho tiempo llegar. La nave donde viajaban los pilotos llega a la casa de Relena en el reconstruido reino de Sanc, la Ministro esperaba a Sei desde el día anterior pero le da mucho gusto que por fin su hijo haya llegado aunque con un día de retraso

- Sei, estoy nervioso - la nave aún no se detenía por completo pero ambos chicos ya estaban listos para bajar, o al menos Sei pues Van estaba algo incómodo y nervioso

- ¿Por qué? no seas tonto - responde al comentario de su novio sonriendo un poco

- ¿Por qué? no es lo mismo estar frente a la Ministro siendo un piloto que siendo el hombre que sale con su hijo - un ligero sonrojo adorna las mejillas de Van, y Sei solo lo mira serio por algunos segundos sonriendo ligeramente después

- No digas tonterías, además prefiero no hablarle de eso por ahora - el pelirrojo voltea enseguida a ver a Sei al escucharlo decir semejante cosa ¿qué no hablarían de su relación con Relena? Eso le parecía bastante tonto

- ¿Por qué? ¿te avergüenza salir con un hombre? - molesto Van le voltea la cara a Sei y se cruza de brazos, Sei borra su anterior sonrisa y también algo molesto se acerca más a Van y coloca sus manos sobre los hombros del chico moviéndolo hacia él, Van se sorprende un poco y le mira fijo a los ojos recibiendo sin aviso un beso por parte del chico, Van abre sus ojos considerablemente y deja de cruzar los brazos poco a poco apareciendo enseguida un rojo ligero sobre la piel de sus mejillas, Sei abandona los labios de Van y le mira directo a los ojos mientras Van aún está un poco asombrado, la nave no era muy grande y el piloto les había visto... – Sei... –

- No se te ocurra pensar de nuevo en eso - la mirada de Sei era determinante, era la primera vez que se fijaba en un hombre pero él amaba a Van y jamás iba a avergonzarse de los sentimientos que tenía... – si no le quiero decir es porque prefiero hacerlo cuando todo esto de la guerra termine ¿entiendes? – Van se apena un poco por el reclamo que le había hecho a su novio, Sei tenía razón, mejor era esperarse a que todo terminara aunque Sei ignoraba por completo sus intenciones de matar a Relena

- Perdóname Sei, fui egoísta - Van se acerca a Sei y tiernamente recarga su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico, Sei sonríe y le abraza con un solo brazo, de pronto la puerta de la nave se abre lentamente y sin pensar en otra cosa más que disimular Sei avienta a Van cayendo éste sentado en el suelo quejándose con un sonido por el golpe, la puerta se abre del todo y afuera ya estaba Relena esperándoles... - pedazo de... -

- Bienvenidos - la voz de Relena llama la atención de Van y se abstiene de insultar a Sei por el aventón, en cambio sonríe ampliamente a la Ministro

- Hola Ministro Peacecraft - Van se pone de pie y mira feo a Sei, él en cambio solo se rasca un poco la cabeza y hace caso omiso a la mirada

- No te esperaba pero gracias por acompañar a Sei, seguro que le has hecho muy bien compañía - Relena también le sonríe ampliamente a Van y él se sonroja un poco

- "No sabe cuanto" - piensa el piloto de la nave mientras sonríe ampliamente. Ambos chicos salen por fin de la nave, Sei le da un beso en la mejilla a su mamá para saludarla y los tres entran a la casa quedándose en la nave el piloto que se había negado a entrar, él solo cumplía las órdenes de Wufei y esperaría a los chicos hasta el día siguiente para llevarlos con Milliardo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué piensas? Hace minutos que estas callado - después de la larga explicación de Quatre, el ex piloto del Nataku no podía siquiera hablar, imaginaba que Duo no iba a pasarla bien en esos años después de la muerte de Heero pero lo que le contaba su amigo no era nada alentador, en lo más mínimo

- Quatre, tú siempre lo supiste, incluso antes que yo, sabías de mis sentimientos por Duo, siempre me has comprendido mejor que nadie, no deberías preguntar - Wufei estaba un poco agachado y su mirada estaba hacia el suelo, Quatre en cambio miraba hacia el frente, sonriendo un poco, era el único que había logrado escuchar la verdadera voz de Wufei, sabía a la perfección como se sentía con respecto a lo que acababa de contarle

- ¿Sabes Wufei? Cada uno de nosotros decidió vivir su propio infierno - el comentario del rubio llama la atención de Wufei y sorprendido se levanta un poco volteando a verle, Quatre seguía mirando hacia el frente aún sonriendo

- No entiendo - pregunta un poco confundido, Quatre borra su sonrisa y aún volteando al frente explica a su amigo

- Yo decidí alejarme de Trowa, no importaba cuanto me dolía y no importan las razones, yo decidí alejarlo de mi vida, al igual que a Adler; Trowa decidió hundirse cuando me alejé volviendo a ser el de antes, sin poder sonreír, incluso Adler tuvo que pagar su forma de hundirse; Heero cometió un error con Relena y le costó su propia felicidad, él decidió quedarse al lado de su hijo sobre el amor que sentía por Duo y él decidió perder a Heero y ahora vive en la oscuridad de su amargura - Wufei miraba y escuchaba atento a Quatre, el rubio tenía bastante claro todo... - ¿Pero y tú Wufei? ¿qué infierno decidiste vivir? - cuestiona seriamente mientras gira su cabeza hacia su amigo observándolo fijamente, a Wufei le sorprende bastante la pregunta de Quatre y se toma algunos segundos para contestar

- Mi único infierno ha sido seguir con vida - la mirada de Wufei se llena de melancolía mientras se pierde en el vacío, Quatre sonríe al cabo de unos segundos y se pone de pie para dirigirse a la habitación de Trowa, había pasado casi todo el día al lado de Wufei y aprovechando que ahora él necesitaba estar solo entra a ver a su amado dejando a su amigo sumido en sus pensamientos

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Habían pasado un par de horas charlando en la sala, Relena preguntaba a Sei y Van sobre su entrenamiento tan pesado y sobre sus días en la vieja escuela, Sei casi no hablaba de sus vivencias pero en cambio Van charlaba alegre y despreocupado mientras la Ministro escuchaba sonriendo, ese chico era muy alegre, seguro él y Sei eran buenos amigos, eso le alegraba porque nunca antes había visto que su hijo tuviera amigos

- ¿Saben chicos? Me dio mucho gusto poder charlar con ustedes pero si me disculpan debo atender unos pendientes - aún sonriendo Relena se pone de pie y camina hacia su hijo depositándole un beso sobre la frente, después se acerca a Van y se inclina ligeramente hacia el frente, el pelirrojo amablemente se pone de pie y hace lo mismo que Relena, la Ministro se aleja de ahí saliendo por fin de la sala, Van suspira aliviado y voltea a ver a Sei

- Algo tenso ¿cierto? Tu mamá hace muchas preguntas - comenta sonriendo, Sei en cambio permanece un poco serio, Van se extraña y vuelve a sentarse a su lado

- No confía en ti - dice Sei un poco preocupado mirando después a Van que no entiende

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - pregunta desconcertado

- La conozco muy bien y lo veo en sus ojos, para ella es difícil confiar en las personas y tú no te has salvado de su suspicacia - explica Sei a un sorprendido Van, se notaba que entre la Ministro y él había una fuerte conexión, sin duda sería terrible para Sei enterarse de la verdad que aún desconocía

- Entonces tendré que ganarme su confianza... así como me gané la tuya - sonriendo Van se acerca a Sei y estira sus manos colocándolas sobre sus mejillas, ambos cierran sus ojos y lentamente acercan sus rostros, las manos de Sei rodean la cintura de Van haciendo menor la distancia que separaba sus cuerpos, Sei inclina ligeramente su cabeza hacia la derecha tocándose las narices de ambos mientras abren ligeramente sus bocas, estaban a escasos milímetros de besarse pero...

- ¡Seiii! - se escucha una voz de mujer no muy lejos de ambos, los dos se detienen y con los rostros completamente colorados abren sus ojos volteando al mismo tiempo hacia la dirección donde provenía la voz, Sei se sorprende bastante, en cambio Van no comprende quien es esa chica que está al marco de la entrada de la sala, Sei aún tenía sus brazos en la cintura de Van y él sus manos en las mejillas de Sei

- Ka... Kanari - musita Sei soltando poco a poco la cintura de Van mientras él quita las manos del rostro de su novio y ambos se giran hacia la chica, ella mira a Sei con el ceño fruncido y sin aviso corre hacia él lanzándose a sus brazos cuando llega, Van mira atónito la energía de la chica no creyendo lo que ve, esa niña se lanzaba a los brazos de Sei como si nada y él en vez de rechazarla no hacía nada para evitarla, no podía evitar sentirse celoso, ella era bastante bonita, cabello quebradizo, rubio platinado cortado arriba de los hombros, ojos grandes color turquí, algunos centímetros más bajita que él, delgada y con un rostro bastante fino y perfilado

- Te esperaba Sei, te esperaba con ansia - dice la chica sollozando pero bastante feliz, Sei pone sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica intentando alejarla pero ella se aferra a su cuello decidida a no soltarlo

- Disculpe señorita... - con una sonrisa y una pequeña gota surcándole la cabeza Van intenta decirle que suelte a Sei pero ella voltea rápidamente hacia el pelirrojo mirándolo fríamente, Van se hace un poco hacia atrás riendo nerviosamente

- Kanari, suéltame - ordena Sei con tono cansado, siempre que la chica lo veía ocurría lo mismo pero ella voltea a verlo con una gran sonrisa abrazándolo con más fuerza

- ¿Por qué me tenías tan abandonada? Eres malo - dice la chica con un puchero pero Sei solo suspira y haciendo un poco más de fuerza logra quitarse a la muchacha de encima

- No seas grosera y saluda - pide Sei amablemente pero ella voltea hacia Van y nuevamente le lanza una mirada fría

- ¿Quién es éste y por qué te hace cosas raras? - pregunta la chica señalando acusadoramente a Van que se apena sonrojándose por completo

- No hagas eso Kanari, discúlpate - pide Sei amablemente pero ella se cruza de brazos y le voltea la cara a Van, Sei y él voltean a verse unos segundos y después voltean a verla a ella

- ¿Una amiga Sei? - pregunta tranquilo, después de todo no iba a ponerse celoso de esa niña

- No, es mi prima, te presento a Kanari Peacecraft - contesta Sei señalando a Kanari, ella mira de reojo a Van... - Kanari, él es Van Hagen, mi compañero y... mi novio - dice un poco apenado, ella voltea a verlo sorprendida y también se sonroja

- ¡ ¿Eres gay! - pregunta muy sorprendida, los tres se sonrojan, Kanari se acerca a Sei y lo mira detenidamente comenzando a analizarlo, mirando su rostro, su cuerpo de pies a cabeza por detrás y por delante, sus manos, su nuca, todo, también hace lo mismo con Van, ninguno de los dos entiende que hace la chica, Kanari mira a ambos por última vez con los ojos bastante abiertos... - Nunca había visto a un homosexual, menos a dos, se ven iguales que las demás personas - comenta tontamente la chica haciendo que Van y Sei casi caigan al suelo pero sin suceder esto ambos chicos se sonrojan aún más

- Kanari, deja de decir tonterías y ve a saludar a mí mamá... por cierto, no le comentes nada de Van y yo ¿entendiste? - ordena Sei a su prima, ella voltea a verle con el ceño fruncido y le saca la lengua antes de irse, saliendo por fin de la sala, Sei suspira aliviado y Van le mira fijamente

- Tu prima es rara - el comentario de Van hace sonreír a Sei

- Sí, está un poco loca, lo cual se me hace muy raro, tío Milliardo y tía Lucrecia no son así, no parece hija de ambos... pero eso no importa mucho, ¿te muestro mi habitación? - Van sonríe y acepta la propuesta de Sei moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la ciudad conocida como La Jaula, hace un par de horas Hamit había recibido por parte de Nigel la noticia de que el Gundam que les estaba causando problemas se les había escapado tras derrotar al comandante Zoe. Hamit se sorprende por la noticia ya que Zoe era uno de sus mejores hombres, más sin embargo no se preocupa por el dichoso Gundam, después de todo ya había desaparecido y probablemente no resistiría mucho tiempo dado que había estado ya muchas horas en batalla, incluso dudaba de que el piloto siguiera con vida, sobre todo porque consideraba a aquellos unos inexpertos y como no pensarlo si apenas habían tenido un escaso mes para entrenarse en el manejo de Mobile Suit, el único que realmente le preocupaba era el susodicho protegido de Wufei, Van Hagen, de quien era el único junto con Sei que tenía conocimiento que era uno de los pilotos, por los otros tres desconocía sus identidades

- Mañana será el día - se escucha una voz seria desde la puerta de la modesta habitación donde se planeaban las estrategias por parte de los rebeldes que eran comandados por Hamit

- No te oí llegar Andy - responde el jefe dibujándose en sus labios una media pero firme sonrisa mientras miraba por la pequeña ventana de ese lugar, una figura esbelta sale de entre las sombras acercándose al líder de los rebeldes a paso lento y decidido deteniéndose a escasos centímetros del hombre

- Han pasado cinco meses desde la última vez que nos vimos, querido Hamit - responde mientras baja lentamente hacia la figura en la silla abrazándole por la espalda depositando sobre su cuello un beso, Hamit no borraba su sonrisa

- Siempre tan cariñosa - responde girándose sobre la silla obligando a la chica a apartarse, los ojos de él se posan firmemente sobre la chica que acababa de llegar, aparentaba 20 a pesar de sus 30 años, morena clara de cabello azulado cortado apenas a la altura de sus hombros, ojos negros con una mirada tranquila pero con cierto dejo de frialdad, vestida con ropa entallada color negro de dos piezas, pantalón y blusa corta, y unas botas de tacón alto

- Me alegra saber que no me has olvidado - una sonrisa amplia se asoma en el rostro de la chica y nuevamente se acerca a él estirando sus manos hacia su rostro y agachándose con la intención de besarlo pero cuando está a punto de tocar sus labios Hamit gira su rostro hacia la izquierda, la chica abre sus ojos mirando con rudeza al chico y alejándose un poco pero aún sosteniendo su rostro, Hamit vuelve a girar su rostro chocando las miradas de ambos

- Gracias por atender mi llamado - dice secamente sin dejar de mirar a la chica, ella suspira y suelta a Hamit retrocediendo solo un paso sentándose en el escritorio cruzando su pierna derecha y apoyando ambas manos sobre el escritorio

- Para que me hayas llamado debes estar planeando algo grande - dice Andy sonriendo con malicia, conocía a Hamit desde hace tiempo y sabía que solo la llamaría si realmente la necesitaba, y claro que ella iba a aceptar porque estaba enamorada de él

- Así es, tienes una gran experiencia en manejo de armas y espionaje entre otras cosas, el arma perfecta contra una Ministro idiota y su pequeño bebé - afirma con gran seguridad, ante la confianza que le tiene el chico la morena sonríe complacida lanzándole una mirada provocativa

- Me agrada lo que oigo, cuenta conmigo - contesta tranquila y satisfecha, servir a Hamit siempre le resultaba un privilegio. En ese momento la puerta de la pequeña habitación se abre entrando por ella Nigel, Hamit mira de reojo hacia el joven mientras que Andy gira su cabeza hacia atrás y al observar que se trata de Nigel sonríe ampliamente, en cambio él la mira con el entrecejo fruncido y una mirada de odio

- Buenas noches - saluda Nigel secamente, Andy se baja del escritorio y se gira hacia el chico que está en la puerta pero sin prestarle mucha atención vuelve a girarse quedando ahora frente a Hamit

- Me voy querido, mantenme al tanto de todo, espero tus órdenes - cerrándole el ojo y mandándole un beso, la chica se da media vuelta y camina hacia la puerta pasándole de lado a Nigel sin siquiera mirarlo, él la mira de reojo cuando está a su costado y cuando se va voltea hacia Hamit, cruzando ambos miradas, Nigel se acerca al escritorio quedándose de pie frente a él a un metro de distancia

- La llamaste después de todo - comenta un poco desilusionado, habían discutido el día en que Hamit había tomado la decisión de llamarla para darle un particular trabajo, cosa que a Nigel no le había agradado en lo más mínimo

- Eso no cambia las cosas... - contesta Hamit poniéndose de pie dándole vuelta al escritorio quedando frente a Nigel, bastante cerca lo que ocasiona el sonrojo del subordinado - ... Seas tú o sea ella, yo jamás sacaré de mi cabeza a Jean - los ojos de Nigel se abren más de lo normal tras la confesión, Hamit levanta su mano hasta la barbilla del chico y le regala un ligero beso sobre los labios alejándose enseguida del chico y saliendo después de la habitación

- Jean, no sabes que ganas tengo de que desaparezcas por completo - expresa Nigel de forma fría mientras aprieta con fuerza sus manos

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la mansión Peacecraft, Sei y Van estaban en la habitación del primero, llevaban ahí un par de minutos, el pelirrojo curioseaba entre las cosas de su novio y podía darse cuenta claramente de que Sei no era nada sociable, otros chicos tenían en su habitación fotografías, trofeos o regalos hechos por alguien, entre otras cosas, pero Sei no, su habitación estaba completamente exenta de todo aquello

- Sei ¿tú no tenías amigos? - pregunta curioso cuando termina de echar un vistazo a la habitación del chico, Sei lo mira fijo y cerrando los ojos niega con la cabeza

- No siento que los necesitaba - responde sinceramente mientras se acerca a Van, el pelirrojo estaba sentado en la cama y al escuchar la respuesta por parte de Sei agacha la cabeza, le parecía triste que pensara de esa forma, Sei se sienta a su lado y le observa fijamente, después le coloca una mano sobre el hombro y lo atrae hacia él

- ¿Por qué esa cara? - cuestiona de forma simple, Van levanta el rostro y voltea a ver a Sei

- ¿Y no te sientes solo? - la mirada triste de Van hace sonreír a Sei y acercándose lentamente le da un beso en la mejilla

- Te tengo a ti, es todo lo que me importa ahora - Van se sonroja un poco por la respuesta, incluso para él era sorprendente que Sei lo tratara de esa forma, admitía que sentía celos incluso de Allyson, ella había estado al lado de Sei por mucho tiempo; el pelirrojo recarga su cabeza en el pecho de Sei y cierra sus ojos, él abraza a Van y también cierra sus ojos, lo quería mucho, le parecía sorprendente querer a alguien de esa manera, todo había sucedido tan rápido y sin darse cuenta ya se había enamorado, algo había en Van que le provocaba sensaciones extrañas

- Sei ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? - Sei se pone serio cuando escucha a Van ya que siempre que el chico preguntaba eso terminaba cuestionándolo acerca de su padre y eso le incomodaba, no le gustaba hablar de Heero

- Sí, claro - responde secamente, Van se aleja un poco y Sei lo suelta, ambos se miran a los ojos y Van se sonroja un poco, Sei no entiende porque pero espera la pregunta

- Es que yo... quiero saber si tú... si tu y Allyson tuvieron sexo alguna vez - al igual que Van, Sei se sonroja y también se sorprende, sabía que tarde o temprano Van lo iba a preguntar así como él también lo quería saber respecto de Jinx pero no se imaginaba que fuera a ser en ese momento. El de ojos miel lo mira expectante pero Sei estaba callado, Van se impacienta y frunciendo el ceño intenta obligar a Sei que le diga la respuesta pero en ese momento se abre rápidamente la puerta de la habitación hasta azotarse con fuerza en la pared, ambos chicos voltean hacia allá

- ¡Sabía que no te debía dejar solo con éste pervertido! - grita Kanari desde la puerta señalando acusadoramente a Van y mirándolo de forma fría

- ¿Per... pervertido? - cerrando sus ojos y encogiéndose de hombros una gota sale de la cabeza de Van mientras el rojo en su rostro se intensifica, Sei se pega en la frente con la mano y niega con la cabeza varias veces, la rubia se acerca corriendo a Sei y se avienta a sus brazos acostándose los dos en la cama, Sei sujetando los brazos de la chica para alejarla y Kanari intentando recargar su cabeza en el pecho de su primo, los dos forcejean mientras son observados por Van

- "¿Son realmente primos?" - pregunta para sí suspirando profundamente, Sei gana a su prima alejándola de él y haciéndola caer en el suelo, Sei se acomoda el cabello pero Kanari le mira con los ojos húmedos comenzando a poner cara de niña regañada

- ¡Que cruel eres! - comienza a llorar caprichosamente lanzando mares de lágrimas, Van mira a la chica enarcando una ceja, Kanari se comportaba como una niña chiquita, se notaba que era una consentida, en cambio Sei mira hacia todos lados asustado, si llegaba su mamá seguro le regañaría por tratar así a su prima pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, le preocupaba que Kanari en su estado fuera a hablar sobre su relación con Van y por eso se apura a acercarse a la chica hincándose a un lado de ella tratando de calmarla

- Lo siento Kanari, ya no llores por favor, te vas a poner fea - trataba de calmar Sei pero sin éxito, pues cuando menciona lo de fea Kanari comienza a llorar con más fuerza... – No no no, quiero decir, si sonríes te ves muy bonita – poco a poco y moqueando la chica deja de llorar limpiándose las lágrimas y sonriendo feliz

- ¿De verdad soy bonita? - pregunta entusiasmada y Sei afirma con la cabeza colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica, Van los miraba confundido ¿realmente eran primos? Se volvía a preguntar

- Kanari, por favor ya no le digas esas cosas a Van, yo lo quiero mucho, no es ninguna clase de pervertido ¿lo entiendes? - la chica se cruza de brazos y frunciendo el ceño voltea a ver a Van, el pelirrojo se intimida un poco por aquella mirada recordando la primera vez que había visto a Milliardo cuando Wufei los había presentado, esa chica se le parecía bastante

- Esta bien, solo porque tú lo quieres... - comenta volteando a ver a su primo - ... pero no me agradas y no quiero que le hagas cosas extrañas ¿oíste? - amenaza la chica al pelirrojo mirándolo determinantemente, Van solo sonríe a la chica sin contestarle nada, la rubia se levanta y voltea enseguida hacia Sei... – Mi tía dijo que fueras, te espera en la sala, y quiere que vayas solo – explica la chica, Sei y Van voltean a verse extrañados, podían darse una idea de lo que quería la Ministro pero ninguno dice nada, Sei sale de su habitación para ir a la sala en encuentro con su madre dejando a Van y a Kanari solos en la habitación, la rubia lo miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido y cruzada de brazos como tratando de decirle que lo tenía vigilado, Van solo sonreía amablemente pero seguía sintiéndose intimidado

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¿Seguro que estarás bien? - preguntaba Wufei a Quatre mientras se ponía la chamarra, hacía varias horas que estaban en el Hospital, el rubio no pensaba separarse de Trowa pero Wufei tenía cosas que hacer, el día siguiente iba a ser determinante en las vidas de todos, oficialmente se iniciaba la guerra aunque ésta ya hubiera empezado hace tiempo, en ésta ocasión ambos bandos estaban por darlo todo ¿pero eran solamente dos bandos los que actuaban? ¿Pacifistas y Rebeldes? ¿o había algo más detrás de los intereses de ambos grupos? Wufei lo sabía, Quatre lo sabía y sin embargo ninguno decía nada, en ésta ocasión el destino les iba a poner en bandos contrarios, en ésta ocasión esa delgada línea entre el deber y el querer se iba a interponer ¿cómo iba a terminar todo? Eso era algo que ninguno sabía pero fuera el resultado que fuera seguirían siendo amigos

- Sí, estaré bien, vete sin cuidado - responde tratando de sonreír sin éxito, miles de cosas pasaban por su mente, Adler, Trowa, Wufei, Duo, le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar, Wufei en cambio si sonríe y coloca su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo

- No te preocupes, ya te dije que Adler estará bien - vuelve a decir Wufei, de vez en cuando se lo decía a su amigo para tranquilizarlo, Quatre le regala por fin una sonrisa y afirma moviendo su cabeza, el chino sin quitar su mano del hombro del rubio atrae su cuerpo hacia el suyo atrapándolo en un abrazo, Quatre se sorprende un poco pero también corresponde... – Cuídate mucho amigo – dice tras algunos segundos de silencio mirando fijamente hacia el frente

- Tú también - contesta el rubio cerrando sus ojos unos momentos, ambos se sueltan y se miran a los ojos por última vez... – hasta pronto – se despide Quatre sonriendo y Wufei solo asiente dándose después media vuelta comenzando a alejarse, el rubio borra lentamente su sonrisa observando el camino por el cual Wufei ha desaparecido y pasados unos segundos saca de su bolsillo su móvil... – Se ha marchado, vigílenlo – dice Quatre a la persona detrás del otro móvil apagándolo tras dar su mensaje, el rubio aprieta con fuerza el móvil llevándoselo en dirección al pecho mientras aún en el Hospital pero en el pasillo de al lado en el cual se encontraba el rubio, Wufei había escuchado las palabras de su amigo y cerrando los ojos comienza a caminar, ahora sí para salir del lugar, desde el momento en que había visto a Quatre sabía que algo no muy bueno pasaba con él, al menos eso pensaba

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¿Querías verme? - pregunta Sei a su mamá que estaba sentada en un mueble de la sala leyendo un libro, Relena levanta su mirada y observa fijamente a su hijo sonriéndole, el chico en cambio estaba muy serio

- Sí hijo, siéntate por favor - contesta tranquila y amable

- Así estoy bien - dice Sei sin apartar la mirada de Relena, la mujer deja su libro a un lado y también se pone seria

- Sei ¿por qué vino Van contigo? - cuestiona directa frunciendo un poco el ceño, Sei se mantiene impávido mirando firmemente a su madre

- ¿Te molesta? Mañana nos reuniremos con tío Milliardo - responde tranquilo

- Yo no confío en él - las palabras de Relena no sorprenden a Sei puesto que ya se había dado cuenta de eso mucho antes, pero lo que no entendía era el porque de la desconfianza

- ¿Por qué? Van es buena persona - defiende al chico acentuando su mirada en la mirada de la mujer, Relena suspira un poco sin dejar de observar a su hijo

- Estuve investigando, no confío tampoco en los otros tres - declara sin rodeos sorprendiendo a Sei, no entendía que podía haber en el pasado de sus compañeros para que su madre no confiara en ellos, tal vez podía comprender que Relena no confiara en Jean porque antes formaba parte del equipo de los rebeldes, pero no comprendía porque no confiar en Van y los demás

- Yo creo que estas equivocada, ellos son mis amigos y sé que son buenas personas - a Relena no le agrada el comentario de Sei y la forma de decírselo, su hijo a veces podía resultar impertinente con ella y eso no le agradaba, estaba acostumbrada a que se siguiera a sus mandatos

- No discutiremos eso, solo quiero que tengas cuidado, sé que te entusiasma la idea de tener amigos, de formar parte de algo, pero puedes resultar lastimado - Relena sonaba bastante preocupada por el bienestar de su hijo, Sei la mira unos segundos y tras algunos de silencio sonríe, ella lo mira fijamente

- ¿No fuiste acaso tú la que me metió en esto? - la respuesta de Sei sorprende bastante a Relena quien aprieta sus manos en la tela de su falda, el chico borra su sonrisa y se da media vuelta, ya no había más que pudieran hablar

- Sei - la voz de Relena detiene los pasos del chico pero no voltea hacia ella, solo se espera un poco - ... Tienes razón, perdóname - Sei se da media vuelta otra vez hacia su madre

- Mamá, Van es mi amigo, realmente lo aprecio, tienes que confiar en él - la mirada de Relena se ablanda y asiente resignada, seguía desconfiando de Van pero ya no comentaría nada al respecto, lo que menos quería en ese momento era un pleito con su hijo

- Esta bien hijo... y también te llamaba para pedirte un favor... ¿podrías subir al ático? A partir de mañana los empleados y la servidumbre me acompañarán a un refugio, quiero saber si hay algo allá que nos sirva - expone sin hacer una sola pausa, Sei solo afirma y se retira por fin de la sala rumbo a su habitación para pedirle a Van que le acompañara, cuando el chico se va Relena vuelve a agarrar su libro pero en vez de comenzarlo a leer solo se queda pensando.

Sei llega a su habitación encontrándose a su novio y a su prima tal cual como se habían quedado tras salirse de la habitación, la chica seguía vigilando al pelirrojo y él continuaba sonriendo nervioso, Van al ver llegar a Sei se acerca a él un poco preocupado, Sei se veía más serio de lo normal

- Aléjate de Sei - sentencia la chica aún con los brazos cruzados pero ninguno le presta atención, ambos se miraban fijamente

- Van, acompáñame al ático - pide seriamente y Van asiente comenzando ambos a caminar hacia fuera de la habitación siendo seguidos por Kanari... – No vengas – ordena Sei con voz seria y Kanari solo se detiene mirándolos marcharse, cuando Sei le hablaba de esa forma siempre le hacía caso al instante. Sin decirse nada en el transcurso del camino hacia el ático los chicos por fin llegan a ese lugar, la mansión Peacecraft era bastante grande

- Te dijo algo de mi ¿cierto? - pregunta Van un poco triste, si la Ministro sin saber de su relación amorosa no confiaba en él, seguro que cuando supiera lo de su relación iba a odiarlo, Relena era una mujer dura, al menos eso era lo que había escuchado de labios de Wufei, que la Ministro había cambiado mucho en esos 20 años

- Si pero no me importa lo que piense, te quiero Van, eso es lo que me importa - contesta seriamente mirando hacia el frente abriendo la puerta cuando llegan al ático, los dos entran y cierran la puerta, al prender la luz ambos se sorprenden de ver muchas cajas ahí, incluso Sei que vivía en esa casa desconocía que en el ático se guardaran muchas cosas

- Vaya ¿a qué venimos? - pregunta el de ojos miel, Sei se acerca a la caja más grande y la abre saliendo de ella mucho polvo comenzando el de ojos azul cobalto a toser

- A revisar todas estas cajas y ver si nos sirve algo - responde al tiempo que saca de la caja un viejo cuadro de un paisaje y suspira aburrido, les esperaba una larga noche

- Ya veo, hay que abrirlas todas - contesta entusiasta al ver la cara de Sei tras observar el cuadro, al menos debía darle un poco de ambiente a la aburrida situación

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de haberse hecho compañía durante un par de horas Jean deja dormida a Saki, el rubio platicaba a la chica sobre algunas de sus vivencias como rebelde y a pesar de sus esfuerzos no había logrado sacarle nada a la chica sobre su pasado, en cambio Saki ahora podía decir que lo sabía casi todo sobre Jean, la situación de ambos había cambiado, se podía decir que eran pareja aunque no habían dejado establecido aquello, eventualmente Jean lograba robarle un beso a la chica pero nada más había pasado entre ellos, ahora ella no se ponía a la defensiva y se permitía un poco de buena compañía, al menos ya era un comienzo y Jean no se podía quejar

- Dulces sueños - dice Jean sonriendo tiernamente mientras acaricia los largos cabellos de la piloto y tras mirarla fijamente por un tiempo se retira hacia la ventana cerrándola porque comenzaba a hacer un poco de aire frío, el rubio apaga después la luz y por último sale de la habitación de Saki con una gran sonrisa, para él era como un sueño que Saki hubiera correspondido de alguna forma a sus sentimientos. Jean camina contento hasta que al final del pasillo divisa la figura de Wufei que le observa fijamente, Jean se pone un poco nervioso pero continúa caminando hacia él... - ¡que onda...! - Jean intenta saludar a Wufei de forma alegre sonriendo ampliamente pero antes de que pueda terminar de hablar siente como el puño del chino se estrella fuertemente sobre su rostro haciéndolo caer al suelo, Jean cae sentado y se agarra la mejilla con fuerza mientras observa confuso a Wufei

- Te advertí que no te le acercaras a Saki - dice con voz imperativa, ambos se miran retadoramente a los ojos y Jean se levanta lentamente soltándose la mejilla

- Dijiste que ella no era uno más de mis juguetes y es verdad, yo me enamoré de ella, no es lo que piensas - confiesa sorprendiendo a Wufei que le mira incrédulo ¿Jean enamorado? Eso era algo que no se veía todos los días, le costaba creer semejante cosa

- Si la lastimas, te mato - sentencia de forma siniestra asustando un poco a Jean, esa mirada y esa voz nunca las había visto en Wufei

- Si sí, no te esponjes... amo a Saki y no le haré daño - Wufei se convence un poco de las palabras del chico y mirándolo por última vez se da media vuelta y comienza a alejarse, Jean se lleva una mano al pecho y suspira profundamente, Wufei a veces le daba miedo y ni siquiera entendía porque se preocupaba tanto por la chica, de hecho si lo pensaba, tanto él como Van, Saki y Adler estaban relacionados de alguna forma con Wufei, no en vano los había seleccionado como pilotos y una pregunta le ataca de repente ¿si Sei no hubiera sido impuesto por la Ministro como piloto a quién habría escogido Wufei?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Llevaban apenas cinco cajas y aún faltaban algunas más, de entre esas cinco no habían encontrado absolutamente nada de utilidad, había cosas valiosas como libros, reliquias o herencias familiares como cuadros pero nada interesante para alguna emergencia, Sei ya comenzaba a bostezar, eran después de las nueve de la noche y mañana les esperaba un gran día, debían reunirse con su tío bastante temprano, debía admitir que sentía flojera solo de pensarlo, en cambio Van se mostraba aún entusiasta, de no hacerlo Sei se le dormía entre las cajas

- Mira, ésta caja es pequeña en comparación a las otras, además tiene más polvo que cualquiera - dice el pelirrojo con gesto de sorpresa y voz tonta como de niño que encuentra algo que le parece interesante, Sei voltea hacia él y mira la caja, deja un alhajero viejo que tenía entre las manos y se acerca al chico quitándole la caja y poniéndola sobre otra caja cuya altura les pasa de la cintura y la abre

- ¿Qué tiene adentro? - pregunta un curioso Van asomándose un poco al interior pero Sei no responde, al frente de todo el contenido estaba un viejo revólver lleno de polvo, Sei lo saca de la caja y ambos lo observan, el de ojos miel se lo quita a Sei y revisa si tiene balas pero el arma estaba vacía por lo que Van la deja sobre la caja grande, después le siguen un par de libros viejos, literatura y algunas ciencias aplicadas, cosas aburridas según Van que comienza a sacar todos esos libros encontrándose casi al final una libreta, a Sei le llama la atención y la saca soplándole sobre la superficie para quitar el polvo y después la abre

- Heero Yuy - lee con voz baja Sei tras leer ese nombre en la primera página, el de ojos azul cobalto endurece su mirada y cierra enseguida la libreta dejándola sobre la caja grande, Van mira la libreta y después mira a Sei

- ¿No vas a ver? - pregunta serio

- No me interesa - responde fríamente aventando la caja al suelo la cual ya estaba vacía, en cambio Van abre la libreta pasando a la segunda página

- ¿Un diario?... - pregunta inseguro con voz baja pero aún así Sei lo escucha... – no, una bitácora – se responde al dar vuelta a la tercera y después cuarta hoja, Sei voltea a ver la libreta observándola fijamente

- Deja eso - ordena con voz baja pero Van en cambio pasa a otra hoja haciendo que Sei se moleste y sin aviso intenta arrebatarle la libreta pero en lugar de quedársela ésta cae al suelo saliéndose de ella una foto, Van se sorprende de la actitud de Sei pero él solo observa aquella fotografía agachándose para juntarla junto con la libreta

- Lo siento, no debí meterme... - se disculpa apenado bajando la mirada pero Sei no le hace mucho caso, Van levanta la vista y ve a Sei observando fijamente lo que parece ser una fotografía, su novio se veía algo pálido y se preocupa un poco - ... ¿qué pasa Sei? - pregunta preocupado asomándose hacia la fotografía sorprendiéndose un poco al ver quienes estaban retratados ahí

- Papá - susurra Sei, Van mira fijamente a Sei y después vuelve a ver la fotografía, en ella estaban retratados los 5 ex pilotos Gundam en lo que parecía ser un parque, de izquierda a derecha estaban Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, Heero y Duo; el de ojos negros como siempre estaba un poco apartado de los cuatro, se encontraba sentado en el pasto con las piernas cruzadas al igual que los brazos a la altura de su pecho, vestía su anterior pantalón blanco con la camisa azul sin mangas, salía de perfil y miraba de reojo hacia la cámara; a menos de medio metro estaban Trowa y Quatre, ambos estaban sentados en el pasto, Trowa con las piernas estiradas al frente y Quatre con las suyas encogidas hacia atrás, el de ojos verdes abrazaba al rubio por el hombro y él recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de su novio apoyándose con una mano en el pasto y con la otra en el pecho de Trowa, los dos también vestían su habitual ropa de antes y miraban hacia la cámara, Quatre sonriendo con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro y Trowa completamente serio aunque sus ojos eran los que realmente expresaban que estaba feliz; y por último Heero y Duo, el trenzado con su ropa negra de siempre pero Heero vestía unos pantalones color azul y una camisa de manga corta color blanco, ambos miraban hacia la cámara, Duo sonriendo ampliamente y Heero sonriendo un poco, el de ojos azul cobalto mantenía las piernas cruzadas, una mano la tenía sobre el pasto y la otra agarrando la mano de Duo que estaba sobre su pecho porque el trenzado estaba hincado atrás de Heero abrazándolo por la espalda con un solo brazo mientras con la otra mano estirada al frente figuraba un sigo de amor y paz con sus dedos. Sei se queda un poco helado, ese muchacho abrazaba afectuosamente y con mucha confianza a Heero, y su papá, como nunca lo había visto sonreía ¿qué significaba eso? sentía que el estómago se le revolvía y se había quedado sin habla, en cambio Van miraba la foto con melancolía, Wufei tenía una igual y siempre que la sostenía en su mano le contaba sobre su pasado, seguro que cuando Sei se enterara la iba a pasar muy mal

- Sei, yo creo que mejor no seguimos - propone al instante, mejor era no remover las cosas pero Sei no le hace caso, continuaba mirando la foto

- Es él... - dice Sei apretando un poco la foto en su mano y mientras continúa mirándola comienza a recordar algo

---- Flash back ----

(NA: Escena del capítulo 7 desde la perspectiva de Sei)

- ¿Y este niño? - alcanzó a escuchar desde el sillón donde jugueteaba con el hombre rubio a quien el otro niño llamaba papá y al no reconocer la voz volteo para ver de quien provenía encontrándose frente a él a un hombre de larga cabellera castaña que le observaba extrañamente con los ojos bastante abiertos con signo de confusión lo cual le causa un poco de miedo – Heero – vuelve a escuchar la voz, ésta vez en susurro reconociendo al instante que ese es el nombre de su papá, tal vez ese hombre lo conocía pero aún así le infundía una especie de miedo sobre todo cuando comienza a acercarse lentamente hacia donde él estaba tras escuchar de labios de Wufei que su nombre es Sei... – Que bonito nombre – dice el sujeto al tiempo que estira su mano para acariciarle la mejilla pero a él no le agrada e intenta retroceder pero ese hombre insiste en acariciarle, pero a él no le gustaba, tenía miedo de la mirada perdida y por eso comienza a llorar

- Tengo miedo - dice Sei a Quatre pero él le sonríe tratando de calmarlo

- No le temas Sei, él es bueno - le decía el hombre rubio pero él no estaba convencido, ese hombre no tenía cara de bueno, le seguía dando miedo y a pesar de que el otro niño por órdenes de su papá Trowa lo tomaba de la mano para llevárselo a jugar él no podía dejar de mirar a ese hombre cuyas lágrimas le llenaban el rostro

---- Fin Flash back ----

- ¿De qué hablas? - pregunta Van sacando a Sei de sus pensamientos, los ojos cobalto mostraban confusión ¿por qué ahora recordaba todo eso? parecía como si una parte de su pasado hubiera sido borrada de su memoria porque ahora recordaba incluso a ese rubio que estaba en el Hospital con Wufei ese día e incluso recordaba a Adler de niño, todo eso lo confunde llevándose una mano hacia la frente, Van se preocupa y mira a Sei inquieto

- Este hombre de la foto, creo haberlo visto antes - comenta en voz baja, Van se sorprende pero también se preocupa, ahora Sei no iba a estar tranquilo hasta esclarecer todo

- Se llama Duo Maxwell - contesta Van, el de ojos azules voltea enseguida a verle y deja la foto sobre la caja grande, el de ojos miel lo miraba con tristeza

- ¡Claro! Que idiota soy, entonces éste es Trowa - comenta señalando al de ojos verdes en la foto - …son los ex pilotos - A pesar de ser bastante obvio Sei apenas lo deducía y es que él jamás había visto alguna foto de ellos, esos que alguna vez lo habían dado todo por la paz de la Tierra y las Colonias habían sido olvidados por las personas, nadie les reconocía nada, nadie les agradecía absolutamente nada, eran como la mayoría, simples héroes anónimos, en las memorias de las personas como casi siempre solamente se guardaban los nombres de aquellos que daban su cara políticamente, personas como Relena que eran como una especie de símbolo de paz, pero las personas que siempre eran olvidadas eran aquellas que realmente terminaban una guerra, los cinco ex pilotos no eran la excepción

- Sei, vámonos ya - insiste Van pero Sei vuelve a ignorarlo, intentaba recordar algo más pero por el momento le resultaba imposible... – Sei ¿me oyes? – pregunta desesperado y ésta vez su novio le hace caso volteando a verlo seriamente

- ¿Tu sabes algo? ¿por qué mi padre sonríe? En 13 años jamás le vi sonreír ¿por qué sonríe con éste hombre a su lado? ¿por qué están tan cerca? - la voz de Sei sonaba desesperada, exigía una pronta respuesta y Van solo lo miraba sin responder, el hijo de Heero se molesta por no recibir respuesta y colocando ambas manos sobre los hombros de Van comienza a sacudirlo, seguro que él sabía algo ya que Wufei le tenía mucha confianza y era bastante probable que le hubiera contado algo pero aún así Van no le iba a contestar nada

- ¡Suéltame! - ordena el pelirrojo, cansado de que Sei lo sacudiera

- Contéstame - la voz de Sei era dura pero ésta no intimida a Van, al contrario, el chico ojos miel intensifica su mirada frunciendo el ceño

- No te contaré nada, no me corresponde - contesta con determinación, Sei se molesta y lo suelta lentamente, ambos se miran a los ojos y segundos después Sei se aleja de Van dirigiéndose hacia la puerta deteniéndose ahí antes de girar la perilla

- Entonces lo sabes... no te perdonaré que me lo hayas ocultado - sentencia de forma hiriente saliendo después del ático, Van aprieta un poco los dientes y cierra los ojos, aquellas palabras lo habían lastimado profundamente

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¿Qué nos espera a partir de mañana? - pregunta Noin a Milliardo que le abrazaba afectuosamente acostados en la cama mientras ambos miraban hacia la pantalla de la televisión, los créditos de una película que acababan de ver aún pasaban, su hijo menor Kareshi, estaba dormido en la parte inferior de la cama casi sobre sus pies

- No lo sé, pero pase lo que pase yo los protegeré Lucrecia, lo prometo - responde solemnemente depositando después un beso sobre el cabello de la mujer pero ese comentario no le agrada a Noin que enseguida aprieta el cuerpo de su esposo contra el suyo

- No digas pase lo que pase por favor - suplica Noin cerrando sus ojos

- Yo te prometo que todo va a estar bien, tú, los chicos (NA: Se refiere a sus hijos y a Sei) y Relena son lo más importante para mí, y si es necesario volvería al campo de batalla - afirma de forma convincente pero nuevamente a Noin no le agrada el comentario y ésta vez asustada se aparta un poco del rubio observándole fijamente

- Eso no, tú no estas en condiciones de luchar y si algo te pasa me muero - Milliardo sonríe por la ímpetu de su mujer, le alegraba que siguiera siendo la misma de la que se había enamorado, tan entregada a él como siempre

- ¿No has oído acaso que hierba mala nunca muere? - bromea de forma tonta levantándose de la cama siendo observado por su mujer que aún tenía semblante de miedo, Milliardo llega hasta los pies de la cama y observa tiernamente a su hijo llevando su mano hacia los cabellos cortos del chico y acariciándolos, Noin también se levanta de la cama y se acerca a su esposo, ambos observan a su hijo menor... – Sabes que no hay cosa que no haría por ustedes mi amor – dice al tiempo que voltea a ver a Noin para después regalarle un tierno beso en los labios y después agarrar a su hijo entre sus brazos para cargarlo, ambos caminan hacia la habitación de su hijo, Milliardo lo deja sobre la cama y sin dejarlo de mirar permanece de pie a un lado de la cama con Noin tomándole por el brazo

- También me preocupa Sei - comenta Noin y Milliardo la apoya asintiendo con la cabeza

- No sé que pretende Relena enviándolo al campo de batalla, estoy seguro de que Heero habría querido que su hijo llevara una vida normal - expone el rubio y ésta vez es Noin quien secunda su opinión asintiendo con la cabeza, Noin suelta a Milliardo para agacharse y darle un dulce beso a su hijo en la frente, ambos le miran unos segundos más para después salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta y volviendo hacia su habitación, debían dormir bien y estar tranquilos ya que el día de mañana no seria como cualquier otro

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¡¿Quién demonios fue Duo Maxwell! - preguntó Sei con coraje a su madre quien ya se encontraba acostada sobre su cama en bata de dormir, Relena se sobresalta cuando escucha a su hijo irrumpir en su habitación y prende la lámpara más cercana a su cama observando molesta a Sei, él también estaba muy molesto con su mamá, no le gustaban las mentiras ni los misterios

- Ya lo sabes, fue piloto del Deathscyte hace tiempo - responde enojada severamente tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz de la lámpara pero la respuesta no satisface la curiosidad del chico que se acerca un poco más a la cama

- No me refiero a eso ¿quién fue Duo Maxwell en la vida de mi padre? - especifica su pregunta logrando que la sangre del cuerpo de Relena baje hasta sus pies, si Sei preguntaba eso y en ese tono era porque algo sospechaba y muy seguramente la culpa de eso la tenía el tal Van, claro, siendo muy amigo de Wufei seguro que lo sabía todo, por eso no le tenía confianza

- No sé de que me hablas - dice Relena tratando de sonar convincente pero Sei no se convence, él sabía que su madre le mentía, la conocía bastante bien y si no le quería decir nada seguramente era porque no se trataba de nada bueno

- Lo sabes, ellos tenían algo ¿cierto? ¿eran solo amigos o eran amantes? ¿fue antes de ti o te fue infiel? Necesito saberlo - confundido y lleno de dudas Sei miraba acusadoramente a su madre, Relena no sabía por donde comenzar y obviamente no podía decirle la verdad, decirle que Heero siempre había amado a ese hombre, decir que ella le había obligado a dejarlo para casarse con ella y separarlos, decirle que todo ese tiempo si Heero nunca había sonreído ni había sido amable con él era porque la tristeza había acabado con sus ganas de vivir y no porque no lo amara como padre; decirle que todo lo que había creído hasta ese momento de su vida se trataba de una mentira resultaba arriesgado, podía perder a Sei para siempre y eso jamás lo iba a poder soportar, por eso era mejor mentirle, como siempre decirle una mentira que lo salvara momentáneamente del dolor, una mentira que después iba a ser más dolorosa impugnar, pero no tenía otra salida

- Fue su amante por un tiempo, ya habías nacido tú - responde observando fijamente a su hijo a los ojos como si realmente le estuviera diciendo la verdad, la respuesta cae como balde de agua helada a Sei ¿cómo había sido capaz su padre de algo así? ¿tener una aventura con su antiguo compañero de batallas siendo ya un hombre casado y con un hijo? Ahora más que nunca lo detestaba, ese hombre había sido despreciable en vida. Relena estaba inquieta esperando alguna reacción, ojalá Sei creyera sus palabras; el chico se molesta bastante y sin decir nada se va enojado de la habitación de su madre... - Duo, espero que en estos momentos estés muerto ¿hasta cuando dejaras de ser una sombra? - Relena comienza a llorar apretando con fuerza las sábanas de la cama, odiaba al trenzado en el alma, por eso no había hecho nada cuando había recibido hace años notificaciones de que L2 era propensa a un ataque terrorista, pero lamentablemente ese sujeto seguía con vida, lo sabía gracias a sus fuentes, solo esperaba por el día en que pudiera verlo tres metros bajo tierra, tal vez así por fin iba a sentirse en Paz.

Sei llega a su habitación azotando la puerta, Van le había visto llegar desde el otro lado del pasillo pero no se atrevía a acercarse, el chico se veía bastante molesto y seguramente en esos momentos lo que menos deseaba era verlo, por eso era mejor esperar hasta el día de mañana, el día en que se iba a decidir todo

- ¿Cómo pudiste ser capaz? - pregunta Sei con enojo mientras observa el techo de su habitación, realmente le incomodaba lo que acababa de saber, además le resultaba extraño, su padre era un sucio, había engañado a su madre y además de eso la trataba mal, había sido mal esposo y mal padre, difícilmente iba a poder perdonarlo algún día.

Van estaba indeciso, no sabía si ir a la habitación de Sei y enterarse de lo que había pasado o si esperar a que las cosas se calmaran un poco y preguntarle al día siguiente, en ese momento sale Kanari de una de las habitaciones de huéspedes y se posiciona atrás del chico pero él no se da cuenta de su presencia

- Estas planeando entrar a su habitación para hacerle cochinadas ¿verdad? - cuestiona con mala intención asustando de paso a Van que no se esperaba que la chica estuviera ahí, el pelirrojo se gira hacia Kanari, extrañamente la chica le sonreía

- No, yo no pensaba en eso - se defiende con el rostro rojo. Por momentos ambos permanecen en silencio, Kanari se pone seria lo que extraña por completo a Van, apenas la conocía pero desde que la había visto ella solo miraba desafiante cuando se trataba de él y de forma alegre cuando se trataba de Sei pero en esos momentos parecía estar triste

- ¿Podemos hablar? - pregunta la rubia amablemente, Van la mira atento, definitivamente algo estaba muy diferente en ella, el pelirrojo asiente sin decir algo... - Acompáñame al jardín - pide la chica comenzando después a caminar rumbo a las escaleras, Van la sigue segundos después, ambos caminan en silencio, Kanari abre la puerta del jardín al llegar a ella y ambos salen, hacía un poco de frío, el viento soplaba ligeramente pero ninguno parecía inmutarse, Kanari se detiene al estar lo suficientemente retirados de la casa y se sienta con los pies estirados, Van la observa y poco después también se sienta con las piernas abiertas y flexionadas colocando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas. Van estaba un poco impaciente, habían pasado algunos minutos y la chica seguía con su mirada fija hacia el frente sin emitir palabra alguna, no entendía que es lo que quería pero no deseaba presionarla... - ¿Realmente quieres mucho a Sei? - cuestiona tranquila y decidida, a Van no le sorprende la pregunta y enseguida se la contesta afirmativamente, Kanari se queda callada y encoge las piernas sosteniéndolas con sus manos, poco después sonríe... – Yo también lo quiero mucho, amo a Sei – confiesa sin pena, Van se sorprende completamente pero se queda callado observando fijo a la rubia ... – Sé que no puede ser porque somos primos y porque no me quiere como yo a él, pero no puedo ignorar mis sentimientos, por eso la detesté a ella y te detesto a ti – sentencia de forma un poco dura pero con voz y mirada triste, sus ojos se veían humedecidos, Van continuaba sin habla, no sabía que decir ni que hacer, sentía pena por la chica... – Aún así debo de reconocerlo, su mirada es distinta, Sei no miraba a Allyson como lo hace contigo... él también debe quererte mucho – culmina con un pequeño nudo en la garganta y después comienza a llorar, Van no podía dejar de sentir pena por la pobre chica y sin decirle nada solamente coloca una mano sobre el hombro de la chica y ella se agacha para llorar sobre sus rodillas, el resto del tiempo se acompañan en silencio

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era bastante noche pero Quatre no se apartaba de Trowa, estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama, acababa de leerle un libro, estaba convencido de que su amado se enteraba de todo a su alrededor, a pesar del coma seguro que lo escuchaba atentamente, lo sentía porque ellos tenían una conexión bastante fuerte. El ex piloto deja el libro a un lado y acerca un poco más su silla

- No sabes lo que daría por volver a ver tus hermosos ojos - expresa sonriendo, sentía mucha tristeza por ver a Trowa así pero también tenía esperanzas en verlo recuperado pronto, su mano aparta los cabellos de Trowa sobre su rostro y llevándose dos dedos a los labios los besa y después los coloca sobre los labios del castaño... - ¿Te confieso algo? Le mentí un poco a Wufei - comenta borrando su sonrisa y tomando con delicadeza la mano del paciente... – Duo solo me pidió que no le dijera a él donde está, a pesar de todo Duo se preocupa por los sentimientos de Wufei – confiesa con melancolía, era sabido por él y por Trowa que el 05 había confesado sus sentimientos al 02 siendo rechazado por Duo, herida que nunca había cerrado a pesar del tiempo vivido al lado de su amada Sally. Quatre se baja de la silla y la retira para hincarse a un lado de la cama y apoyar su cabeza sobre ella abrazando la mano de Trowa... – Confieso que tengo miedo, si Wufei continúa con todo esto yo tendré que matarle – no aguantando más el rubio comienza a llorar quedito cerrando sus ojos, sabía desde el inicio los planes desquiciados de su amigo pero la sola idea de quitarle la vida le hacía temblar. Quatre continúa llorando hasta que siente un pequeño movimiento en la mano del 03 y enseguida levanta la cabeza observándolo sorprendido, su amado continuaba igual, sin despertar pero ese movimiento le hace sentir muy feliz, eso quería decir que Trowa escuchaba todo a la perfección, el rubio sonríe mientras seca sus lágrimas

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kanari ya había subido a su habitación después de haber llorado en compañía de Van, el pelirrojo sube a los minutos después pero no lo hace con intenciones de entrar a su habitación sino de ir a la de Sei, el hijo de Heero aún no podía dormir, no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto y la imagen de aquella foto maldita no se podía despejar de su mente; la puerta de la habitación se abre, Sei estaba acostado en la cama y al escucharla voltea hacia allá, Van se queda parado al marco, se veía tímido, Sei lo mira fijamente y lo ignora volteándose después, Van se entristece pero no quería que el chico estuviera enojado con él por lo que entra sin permiso a la habitación cerrando la puerta caminando después hacia la cama y también sin permiso se sienta en ella cerca de los pies de Sei, él continuaba ignorando a su novio

- Por favor háblame - pide con tristeza, misma que es ignorada por Sei, el pelirrojo se molesta un poco, Sei se estaba comportando de forma infantil... – Eres injusto, sabes que quiero y respeto mucho a Wufei ¿por qué no comprendes la posición en la que me pones? – reclama con carácter, Sei reacciona y voltea a verle, aún con el ceño fruncido pero realmente estaba meditando las palabras del chico ojos color miel

- Se trata de mi padre, no es cualquier cosa - responde después un poco indignado aunque en el fondo comprendía a Van, Wufei era alguien importante para él

- Te amo Sei y me duele que me trates así - Van miraba de forma dulce a Sei lo que logra conmoverle por completo, comprendía al pelirrojo porque a él también le dolía esa pequeña discusión, pero aquella era la última noche antes de que comenzara la batalla y no podían desperdiciarla en tontas discusiones, ambas posiciones eran correctas, ninguno estaba equivocado pero pelear por eso no los llevaba a ningún lado

- Lo sé, perdóname - Sei se sienta sobre la cama sin bajar alguno de sus pies y Van sonríe por las palabras acercándose un poco más hasta abrazar afectuosamente a su novio, el de ojos azul cobalto también lo abraza en respuesta... – Gracias, fui un poco egoísta – se disculpa, enseguida Van se separa un poco de él, después de verse a los ojos ambos los cierran y se acercan comenzando a besarse, de forma lenta y tierna, hace horas que no se regalaban un beso, antes de que comenzara a faltar el aire se separan, Sei abre primero sus ojos y sonríe, Van recarga su cabeza en el pecho de su novio sin abrir sus ojos aparta su mano de la espalda de Sei y la lleva a su pecho comenzando a acariciar por encima de la ropa... - ¿qué pasa? - pregunta Sei un poco sonrojado

- No me respondiste si hubo algo más íntimo entre tú y Allyson - inquiere con un poco de pena sonrojándose también, Sei tarda en contestar

- Sí - responde al fin con voz baja, Van detiene su mano y abre sus ojos pero sin apartar su cabeza del pecho de Sei... - ¿Y tú? ¿estuviste con Jinx? - pregunta un poco inquieto

- No, ni con él ni con nadie - contesta enseguida causándole a Sei una sonrisa, tal vez resultaba egoísta querer que Van tuviera su primera vez con él aún cuando no fuera la primera vez para él pero no podía evitarlo. Van se separa al fin mirándolo a los ojos... – te alegra? – cuestiona sintiéndose un poco inseguro pero Sei no le responde, parecía ser una pregunta capciosa

- Te querría igual - aunque la respuesta era buena Van quería un Sí o un No como respuesta a su pregunta original, pero no iba a indagar en eso porque podía desencadenar otro pleito entre los dos. Tras haberse mini confesado los dos se quedan callados, era un silencio muy incómodo, tanto que no sabían como terminarlo, ni siquiera se miraban a los ojos, Sei miraba a Van pero él tenía la mirada fija hacia abajo... - ¿Te molesta que la respuesta haya sido Sí? - el pelirrojo voltea a ver a Sei mirándolo detenidamente...

- Te quiero igual - responde en venganza, el de ojos azules enarca una ceja sintiéndose un poco confundido, en cambio Van no aguanta más y comienza a reír, Sei también no lo puede evitar y ambos ríen por unos segundos, Van se pone un poco serio y enseguida también Sei lo hace, las mejillas de Van se tiñen de un ligero rojo y de nuevo se acerca a Sei, ésta vez dándole un pequeño beso apenas rozando sus labios, su mirada se compenetra con la de Sei y sin palabra alguna ambos se entienden... – Por favor... regálame ésta noche – pide con la voz baja sonrojándose por completo, Sei sonríe tiernamente y lleva su mano derecha hacia el rostro del chico acariciándole la mejilla

- ¿Estas seguro? - pregunta sonrojándose también, él estaba seguro de querer estar con Van pero no sentía que el chico estuviera muy convencido, aún así le alegra cuando el pelirrojo asiente y pasando su mano derecha de la mejilla a la nuca de Van lo atrae lentamente hacia él, Van abre ligeramente la boca y cierra los ojos recibiendo el beso por parte de su novio, a pesar de los besos que se habían dado aquel parecía el primero, bastante lento y tímido, sin pretensiones; Sei lleva tímidamente su mano hacia el pecho de Van acariciándolo por encima de la ropa, bajando de forma lenta hasta pasarla por debajo de la prenda, acariciando el estómago, envolviendo la delgada cintura después con ambas manos, los labios del pelirrojo son abandonados por los de Sei quien comienza a besar con sutileza su cuello, Van mantenía los ojos cerrados agarrando las sábanas de la cama, mientras que Sei miraba atento cada centímetro de piel, misma que disfrutaba besando, sus manos un poco indecisas levantaban la camisa del pelirrojo, Van suelta las sábanas dejando a Sei quitarle la camisa decidiéndose a abrir los ojos, su novio le miraba fija y tiernamente desistiendo momentáneamente de quitarle la prenda... – No quieres ¿cierto? – inquiere un poco triste, Van solo se queda callado lo que pone a Sei un tanto inquieto... – Van yo... – sus palabras dulcemente cortadas por un cálido beso lo confunden un poco más, el pelirrojo lleva sus manos al rostro de su chico y lo rodea con ellas, su beso es correspondido al instante, Van se sube a la cama apoyándose sobre sus rodillas y Sei le corresponde con sus manos en su esbelta cintura hasta que por falta de aire sus labios se apartan

- No pienses eso... quiero demostrarte cuanto lo deseo - sin duda alguna Van se quita la camisa sacándola por encima de su cabeza, con la mirada color miel fija en la azul cobalto el pelirrojo sonríe, su mano derecha se aparta del rostro de Sei pasándole un poco de cabello hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que con sus pies empuja sus zapatos haciéndolos caer al suelo haciendo lo propio con sus calcetines aunque estos le causan un poco más de dificultad, detalle que realmente no importaba pues nuevamente sus labios se ocupaban de la calidez de un beso; al quitar por completo sus calcetines Van acomoda sus rodillas a los lados de las piernas de Sei quien sentado cerraba sus brazos en la espalda de Van, las manos del pelirrojo desabotonaban la camisa de dormir que Sei llevaba puesta hasta el último de los botones y sin demoras la retira tirándola al suelo, poco a poco el beso es cortado por el chico de ojos color miel mientras aparta un poco a Sei colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de su novio, el hijo de Heero se acuesta completamente observando desde abajo a Van que le sonreía, tímido pero sin dudar el pelirrojo comienza a desabrocharse el pantalón, sus miradas no se perdían por un solo segundo, lentamente comienza a inclinarse al frente hasta estar su pecho a la par con el de Sei, regalándose otro tierno beso mientras las manos de Sei le ayudan a bajarse la prenda desabrochada dejando el resto a los pies de Van que al quitarlos por completo también los tira al suelo, sin demoras abandonando el beso y sin levantarse el pelirrojo también se quita su última prenda, los brazos de Sei cerrados en su espalda aprietan el delgado cuerpo, valiéndose de un ágil movimiento el hijo de Heero logra colocarse encima y sin ayuda se quita el pantalón de la pijama junto con su prenda íntima teniendo ésta el mismo destino que la de Van. Sus cálidos cuerpos desnudos posados sobre la amplia cama y como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido su mirada azulada se enfoca por completo al hermoso rostro de su amado ligeramente sonrojado, cualquier palabra era sobrada, solamente importaba el momento, los labios de Sei se posan después sobre el cuello de Van y comienza a explorarlo con sus labios regalando a su vez algunas caricias en su pecho estudiándolo por completo, descendiendo lentamente con sus besos por aquel hermoso cuerpo, el sonrojo en Van se intensifica, más aún cuando siente la boca de Sei regalándole el más dulce de los placeres, involuntariamente sus manos acarician los suaves cabellos y sus miradas nuevamente se cruzan por unos momentos hasta que Sei la aparta, en cambio Van no podía dejar de mirarle, había fantaseado con la acción más de alguna vez pero jamás habría imaginado que llegaría a amar a alguien como en esos momentos amaba a Sei, no temía de estarse entregando a él, no temía de lo que al día siguiente les deparara el futuro, no temía ni a la guerra ni a Relena Peacecraft, su único temor era algún día perder a la persona que más amaba, a aquella que en esos momentos también se entregaba a él.

Con la ímpetu propia de la pasión juvenil Sei invadía cualquier signo de intimidad en el pelirrojo deseando con todas sus fuerzas no ser odiado algún día por el chico pero Van no le odiaba, más allá de lo poco o mucho humillante que fuera y más allá del dolor existía el amor y esa pasión con la que él se entregaba por decisión propia, sus uñas se enterraban sutilmente en aquella amplia espalda regalando a su vez dulces besos en el hombro, Sei temía mirarle a los ojos y ver que le hacía daño, sus gemidos se lo decían insistentemente, las uñas enterradas en su piel se lo recordaban a cada instante pero más importante que eso estaba sentir aquellos dulces besos, los que le hacían entender que no era culpable de nada, en cuestión de segundos lo había entendido, ahora podía ver a Van a los ojos, había un brillo en ellos; de forma tierna Sei retira de la frente del pelirrojo algunos cabellos que se pegaban por el sudor y la besa delicadamente, los ojos miel se cierran, su mano izquierda se entrelaza con la derecha de Sei apretándola con fuerza sobre la cama y poco después la pasión de ambos estalla al unísono, sus respiraciones se mostraban alteradas y había sudor en sus cuerpos, Sei abre sus ojos observando el rostro relajado de Van que mantenía sus ojos cerrados, aún sus manos estaban unidas

- Te amo - los ojos color miel se abren al escuchar las palabras y Sei recibe como recompensa la sonrisa más hermosa que pudiera imaginar, sin soltarse las manos Sei se baja del cuerpo cansado de Van que enseguida busca el cuerpo de Sei para acurrucarse a su lado volviendo a cerrar sus ojos, sentía mucho cansancio

- También te amo - responde con voz suave antes de quedarse profundamente dormido, Sei aprieta más el cuerpo de Van contra el suyo y también comienza a quedarse dormido, casi era media noche y al día siguiente les esperaba un futuro lleno de trampas, tal vez aquella primera noche también sería la última

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El reloj marcaba las tres con treinta minutos de la mañana, en media hora ella y Jean debían de estar en la oficina de Milliardo la cual se encontraba en una colonia no muy lejana del planeta Tierra, tenía despierta desde la dos de la madrugada y después de haber entrenado un poco se había dado un baño, ahora se encontraba alistándose para pronto partir en su Dark Psycho hacia la batalla que decidiría su futuro y el de sus compañeros. Se encontraba amarrándose las agujetas de sus botas color negro, vestía unos pantalones también color negro casi entallados a su cuerpo y una blusa color verde seco, con tirantes y ceñida a su cuerpo, al terminar de amarrarse los zapatos se acerca al espejo y amarra su largo cabello en una coleta, ya se encontraba lista para partir, solamente le faltaba lo más importante, el único recuerdo que tenía de su madre, una cadena de plata con un Dije en forma de media luna, Saki lo coloca y se mira fijamente al espejo sujetando el Dije con fuerza

- Nuevamente te pido perdón madre - con mucho pesar en su alma por todas las vidas que ha arrebatado en su corta vida Saki derrama un par de lágrimas antes de salir por fin a la batalla contra los rebeldes, batalla que quizás no sería la única que tendría que librar.

Al igual que Saki el piloto del Albatros terminaba de arreglarse, vistiendo unos pantalones de mezclilla azul rotos de las rodillas y parte de las piernas, camisa negra con mangas cortas, chaleco color café y zapatos negros. El rubio sentía un poco de nervios, ahora que sabía que su amigo de la infancia era ahora su enemigo le hacía dudar de su papel en aquella absurda pelea, antes luchaba en contra del gobierno autoritario de Relena y ahora luchaba a su favor, no podía dejar de sentir confusión pero no sabría realmente que lugar ocupar en la batalla hasta no estar frente a frente con Hamit y pelear contra él. Jean estaba listo para partir, la noche anterior se había desvelado observando la fotografía que conservaba de Hamit para tratar de entenderlo un poco más sin encontrar una respuesta, ahora estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo, por eso estaba más decidido que nunca a encararlo; el francés sale de su habitación encontrándose en el pasillo con Saki, ambos se observan fijamente a distancia, la chica avanza hacia Jean y en silencio ambos parten hacia el hangar donde se encontraban los Gundam

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wufei no había dormido en la vieja escuela, después de encontrarse con Jean se había marchado a la que era oficialmente su casa, se encontraba a unas cuantas ciudades de la vieja escuela, también el antiguo piloto estaba preparado, se había vestido y había comido algo ligero, no tenía hambre puesto que era bastante temprano pero no perdía aquella costumbre que Sally le había enseñado de no salir nunca con el estómago vacío, sonreía siempre cuando recordaba los regaños por parte de la mujer, era en esos momentos cuando más le extrañaba, el otro lado de la cama cada mañana estaba vacío, era ahí cuando más sentía culpa por no haberle amado tanto como se lo merecía, por nunca haberse sacado a Duo de la cabeza, por nunca haberse entregado completo, pero no había marcha atrás, Sally ahora ya no estaba a su lado, el único anhelo que tenía ahora era poder ver algún día a Duo y borrar a Relena por fin del mapa, porque si la Ministro vivía era solo porque Wufei así lo había decidido, ningún sentido tenía quitarle la vida solamente y darle el descanso eterno, la mujer debía primero sentirse destruida en todos los sentidos para que por fin el pudiese saborear su muerte, esa era su venganza en nombre de Heero y Duo, aunque para eso incluso Sei tuviera que desaparecer

- Por fin después de diecisiete años te veré en el hoyo estimada Relena, pagarás por cada sonrisa que borraste en Duo - Wufei sonreía retorcidamente acariciando la foto donde estaban él y sus cuatro amigos, la misma que Sei había encontrado en el ático de su casa, sus ojos sin vida estaban un poco húmedos pero se encontraba muy feliz, al fin iba a cumplir uno de sus más grandes deseos. El ex piloto guarda aquella foto en un cajón de su tocador y de ahí mismo saca una foto de Sally, aquella la guarda en una bolsa de su camisa y parte por fin para culminar su venganza

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Milliardo también estaba preparándose para en escasos veinticinco minutos recibir a los nuevos pilotos y darles un par de instrucciones, como temía Adler había terminado mal por culpa de sus impulsos, todos ignoraban si vivía o si había muerto pero no podían detenerse por aquello, debían mirar al frente y luchar, era la única alternativa que tenían, sobrevivir o morir, no había más. Noin se había levantado también temprano para despedir a su esposo y también para prepararle el desayuno aunque fuese muy temprano, algo le decía que debía hacérselo, como cuando se siente que se va hacer algo por última vez y mientras lo prepara Milliardo entra a la habitación de sus hijos donde solo dormía Kareshi ya que Kanari había ido de visita a casa de su hermana, el hombre se sienta en la cama y observa a su hijo menor dormir tranquilamente, el rubio estira su mano y revuelve los cabellos oscuros del chico de apenas 11 años

- Te prometo un futuro de paz - Como despedida Milliardo se agacha y besa la frente del chico y después se pone de pie para salir de la habitación y bajar a la cocina donde lo espera su esposa con el desayuno ya preparado

- Es el día - comenta la mujer sonriendo con desgano

- Quiero que cuides mucho de los muchachos - pide con seriedad, Noin lo mira con tristeza tratando de aguantas las ganas de llorar pero sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse y pronto unas lágrimas silenciosas recorren sus mejillas, también en silencio Milliardo la toma de la cintura y la abraza con fuerza... – No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien – el rubio intenta consolar de alguna forma a su mujer pero sin resultado, Noin solo asiente y se separa un poco de él para sonreírle, Milliardo también le sonríe y secando las lágrimas le besa ambas mejillas... - debo irme, dale un beso a Kanari de mi parte -

- ¿Y tu desayuno? - pregunta preocupada, Milliardo voltea a verlo y nuevamente le sonríe a su mujer

- Lo comeré cuando regrese - responde soltando poco a poco a su mujer y camina hacia la puerta de salida de su casa y Noin le sigue para despedirle, Milliardo sale de la casa y se detiene a unos metros moviendo la mano despidiéndose, Noin hace lo mismo con expresión de tristeza hasta que por fin el rubio se marcha

- Regresa con bien - la mujer cierra la puerta, se dirige hacia la cocina de nuevo y se sienta en el desayunador acostando su cabeza en la mesa mientras observa fijamente el plato con el desayuno que había preparado para su esposo y que él no había comido, ahí mismo esperaría su regreso

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sus ojos color miel se abren al escuchar el sonido de la alarma, el reloj marcaba que faltaban quince minutos para las cuatro de la mañana, hora en la que debían estar en la Base de Milliardo en una colonia no muy lejos de la Tierra, Van se estira al abrir por completo sus ojos, a su lado estaba Sei completamente dormido, el pelirrojo sonríe ampliamente al ver lo tierno que se ve así, parecía un pequeño niño durmiendo plácidamente después de haber jugado, enseguida su rostro se tiñe de rojo al recordar la noche anterior, noche que jamás olvidaría y podría pasar horas mirándole si no fuera porque debían pronto marchar, sus Gundam iban a ser llevados directamente a la Base de Milliardo y el piloto asignado por Wufei los llevaría a ellos hasta dicha Base donde estaba la oficina de estrategias militares, el piloto del Vulcano mueve el cuerpo de su novio con sutileza para despertarle, sin ganas Sei abre sus ojos poco a poco y al ver a Van a su lado sonríe

- Hola - dice con una tierna sonrisa, Van también le sonríe y se agacha para darle un beso en los labios, después de éste ambos se miran a los ojos, Sei estira su mano izquierda y pasa hacia atrás los cabellos rojizos de su chico dejando después su mano sobre la mejilla... - ¿estas bien? - pregunta un poco preocupado, Van se sonroja completamente y afirma moviendo su cabeza, Sei vuelve a sonreír e intenta darle otro beso pero Van sella sus labios con su dedo índice

- Se hace tarde - recuerda al de ojos azules, Sei mira el reloj y ve que ya es muy tarde lo que le preocupa un poco

- Wufei nos va a matar - reconoce enseguida Sei haciendo reír a Van

- A ti tal vez - contesta en broma y Sei sonríe, aquello sonaba lógico

- Démonos prisa - pide el de ojos azules y después se levanta rápido de la cama para dirigirse al baño, Van se queda en la cama aún bajo las sábanas por algunos segundos y después se levanta para también bañarse pero cuando intenta quitarse las sábanas de su desnudo cuerpo la puerta de la habitación se abre enseguida, era Relena quien llegaba y lo que ve le hace asombrar por completo, Van también la mira impresionado, sus miradas chocan duramente, la Ministro comienza a temblar un poco tapándose enseguida la boca con una mano, no podía creer lo horrible de la situación, Van estaba desnudo sobre la cama de su hijo y había ropa tirada en la habitación, asco y repulsión era lo que sentía, bastante shokeada Relena se retira casi corriendo hacia su habitación sin siquiera haber cerrado la puerta, Van también estaba muy impresionado. La mujer llega a su habitación y enseguida se deja caer de rodillas al suelo cerca de la cama y comienza a llorar mientras el coraje comienza a invadirla

- Maldito seas Duo, tú tienes la culpa, tú engatusaste a Heero y ahora Sei... Sei... - bastante encolerizada Relena se agarra con fuerza los cabellos llorando aún más fuerte, más que nunca odiaba a Duo Maxwell.

Sei sonríe al ver a Van entrar al cuarto de baño pero el chico se veía extraño lo que lo preocupa... - ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta observándolo fijamente, el pelirrojo alza su cabeza mirándolo también

- Tu mamá entró y me vio - contesta apenado, Sei se incomoda por la situación pero no teme a la misma, tarde o temprano su mamá se iba a enterar. El hijo de Heero abraza afectuosamente a Van

- No te preocupes, por lo pronto debemos darnos prisa - el pelirrojo asiente y Sei lo suelta regalándole una sonrisa y después ambos entran a la regadera, ya era bastante tarde, seguro recibirían un buen castigo.

Un baño rápido y un desayuno demasiado ligero, Sei y Van estaban por irse, la nave que los llevaría con Milliardo también estaba ya lista pero el hijo de la Ministro estaba un poco impaciente, su mamá no aparecía y él debía pronto partir, seguramente la mujer estaba muy molesta por lo que acababa de ver pero también seguro que le entendería, después de todo era su madre y debía de apoyarlo, al menos eso pensaba él

- Sei, ya vámonos, tu mamá no vendrá a despedirte - explica Van a Sei pero el duda bastante, es cierto que ya iban tarde pero él quería despedirse de su mamá, por eso seguía esperando afuera de la nave, faltaban ya menos de cinco minutos para las cuatro, seguro que ya todos los esperaban y Sei seguía con esperanza en que su mamá lo despidiera... – Cuando las cosas se calmen en el campo de batalla te das un tiempo para verla pero ya vámonos – pide por última vez, en ésta ocasión Sei hace caso y comienza a subir los escalones para subir a la nave pero antes de subir el último siente que alguien le observa y voltea hacia atrás para mirarle, se trata de Relena, Sei sonríe y baja de nuevo para acercarse a su mamá y despedirse pero cuando llega hasta ella sin tiempo a nada Relena le propina una fuerte bofetada a su hijo

- ¡Sucio! - grita con coraje al tiempo que le estrella la mano en la mejilla dejándole la marca de sus dedos, los ojos de Sei estaban abiertos a más no poder y Van también estaba muy sorprendido, había visto aquella acción desde la nave, pero más sorprendido estaba Sei, en toda su vida su mamá nunca le había pegado, ni siquiera cuando era niño y hacía las peores travesuras, ni siquiera cuando era un poco más joven y tomaba a escondidas o cuando tomaba sin permiso el auto para manejar sin rumbo cuando se sentía fastidiado, nunca, hiciera lo que hiciera Relena lo había tocado ¿y ahora lo hacía por saberlo amante de otro hombre? ¿por haberse enamorado? Realmente no lo podía comprender. Relena temblaba completamente, se sentía culpable por haberlo abofeteado de esa forma tan dura pero era mayor el asco que sentía solo de pensar que su hijo era homosexual; Sei por su parte estaba confundido, no sabía si sentirse enojado o decepcionado, aquella bofetada había dolido más que cualquier cosa, pero no había tiempo de discutir, una batalla les esperaba

- Creí... que me entenderías - expresa tristemente llevándose una mano hacia la mejilla y sin voltearla a ver, después se gira y rápidamente se dirige hacia la nave subiéndose sin dudar, ahí le esperaba Van, el de ojos azules daba la espalda a su madre y el de ojos miel la encaraba con mirada fría, Sei toma la mano de Van y la aprieta comenzando después a cerrarse la puerta de la nave, las miradas del nuevo piloto y de la Ministro se retan duramente hasta que la puerta se cierra por completo y la nave arranca

- ¡¡Aaarg... que asco... ¿por qué le hiciste esto a nuestro hijo?... es tu culpa! - reclama de forma desquiciada mirando al oscuro cielo de la madrugada mientras que en la nave tanto Van como Sei estaban completamente callados aún tomados de la mano, Sei apretaba fuertemente la mano de su novio reflejando sus ojos una expresión de tristeza, estaba muy decepcionado pero no debía dejar que eso interfiriera en su misión, aquel era el primero de muchos días de guerra

Fin del capítulo 10

**NA: **¡Uf! No saben el trabajo que me costo terminar éste capítulo, me demore bastante en actualizar pero también he hecho el capítulo más largo de la historia y ni así pude sacar a Duo, tenía planeado que saliera en éste capítulo, hasta tuve que cambiar el título jeje, pero les prometo que en el siguiente capítulo aparecerá nuestro amado Shinigami, por lo pronto espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo aunque está algo tenso ¿o que piensan ustedes? Es que a veces siento que soy muy cruel con todos pero pues bueno ¿qué se espera de una historia de guerra? aún así me resulta difícil escribir, no crean que tengo corazón de piedra, por eso también he intentado hacer escenas más ligeras, intento de comedia, intento de romance, cualquier cosa para no escribir un capítulo muy tenso lleno de malos momentos aunque confieso que siento feo con los recuerdos, es horrible saber que antes era de una forma y ahora es de otra ¿no? pero pues así es la cosa. También les comento que hay dos escenas que aunque no lo parezca me tomó más de dos horas escribir, una de ellas es la de Van y Sei (si, ese fallido intento de lemon) y la otra donde Jean y Saki se confiesan, aunque ésta no me tomó tanto así como 2 horas pero me tomó mucho tiempo, no sé porque no se me da mucho el romance pero pues bueno, espero que al menos no hayan quedado todas chafas. En cuanto a los nuevos personajes, Zoe dudo que vuelva a salir en la historia protagonizando una batalla, la verdad es que solo lo saqué para poder retirar a Adler del capítulo y hablando de éste chico no me pregunten si esta vivo o muerto porque tampoco lo sé, desde el principio tuve dos opciones con la historia de éste personaje, se las comento en otro capítulo. Andy no es un personaje que vaya a tener trascendencia pero más adelante saldrá de nuevo para cumplir su misión, claro, si Wufei no se le adelanta, en cuanto a Hamit y Nigel desde un principio cree a Nigel como el antitesis de Jean, él esta enamorado de su jefe desde hace mucho, y aunque él no le corresponde pues han tenido sus "encuentros" (ustedes me entienden). Kanari es un personaje que cree desde un principio y que apenas se dio la oportunidad de sacarlo, digamos que ella es muy complicada pero es buena persona, me imagino que el gen empalagoso Peacecraft solo afecta a las mujeres, por eso es algo arrimada con Sei pero ella no se interpondrá entre Van y él, así que no la odien por favor, como ya dije es buena chica, solo algo loquita. Y bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo que contar acerca de los personajes, del capítulo no tengo mucho que decir, bueno, más bien tengo demasiado que decir y no los quiero aburrir así que cualquier duda pues espero que me la hagan saber, si me dejan un correo donde poder contestarles mejor ya que se supone que no contestemos reviews dentro de los capítulos (que malos son ¿ne?) pero bueno, hasta aquí la dejo y me despido dejándoles ahora dos fichas de personajes, les toca a las ex parejas de mi pareja principal, hasta pronto y cuídense mucho

Gracias a: Suky, Charo Nakano, Akuma Akai, Forfirith y Cuky por sus reviews, lamento si no contesto por este medio pero ya ven que nunca falta el acusador y nos dan de baja el fic, pero si me dejan sus correos con gusto se los contesto, ciao

**FICHAS:**

Nombre: Allyson Rice

Edad: 17 años

Color de ojos: Verde claro

Color de cabello: Rubio oscuro

Estatura: 1.56

Peso: 45 kg

Tipo de sangre: A

Signo Zodiacal: Géminis

Origen: Americano

- Cualquier parecido con Relena es mera coincidencia -

**FICHAS:**

Nombre: Jinx

Edad: 18 años

Color de ojos: Verde agua

Color de cabello: Grisáceo (plateado)

Estatura: 1.59

Peso: 60 kg

Tipo de sangre: AB

Signo Zodiacal: Acuario

Origen: Desconocido

- Este personaje no sabe mucho de su pasado, incluyendo su apellido -

_GRACIAS POR LEER_

_- Noriko Ukai -_

♥ _Ryuuichi Sakuma** ♥**_


	11. Cazando recuerdos: El encuentro

**El retorno de los Gundam**

Por Noriko Ukai

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie Gundam Wing no me pertenecen pero lo que respecta a todos los demás sí

**Parejas:** 1 x 2, 3 x 4, 5 x S, 6 x 9, Sei x Van, Jean x Saki, Adler x ...

**Géneros:** Shonen ai, Shoujo

**Categoría:** Romance, Acción, Drama, Angustia

**Clasificación:** Mayores de 16 años

**Advertencia: **Este fic no contiene escenas de sexo o violencia explícitas pero hay situaciones que pueden herir la sensibilidad del lector, si crees que no estas apto para leer mejor regrésate. Este capítulo contiene una escena lime, o sea que no llega a ser lemon en sí pero quise advertirlo

Capítulo 11. Cazando Recuerdos: El encuentro con un Dios 

"" _El Futuro nos tortura y el Pasado nos encadena. He ahí porque se nos escapa el presente "" - Flaubert Gustave_

Los primeros en llegar a la Colonia donde Milliardo les diría la estrategia de guerra trazada tiempo atrás, son Saki y Jean, ni siquiera Wufei había llegado, pasaban 10 minutos de la hora acordada y no había rastro de los demás que debían presentarse, impaciente Milliardo se levanta de su asiento y dirigiendo su mirada hacia los jóvenes pilotos se acerca a la mesa donde tenía un amplio mapa, en él estaba trazado El Sistema Solar con sus respectivas Colonias Espaciales tomando como punto referencial el Planeta Tierra, Jean y Saki miran atentos al Estratega quien les retira la mirada y voltea hacia su mapa dejando caer pesadamente sus manos sobre la mesa en un gesto de notable molestia

- El tiempo es oro ¿han oído hablar de ello? - nuevamente les dirige una mirada dura, ambos se miran mutuamente y después le miran al mismo tiempo, Milliardo suspira resignado y dispuesto a comenzar a explicar toma una postura rígida, pero la puerta es abierta por un Wufei que llegaba a prisa, el hermano de la Ministro sonríe burlonamente mirando a su compañero – Ver para creer ¿tú llegando tarde? – los ojos negros miran a su vez los celestes y Wufei sonríe solemnemente

- El tiempo es oro ¿sabias? - sin ánimos de entablar con Milliardo una plática sin sentido Wufei avanza hasta el mapa y lo observa detenidamente, ambos hombres miran el mapa con interés, Saki sin decir nada se acerca a ellos y Jean le sigue.

Sei y Van corren por los pasillos de la base para encontrarse con sus compañeros, pasaban de las 4 y media de la madrugada, seguramente Wufei y Milliardo estaban furiosos y el tiempo que habían perdido no lo iban a poder reponer, estaban preocupados por ello pero en la mente de Sei había una preocupación más, su madre. Van mira atento a Sei mientras corren, no se animaba a comentar más del tema. Por fin llegan al cuarto deseado, al abrirse la puerta los cuatro que habían llegado antes voltean hacia ella y observan a ambos pilotos agitados, las miradas de Wufei y Milliardo eran de enojo, la de Saki era indiferente pero Jean les sonríe ampliamente, le daba gusto verlos

- ¡Muchachos! Cuanto tiempo caray - muy contento Jean intenta caminar hacia ellos pero Wufei con una vena punzándole en la frente les reprende

- ¡No hay tiempo de tonterías, vengan acá! - acatando enseguida Van y Sei se acercan, con cara de niño regañado Jean se encoge de hombros y entonces continúan con lo que estaban haciendo, Milliardo reanuda su explicación...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Antes de retirarse al refugio, Relena pasa al que antes era el Reino de Sanc para recoger unos papeles que ocuparía más adelante, allí tenía una de sus tantas oficinas, en aquel lugar se encontraban pocos empleados ya que la Ministro les había pedido que fueran a los Refugios autorizados para resguardarse. Relena caminaba confiada por uno de los pasillos sin sospechar que tendría una visita poco usual. Sus ojos verdes se abren ampliamente al impresionarse cuando entra a la oficina y ve a una visita no esperada

- Vaya vaya, cuanto tiempo - se escucha una voz burlona, Relena frunce el ceño pero emite una pequeña sonrisa cuando aquella persona le habla con aquel tono burlesco

- No esperaba verte aquí, seguramente no vienes sola - responde Relena entrando a su oficina dirigiendo toda su atención a la mujer

- Así es - una segunda voz le hace voltear a uno de los rincones de la oficina, Relena se sorprende de que esa persona tenga el valor de encararla frente a frente aunque no le extrañaba que ambas mujeres estuvieran juntas, la Ministro sonríe más ampliamente

- Lady Une y Mariemaia Barton - la menor de las dos sonreía ampliamente pero en cambio la otra no, Lady miraba a Relena con resentimiento, después de todo por culpa de sus caprichos había perdido un puesto importante

- Se equivoca Ministro, mi apellido es Kushrenada - contesta con burla – También me cambio el apellido a mi antojo – remata con sarcasmo haciendo referencia a la propia Relena quien sonríe volviendo a caminar para dirigirse a su escritorio, Mariemaia avanza cojeando hacia la Ministro, después de aquel traicionero disparo por parte de Dekim Barton no había quedado del todo bien; mientras que Lady continuaba en su lugar siguiendo con la mirada los pasos de su protegida

- En fin ¿qué quieren? - no estando dispuesta a seguir ningún juego Relena lanza a la menor de las mujeres una mirada desafiante, Mariemaia en cambio la miraba con curiosidad, le parecía increíble que aquella fuera la misma Relena de hace 20 años, había cambiado bastante, como si su alma hubiese muerto; por su parte la Ministro mira con desconfianza a la hija de Treize, también había cambiado mucho, su mirada azulada cargaba más odio del que su cuerpo podía soportar, además que había cambiado completamente su apariencia, de maleducada aristócrata a sensual pelirroja de cabello largo y ondulado vistiendo ropas provocativas, cosa extraña, dada la influencia que Lady ejercía sobre ella, y no es que le importara ese cambio pero debía reconocer que había cambiado y mucho, tal vez eso podía volverse en su contra

- Solo queremos saber que es lo que pretendes - responde Lady desde el rincón mirando a Relena con los brazos cruzados y mirada fría, los ojos verdes se enfocan hacia ella

- ¿Pretender? No podemos hablar de pretensiones, lo único que me importa es lograr la Paz nuevamente, es todo - responde mostrándose fiel a sus convicciones, aquellas que durante más de 20 años la habían mantenido en el puesto que desempeñaba hoy en día, sin embargo su respuesta causa risa en Mariemaia y una sonrisa incrédula en Lady, el rostro de Relena cambia drásticamente, de mostrarse sereno se torna oscuro - ¡No le encuentro la gracia! - contesta muy molesta, Mariemaia deja de reír y la mira con seriedad

- No te creo, algo tramas y no me gusta... has cambiado Relena, hay quienes ya con confiamos en ti - con firmeza Mariemaia se expresa como si la misma Lady hubiese tomado la palabra, ahora es que se notaba aquel fuerte lazo de amistad

- No me interesa si me crees o no, tampoco me interesa si dejaste de confiar en mí, lograremos nuevamente la Paz y nada lo evitara ¿entendiste? Nada - Relena también sonaba convincente, ambas mujeres la miran con desafío, Lady avanza hacia la Ministro separando sus brazos que tenía cruzados, al estar muy cerca de ella estira su mano hacia el rostro blanco de la Ministro y con el dedo índice le recorre la mejilla mientras la mira fijamente

- No nos engañas Relena, tus motivos son personales ¿o es que acaso ya olvidaste lo que le sucedió a L2? - sorprendida Relena abre sus ojos más amplio de lo normal y su cuerpo tiembla un poco, Lady sonríe al darse cuenta que ha dado en el blanco, también Mariemaia sonríe ampliamente mientras que Relena más que molesta le da un manotazo a Lady apartándole la mano de su rostro

- ¡Váyanse de aquí, ni ustedes ni nadie van a destruir mis planes! - exaltada Relena mira con odio a ambas mujeres que la observaban con enojo y hasta cierto punto lástima, ambas caminan hacia la puerta, Mariemaia la abre pero las dos continúan mirándola

- Es triste ver en lo que te has convertido... incluso estas poniendo en riesgo la vida de tu hijo ¿Es tanto el odio que le tienes a Heero? El suficiente como para matar a su hijo a pesar de ser también el propio? - las palabras de Lady hacen a Relena perder completamente la razón, la Ministro se acerca con arrebato y la sujeta de la blusa, Mariemaia intenta ayudarla pero Lady se opone

- ¡¡Cállate!!... Sei lo es todo para mí ¡¡No es mi intención matarlo!! - convencida de sus palabras los ojos de Relena desprenden fuego, Lady sonríe y le sujeta la mano para quitarla de su blusa

- Eres patética - Mariemaia y Lady salen calmadamente de la oficina mientras que completamente furiosa Relena azota la puerta

- ¡Estúpidas! - intentando respirar con calma Relena se sujeta el pecho con la palma de su mano y sus ojos enfurecidos se apagan poco a poco... – No Sei, yo te voy a proteger mi amor, ya lo verás – confundida Relena se sujeta la cabeza y se tira al suelo de rodillas, la visita y palabras de aquellas mujeres la habían perturbado, pero no iba a permitir que sus planes cambiaran, todo debía seguir de acuerdo a lo planeado

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los cuatro pilotos que restaban aún seguían recibiendo instrucciones por parte de Milliardo mientras que los pensamientos de Wufei estaban perdidos en las palabras que Quatre había dicho a uno de sus subordinados a través de un radio comunicador, desde el inesperado regreso del ex piloto del 04, Wufei se había dado cuenta de que su amigo tenía mucha información y que posiblemente en ésta ocasión no iba a tenerle de su lado, lo sabía de antemano pero aún así debía mantenerse muy al pendiente de todos los movimientos de Quatre, más aún sabiendo que le tenían vigilado, para lo cual iba a requerir la ayuda de unos cuantos contactos

- ¿Quedó todo claro o tienen alguna duda? - pregunta Milliardo a los cuatro chicos que aún miraban el mapa con detenimiento

- Más claro que el agua - responde Jean al levantar su cabeza dirigiendo su mirada al rubio y regalándole una sonrisa, los otros tres también levantan la cabeza y ratifican las palabras de su compañero moviendo la cabeza

- Eso espero - Milliardo deja su posición rígida y sonríe a los nuevos pilotos – Bien, les deseo buena suerte, tenemos esperanzas en ustedes... hagan caso a mi consejo y no se precipiten, ya perdimos a uno de ustedes – la sonrisa anterior se borra al recordar lo sucedido con Adler, en cambio Sei se molesta y mira con dureza a su tío

- ¡El está con vida! Algo me dice que es así - firme y serio el hijo de Heero le mantiene la mirada a su tío quien nuevamente sonríe

- Todos esperamos eso... bien, es hora de partir - dice Milliardo con orgullo, admiraba esa convicción por parte del hijo de su hermana. Van y Jean hacen una reverencia a Milliardo antes de marcharse, Saki solo da media vuelta y se aleja al igual que Wufei mientras que Sei se queda para despedirse de su tío

- Bien, me voy - dice amablemente sonriéndole a su tío, Milliardo se acerca a él y le da un abrazo, Sei se sorprende un poco ya que su tío no solía hacer ese tipo de cosas pero a la vez le agrada, Milliardo se separa y con una mano le revuelve un poco los cabellos

- Cuídate mucho muchacho - pide con seriedad, odiaría que él tuviera el mismo final que su padre había tenido

- Lo haré - responde contento acomodándose un poco el cabello, después da media vuelta y camina hacia la puerta

- ¡Ah! Y recuerda, nada de alcohol y sexo antes de los combates - poniéndose rojo por completo Sei se detiene y da media vuelta hacia su tío que le sonreía ampliamente

- ¿Qué? - confundido Sei mira a Milliardo que no dejaba de sonreír

- Van es buen muchacho - dice con confianza cerrándole después un ojo a su sobrino, Sei sale de su asombro y sonriendo afirma con la cabeza para después marcharse de la oficina, no habría creído que su amor por Van se notara tanto, pero conociendo la habilidad que tenía su tío para todo, no le sorprendía mucho. Sei llega hasta donde están sus compañeros que caminaban hacia el hangar de Gundams junto con Wufei, el pelirrojo voltea hacia él y Sei le corresponde sonriéndole, al llegar al hangar Wufei abre las puertas y los cuatro pilotos se asombran y maravillan con el paisaje frente a ellos, decenas de mecánicos, ingenieros, entre otros técnicos revisaban las majestuosas máquinas para prepararlas al combate. Contento Jean se acerca hasta el barandal para admirar mejor el lugar, ellos se encontraban a la altura de los hombros de los Gundam, los otros tres y Wufei le siguen

- ¡Ya quiero subir! ¿Qué esperan? - dice Jean con desesperación

- Pueden bajar, les darán algo de equipo que les servirá dentro de cabina, ésta es solo una revisión de rutina - responde Wufei mirando hacia las máquinas las cuales le traían miles de recuerdos a la mente. El primero en hacer caso es Jean que corre emocionado hacia las escaleras, Saki le sigue caminando con tranquilidad, Sei y Van comienzan a caminar a la par y Wufei se queda en ese lugar mirando a los Gundam... – Van, espera – el pelirrojo y Sei se detienen y ambos voltean hacia Wufei quien le hace una seña a Van de que se acerque a él

- Adelántate - pide con una sonrisa, Sei mira serio a Wufei y después mira a Van

- Sí - responde secamente y después se aleja también

- Dime - dice Van con inquietud, Wufei se veía extraño pero enseguida Wufei muestra un gesto amable y después sonríe, el pelirrojo se extraña un poco. Wufei mete la mano a su chaqueta, saca de ella una hoja doblada en dos partes y estira la mano hacia Van para entregársela, él la toma y la mira curioso

- ¿Qué es? - pregunta mientras la desdobla

- Legalmente ya eres mi hijo - al terminar de desdoblarla y sin siquiera leer un poco del contenido de la hoja, Van voltea a ver a Wufei rápidamente al escuchar sus palabras, el chino sonreía contento y en cambio el pelirrojo estaba muy sorprendido

- Entonces tu... ¿ahora eres mi padre? - pregunta conmovido, Wufei afirma con la cabeza y Van baja su mirada hacia la hoja comenzando a leer un poco del contenido, después levanta la mirada y Wufei nota en sus ojos algunas lágrimas que luchan por salir... - ¿Y puedo... llamarte Papá? - cuestiona mientras las lágrimas comienzan a deslizarse por sus mejillas

- Sí, puedes hacerlo - responde con una gran sonrisa, Van también sonríe y limpiándose las lágrimas mira a Wufei a los ojos

- Papá - al escuchar aquella palabra Wufei siente un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo y a la vez una gran alegría, Van era para él como el hijo que nunca había tenido y ahora era suyo legalmente... – Papá – repite con emoción mientras se acerca a su nuevo padre y ambos se abrazan con fuerza, por los ojos de Wufei también salen un par de lágrimas. Al soltarse ambos se miran a los ojos sonriendo ampliamente

- Gracias por decirme papá, no sabes lo que significa para mí - dice con melancolía, Van lo mira tiernamente y con su dedo índice le limpia algunas lágrimas

- Si lo sé, tu perdiste a tu hijo, además yo perdí al padre que ni siquiera recuerdo y significa mucho para mí que me hayas permitido ser tu hijo - contesta el pelirrojo volviendo a secarse algunas lágrimas y después vuelve a doblar la hoja

- Ese papel solo lo hace oficial pero siempre te he considerado como un hijo - comenta sonriendo de nuevo, Van le devuelve la hoja y le sonríe más ampliamente en agradecimiento

- ¡¡Van ¿qué esperas?!! - se escucha la voz de Jean desde la cabina de su Gundam que estaba abierta y él sobre la puerta, el rubio agitaba feliz su mano

- ¡¡Ya voy!! - responde el pelirrojo mirando hacia él y después mira de nuevo a Wufei... – Bien, estamos en contacto – se despide con algo de tristeza, al igual que Wufei sabía que a partir del momento que subiera a su Gundam y comenzaran a combatir muchas cosas iban a cambiar

- Mucho cuidado hijo y cuida de Sei - comenta con seriedad

- Sí - decidido Van se despide de Wufei y corre hacia las escaleras para bajar y que le dieran su equipo. Wufei se pone aún más serio y saca su comunicador de la bolsa de su chaqueta

- Los Gundam están por partir, estén al pendiente de todo y quiero a Quatre Raberba Winner bajo la mira ¿entendido? - sin esperar respuesta del otro lado Wufei apaga su comunicador y mira a los Gundam... – No es nada personal amigo – sonriendo con melancolía Wufei mete las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se aleja del hangar

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de la temprana e inesperada visita de Lady Une y Mariemaia, la Ministro sale de su oficina en el reconstruido reino de Sanc y sube a su nave particular para ser transportada a una de las oficinas centrales de su base militar, a diferencia de algunos de sus empleados ella no iría a los Refugios, no hasta que los asuntos más importantes estuvieran resueltos, Relena abre su laptop y la prende, la curiosidad por descubrir más acerca de los cuatro pilotos compañeros de su hijo había surgido al saber que el tal Van y Sei tenían una relación amorosa, situación que le parecía de lo más aberrante y no estaba dispuesta a permitir esa unión. Pronto la mujer se conecta en los archivos secretos de Wufei, no era una hacker experta pero con el tiempo había aprendido algunos trucos; el ex piloto del 05 tenía una base de información muy detallada de los cinco chicos, Relena se sorprende de la gran cantidad de información que tenía del propio Sei

- Wufei es un enfermo - desconcertada Relena sale del expediente de su hijo y antes que cualquier otro revisa el de Van

- ¿Algo de tomar? - se escucha una voz femenina en tono amable, Relena se sobresalta un poco ya que estaba muy concentrada en la lectura y frunciendo el entrecejo voltea hacia la persona que le había hablado

- Me asustaste, no quiero nada - responde de mala gana, la otra mujer afirma con la cabeza y sonríe, da la espalda a la Ministro y camina dos pasos

- Espera ¿quién eres tú? - dándose cuenta de que no sabía la identidad de esa mujer Relena la mira con desconfianza, la mujer voltea hacia la Ministro y se acerca nuevamente a ella

- Me contrataron para ser su guardaespaldas - responde con seguridad, en cambio Relena desconfía aún más de ella

- ¿Quién? No pedí ninguno - contesta molesta

- Su hermano - aún más Relena se inquieta y enseguida saca su comunicador y marca a Milliardo sin dejar de mirar a la mujer

- ¿Todo bien? - pregunta Milliardo preocupado al ver que la llamada que estaba recibiendo correspondía a su hermana

- Hay alguien aquí que dice que fue contratada por ti para ser mi guardaespaldas ¿es cierto? - cuestiona sin hacer pausas y con tono molesto

- Sí, hace días pedí que te consiguieran al mejor y me dijeron que te mandarían a una mujer de nombre Lina Graham - responde con tranquilidad, por momentos había pensado que Relena le llamaba para algo más importante

- Ya veo, pero por favor no hagas cosas sin mi autorización - dice molesta colgando enseguida su comunicador, Milliardo mira el suyo detenidamente y sonríe

- Que carácter, y yo que me preocupo por ella - dice en tono burlón volviendo después a sus actividades

- Bien, ya que trabajarás para mí te pido de favor que no seas tan impertinente - recrimina la Ministro a su guardaespaldas, ella sonríe amablemente y hace una reverencia a Relena antes de marcharse, la Ministro la mira alejarse observando con detenimiento esa forma tan engreída de caminar y ese cabello azulado suelto a los hombros que se mueve al andar... – Me da desconfianza esa mujer – masculla entre dientes y después vuelve su vista hacia la laptop frente a ella. La nueva guardaespaldas de la Ministro saca su comunicador cuando se ha alejado lo suficiente para no ser escuchada

- Estoy dentro - dice sonriendo mirando a su alrededor

- Perfecto Andy, supongo que tienes todo bajo control - responde la voz del otro lado la cual pertenece a Hamit

- Así es, ayer aniquilé a Lina y hoy logre infiltrarme en la Nave de la Ministro - responde orgullosa y Hamit sonríe complacido

- Sabía que podía confiar en ti -

- Olvídalo cariño, esto merece una recompensa - comenta con tono pícaro

- Cuando Relena Peacecraft muera hablamos de ello - dice también con tono pícaro apagando después el comunicador, Andy sonríe y guarda el suyo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Van llega hasta su Gundam después de recibir el equipo que necesitaría en cabina y se sujeta del cable que lo subiría hasta la cabina de su Gundam pero antes de que éste se active siente una mano sobre su hombro y voltea

- ¿No te vas a despedir de mí? - pregunta Sei con seriedad, Van se sonroja un poco y afirma moviendo la cabeza, suelta el cable y se acerca a Sei rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, Sei le coloca una sola mano sobre la espalda y lo atrae hacia él fundiéndose enseguida en un beso, Jean que aún seguía afuera de su Gundam mira asombrado pero contento, en cambio Saki los mira y sonrojándose enseguida se voltea a otro lado cruzándose de brazos

- Adiós Sei - dice el pelirrojo sonriendo tímidamente, había muchas personas que los habían visto, Sei sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla

- Por favor no mueras - pide con preocupación, Van se sorprende por aquellas palabras y se entristece también

- Tu tampoco Sei, ten mucho cuidado - Van abraza cariñosamente a Sei y después vuelven a besarse, al separarse se miran a los ojos

- Ya te extraño - Van se sonroja completamente y baja la mirada apenado por las palabras cursis de Sei pero después sonríe, Sei da dos pasos atrás hacia su Gundam sin dejar de mirar a Van quien agarra otra vez el cable y comienza a subir volteando a ver a Sei

- Sei, por favor perdóname - piensa mientras lo observa, con tristeza Van mira por última vez a Sei y después voltea hacia arriba observando la cabina de piloto, Sei deja de mirar a Van y corre hacia su Gundam subiendo también por el cable. Al subir Van hasta la cabina es observado pícaramente por Jean, el pelirrojo lo nota y voltea hacia él

- ¿Lo ves? Era cuestión de declararse - comenta el rubio, Van asiente con la cabeza

- Jean, ve con cuidado - Van sonríe ampliamente a su compañero y entra a la cabina cerrando enseguida su puerta, Jean se extraña un poco pero no le toma mucha importancia, después voltea hacia Saki, la chica se acomodaba la ropa

- ¡Ey mi amor, suerte! - sonrojada Saki voltea hacia Jean con los ojos muy abiertos

- Tonto - apenada le da la espalda y después entra también a cabina y cierra la puerta... - Suerte también para ti Jean - como difícilmente lo hacía la piloto sonríe. Confundido por la respuesta de Saki, Jean voltea hacia el Gundam de Sei donde el hijo de la Ministro aún no entraba a cabina y había visto la escena, Jean hace una mueca a su compañero de confusión y Sei solamente se encoge de hombros, él tampoco entendía a las mujeres

- ¡Suerte amigo! - le grita Jean a Sei, el hijo de Relena sonríe y le hace a su compañero el saludo militar, Jean también sonríe y ambos entran a sus respectivos Gundam. Habiendo ya entrado los cuatro pilotos, los mecánicos comienzan a dar las indicaciones de que soltarán a los Mobile Suites de la base en la que estaban sujetados y otros comienzan a abrir la puerta del hangar por donde los Gundam atravesarían un pasillo antes de salir de la gran nave. Al soltar las máquinas y terminar de abrir la gran puerta, el primer Gundam que sale es el de Sei, seguido por el de Van, Jean y Saki respectivamente, los Mobile recorren el pasillo y salen al exterior deteniéndose unos segundos en el espacio, después cada quien toma el rumbo indicado por Milliardo, Sei iría a la región Este, Van al Norte, Jean al Sur y Saki al Oeste, cada uno de ellos abarcarían las zonas trazadas antes por el Estratega, en cabina poseían un extenso plano cartesiano que les sería de gran utilidad. Milliardo había sido muy cuidadoso al asignarles las zonas ya que del lado Sur se encontraba una gran concentración de rebeldes usados como soldados rasos para los cuales Jean parecía el indicado, además que la ciudad conocida como La Jaula se encontraba en ese lugar. Del lado Norte se encontraba una de las mayores concentraciones de rebeldes experimentados contando a Hamit a quien creían haber localizado sin saber que se encontraba en el Sur, Van parecía el indicado en esa zona por su experiencia. Del lado Oeste se encontraba el equipo de inteligencia de Hamit Kentle y en el Este se encontraba la zona menos peligrosa y donde se concentraba la mayor reserva de Mobiles Dolls del enemigo para lo cual Sei parecía ser el más indicado por su inexperiencia. Y así los cuatro pilotos comienzan su misión

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto en la Base principal del grupo rebelde ubicada bajo tierra a unos cuantos kilómetros de La Jaula, Hamit conversaba con un gran grupo de subordinados señalándoles en un mapa grande pegado a la pared, las zonas que deberían de abarcar, en aquella habitación había alrededor de 50 rebeldes, entre ellos incluido Nigel, sus demás subordinados se encontraban en diferentes puntos

- No sabemos que plan trazará nuestro enemigo, la información perteneciente al Estratega de la Alianza Milliardo Peacecraft ha sido celosamente resguardada en archivos físicos por lo que nuestro sistema no fue capaz de robar información en el Sistema interno en el cual no hay información de importancia, más sin embargo gracias a nuestras investigaciones podremos destruir a nuestro enemigo sin problema - los aplausos y ovaciones no se hacen esperar no dejando a Hamit terminar con su plática, un poco molesto el jefe del grupo rebelde golpea con su batuta el mapa y todos guardan silencio... – No podemos cantar victoria aún, ya les había informado sobre nuestro gran problema, esos malditos Gundam – con expresión de fastidio Hamit hace otra pausa y los oyentes vuelven a platicar entre sí mostrándose mutuamente su preocupación... – Como saben, no solo nos allegamos de recursos económicos y materiales para financiar nuestra causa, también sustrajimos Mobile Dolls fabricados por La Alianza así como modelos de Mobile Suit piloteados para poder hacer ejemplares semejantes, tenemos mejores pilotos pero menos equipo, no podemos confiarnos ¿entendido? – nuevamente los cuchicheos se escuchan por la habitación entre los cuales se podían distinguir opiniones como "Les patearemos el trasero a esos estúpidos Gundam" o "No nos dejaremos vencer" "Pelearemos con todo", ante lo cual Hamit sonríe complacido, se había allegado de buen equipo para la causa anti alianza. Entre los murmullos y aplausos se encontraba Nigel serio observando a su jefe con los brazos cruzados, Hamit se da cuenta que le mira y hace una seña con la mano a sus subordinados para que guarden silencio y después voltea hacia Nigel... - ¿Tienes algo que decir? -

- Solo una cosa, de obtener la victoria ¿qué haremos? - todos se quedan completamente callados ante la pregunta y voltean rápidamente hacia Hamit quien había borrado su sonrisa

- Me sorprende que preguntes algo así, sabes que estamos en contra del gobierno Imperialista de Relena Peacecraft, lo primero es destruirles y tomar posesión de la Alianza para disolverla y así destruir su sistema de una Nación Mundial, sabes que al concluirse la Operación Terra las naciones del mundo y las colonias se unificaron, cada una de ellas tiene un dirigente pero todos ellos están al mando de Relena Peacecraft y su gabinete... nuestras ideas son en principio antiimperialistas y liberales, es por eso que a las naciones de la Tierra y las colonias las independizaremos del tiranismo de la Alianza para darles la libertad - con firmeza y convicción las palabras solemnes de Hamit sorprenden a los presentes que comienzan a aplaudir y ovacionar, Nigel en cambio le sostiene un tiempo la mirada a su jefe y después poco a poco comienza a sonreír sumándose a la ovación

- ¡¡Libertad!! Arriba nuestro jefe, arriba Hamit!! - todos estaban muy contentos a diferencia de Hamit, estaba orgulloso de su ejército pero a la vez se sentía algo triste

- Ojalá pudieras compartir éste momento con nosotros - mientras recibía los aplausos y porras Hamit pensaba en Jean, añorando esa época en la que alguna vez compartían las batallas y los ideales, ignoraba si el rubio continuaba con vida pero esa guerra la peleaba en gran parte por aquel Honor que siempre habían anhelado juntos. Después de la ovacionada plática de Hamit, el jefe de los rebeldes comienza a explicarles su estrategia, aquellos que le escuchaban eran sus subordinados del lado Sur, algunos hombres y mujeres con grandes habilidades que a la vez no poseían en aquella base una gran infraestructura con el fin de hacer un camuflaje casi perfecto y despistar a los que luchaban a favor de la alianza, estrategia que había tenido grandes resultados ya que Milliardo y su equipo pensaba que Hamit Kentle se encontraba en el lado Norte donde se encuentra la Base militar enemiga más grande de los Rebeldes

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Decenas de Preventivos vigilaban las zonas en guerra y a la vez subían a las personas en camiones para llevarles a los refugios aunque estos eran insuficientes, otros preventivos auxiliaban a los combatientes como refuerzos, todos esperaban la llegada de los Gundam, esperanzados en que fueran ellos quienes dieran fin a la guerra.

En una de las regiones del lado Oeste Saki llega a una de las colonias más grandes a cumplir su primera misión. La chica deja a su Dark Psycho algunos kilómetros lejos de la Base y lo cubre para esconderlo portando con ella un par de armas, en el cinturón poseía un arma calibre 22, una navaja y un par de explosivos de corto alcance, amarrada a la pierna derecha un par de dagas y escondido en el zapato del lado izquierdo una navaja, pero tal vez su arma más mortífera era su habilidad en el espionaje y las artes marciales que desde pequeña le habían sido inculcadas. La piloto del 05 se infiltra en la Base con detenimiento y diligencia, los pasillos estaban ligeramente iluminados y ni siquiera un solo murmullo podía escucharse por lo que Saki se va con cuidado caminando pegada a la pared, a simple vista se había podido dar cuenta que había varias cámaras vigilando, por unos momentos Saki se detiene y desde la pared comienza a estudiar el comportamiento de las cámaras dándose cuenta que cada 10 segundos la cámara daba un giro de 60 grados hacia la izquierda, la chica se prepara y al dar un giro la cámara hacia ella, rápidamente entra en uno de los pasillos contiguos del lado derecho, toma uno de los explosivos y lo avienta a donde la cámara giraría la próxima vez causando la explosión del lado contrario al que se dirigía y así poder distraer a los vigilantes, enseguida la alarma suena y a lo lejos las voces de los soldados se escuchan, Saki corre rápidamente hacia el lado contrario al del disturbio y logra entrar al pasillo principal donde se encontraban otras cámaras, Saki voltea hacia ambos lados, saca otro de los explosivos y lo avienta hacia la izquierda a 5 metros de distancia, saca su pistola y corre hacia la derecha disparando en las cámaras. La piloto corre con gran velocidad y llega hasta la habitación deseada, saca del bolsillo de su pantalón un aparato para descifrar contraseñas y lo activa, descifra la contraseña pero antes de que pueda abrir la puerta escucha el sonido de un arma preparándose, Saki voltea de reojo hacia atrás

- ¿Se te perdió algo lindura? - se escucha una voz burlona de hombre, Saki aprieta los dientes y guarda silencio – Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte, pídeme lo que quieras – dice el hombre acercando sus labios al oído de la chica y poniendo su arma en la espalda

- Lo siento pero... - girándose rápidamente Saki le da un puñetazo al hombre impidiéndole disparar, él solamente se tambalea un poco y logra disparar pero sin darle a Saki... – Solo a Jean podría permitirle algo así – rápido y sin vacilaciones saca su arma y dispara al hombre entre las cejas, un poco de sangre cae sobre su rostro y con el brazo lo limpia, guarda su arma y entra a la habitación donde había una gran computadora, se dirige a ella, saca un chip y comienza a vaciar información, a lo lejos comienzan a escucharse unos pasos rápidos por lo que saca el chip de la computadora y sale de la habitación, al hacerlo a lo lejos ve a algunos soldados dirigirse hacia donde esta así que saca un explosivo y se los avienta antes de que le disparen, saca su arma calibre 22 y la deja en su mano comenzando a correr para huir. A su paso encuentra soldados que intentan impedir que avance pero ella los elimina a todos sin titubear, poseía sangre fría, al salir de la Base se limita a hacer explotar la entrada dejando a los demás soldados con vida y después corre hacia su Gundam el cual no había sido descubierto, sube en él enseguida y se marcha de esa colonia

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quatre continuaba en el Hospital con Trowa antes de salir para formar parte de la Batalla al igual que Wufei, pero el ex piloto del 04 a diferencia del 05 primero necesitaba información de los pasos de su amigo antes de actuar. Quatre leía a Trowa uno de sus libros favoritos, los signos vitales del 03 eran estables y en su rostro se reflejaba la tranquilidad por lo que Quatre se daba cuenta que le escuchaba atentamente

- ¡Déjame en paz, no seas igualado! - Quatre deja de leer cuando cree escuchar a lo lejos la voz de Relena, el rubio cierra el libro y se pone de pie

- Tranquilo mi amor, ahora vuelvo - Quatre sonríe hacia Trowa y después sale de la habitación para ver el motivo de los gritos, el rubio se sorprende cuando ve que sí se trata de Relena, quien era sujetada por un doctor que le pedía se tranquilizara, la mujer ve a Quatre salir de la habitación y se sorprende ya que no sabía de su regreso, Relena se calma y el doctor al ver que ambos se miraban suelta a la Ministro

- Usted... - dice el Doctor

- Sí, yo me hago cargo - Quatre sonríe amablemente al hombre, en cambio Relena lo mira con desprecio

- Ignorante ¿no sabes quien soy yo? - pregunta con soberbia, el hombre la mira serio y después sonríe

- Lo sé Ministro pero incluso usted debe respetar a los pacientes que aquí se encuentran y sus gritos perturban la paz - responde sin nada de cuidado y con un poco de burla, Quatre se sorprende por la osadía del Doctor y se evita reír, en cambio Relena se enoja aún más y le voltea la cara

- Igualado - ofendida la mujer ignora al doctor quien pide permiso y se aleja, Quatre se acerca hacia Relena con seriedad, ella también lo mira de forma seria

- Relena ¿puedo ayudarte? - pregunta tranquilamente

- No esperaba verte aquí Quatre, como han pasado los años - comenta con seriedad sin pretender parecer interesada al verlo ahí... – Pero da igual, a quien busco es a Wufei – concluye con tono molesto, Quatre sabía que trabajaban juntos por lo que no se sorprende de que lo busque

- No está aquí - responde mirándola a los ojos

- ¡¿Dónde está?! - pregunta enojada mirando con rabia a Quatre, desde que había dejado su Gabinete Político le había tomado desprecio al ex piloto, el rubio se molesta de que grite

- Ya dijo el doctor que te tranquilices, aquí hay enfermos y heridos - reprende también con enfado pero con tono bajo de voz

- ¡No me importan en absoluto, quiero ver a Wufei, quiero que me diga porque reclutó a esa clase de gente! - grita molesta, Quatre entiende que habla de los pilotos y frunce el ceño con molestia ya que entre ellos estaba Adler

- Baja la voz y dime a que te refieres - pide tranquilamente a la mujer aunque se moría de ganas de sacarla de ahí, Relena empuña las manos y mira duramente a Quatre

- ¡Quiero saber porque Wufei escogió a esos pilotos, que repugnante!... - la mirada de Quatre también se endurece con las palabras de Relena pero la deja continuar - ¡No quiero que Sei conviva con esa clase de personas, un delincuente rebelde, un asqueroso homosexual, una asesina a sueldo... y al maldito hijo de un violador! - sin soportarlo más Quatre estrella en Relena una fuerte bofetada que casi la hace caer al suelo dejándole la mejilla con la marca de su mano, Relena grita al contacto de la mano y unas lágrimas le salen por las orillas de los ojos, la Ministro abre los ojos ampliamente y mira sorprendida a Quatre quien tenía en el rostro una mirada sombría y llena de rencor, el rubio se agarra la mano con la que había abofeteado a Relena

- Me disculpo por pegarle a una mujer, pero no te voy a permitir hablar así de Adler que nada tiene que ver con la sangre maldita de ese hombre - sentencia con odio, las piernas de Relena tiemblan ante la mirada de Quatre, el rubio da un paso hacia ella... – No importa si eres la Ministro, lárgate de aquí o te echo... y aléjate de Adler porque si algo le sucede por tu culpa yo mismo te mato – finaliza con dureza, Relena traga saliva pero después sonríe nerviosa

- A estas alturas ya debe estar muerto... además, no te queda ese papel de Padre protector ¿qué acaso no los abandonaste a Trowa y a él? - comenta con burla, Quatre se sorprende y también entristece, por unos segundos baja la mirada

- Yo... no, tú no tienes derecho a hablarme así - Quatre levanta la mirada y otra vez mira a Relena con dureza y rencor, ella se intimida nuevamente y sin soltarse la mejilla le da la espalda al rubio

- No te lo perdonaré, siempre estuviste de parte de Duo y ésta bofetada te va a pesar - Sin mirar hacia atrás Relena se aleja, Quatre la mira marcharse y suspira profundamente

- Dios, como tenía ganas de hacer esto - el rubio sonríe volteando a ver su mano con la que había golpeado a Relena, las palabras de la mujer lo tenían sin cuidado, él sabía que Adler se encontraba con vida y además él también era alguien poderoso y con muchas influencias a quien difícilmente ella podía hacerle daño

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean llega a la región Sur a unos cuantos kilómetros de la vieja escuela y de La Jaula, en ese punto medio deja resguardado su Gundam y portando un par de armas se dirige a la ciudad conocida como La Jaula, su cabello lo oculta con un gorro y camina por las calles como cualquier otro ciudadano, su misión ahí era reclutar información, ahí se encontraba una base rebelde conocida por los militares pero aquella era solo una distracción para mantener oculta la verdadera Base de los rebeldes. El piloto del Albatros llega a una de las cantinas más recurridas por aquellos que se dedicaban a los negocios sucios, Jean se dirige hacia la barra donde hay dos bancos disponibles y toma asiento en uno, el cantinero se acerca a él, un hombre alto y musculoso de gran bigote

- ¿Qué quieres? - pregunta sin pizca de cortesía

- Vodka y... - Jean hace una pausa y levanta la mirada observando fijamente al cantinero, él comprende la situación y afirma con la cabeza, se retira unos momentos para servir la copa, la entrega a Jean y después se agacha, agarra algo debajo de la barra y lo entrega a Jean, se trataba de un paquete, el lo abre un poco para confirmar que sea lo que pidió y al ver que si se trataba de eso sonríe, saca algo de dinero y lo entrega al cantinero, bebe un trago del vodka que había pedido y se marcha sin hacer comentario alguno, al pasar por la puerta para salir de la cantina, Nigel entraba a la misma, Jean tenía la cabeza agachada y las manos dentro de los bolsillos, de reojo ve a su antiguo compañero a quien reconoce enseguida pero sin parecer obvio se sigue y sale del lugar, Nigel voltea hacia atrás y mira la puerta por algunos segundos

- Ese olor... - moviendo la cabeza para despejar sus ideas, Nigel vuelve a darse la media vuelta y camina hacia la barra, ahí todavía estaba el vaso que había dejado Jean, Nigel lo observa fijamente y se queda paralizado... – Vodka a medio beber... no, es imposible – tratando de parecer escéptico Nigel se sienta en la banca donde había estado Jean y avienta el vaso hacia el otro extremo de la barra mostrándose muy molesto, ya que si Jean realmente estaba vivo y había estado ahí entonces Hamit se olvidaría de él para siempre ya que era Jean a quien realmente amaba.

El piloto de Albatros camina por las calles de La Jaula, conocía la ciudad casi a la perfección y sabía muy bien donde conseguir información y otras cosas más. Jean llega a un viejo Hotel casi en ruinas, en lo que podía llamarse recepción se encontraba un anciano leyendo el periódico del día, el rubio se acerca a él con la cabeza agachada, el anciano nota su presencia y sin dejar de mirar el periódico le habla

- Parece que por fin veremos una nueva guerra, pero ésta vez no sucederá un milagro... ¿no lo crees así estimado Jean? - el rubio sonríe y levanta la cabeza poco a poco, el anciano también levanta la mirada y cierra el periódico

- Tan negativo como siempre Bob - comenta con sarcasmo, el anciano echa una gran carcajada y después mira contento a Jean con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- Todos por aquí creen que estas muerto muchacho y por lo que veo no quieres que se den cuenta de tu regreso - dice ya un poco más serio, Jean afirma con la cabeza sin apartarle la mirada a su viejo amigo

- Estoy tras la pista de Hamit, a mí no me engaña, sé que ésta por ésta zona - comenta borrando su sonrisa, no era su costumbre ir tras la pista de viejos amigos y por su parte el anciano se sorprende

- Entonces tú... ¿eres aliado de los enemigos? - pregunta mirándolo con desconfianza, Jean guarda silencio por unos momentos sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos

- No me mires como si fuera un traidor, Hamit se pasó de los límites y mucha gente a muerto innecesariamente, lo único que pretendo es detener el derramamiento de sangre, lo que suceda con la tal Relena me tiene sin cuidado - se defiende con firmeza, el anciano se sorprende por sus palabras quedándose atónito por unos segundos, después sonríe, Jean borra su seriedad y también se sorprende por la reacción de su amigo

- Muchacho, has madurado - Jean se sonroja por aquellas palabras y sonríe apenado rascándose la cabeza

- Bueno yo... no quiero que más niños pasen por lo mismo que yo, si es necesario moriré - comenta nuevamente con firmeza mostrándose melancólico, el anciano se enorgullece por su amigo y le palmea un par de veces el hombro

- Me alegra oírte hablar así Jean y ¿sabes algo? Hamit está en ésta ciudad - confiesa por fin

- ¿Sabes donde? - pregunta con interés

- Tienen una Base subterránea no se exactamente donde -

- Gracias Bob -

- Todo sea por ayudar a un buen amigo - el anciano sonríe amablemente y Jean le contesta la sonrisa

- Me dio gusto saber que estas bien, cuídate mucho Bob - Jean sonríe nuevamente haciéndole una seña de despedida a su amigo y comienza a caminar hacia la salida

- ¿Piensas matarle? - la pregunta de Bob hace detener a Jean

- Trataré de convencerlo de desistir pero... de ser necesario lo haré - sin decir más Jean se aleja mostrándose preocupado, para él Hamit era como un hermano mayor

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al llegar al Este donde le había sido asignado, Sei dentro de su Gundam comienza a hacer un reconocimiento aéreo de los alrededores, la primera colonia a la que había ido no se encontraba muy habitada, casi en su totalidad era habitada por rebeldes que habían tomado dicha colonia desde hace algún tiempo, la Alianza tenía conocimiento de ello pero por considerarla una Colonia insignificante no habían hecho nada al respecto. Sei encuentra la Base de los rebeldes y desciende, el enemigo nota su presencia y enseguida un par de Mobile Dolls le da la bienvenida con un par de disparos los cuales Sei esquiva sin atacar

- Recuerda los entrenamientos Sei - inconscientemente las manos de Sei tiemblan un poco, era su primera vez en batalla, Milliardo estaba consciente de ello y por eso lo había mandado a ese tipo de zonas dándole por primera misión aquella colonia la cual debía recuperar. Sei esquiva cuanto disparo le dan hasta que un Mobile le ataca por la espalda, entonces se da media vuelta y dispara derribándolo enseguida... – Eres un gallina Sei – armándose de más valor Sei comienza a atacar a todos los Mobile Dolls derribándolos al instante ya que ninguno era oponente para su majestuoso Gundam, al acabar con ellos suspira profundamente – Aún no termina – decidido Sei desciende hacia la Base pero antes de pisar tierra aparece otro Mobile, Sei se pone en posición de defensa y poco a poco continúa bajando hasta tocar tierra, el otro Mobile permanece quieto frente al Gundam de Sei y espera... – Maldición – masculla entre dientes, cambia su posición de defensa a la de ataque y avanza medio paso al frente mientras el otro Mobile permanece quieto... - ¿Qué debo hacer si ese Mobile no piensa atacarme? Diablos, tendré que hacerlo yo - dudándolo un poco Sei comienza a disparar hacia el Mobile pero éste le esquiva las balas avanzando a prisa hacia el Gundam logrando asestarle un golpe con el brazo en la cabeza, el impacto hace trastabillar a Sei, el Mobile aprovecha la confusión del piloto y vuelve a acercarse para darle un par de golpes más y después sujetándolo del brazo lo avienta con fuerza, Sei se sujeta con fuerza de los controles de mano de su Gundam y trata de recuperarse costándole mucho trabajo pero logra ponerse de pie... - ¡Demonios! - enojado por mostrarse tan débil se acerca al Mobile e intenta darle un golpe pero éste le sujeta el brazo y lo avienta nuevamente, ésta vez el Gundam no cae al suelo y comienza a disparar hacia el Mobile haciéndolo retroceder con cada bala pero el Mobile intenta oponerse haciendo un esfuerzo por avanzar y también comienza a disparar... – Pero ¿por qué? – Sei se extraña bastante del comportamiento de ese Mobile, era distinto a todos los demás.

Casi derrotado el Mobile cae al suelo sin dejar de disparar hacia el Gundam, Sei cesa de disparar y poco a poco el Mobile enemigo se detiene, Sei se queda quieto unos momentos hasta que comprende la situación y se paraliza por completo mientras su corazón comienza a latir a prisa

- No, ese no... era un Mobile Doll - preocupado Sei baja enseguida de su Gundam y corre hacia el otro Mobile Suit, su corazón cada vez latía más a prisa y cuando llega hasta la otra máquina abre enseguida la cabina, dentro de ella se encontraba un chico aproximadamente de su edad con algunas heridas y un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca, aún se encontraba con vida y al ver a Sei lo observa fijamente

- Vaya... realmente... los Gundam son fuertes... pero... creo que no puedo... decir lo mismo de... su piloto - haciendo un último esfuerzo el chico escupe sangre y sonríe antes de morir, Sei lo mira morir y abre los ojos ampliamente, nervioso baja del Mobile y se mira las manos imaginándolas llenas de sangre

- Yo... soy un asesino... yo no... quería - sintiendo un vuelco en el estómago se deja caer de rodillas y golpea fuertemente el suelo, sabía desde un inicio que para cumplir su misión debía arrebatar vidas, pero aún así resultaba difícil hacerlo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de una ardua batalla Van termina con su primera misión del lado Norte, gracias a su experiencia le había resultado fácil acabar con sus oponentes, en su mayoría Mobiles Suits. Van deja su Mobile en una de las Bases de Preventers mientras se toma un tiempo para llamarle a Wufei, el ex piloto se encontraba en la Base principal de Preventer cuando recibe la llamada

- Aún es pronto para comenzar a recibir noticias ¿sucedió algo? - pregunta Wufei al contestar mostrándose un poco preocupado

- Nada importante, solo quería saber cuales son tus planes para mí - responde Van con seriedad, aunque había recibido órdenes por parte de Milliardo a quien realmente servía era a su padre adoptivo

- ¿Planes para ti? No, por lo pronto limítate a obedecer a Milliardo -

- ¿Solo eso? y... ¿qué paso con Relena? - cuestiona preocupado, odiaba a la mujer pero no dejaba de ser la madre del hombre a quien amaba

- Te relevo de ello - la respuesta de Wufei sorprende sobremanera al piloto, desde un inicio el chino le había asignado la misión de matar a la Ministro pero ahora sin más le quitaba aquella tarea

- No entiendo - dice confundido

- Te lo he dicho, limítate solamente a seguir órdenes de Milliardo - sin agregar más Wufei corta la llamada dejando a Van muy confundido, su padre sonaba muy extraño y además le quitaba de una misión que sabía era importante para él, le parecía muy raro pero luego las palabras de Adler llegan a su mente recordando aquello que ahora parecía cierto, Wufei solamente le estaba utilizando. Van aprieta los dientes mostrándose algo preocupado, seguramente Wufei le había perdido confianza ahora que sabía estaba enamorado de Sei, tal vez por eso le había quitado de la misión.

Tras colgarle a Van el teléfono, Wufei guarda su móvil dentro de su chaqueta y mientras permanece sentado en su escritorio mira hacia la luz de la lámpara

- No puedo hacer que mates a la madre del hombre que amas, no es justo - piensa mientras cierra los ojos, deseaba fuertemente ver a Relena muerta pero para eso contaba con muchos subordinados que llevaran a cabo la misión

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tras los ataques registrados en los distintos puntos del Sistema donde habían actuado los Gundam, las Bases enemigas comienzan a mandar informes a la Base central de los Rebeldes, Hamit se mostraba molesto, sabía desde un principio que los Gundam no serían fáciles de derrotar pero no esperaba ver aquellos resultados tan pronto, ellos en cambio solamente habían atacado L3 la cual habían casi destruido, además daban por perdido a uno de los 5 Gundam fabricados por la Alianza, esto último les daba algo de ventaja aunque no lo podían asegurar

- ¡Nigel, quiero ver a Nigel! - grita molesto Hamit a uno de sus hombres que estaba en la oficina con él cuando había recibido algunos informes, el hombre lo entiende como una orden y sale de la habitación para buscar a Nigel, el chico acababa de llegar de la cantina cuando se topa con él

- Hamit te busca, esta muy molesto - informa a Nigel quien al escucharlo corre hacia donde se encuentra Hamit

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta preocupado, Hamit voltea hacia él mostrándose furioso

- Comenzaron a atacar ¡quiero que muevas a la gente del Norte! - ordena

- ¿Solo al Norte? - inquiere confundido

- Al Este se han movido torpemente, no me importa cual sea la razón pero en el Norte nos han derrotado la Base de XS-609, del lado Sur no ha habido movimientos y al Oeste solamente irrumpieron en una Base, el Gundam que atacó el Norte sabe muy bien lo que hace - responde sin pausas, Nigel adopta una postura seria y hace el saludo militar

- Iré personalmente al Norte - comenta solemnemente, Hamit lo mira detenidamente y niega con la cabeza dándole enseguida la espalda a su compañero, Nigel deja el saludo... – Por qué? – cuestiona un poco molesto

- No puedo perderte a ti también - responde con voz baja, Nigel se sorprende bastante por la respuesta y se sonroja

- Pero Hamit... -

- ¡Te he dicho que no! - interrumpe con fastidio callándolo... – Organiza a los mejores y envíalos al Norte – ordena y Nigel acata enseguida marchándose de ahí... – No dejaré que suceda lo mismo – Hamit aprieta con fuerza los ojos mientras recuerda

---- Flash back ----

- ¡Esta es la oportunidad que esperábamos! - grita Jean exasperado a su amigo pero él estaba en su postura seria

- Entiende que no se trata de eso, la Ministro tiene sus guardaespaldas - explica Hamit pero el rubio estaba necio en querer atacar a Relena quien se encontraba en una visita diplomática en aquella Colonia hace 3 años

- ¿Entonces cuando será? Cuando podremos matarle? - pregunta triste agachando la cabeza, su amigo sonríe y se acerca colocando ambas manos sobre los hombros del rubio, Jean levanta la cabeza y lo mira a los ojos

- Por lo pronto no tenemos tanta fuerza, ten paciencia Jean, le odio al igual que tú - responde con una gran sonrisa pero en cambio Jean lo mira serio

- No Hamit, yo no quiero esperar - enojado Jean golpea los brazos de Hamit haciendo que lo suelte y entonces sale corriendo

- ¡Jean regresa! - pide Hamit a su amigo volteando hacia la puerta pero Jean no regresa, enojado Hamit golpea la pared más cercana a él... – Maldición – expresa molesto por haber sido desobedecido sin haber pensado siquiera que aquella iba a ser la última vez que viera a su amigo

---- Fin del flash back ----

- De haberlo sabido, lo hubiera evitado - Hamit abre los ojos y un par de lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas, hace tres años que su amigo había desaparecido sin dejar rastro

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casi al anochecer en el planeta Tierra, del lado Norte se encontraba una pequeña casa donde una persona preparaba un recipiente con agua fría y acomodaba un par de toallas mientras silbaba una canción, todo estaba en total paz, solamente el silbido de aquella persona y de los grillos podía oírse, el sol poco a poco se ocultaba hasta dar entrada a la noche y a una brillante luna y un cielo estrellado, aquel era una especie de Pueblo, la casa era de madera con toques bastante modestos y rústicos. La paz y la tranquilidad se ven perturbados cuando un grito inmenso se escucha retumbar por toda la casa

- ¡DESPERTOOOO! - se escucha una voz de niño pequeño haciendo que la persona tire el cazo con agua fría y voltee hacia el techo de la cocina

- ¡¡Me asustaste... allá voy!! - olvidándose de lo que iba a llevar al segundo piso echa a correr hacia la habitación y cuando llega efectivamente el visitante había despertado, una sonrisa surca su rostro cuando lo ve con los ojos abiertos observando todo con confusión, al lado izquierdo de la cama se encontraba sentada su hermana mayor limpiándose unas lágrimas de felicidad, a los pies de la cama estaba su hermanito dando brincos de emoción por el herido, cerca de la ventana otro de sus hermanos quien parecía un poco molesto observaba al intruso con recelo, éste era un poco menor y por último estaba su hermanita la más pequeña, una bebe de 2 años

- ¿Dónde... estoy? - pregunta el herido mostrándose muy confundido y sintiendo todo el cuerpo adolorido

- Estas en Saint Hope - contesta mientras se acerca a la cama con una gran sonrisa... - ¿Quién eres? Mi nombre es Reda - sonríe ampliamente con amabilidad, el herido voltea al escuchar la voz

- Yo... soy... - entrecerrando los ojos y tocándose la frente intenta recordar costándole trabajo pero enseguida miles de imágenes vienen a su mente... – Adler... me llamo Adler Bloom – responde con esfuerzo

- ¡No me interesa quien eres, vete de aquí! - dice con enojo el chico que estaba cerca de la ventana dando unos pasos hacia la cama, Reda entrecierra los ojos y lo mira

- No seas tan desconfiado Nate (**NA:** Neit) - reprende con enojo... – En su estado no puede irse – concluye cruzándose de brazos y volteando a ver a Adler

- ¡Bah! Como quieras - expresa molesto y camina hacia la puerta para retirarse, Reda suspira profundo y se acerca a la cama sentándose a un costado de Adler cerca de los pies

- No te preocupes, cuidaremos de ti - sonríe amable cerrándole un ojo al piloto, Adler hace una mueca de dolor al intentar moverse y después voltea a verle sonriéndole también

- Gracias pequeña - dice amablemente pero Reda borra su sonrisa completamente y se pone de pie mirando duramente a Adler

- ¡Idiota! - dice con enojo y sale de la habitación dejando confuso a Adler mientras el pequeño y la muchacha se ríen, Adler no comprende y voltea hacia la mayor de las hermanas quien deja de reír y lo mira también

- ¿Dije algo malo? Es mayor de lo que aparenta? - pregunta confundido pero ella niega con la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa

- No es eso, lo que pasa es que Reda es un chico - explica con voz burlona, Adler se sonroja por haber cometido semejante error

- Un... chico - dice entre dientes, realmente había creído que Reda era una chica ya que su rostro era fino como tal y poseía facciones muy delicadas, además era delgado y muy lindo, su rostro estaba más que rojo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Había llegado la noche y solamente había destruido una Base, aún faltaba mucho para completar su primera misión pero desde que había asesinado a aquel piloto no dejaba de pensar en ello, se encontraba sentado a pies de su Gundam, tenía las rodillas flexionadas y mantenía la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos, un par de horas atrás había llorado y ahora solamente estaba quieto mientras miles de pensamientos pasaban por su mente, entre ellos una pregunta que no lo dejaba tranquilo: ¿Qué hago aquí? Su madre le había exigido convertirse en un piloto Gundam y luchar por la paz de la Tierra y las Colonias pero ¿aquello era correcto? Quitar del camino a quien nos estorba ¿eso era lo correcto? La verdad es que él mismo no tenia una idea clara por la cual luchaba, no tenía ideales ni objetivos personales ¿acaso solamente era una pieza más del rompecabezas?

- Soy... un asesino - molesto consigo mismo Sei empuña con fuerza sus manos y poco a poco levanta la cabeza mirando hacia el frente... - ¡Estúpida máquina! - aún más molesto Sei se pone de pie y volteando hacia su Gundam le da una patada... - ¡Ni siquiera... ni siquiera entiendo por qué estoy luchando! - realmente estaba muy molesto, con su madre por haberlo metido en eso, con Wufei por querer ver en él a su amigo fallecido y con él mismo por ser tan débil, lo habían escogido para una importante misión y aún así no podía hacer nada por ayudar, además no tenía ningún deseo de pelear

-- Tu padre fue un gran piloto -- aquellas palabras que Wufei le había dicho hace algún tiempo llegan a su mente cuando esta a punto de darle otra patada a su Mobile, y abriendo ampliamente sus ojos se queda completamente quieto

- Entonces él... también fue un asesino... el fue un maldito asesino - completamente confundido y ahora más enojado Sei comienza a golpear con los puños una de las patas de su Gundam, estaba muy molesto y sus golpes eran tan fuertes al grado que comenzaba a sangrar su piel... – ¿Quién demonios eras tú? – cansado de golpear al Gundam, Sei cae de rodillas al suelo con ambas manos sangrando y la respiración agitada, nunca antes se había puesto a pensar en su padre de esa forma, realmente hasta ese día nunca le había interesado saber de Heero Yuy, el hombre que lo había engendrado, ya que para él Heero solamente había sido un hombre que vivía en la misma casa que él y quien nunca se había mostrado como un verdadero padre, pero ahora aquella duda había surgido, había tenido un entrenamiento de semanas como piloto pero subir al Gundam y enfrentar la realidad resultaba completamente distinto, tal vez para comprender su misión debía conocer más acerca de su padre; su vida como piloto, su relación con Relena, su relación con Duo y los demás pilotos y también su relación con él pero ¿quién podía saber tanto de Heero Yuy?

- ¿Quién eras Heero Yuy? - agotado más mental que físicamente Sei cierra los ojos y se acuesta en el suelo quedándose dormido poco a poco

---- Flash back ----

- ¡No puedes controlar mi vida! - enojado como nunca Sei le gritaba a su madre mientras ella con aquella mirada serena de siempre lo observaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala, su hijo la miraba duramente mientras le gritaba y ella solamente callaba

- Irás a la escuela militar y no se diga más ¿entendiste? - responde al fin mostrándose muy firme y cruzando sus brazos en señal de que la decisión no cambiaría, Sei en cambio aprieta fuertemente los dientes y da la espalda a su madre para salir colérico de la estancia. A los pocos segundos de que sale, Heero entra a la sala, había escuchado la discusión desde el inicio mientras se ocultaba, Relena al verlo entrar separa sus brazos y lo observa con sorpresa, por lo general él actuaba como si ella no existiera y en ese momento la miraba a los ojos, el ex piloto del 01 se acerca quedando a dos metros de Relena

- ¿Por qué tomaste esa decisión sin consultármela? - pregunta enfadado pero mostrándose lo más sereno posible, Relena se sorprende aún más por el reclamo pero después sonríe sarcásticamente mirando con burla a Heero

- Vaya, el padre ha vuelto después de 12 años de ausencia, no me hagas reír ¿desde cuándo te importa Sei? - comenta con burla mirando altivamente a Heero quien no se inmuta con los comentarios sarcásticos de Relena y se acerca a ella haciendo que se ponga nerviosa, Heero se agacha y apoya sus manos en los brazos del sillón quedando su rostro a unos cuantos centímetros del de Relena

- Eres tú la menos indicada para decirme esas estupideces ¿o ya se te olvido lo que hiciste para retenerme? Quieres que Sei lo sepa? - Relena comienza a temblar de los nervios cuando escucha a Heero mientras que él se levanta y se aleja un par de pasos de Relena sin dejar de mirarla... – Todo éste tiempo he sido yo quien más se preocupa por él y te advierto que si lo involucras aunque sea un poco en algún conflicto bélico... te mataré con mis propias manos – advierte firmemente mirando a la mujer con la más fría de sus miradas, Relena comienza a temblar aún más y asustada se levanta del sillón y sale corriendo de la sala, Heero frunce el ceño molesto y también sale de la pieza. Relena llega hasta su cuarto y se encierra recargándose en la puerta tratando de normalizar su respiración, al cabo de algunos segundos una sonrisa maliciosa se forma en sus labios

- No Heero, tu no vivirás para ese entonces - aún agitada Relena ríe por lo bajo mostrando unos ojos vacíos, si no había podido utilizar a Sei para que Heero la amara entonces le sería útil para vengarse algún día de él.

Después de una semana todo estaba preparado para que Sei partiera de su casa para vivir por 5 años en la que sería su escuela, ese día Relena había tenido que salir y no iba a poder despedir a su hijo. Sei termina de bajar su última maleta y un mozo la sube a la limosina que aguardaba por él, el chico voltea hacia atrás para ver su casa antes de partir y después avanza hacia el auto pero escucha unos pasos atrás de él y deteniéndose voltea hacia atrás llevándose una gran sorpresa cuando ve a su padre atrás de él mirándole fijamente

- Padre... - masculla mientras lo observa con detenimiento, el aire comienza a soplar moviendo las hebras de sus cabellos y el silencio los envuelve por algunos minutos... - ¿Qué sucede padre? - pregunta serio después del incómodo silencio, Heero lo continúa mirando a los ojos unos segundos más y sin decir nada le da la espalda y entra a la casa, Sei se desilusiona y suspirando vuelve a caminar hacia el auto, entra y el mozo le cierra la puerta, después sube al auto y se marchan de ahí... - Que tonto soy ¿cómo pude pensar que él me diría algo? - sin causarle sorpresa la indiferencia de su padre, Sei saca su celular y llama a Relena para decirle que ha salido de casa. Heero al entrar a la casa se dirige a su cuarto y comienza a empacar, ahora que Sei ya no estaba en casa de Relena no había motivo para quedarse

- "Cuídate mucho Sei" ¿por qué no se lo pude decir? - abatido Heero empaca algunas de sus cosas mientras se recrimina por quedarse helado ante su hijo, no es que no lo quisiera pero cada vez que estaba frente a él y veía en su mirada el rencor entonces se quedaba completamente mudo, no había forma de que le perdonase alguna vez

---- Fin del Flash back ----

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de haberse marchado Relena del Hospital, Quatre había salido de ahí para tratar algunos asuntos, en L4 aún tenía la oficina central de los negocios de su padre, aunque en todos esos años ahí no se había ocultado, de otra forma Trowa lo hubiera encontrado. Gran parte de los Maganac ya no trabajaban para el ex piloto, Rashid había muerto algunos años atrás a causa de una enfermedad, en esos momentos su aliado más fiel era Abdul. Quatre manda a llamar a su amigo a quien días atrás le había hecho un encargo especial

- ¿Me llamabas? - pregunta al entrar a la oficina, Quatre tenía la mirada fija en el escritorio y la levanta al oír la voz, portaba unos lentes especiales para lectura y sonriendo lo observa

- Así es ¿cómo te fue? - pregunta amablemente quitándose los lentes los cuales deja sobre el mueble, Abdul se acerca al escritorio y toma asiento

- Conseguí información valiosa - al escuchar el inicio de su reporte, Quatre se muestra muy interesado y apoyando los codos sobre los papeles que revisaba entrelaza las manos observando fijamente a su amigo... – Hay un infiltrado de los rebeldes en una de las Bases de Preventer, suponemos que es el director de una de ellas y el autor material de los robos de Mobile Suit a la Alianza – explica tranquilamente – También te interesará saber que Wufei tiene bajo su mando a personal de Preventer que está en contra de la Alianza – aquel segundo dato sorprende a Quatre que quita los brazos del escritorio y se recarga en el respaldo de la silla mostrando un semblante serio

- Como pensé, trata de derrocar al gobierno pero... ¿de qué manera está actuando? - el ex piloto se sentía confundido, su amigo había reunido a los pilotos Gundam y les había adiestrado bien en contra del movimiento de oposición, más sin embargo su intención al igual que la de los rebeldes era derrocar al gobierno actual de la Nación Mundial... - ¿Acaso esos chicos son solo un distractor? Los está usando de señuelos? - Abdul mira atentamente a Quatre quien desconcertado trataba de descubrir los planes de su amigo

- De eso no estamos seguros, pero sí de que no podemos confiar en él, Wufei conoce a Hamit Kentle desde hace algunos años ¿sabias eso? - creyendo que no podía intrigarse más, al escuchar aquel dato Quatre se preocupa

- No estaba enterado - comenta con seriedad

- ¿Y qué opinas de todo esto? - pregunta Abdul de forma interesada

- Si Wufei planea algo que perjudique el futuro de paz que estamos buscando entonces tendremos que frenarlo - responde triste

- ¿Matarlo? - pregunta sorprendido, sabía de sobra el afecto que ambos pilotos se tenían

- Sin duda Wufei representa un peligro y por más que quiera no puedo juzgar sus acciones pero... si al paso de su locura y su sed de venganza pretende llevarse entre ellas vidas inocentes, no estoy dispuesto a ser indulgente - responde de forma solemne pero a la vez con tristeza, cerrando después sus ojos, Abdul baja la mirada y se levanta de la silla para marcharse dejando solo a Quatre para que pueda pensar al respecto de la información que le ha llevado

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente Sei despierta sintiendo todo el cuerpo pesado por la carga emocional vivida el día anterior, se había aturdido con tantos pensamientos y el saberse asesino no le ayudaba en nada, la misión encomendada por su tío en esos momentos no le importaba realmente, antes de continuar con aquella lucha necesitaba aclarar todas sus dudas, ¿qué representaba realmente ser un piloto Gundam? Y sobre todo, saber quien había sido realmente su padre, aquello lo tenía aún más intrigado, su madre no solía hablar mucho de él y salvo Wufei y sus tíos, no conocía a otra persona que pudiera contarle acerca de su padre. Haciendo uso del comunicador de su Gundam, Sei contacta antes que nadie con Van, el piloto del Vulcano a diferencia de su novio había despertado horas atrás para continuar con su misión, el pelirrojo recibe la recepción de la comunicación y la acepta sonriendo ampliamente al ver que se trataba de Sei pero cuando la imagen se activa se sorprende al verlo bajo de ánimos

- ¿Qué sucede? Estas bien? - pregunta notoriamente preocupado, Sei niega moviendo la cabeza - ¿Estas lastimado? -

- No... es solo que no me siento bien - responde serio, Van se siente aliviado al saber que físicamente Sei estaba bien aunque emocionalmente parecía todo lo contrario

- Es duro ¿cierto? - dice mirándolo con ternura, Sei calla unos momentos

- Sí pero no deseo seguir haciéndolo sin una razón - informa con firmeza

- ¿Y que harás? -

- Buscar la verdad - la respuesta de Sei sorprende y confunde a Van que inclina ligeramente la cabeza, su novio parecía muy convencido

- Estoy de tu lado - las palabras de Van hacen sonreír a Sei que extiende su mano hacia el monitor y lo toca, Van hace lo mismo pareciendo que sus manos se tocan

- Yo sé, que puedo confiar en ti, te amo - sonriendo contento Sei corta la comunicación de Gundam a Gundam; y Van aún con la mano sobre el monitor agacha la cabeza

- ¿Qué harías si supieras el motivo por el cual me acerqué a ti? Me creerías que realmente me enamoré? No merezco tu confianza y tu amor - afligido por la situación Van empuña su mano y cierra los ojos apretándolos con fuerza

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al despertar en la mañana y abrir su ojos se encuentra con la mayor de los hermanos quien le sonreía ampliamente, él haciendo un gran esfuerzo logra recordar los sucesos del día anterior y los de días atrás. Wufei le había informado del incidente en L3 y le había informado de la situación de su tío llevándolo al Hospital para que lo viera, en aquel lugar se había reencontrado con Quatre a quien consideraba otro de sus padres, le había hecho ver que la situación por la que pasaba su tío era su culpa y después de una despedida dolorosa para ambos se había marchado lleno de furia para vengar a Trowa, había llegado a la Colonia donde se encontraba Milliardo y después de una serie de acontecimientos sin importancia había logrado obtener información aunque no era precisamente la que buscaba, ya que su objetivo había sido matar a Hamit Kentle, en su lugar había destruido un par de Bases hasta encontrarse en una de ellas con un gran oponente y después de una corta Batalla que casi le cuesta la vida había quedado inconsciente, al despertar se encontraba con la sorpresa de estar en lo que parecía una humilde casa, por lo que veía estaba bien atendido y las personas ahí parecían de lo más amable salvo aquel chiquillo a quien llamaban por el nombre de Nate

- Ya recuerdo todo - murmura para sí apenas siendo escuchado por la chica

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - pregunta amablemente acercando a Adler un vaso de agua, él lo toma y bebe un poco regresando el vaso, tenía mucha sed pero tenía el estómago vacío

- No muy bien... me duele todo el cuerpo - responde cerrando los ojos e intentando sentarse un poco pero la chica le coloca una mano en el pecho y vuelve a acostarlo

- Te pondrás bien, déjame traerte algo de comer, debes tener hambre - al decirlo se pone de pie y volviendo a sonreír sale de la habitación, Adler mira el techo atentamente volviendo a repasar los últimos acontecimientos antes de quedar inconsciente, casi enseguida recuerda el percance de la noche anterior e intenta sentarse de nuevo pero el dolor se lo impide

- Debo pedirle disculpas - volviendo a hacer un esfuerzo Adler intenta sentarse pero siente un fuerte dolor en las costillas y grita. Reda se encontraba en la habitación contigua y lo escucha quejarse por lo que rápidamente sale de ahí y se dirige a la habitación donde se encontraba Adler, al llegar a ella el chico se tocaba sus costillas y se quejaba con los ojos fuertemente apretados

- ¿Estas bien? Qué paso? - pregunta muy preocupado pero el piloto no le respondía, Reda se acerca más a él dándole un abrazo, Adler deja de quejarse al sentir el cálido cuerpo del chico y olvidándose del dolor se sonroja

- Es solo... - el abrazo del chico lo había puesto muy nervioso pues no estaba acostumbrado a esas acciones, desde que Quatre había dejado a Trowa su tío no lo había vuelto a abrazar cariñosamente, salvo cuando se habían despedido

- ¡Lo siento! - soltándolo rápidamente Reda se aleja de Adler y también sonrojado lo mira

- No te preocupes - apoyando la cabeza en la almohada se lleva su mano derecha a las costillas y desvía la mirada al sentirse aún apenado

- ¿Estas mejor? Te traigo algo? - volviendo a acercarse un poco a la cama Reda mira con preocupación a Adler pero él miraba hacia otro lado

- Estoy bien, gracias - Reda sonríe aliviado y da media vuelta para salir del cuarto pero al hacerlo su hermana mayor iba llegando con el desayuno

- Ah, que bien que estas aquí, ayúdalo a comer porque Kali está llorando y debo darle su mamila - sonriendo de nuevo con amabilidad la hermana mayor pone la charola en las manos de Reda quien la miraba con resignación

- De acuerdo Emily - sin estar muy de acuerdo Reda se acerca de nuevo a la cama y deja la charola en el mueble a un lado de ella y después se acerca una silla mientras su hermana mayor se retira... – No te muevas – pide al ver las intenciones de Adler por sentarse, agarra el plato con fruta, con el tenedor agarra un poco y lo da a Adler quien levanta la cabeza y come lo ofrecido

- Gracias pero... no puedo comer acostado - Reda suspira y deja el plato con fruta sobre la bandeja, se levanta de la silla y sale de la habitación, Adler se queda un poco confuso pero cuando ve llegar a Reda con un par de almohadas entiende la intención

- Son las almohadas de los demás cuartos - explica mientras coloca una por una en la espalda de Adler para ayudarlo a sentarse sin que tuviera que hacer esfuerzo, después vuelve a sentarse y a agarrar el plato con fruta

- Listo - Reda vuelve a la tarea encomendada por su hermana y da de comer a Adler permaneciendo ambos en silencio total, Reda termina con su cometido y poniéndose de pie agarra la bandeja para marcharse pero antes de salir de la habitación Adler lo detiene y él voltea hacia el piloto

- Perdón por el error de ayer y gracias por ayudarme... eres buen chico - Reda siente una gran alegría cuando escucha las disculpas y el agradecimiento por lo que sonríe

- También eres buen chico - feliz sale de la habitación y Adler también sonríe al ver que ha hecho las pases con Reda, habían tenido un mal comienzo pero podían llegar a tener una buena amistad

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de haber pasado la noche en un Hotel de quinta bajo una identidad falsa Saki deja el lugar y usando una larga capa sobre el cuerpo camina por las calles de la Colonia donde se encontraba, parecía una Colonia de mercaderes haciendo una representación casi perfecta de la Arabia Saudita de hace algunos siglos, los habitantes parecían sumergidos cada uno en sus respectivos negocios, la chica miraba atenta cada uno de los puestos topándose después con un par de ojos negros que la miraban insistentemente, la chica se muestra como si nada y sigue su andar, a los pocos segundos siente que la siguen y apresura el paso, al parecer no le perseguía un hombre, sino tres. Después de una persecución de diez minutos los cuatro salen por completo de la zona y la chica no duda en sacar su arma calibre 22 y apuntarles mirándolos con frialdad, la capa cae enseguida al suelo

- Tranquila señorita - dice uno de ellos

- ¿Qué desean? - pregunta duramente preparando el arma para disparar quitándole el seguro y afirmando su objetivo

- Acompáñenos por favor, estamos interesados en su amigo - explica otro de ellos haciendo que la chica se sorprenda

- No se preocupe, él está en buenas manos - vuelve a hablar el primer hombre mientras el tercero permanecía callado mirando a la chica

- ¡Devuélveme a Dark Psycho! - enojada la chica detona el arma moviéndola un poco, la bala pasa a unos pocos milímetros de uno de ellos pero por la fuerza de la misma le lastima la oreja y ésta comienza a sangrar

- ¡Maldita perra, ya verás! - dice el segundo sacando también un arma y apuntándole a la chica pretende dispararle pero el tercero que se había limitado solo a ver le sujeta la mano y se la baja lentamente dibujándose en sus labios una sonrisa sin dejar de mirar a Saki, el hombre se molesta porque lo detienen... - ¡Déjame matarla! - grita desesperado volviendo a subir el arma pero el tercer hombre lo golpea fuertemente en la espalda aunque aparentaba ser un golpe sin fuerza y al caer al suelo saca su arma y le dispara en la cabeza

- Personas como tú arruinan los buenos negocios - el hombre vuelve a ver a Saki sonriéndole ampliamente, la chica no se sorprende por haber visto el asesinato aunque si le resultaba un poco extraño que aquel hombre matara a su compañero

- Quiero a Dark Psycho de regreso - vuelve a decir apuntando al hombre con su arma, él vuelve a sonreír y también apunta con su arma a la piloto

- No nos desprecies sin antes conocer nuestra oferta - comenta con burla pero a la vez seriamente, ella duda de aquellas palabras y lo observa con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Son traficantes de armas? El Decreto de la Ministro de Paz prohíbe su uso sin licencia -

- ¿Tu lo eres? Los Mobile Suit se consideran armas - contesta sin responder a la pregunta inicial de la chica aunque ella entiende el mensaje y poco a poco baja el arma, el hombre también lo hace... – Acompáñame por favor – dándole la espalda a Saki el hombre comienza a caminar

- ¿Lo vas a dejar aquí? - pregunta ella mirando al herido que se quejaba fuertemente del dolor sujetándose la oreja bañada en sangre, él gira su cabeza hacia atrás y mira despectivamente al herido

- No necesito débiles en mi equipo - responde fríamente volviendo a caminar, Saki lo mira con desconfianza pero lo sigue, no estaba segura de las intenciones de ese hombre y no le importaba el dichoso negocio, ella solo pensaba en recuperar a su Gundam

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sin importarle más su misión, Sei abandona y se dirige enseguida a la Base donde se encontraba su tío, regresar le toma alrededor de dos horas, conforme pasaban los segundos cada vez más dudas surgían en su cabeza y cada vez se sentía más desesperado. Había vivido su vida durante años sin hacerse la mínima pregunta acerca de su origen ¿por qué sus padres parecían odiarse? Por qué nunca antes había escuchado de Duo Maxwell además de que había sido piloto Gundam? Necesitaba encontrar el mayor de respuestas, así tuviera que hacerlo con la misma muerte. Sei no tiene ninguna dificultad para que le acepten la entrada a la Base aunque Milliardo estaba sumamente intrigado y algo molesto, se habían dado instrucciones claras y en menos de dos días ya tenía a Sei ahí. Un soldado escolta al chico hasta la oficina de su tío que le esperaba sentado en su silla giratoria atrás del escritorio, su mirada no era para nada amistosa

- Sei ¿qué es lo que...? -

- ¿Quién fue realmente mi padre? - pregunta muy enojado sin siquiera haber dejado a su tío terminar la pregunta, Milliardo estaba sorprendido por aquella

- ¿Quién... fue? - pregunta con voz tenue sin dejar de mirar a su sobrino

- ¡Cuéntamelo... quiero saber de él, quiero saber de Heero Yuy! - ordena con furia mostrándose muy desesperado, Milliardo en cambio estaba serio aunque algo inquieto y solamente lo miraba fijo... - ¡Habla tío, necesito saber de él, de mí... no sé nada! -

- Escucha Sei... - intenta calmarlo pero nuevamente Sei pierde los estribos

- ¡¿Vas a decírmelo o no?! - acercándose al escritorio golpea con ambas manos éste, en su mirada podía notarse la furia y la inquietud pero Milliardo guarda su postura serena

- No - responde agachando ligeramente la cabeza y desviando su mirada, Sei ablanda la suya y mostrándose desilusionado se aleja del escritorio observando a su tío fijamente

- Esperaba más de ti - sin decir más Sei sale corriendo de la oficina, Milliardo levanta su mirada y observa fijamente donde antes estaba su sobrino, enojado golpea con su puño el escritorio

- Lo lamento Sei, no es a mí a quien corresponde hablarte de ello - A pesar de saber toda la verdad Milliardo no se anima a hablarle de ello a Sei

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wufei llega apresurado a su escondite, aquel donde planeaba todo, aquel lugar era distinto a su oficina en Preventer ya que éste era un lugar clandestino, el cual solamente conocía Van y alguno que otro subordinado, el lugar se encontraba en una colonia del Este

- Andrew, tráeme tu reporte - pide el ex piloto a uno de sus subordinados, enseguida por la puerta entra un hombre alto, delgado y con apariencia de hombre cansado por lo años, confiadamente se acerca a donde está Wufei

- Ha comenzado a moverse - responde sin más, Wufei muestra una mirada sombría y le mira fijamente a los ojos

- Sabía que no se podía quedar con los brazos cruzados, siempre fue bastante listo - a pesar de su dura mirada Wufei deja asomar una sonrisa - Pero ya veremos quien gana estimado Quatre, cualquiera que se oponga a mí será tratado como mi enemigo -

- ¿Cuál es tu orden? - pregunta ansioso aquel hombre

- Seguiremos con lo planeado, los Gundam se harán cargo un tiempo de todo, después voltearemos la cara a la moneda y terminaremos con ésta cadena de odio de una vez por todas - responde solemnemente sonriendo después ampliamente

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sei nuevamente sube a su Gundam con la intención de dirigirse a donde se encontraba su madre pero después de reflexionarlo llega a la conclusión de que sería inútil ya que seguramente ella iba a negarse a hablarle de ello, generalmente Relena no hablaba de Heero, a veces parecería como que nunca hubiera existido aunque numerosas veces ella le había dado a entender que su padre lo había amado realmente, pero él sabía que todo se trataba de una mentira suya para encubrirlo. Haciendo una pausa en su recorrido Sei lo piensa por unos momentos y decide ir a donde según él se encontraba Wufei así que va directamente y sin escalas a la oficina principal de Preventer, Sei pide permiso para llegar y el Capitán de la Base se lo concede. Sei entra rápidamente dirigiéndose a la Oficina de Wufei la cual encuentra vacía, desesperado corre a la oficina de su tía Noin ignorando que ella aún se encontraba en su casa esperando por la llegada de Milliardo; a cambio de eso Sei se encuentra con otra sorpresa, en lugar de estar su tía tras su escritorio se encontraba una mujer de edad madura, atractiva, cabello castaño oscuro y una mirada fija y determinante, a su lado una mujer joven de mirada coqueta, ojos azul oscuro y cabellera roja, ambas lo miran fijamente cuando lo ven llegar y solamente la menor sonríe ampliamente, en cambio Sei estaba confundido

- Cielos, tu debes de ser Sei Peacecraft, pero por Dios que son igualitos - sorprendida bastante y hablando en tono sarcástico la mujer joven se acerca a Sei quien la mira extrañado y al estar cerca coloca su mano encima de la cabeza y le acaricia los cabellos sonriéndole ampliamente, Sei se sonroja y da un paso atrás

- ¿Quién... quién eres tú? - pregunta nervioso, nunca había visto a aquel par de mujeres, la pelirroja suelta una carcajada traviesa

- Cierto, seguro no me recuerdas, eras un bebé cuando dejé de verte, cuando tu mamá nos corrió de Preventer - comenta sonriendo burlona, Sei no comprende y solamente la mira fijo – Mi nombre es Mariemaia Kushrenada – contesta llevándose una mano al pecho – Y ella es mi amiga Lady Une, aquí entre nos es como mi madre – señalando a Lady muestra una gran sonrisa sin dejar de mirar a Sei

- Mariemaia Kushrenada y Lady Une... he oído de ustedes - dice Sei abriendo los ojos ampliamente, Mariemaia vuelve a acercarse a él de forma provocativa y él vuelve a dar un paso hacia atrás

- Espero que cosas buenas - comenta acercándose un poco más hasta casi unir sus labios a los del chico que estaba paralizado

- ¡Déjale Mariemaia! - se escucha la voz de Lady, su protegida hace un gesto de puchero y se aleja de Sei cerrándole antes un ojo

- Busco a... a mí tía - explica con el rostro sonrojado, no esperaba esa actitud por parte de la linda pelirroja

- Nosotras también, lamentablemente no está aquí - responde Lady poniéndose de pie, Sei baja la mirada unos segundos y después voltea rápidamente hacia la mayor de las mujeres

- Usted... usted debió conocer a mi padre ¿cierto? - un pequeño brillo vuelve a la mirada de Sei pero Lady y Mariemaia solamente voltean a verse guardando silencio, Lady voltea después hacia Sei negando varias veces con la cabeza, Sei vuelve a decepcionarse

- Sé de Heero lo que tu sabes de mí... realmente traté poco con él, no te sería de ayuda - responde cruzándose de brazos, Sei empuña las manos a su costado y aprieta los dientes

- Pobre de ti, debes estar confundido ¿cierto? - pregunta la pelirroja en tono burlesco, Sei se molesta por sus palabras y la mira fríamente, Mariemaia se sorprende unos segundos pero después sonríe contenta – Definitivamente son como dos gotas de agua – suspirando resignada Lady avanza hacia su protegida y se coloca a su lado, ambas mirando a Sei

- Nos vamos Sei, pero recuerda una cosa... piensa muy bien quienes son realmente tus aliados, una guerra está siempre llena de traición, quien menos lo esperas te daría una puñalada por la espalda y tal vez a quien más odias termina siendo tu salvación... abre bien los ojos y nunca te dejes vencer - perplejo por las últimas palabras de Lady antes de marcharse, Sei se queda pensativo por algunos minutos sin caer en la cuenta de que ambas mujeres se habían marchado por completo

- ¿Quién menos lo espero...? - la imagen de Relena y Van pasa por la mente de Sei al repetir en su mente las palabras de Lady Une y llevándose una mano al pecho comienza a temblar... - ¿A quién más odio? - el recuerdo de su padre comienza a tornarse oscuro cuando intenta analizar las palabras de Lady pero agitando rápidamente su cabeza intenta despejar esas ideas absurdas... – No... debo buscar la verdad hasta encontrarla – confundido Sei se deja caer de rodillas al suelo, necesitaba unos momentos antes de continuar su búsqueda

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los dos pares de ojos negros se miraban uno al otro fijamente, hacía un par de horas que estaban en esa situación, de repente él se ponía se pie y miraba a la chica sentada en su asiento y hacía una oferta la cual ella rechazaba sin pensarlo, él regresaba a su asiento y mirándola fijamente intentaba convencerla pero sin resultado

- ¡Ya me cansé! - expresa molesto poniéndose de pie mirando desde ahí fijamente a Saki que permanecía serena mostrándose firme en su decisión, no vendería jamás a su Gundam, ni por todo el oro del mundo, aquel no solo era un Mobile Suit que le ayudaría a cobrar venganza con el destino, aquel también era un buen amigo... – Es una oferta realmente hermosa, más dinero del que podrás gastar en el resto de tu vida y un hermoso cargamento con lo mejor de nuestra colección de armas ¿por qué no quieres? – pregunta muy molesto, Saki en cambio con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba la mayoría de veces, voltea a verlo

- Porque él es mi único amigo - responde tranquilamente penetrando el ámbar de sus ojos en los de aquel que aún no comprendía que ni con todo el oro del mundo ella vendería a su querido Gundam, él en cambio la mira extraño unos segundos y después echa a reír

- ¿Pero qué ridiculeces dices? Es una máquina - dice con burla molestando bastante a la chica que rápidamente se pone de pie y se acerca con la intención de golpearlo pero el hombre reacciona antes y saca su navaja colocándola cerca del cuello de Saki cuando ella se ha acercado lo suficiente, sin apartar su mirada de la de él, Saki también saca del cinturón de su pantalón una navaja y la coloca en el estómago de él, por momentos ambos se miran fija y duramente a los ojos, después él sonríe ampliamente y aleja la navaja del cuello de Saki, ella no entiende pero también quita el suyo del estómago

- Devuélveme a mi Dark Psycho - dice enojada casi perdiendo los estribos, él la mira fijamente y después sonríe de nuevo

- Te interesa mucho ¿verdad? entonces llévatelo - dice por fin tirando su navaja al suelo, ella desconfía de él pero aún así le da la espalda lista para salir pero escucha un sonido por parte de un revólver, voltea rápidamente hacia atrás pero él alcanza a disparar rozando la bala el hombro de Saki gracias al movimiento y entonces ella aprovecha para correr... ¡No huyas hermosa! - echando a reír el hombre va tras Saki quien corría sin saber a donde iba a salir

- Maldita sea - enojada Saki corre lo más rápido que puede, en su camino se topa con dos hombres que la reconocen enseguida e intentan dispararle pero ella hábilmente saca la navaja de la pierna cortándole el cuello a uno de ellos y al otro se lo encaja en la frente con fuerza manteniendo su ritmo al correr pero su hombro no dejaba de sangrar. Aquel sitio donde el hombre la había llevado para hacer negocios contaba con un par de pasillos por los que resultaba confuso saber cual llevaba a la salida; la piloto entra en uno de los cuartos, encontrándose ahí una gran sorpresa, se trataba de un cuarto enorme con diversos tipos de armas con las cuales se traficaba. El hombre alcanza a Saki hasta ahí intuyendo que se encuentra en ese cuarto al ver la puerta abierta

- Así que descubriste éste lugar hermosa, te felicito - comenta con sarcasmo cargando su arma mientras avanza, por su herida Saki se detiene detrás de una cajas

- No puedo morir aquí... tengo que verlo una vez más - armándose de valor y sin tomar importancia a su herida Saki sale detrás de las cajas y al ver a unos cuantos metros a aquel hombre le dispara pero la bala le da a una de las cajas, él voltea rápidamente abriendo los ojos con amplitud

- ¡Estúpida, aquí hay miles de explosivos! - dice con enojo alcanzando a ver a Saki que corre nuevamente, él vuelve a sonreír y le persigue, ese juego del gato y el ratón realmente le estaba gustando. Saki encuentra la otra puerta a esa habitación llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver que aquella habitación que se conectaba con la primera tenía a su Gundam, sonriendo un poco ella se acerca hacia él

- Enseguida nos vamos de aquí amigo - Saki activa el dispositivo que le mandaba el arnés para que pudiera subir a cabina y se sujeta con fuerza de él con la mano que no tenía lastimada, enseguida se escucha un disparo y ella voltea sorprendida, el hombre le había dado alcance y trataba de detenerla, ese primer disparo da al aire pero nuevamente se escucha otro disparo, éste le alcanza a dar a Saki en la pierna izquierda, al sentir el impacto ella aprieta con fuerza los dientes y se queja pero decidida a no perder el tiempo saca de su cinturón un explosivo y lo avienta hacia el hombre que abre los ojos asustado, el arnés sube hasta cabina y ella abre ésta entrando enseguida mientras abajo sucede una pequeña explosión, Saki sabe que es cuestión de segundos para que esa explosión provoque otras más debido a los materiales que se encontraban en esos almacenes así que debía actuar con rapidez, enseguida activa el sistema de cabina y disparando hacia las paredes logra abrirlas para salir de ahí, rápidamente el almacén comienza a detonar distintos explosivos llevándose a cabo una explosión masiva, Saki da a su Gundam la mayor potencia y se aleja maldiciendo, seguramente aquellas explosiones llegarían a donde se encontraban los demás habitantes de la colonia y morirían. A lo lejos podía observarse una hermosa lluvia de fuego

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estaba por atardecer en aquella pequeña ciudad, a las afueras de la misma se encontraba la casa donde provisionalmente Adler se encontraba recuperándose de sus heridas, en la habitación donde reposaba se encontraba haciéndole compañía el hermano menor de Reda, su nombre era Robin y era un niño muy alegre, contándole historias entretenía al piloto mientras sus hermanos platicaban en la cocina, la mayor, Emily, preparaba la cena, mientras Reda y Nate discutían, ambos sentados a la mesa

- ¿Y si resulta ser un asesino? - pregunta molesto Nate

- Aún si lo fuera, así como está no puede irse, entiende - responde Reda en el mismo tono, ambos hermanos se miran retadoramente

- Emily, di algo - pide Nate un poco desesperado al ver la necedad de su hermano, la mayor sonríe y voltea hacia los dos mirándolos fijamente guardando silencio algunos segundos

- ¿Les parece bien que le ponga pimienta a las patatas? - pregunta simplonamente, ambos hermanos la miran con resignación y vuelven a gritarse ignorando a su hermana... – Chicos... contéstenme... chicos – Emily calla unos momentos al ver que la ignoran y bajando un poco la cabeza su mirada se ensombrece - ¡Les dije que me contestaran! - grita molesta, ambos chicos se callan y voltean a verla, ella sonríe de nuevo

- Sí... con pimienta está bien - responde Reda, Emily se pone feliz y vuelve a poner atención en el preparado de la cena

- En cuanto esté mejor se irá de aquí - sentencia Nate dando por terminada la discusión, Reda lo mira marcharse y suspira hondo

- ¿Pero qué le sucede? No entiendo porque se está comportando así - preocupado Reda coloca sus brazos sobre la mesa y acomoda la cabeza sobre ellos

- Nate te quiere, está celoso - responde Emily sin moverse de su lugar y continuando con la cena, Reda levanta la cabeza y voltea a ver a su hermana, el chico se sonroja ampliamente

- Pero que dices... yo lo quiero como si fuera mi hermano - dice apenado bajando su mirada, la chica voltea hacia él sonriéndole tiernamente

- Pero él no te ve así y desde que Adler está a nuestro cuidado tú le dedicas mucho tiempo, eso lo tiene celoso - comenta la chica acercándose a la mesa, Reda voltea a verle con el semblante preocupado y en cambio ella le sonreía.. – Más cuando aún dormía, pasabas horas contemplándolo y a veces te quedabas dormido en la silla a su lado – concluye agarrándole la mano a su hermano

- Que bobo - comenta Reda sonriendo levemente y con el rostro aún más rojo

- Anda, ayúdame con la cena para que le lleves a Adler -

- Sí - animado Reda se levanta de la silla después de su hermana y continúan preparando la cena

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de haberse encontrado con Lady Une y Mariemaia, el hijo de Relena había estado tras la pista de Wufei y sin marcharse de la Base de Preventer esperaba a recibir noticias del ex piloto, estaba por anochecer y había esperado horas. Cansado decide marcharse por fin pero cuando llega al hangar por su Gundam, un empleado llega corriendo hacia él y le avisa que Wufei ha regresado, con entusiasmo Sei corre a su oficina pero no se encontraba ahí, por lo general en cuanto llegaba a esa Base el ex piloto se dirigía antes con Noin. Nuevamente Sei se queda ahí esperando y al cabo de unos minutos llega Wufei sorprendiéndose al verlo ahí

- ¿Qué no deberías estar haciendo tu trabajo? - pregunta molesto dirigiéndose a su escritorio

- Necesito saber más de mi padre, quiero que me lo digas todo - sorprendido por la petición Wufei lo mira fijamente quedándose mudo, Sei se impacienta por esa reacción y se acerca un poco más a él... - ¿Tampoco dirás nada? Por qué nadie quiere hablarme de ello? -

- Yo no puedo hablarte de Heero - contesta seriamente, la respuesta confunde a Sei

- ¿Por qué? -

- Porque yo... no lo conocía lo suficiente - responde casi sonriendo con melancolía, Sei da un pequeño paso atrás sorprendiéndose

- No lo entiendo, eran amigos ¿no? fueron compañeros de batalla ¿cómo es que dices que no lo conocías lo suficiente? - más intrigado aún Sei intentaba conseguir respuestas, Wufei guarda silencio unos segundos

- Puede parecerte ilógico pero es verdad, nunca lo conocí lo suficiente, nadie nunca lo conoció de verdad... nadie salvo él - Sei ve en Wufei una mirada vacía que le provoca escalofrío en todo el cuerpo

- ¿Él? Quién? - pregunta aún más intrigado que antes, Wufei penetra su mirada en la de Sei

- Duo Maxwell - responde determinantemente, a Sei le sorprende que aquel hombre sea el único que realmente sabía todo de Heero Yuy

- ¿Duo? Él lo sabe todo de mi padre? - pregunta para sí mismo con voz baja siendo escuchado por Wufei, el ex piloto sonríe y agachando la cabeza cierra los ojos

- Puedes consultar con él aunque yo no sabría decirte donde está, además, para verlo debes estar preparado para enfrentar a la muerte misma - comenta con voz lúgubre, Sei lo mira con desconfianza entrecerrando los ojos, pareciera como si Wufei fuera otra persona

- Quiero verle, necesito que me lo diga todo acerca de mi padre - dice Sei con convicción, Wufei abre los ojos y lo observa sonriendo después

- Yo no sé donde puedas encontrarlo, él se oculta en algún lugar, sus heridas emocionales no han sanado y según sé, es como un cadáver viviente - las palabras de Wufei hacen que Sei se estremezca por completo ¿qué clase de persona era Duo Maxwell? No podía entender nada de lo que Wufei decía, además de que parecía no estar hablando con el Wufei de siempre

- ¿Quién puede decirme donde está? -

- Quatre ¿recuerdas a Quatre? -

- Sí, ese rubio insoportable - Sei se molesta y sonroja cuando recuerda lo sucedido en el hospital, parecía que a Van le había agradado bastante y eso le molestaba... – Iré a verlo – comenta con un poco de entusiasmo al tener una pista más. Wufei voltea a ver a Sei antes de que salga de la oficina

- ¿Por qué quieres saber todo de Heero? - ahora Wufei parecía el mismo de siempre, metiche e insoportable al igual que Quatre, el piloto lo mira fijamente a los ojos

- Han pasado los años y ahora es que me doy cuenta que no sé quien es realmente mi padre - responde simplemente, Wufei sonríe y mueve la cabeza en señal de afirmación

- Entiendo pero... ¿estas preparado para saberlo? - la pregunta de Wufei deja pensativo a Sei por unos momentos

- Sí, ya no quiero vivir una mentira, estoy harto - tras responder Sei se marcha por fin de la oficina, Wufei suspira y se acerca a su silla sentándose en ella mientras suspira hondamente

- Ojalá sea Duo capaz de hablarte de Heero, aunque no debe ser fácil, más aún cuando vea tu rostro tan parecido al de él - Wufei sonríe ampliamente y después echa a reír, el solo pronunciar el nombre de Duo le hacía estremecer por completo y le hacía sentir una profunda tristeza. Pero que irónica le parecía la vida, Heero había dejado a Duo por Sei y ahora su hijo le enfrentaría cara a cara en busca de la verdad

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la ciudad conocida como La Jaula, Jean aún se encontraba tras la pista de Hamit mientras él ya había comenzado a movilizar parte de sus hombres hacia el Norte donde se encontraba Van llevando la carga más pesada de sus compañeros. El piloto del Albatros llega a un Bar, el cual se encontraba lleno, al fondo hacia la barra se encontraba un asiento que pareciera aguardaba por él, anteriormente el chico se había contactado con alguien que poseía información sobre el líder de los rebeldes así que sin parecer sospechoso llega hasta el asiento y enseguida pide le sirvan Vodka, es atendido rápido y mientras bebe se mantiene al tanto de su alrededor, llevaba puesta una gorra y unos lentes de sol

- ¿Eres Jean? - se escucha una voz varonil atrás de él, el chico se mantiene en silencio y bebe hasta terminar su bebida, cosa que difícilmente hacía puesto que tenía la costumbre de dejar el último vaso a la mitad

- ¿Me traes noticias? - pregunta con tono bajo, cada cliente parecía encerrado en su mundo pero nunca estaba de más algo de precaución

- Sígueme - enseguida Jean se pone de pie y al darse media vuelta observa a su informante, un hombre delgado, un poco más alto que él, cabello negro y largo. Al salir del local el hombre conduce a Jean hasta un lugar apartado de los transeúntes de la ciudad, el hombre se detiene manteniendo la espalda hacia Jean

- Habla -

- A unos metros de la gasolinería se encuentra una vieja pocilga, al entrar hacia el fondo hay una puerta que da al subterráneo, ahí se encuentra Hamit - responde mostrándose serio pero sonreía divertido, Jean no ve aquella sonrisa pero desconfía de su informante

- Aquí está lo del trato - dice Jean sacando de su chaleco una bolsa café la cual avienta hacia aquel hombre cayendo ésta en el suelo, él sonríe aún más divertido y dándose media vuelta rápido, saca de entre sus ropas una pistola disparando enseguida hacia Jean con la intención de que la bala diera en uno de sus hombros, pero el piloto se había dado cuenta de las intenciones antes de detonarse el arma y se avienta al suelo sacando en el trayecto también su arma la cual dispara hacia el hombre, pero ésta pasa de lado sin rozarle siquiera, ambos se quedan apuntando al otro mientras se quedan quietos mirándose a los ojos - ¡¿Quién te mandó?! - pregunta molesto Jean sin dejar de apuntarle y mirarlo, el otro no abandona su sonrisa un solo momento

- Siempre trabajo solo... es solo que me puse a pensar que tal vez vales mucho más de lo que hay en aquella bolsa, tengo entendido que Hamit cree que estás muerto - explica sonriendo aún más ampliamente, su sonrisa guasona hace molestar a Jean

- Maldito - dice con enojo, el hombre no puede más y comienza a reír

- Sabes que en ésta ciudad se trata de hacer el mejor negocio, no te lo tomes personal - decidido a no ser el blanco de sus extorsiones, Jean se pone de pie e intenta dispararle pero él se le adelanta disparándole en la pierna haciéndolo caerse al suelo, Jean grita de dolor sujetándose su pierna y tirando el arma, el hombre deja de reír y se acerca más a él – Dulces sueños – con gran fuerza el hombre pisa a Jean en el estómago haciéndolo arquearse al frente antes de quedar inconsciente, el hombre se acerca más y quitándose un pedazo de camisa lo amarra alrededor de la pierna de Jean para detener la hemorragia, posteriormente al llevarlo a su casa extraería la bala... – Haré el negocio de mi vida –

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De noche en el Hospital como cada día Quatre estaba al lado de Trowa leyéndole un libro, por su faz parecía estar muy tranquilo, eso ponía al rubio muy feliz, el ex piloto podía estar en coma pero a su lado se mostraba tan saludable, incluso aún con todas aquella heridas. Quatre termina aquel libro y sonriendo lo cierra dejándolo en el suelo a un lado de una de las patas de la silla

- Te gusto ¿verdad mi amor? - feliz acaricia la mejilla de Trowa, se levanta de la silla y se hinca a su lado tomándole la mano la cual besa un par de veces - ¿Sabes? aún sigo buscando a Adler, estoy seguro que sigue con vida y cuando todo termine te recuperarás e iremos a casa, no será la de antes pero si volveremos a ser la familia que éramos - aferrado a aquel sueño pero sabiendo que posiblemente no viviría para contarlo Quatre recarga su cabeza sobre la mano de Trowa con cuidado para no quitarle el suero, ahora que conocía un poco de los planes de Wufei estaba seguro que ambos iban a enfrentarse cara a cara y tal vez solo uno sobreviviría. Despacio alguien llama a la puerta, Quatre levanta la cabeza y mira hacia ella, se pone de pie y mira hacia Trowa – Ahora regreso, pórtate bien – Quatre comienza a caminar hacia la puerta sin darse cuenta que nuevamente Trowa había movido los dedos, cada vez que el rubio se apartaba de su lado solía suceder aquella acción... - ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta el rubio a la enfermera que había tocado

- Alguien quiere verlo, es un chico - responde con voz baja, Quatre no tiene idea de quien pueda ser pero con cuidado sale de la habitación llevándose una sorpresa cuando ve que se trata de Sei, el rubio sonríe al chico pero él lo miraba con seriedad, la enfermera se va

- Hola Sei ¿veniste a ver a Trowa? - el rubio sonríe con amabilidad acercándose a Sei pero él da un paso atrás mirándolo de igual manera, Quatre entiende y borra un poco su sonrisa pero mostrándose aún amable

- Espero que el señor Trowa se encuentre mejor pero vine por un asunto distinto - responde

- Ya veo... ven - Quatre se aleja unos metros de la puerta del cuarto de Trowa y Sei lo sigue

- Quiero que me diga donde está Duo Maxwell - la sorpresa de Quatre no puede ser menor y mira a Sei a los ojos sin entender el porque de aquella petición

- ¿Por qué quieres verlo? Discúlpame pero ustedes no tienen nada de que hablar - mostrándose serio y a la defensiva, Sei se extraña de su reacción ya que Quatre se veía una persona demasiado amable

- Él es el único que puede hablarme de mi padre, no entiendo nada pero al parecer es el único que lo conoció completamente y yo... necesito saber quien era mi padre para poder seguir - bajando la mirada Sei aprieta los puños

- Él no puede verte Sei, eso lo afectaría - explica Quatre, el piloto voltea a verlo

- No entiendo ¿por qué? no nos conocemos -

- Sei, tu padre y él se amaban - la confesión de Quatre sorprende a Sei haciéndole abrir los ojos ampliamente, Relena le había dicho que tenían un romance pero jamás había mencionado que estaban enamorados, eso lo desconcertaba bastante, más aún conociendo el carácter que siempre había tenido Heero

- ¿Enamorados? Eso no... no es cierto - comenta desconcertado, Quatre se entristece y baja su mirada

- No trates de desenterrar el pasado - más desconcertado aún, Sei se acerca a Quatre el cual levanta la mirada

- Por favor, se lo suplico... lo odio pero quiero conocerlo - ahora es Quatre quien se extraña de aquella confesión, no tenía idea de que Sei odiara a Heero. Pensándolo bien unos segundos Quatre se decide a decirle a Sei donde encontrar a Duo

- Está en la Tierra, en un pequeño poblado al Norte de Europa, vive con una mujer de nombre Hilde Shbeicker, te daré la dirección - Quatre saca de la bolsa de su chamarra papel y lapicera, anota a Sei la dirección y entrega el papel... – Por favor no le atormentes con preguntas dolorosas, lo que te pueda contar está bien, no lo presiones... por favor te lo encargo – la preocupación mostrada por Quatre y la forma de actuar extraña de Wufei al mencionar a Duo le hacían desconfiar de ese hombre y le hacían temer de lo que pudiera enterarse, Lady Une había dicho palabras extrañas y sus tíos siempre parecían evadir esos temas, todo parecía tan extraño

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cerca de la media noche Van toma su Gundam para dirigirse a una de las Colonias del Norte, ahí supuestamente se encontraba la Base donde se hallaban los Mobile Suit robados a la alianza, según las investigaciones de Milliardo. Su misión era tomar como prisioneros a los líderes de la Base, recuperar los Mobile de hallarse ahí y por último destruir la Base. A los líderes se les sacaría toda la información posible, si los Mobile Suit robados se encontraran ahí se pedirían refuerzos para recuperarlos y Van se encargaría de destruir la Colonia, concluyendo así con una de sus misiones más importantes, en un principio Milliardo había trazado esa misión para ser llevada a cabo por dos pilotos pero en la junta que habían tenido, Wufei se había opuesto haciéndole ver a Milliardo que era inútil mandar a dos pilotos sabiendo que ya no contaban con uno y habría que cubrir las zonas de los cuatro puntos cardinales, entonces Milliardo había cambiado de idea para beneplácito del ex piloto. Al ingresar a la Colonia Van llega con cautela a la zona donde se encontraba la Base, estaba a tan solo dos kilómetros de ella, debía llegar de sorpresa y atacar la parte frontal, seguramente ahí le recibirían no amistosamente y cuando viera dominada la situación en su beneficio entonces bajaría del Gundam y entraría a la Base para recuperar a los Mobile Suit en dado caso que efectivamente ahí estuvieran

- Bien, no hay tiempo que perder - sonriendo Van se prepara para su ataque pero antes de arrancar hacia la Base tiene una recepción por parte del Gundam G-218-1, mostrándose muy alegre Van mira hacia la pantalla pero cuando se muestra la imagen mira que Sei no se veía muy bien... - ¿Algo anda mal? - pregunta preocupado

- Voy a ver a Duo Maxwell - responde con la mirada baja, Van se sorprende moviéndose hacia atrás, no esperaba que Sei tuviera interés en ver a ese hombre

- ¿Estas seguro? -

- Sí... lo pensé mucho y quiero saber más de mi padre - responde levantando la mirada, Van le sonríe para animarlo

- Si es lo que quieres te apoyaré - las palabras de Van animan a Sei mostrándole una sonrisa al pelirrojo

- Solo espero no abrir la caja de Pandora... ¿tu sabías que se amaban? - Van guarda silencio tras la pregunta de Sei y bajando la mirada mueve la cabeza en afirmación, Sei no se sorprende pues ya sabía que Van conocía una parte de la historia, en cambio le sonríe nuevamente... – Estaré bien, gracias por estar conmigo – enseguida de sus últimas palabras Sei corta la comunicación, Van levanta la mirada rápidamente cuando se apaga el monitor y entrecerrando los ojos estira su mano hacia la pantalla

- Cuídate mucho Sei, hay cosas que son preferibles no saber - Wufei siempre solía hablarle mucho de Heero y Duo, sobre todo de éste último, aún así tampoco el ex piloto sabía toda la verdad detrás del nacimiento de Sei y la muerte de Heero, los únicos que sabían todo eran Hilde y Quatre.

Minutos después Van se dirige hacia la Base para concluir su misión

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A pesar del dolor en sus costillas Adler se levanta de la cama y sale de la habitación, no podía dormir y al parecer todos se encontraban dormidos, hace tiempo que no respiraba aire fresco y quería ver una vista distinta a la de aquel cuarto y lo que alcanzaba a ver por la ventana. Con cautela baja al primer piso, como lo imaginaba se trataba de una pequeña casa, al bajar las escaleras a su lado derecho a dos metros se encontraba la cocina y dentro de ella el comedor, de su lado izquierdo una pequeña sala con dos muebles pequeños, detrás tenía la pared y enfrente la puerta de ingreso, Adler se acerca a ella y la abre haciendo un poco de ruido al tratarse de una puerta de madera pero afortunadamente no parecía haber despertado a nadie. Por lo general las Colonias tenían buena tecnología y no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de casas que aún había en la Tierra. Adler sale y respira del aire fresco de afuera, a los alrededores no se alcanzaban a divisar casas, a tan solo unos cuantos metros había un pequeño lago y sonriendo el piloto se acerca a él caminando a paso lento

- ¿Tratando de huir? - Aquella voz detiene los pasos de Adler que rápidamente voltea encontrándose descubierto por Reda, el chico le sonreía y él en cambio estaba sonrojado

- No, yo... - Antes de terminar Adler se da cuenta que Reda tenía puestos solamente unos shorts y eso lo hace sonrojar aún más, su mirada no puede evitar vagar por debajo de su cintura, Reda se da cuenta sonrojándose también

- Hace frío, vamos adentro - dice cruzándose de brazos, Adler niega con la cabeza volteando de nuevo hacia el lago

- Quiero ir allá - responde comenzando después a caminar hacia el lago

- Oye espera - Reda sigue a Adler en silencio, el piloto se sienta en el suelo cuidadosamente para no lastimarse, Reda suspira y también se sienta, ambos se quedan en silencio unos momentos, Adler miraba detenidamente la porción de agua mientras que Reda abrazaba sus rodillas y de cuando en cuando miraba hacia Adler

- ¿Por qué me están ayudando? - pregunta para romper el hielo sin dejar de mirar el lago

- Estas herido y además sabemos bien lo que es estar solos - responde mirando a Adler fijamente, el piloto siente la mirada y también voltea a verle

- ¿Lo dices por sus padres? -

- Nosotros no somos hermanos de sangre - la respuesta de Reda sorprende a Adler, es cierto que no encontraba parecido entre ninguno de ellos pero no se imaginaba que no fueran nada

- ¿Y los padres de todos ustedes? -

- Somos huérfanos de guerra, Kali la más pequeña es hija de otro de nuestros hermanos, se unió a la Preventer y jamás volvió, desde entonces Emily cuida de todos, Robin es travieso y Nate tiene un carácter del demonio, pero es buen chico, todos tratamos de sobrevivir - la mirada tierna de Reda hace sonrojar a Adler nuevamente y baja la mirada

- Yo también soy huérfano, mi padre murió en la guerra, jamás le conocí y mi madre cayó de un trapecio cuando yo aún era un niño - cuenta con tristeza, Reda se entristece también por aquel semblante mostrado por el piloto pero a la vez se alegra de saber que él también comprende lo que es estar solo. Reda se acerca un poco más a Adler, él voltea a verlo... – Pero ¿sabes? tuve dos padres maravillosos – el comentario desconcierta a Reda pues pensaba que Adler no tenía familia al igual que ellos

- ¿Te adoptaron? -

- El hermano de mi madre y su novio, ellos me criaron - responde con una sonrisa, Reda se sorprende y a la vez sonroja, Adler no entiende por que

- ¿Dos hombres? - pregunta avergonzado, a Adler le causa gracia que Reda se apene de algo así pues lo veía más normal, en cambio el chico se mostraba confundido

- Sí - responde sonriendo, Reda lo mira de reojo unos segundos y baja la mirada otros antes de volver a mirarlo, quería preguntar algo y no se atrevía, Adler entiende y solamente le sonríe amable, entonces Reda se decide a preguntar

- Entre sueños llamabas a alguien ¿Se llama Sei tu novio? - sin esperarse aquellas palabras Adler se sorprende y a la vez se sonroja pero rápidamente niega con la cabeza

- Es un amigo... solo eso - sin explicarse el por que, Reda se alegra de aquella respuesta, en ocasiones Adler tenía la fiebre muy alta y solía llamar desesperadamente a ese tal Sei

- Bien ¿por qué no regresamos? - levantándose rápidamente extiende su mano hacia el piloto para ayudarlo a levantarse, Adler acepta la mano y se pone de pie con cuidado, intenta caminar solo pero el chico lo agarra del brazo y se lo pasa por el hombro para ayudarlo a caminar... – Apóyate en mí – Reda lo mira tiernamente y le sonríe, Adler también sonríe y sin chistar camina a su lado

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al llegar a la Base atacando por la parte frontal, Van es recibido por un par de Mobile Dolls a los cuales derrota sin ninguna clase de esfuerzo. Dentro de la Base comienzan las movilizaciones al darse cuenta que hay intrusos y el jefe de dicha Base enseguida manda a varios de sus mejores hombres en Mobile Suits, dichas máquinas salen a recibir a Van, el piloto sonríe ampliamente y comienza a atacarles, dichos Mobile no eran rival para él y los extermina rápidamente, a diferencia de Sei, el piloto del Vulcano no duda en acabar con sus rivales, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, gracias a Wufei a través de los años había aprendido a defenderse

- ¡Ninguno de ustedes podrá conmigo! - bastante eufórico dispara hacia la Base, otro par de Mobil Suit salen a atacarle... – Parece que ustedes no aprenden ¿cierto?... ¡Entonces mueran! – de los cinco pilotos actuales, Saki y Van eran los mejores, ninguno se tentaba el corazón para acabar con sus enemigos, era en ellos en quien Wufei ponía toda su confianza. El pelirrojo acaba con sus rivales y al ya no verse amenazado toma su pistola y un par de explosivos y baja del Gundam para introducirse en la base, al entrar un par de soldados le recibe, Van dispara en brazos y piernas dejándolos con vida y corre hacia el interior, afortunadamente no parecía ser una Base con mucho personal por lo que le resulta más fácil... – Todo resulta ser muy fácil, dudo que aquí se encuentren los Mobile Suit robados a la Alianza, ninguno de los que eliminé son fabricados por ellos, puedo distinguirlos – al ir corriendo Van piensa en lo extraño que le resulta el que no parezca que ahí haya Mobile Suit fabricados por la Alianza, esa debía ser otra información equívoca por parte de Milliardo, ¿pero por qué el estratega de la Ministro tenía tanta información falsa?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Amas sin duda tu trabajo ¿no es verdad Wufei? Ya es tarde - comenta sarcásticamente Andrew, el ex piloto lo mira detenidamente y después sonríe casi soltando una carcajada - ¿Es gracioso? - pregunta serio

- Realmente no, es solo que detesto ocultarle a Van algunas cosas - responde borrando su sonrisa y cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho, Andrew fija su mirada en el rostro del ex piloto, después sonríe casi imperceptiblemente

- Harás cualquier cosa con tal de lograr tu propósito ¿no es verdad? - tras las palabras, Wufei lanza un pequeño gruñido y frunciendo el ceño se queda sin responder... – Quatre, Sei, Adler... Van, sacrificarías a cualquiera por Él ¿cierto? – Wufei cierra los ojos y agacha la cabeza volviendo a quedarse sin habla, Andrew sonríe... – Es por eso que te he seguido, no tomas a juego ninguna guerra, sea personal o no – dándose media vuelta Andrew intenta marcharse pero es detenido por Wufei cuando éste le llama por su nombre

- Hazme saber del informe que Van haga llegar a Milliardo... y si aprecias tu vida, no te metas en mis asuntos ¿entendiste? - mostrándose serio pero con la sangre hirviendo por dentro, Wufei dirige a Andrew una mirada dura, él solo mueve la cabeza para asentir y se marcha, el ex piloto saca de su chamarra un cigarrillo y lo prende... – Todo lo hago por el bien de la Humanidad, así tenga que ver morir a quienes más quiero... de nuevo – con una sonrisa irónica y una mirada triste Wufei continúa fumando mientras mira al vacío, una vez comenzada su venganza no había marcha atrás

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Para no ser presa del cansancio, Sei se detiene en un lugar desolado a unos cuantos kilómetros de la dirección que Quatre le había dado para encontrarse con Duo Maxwell, se encontraba ansioso por verlo de una vez, pero sabía que necesitaba mucha energía para escuchar las palabras de aquel señor, debía también aceptar que enterarse de ciertas cosas le causaba pavor, además de ese molesto cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo, estaba nervioso y eso también debía de reconocerlo. Su curiosidad era bastante grande ¿cómo se vería ahora ese hombre? En la foto que él había visto antes en el ático de su casa mostraba a un Duo alegre y vigoroso, realmente atractivo y jovial, ¿pero ahora después de diecisiete años? Las palabras de Wufei habían sido claras y las de Quatre también ¿qué motivos podía haber para que una persona cambiase tanto? Eso era algo que debía ver con sus propios ojos.

A la mañana siguiente con los primeros rayos del Sol, Sei despierta y usando de su provisión de comida que les habían dado antes de salir a batalla, come algo ligero antes de emprender nuevamente su viaje, los nervios seguían traicionándole al punto de llegarse a sentir indeciso entre ver o no a Duo, pero aún así debía continuar, había llegado ya demasiado lejos. Para no llamar la atención baja de su Gundam y recorre a pie los últimos cinco kilómetros antes de llegar al Pueblo. En aquel poblado no parecía haber más de 25 viviendas, por las calles poca gente rondaba y lo miraban detenidamente, todos parecían de un aspecto humilde y deteriorado, a simple vista podía darse cuenta que ahí no había niños, como si la población no fuera a crecer nunca más, parecía un lugar perdido en el tiempo. Aquel pensamiento le causaba pena y tristeza. Sei continúa caminando, las casas no tenían algún número y Quatre solamente le había dado indicaciones de cómo llegar al lugar por lo que el piloto tiene que preguntar. Afuera de una de las casas dos señoras le miraba mientras murmuraban y cuando Sei se acerca a ellas para preguntar ambas se muestran nerviosas e incapaces de mirarle a los ojos

- Disculpen, yo quiero ver a Duo Maxwell ¿saben donde puedo encontrarlo? - dice con amabilidad, una de las señoras niega rápidamente con la cabeza y agacha la mirada

- Lo siento forastero, aquí no existe alguien con ese nombre - la afirmación de la mujer confunde a Sei pues creía haber llegado al lugar correcto

- Ya veo... gracias - Sei les sonríe nuevamente a las señoras y les da la espalda para alejarse y regresar con Quatre para reclamarle por la mala broma pero entonces recuerda que el ex piloto le había dicho que Duo se encontraba con otra persona por lo que se devuelve a donde están las señoras que otra vez se ponen nerviosas... - ¿Y Hilde Shbeicker? - rápidamente la señora que antes le había contestado voltea a verle, en sus ojos podía mostrarse el miedo y eso desconcierta aún más a Sei

- Ella... ella vive en la última casa - responde temblorosa, Sei se preocupa por la reacción

- ¿A qué le teme? - pregunta confuso, la señora intenta hablar pero la otra le tapa la boca y mirándola a los ojos mueve la cabeza en negación

- Déjame hablar - dice enojada soltándose del agarre, después voltea hacia Sei

- Esa mujer vive con el demonio... el mismísimo Dios de la muerte - confiesa trémulamente, Sei enarca una de sus cejas y mirándola fijamente reprime una sonrisa

- Gracias por la información - Sei se da media vuelta rápido para no hacerles notar sus intenciones de reír pero en cambio ambas mujeres estaban muertas de miedo. Sei camina hacia la última casa y antes de tocar la puerta se queda parado enfrente de ella y suspira hondo... – Es hora – Sei levanta la mano y da tres golpes a la puerta de aquella vieja casa, que aunque vieja parecía la más grande del Poblado, dos minutos después la puerta se abre lentamente oyéndose un molestoso chillido, nervioso Sei pasa saliva, el interior se veía oscuro y por segundos no aparecía quien había abierto

- ¿Qué se te...? - por detrás de la puerta sale una mujer de mediana edad, estatura promedio, ojos azul profundo y cabello oscuro cortado un poco más abajo de los hombros, hermosamente lacio y cayéndole en parte sobre el pecho y en parte sobre la espalda, aunque era bonita su apariencia denotaba cansancio, tal vez no físico pero sí mental, esa mujer tendría la misma edad que su madre y sin embargo se veía más opacada, portaba un vestido color azul cielo que le llegaba a los tobillos y la expresión en su rostro parecía la de haber visto a un fantasma, esa mujer parecía asombrada por verlo

- ¿Es usted la señora Hilde? - pregunta con aire de duda mirándola fijamente, ella sale de su trance después de unos momentos y afirma moviendo la cabeza... ¿Y aquí vive Duo? - pregunta nuevamente con aire de duda, en ésta ocasión ella niega enseguida

- ¡Vete de aquí! - ordena antes de dar un portazo a la puerta, Sei no entiende esa actitud y vuelve a tocar, Hilde se pegaba a ella desde el interior alterándose notoriamente sus pulsos... - Prometí cuidarte Duo, y ese chico es... -

- Por favor, sé que está con usted, necesito verlo, quiero hablar con él... necesito preguntarle acerca de mi padre - desesperado Sei grita hacia la puerta y en cambio asustada Hilde se tapa la boca y cerrando los ojos comienza a llorar.. – Se lo suplico, él es el único que me puede ayudar a comprender mi situación y la de mi padre... ¡Necesito ver a Duo! – Hilde reacciona cuando escucha las últimas palabras de Sei y queda en shock unos momentos

---- Flash back ----

Después de haber sabido tan horrible verdad Duo había corrido en busca de refugio, quería alejarse, no verlo nunca más, su sola presencia lo atormentaba, necesitaba de alguien que le protegiera, de ese hombre al que tanto amaba y de sí mismo. Por eso había encontrado el refugio apropiado en aquella chica, la única persona siempre incondicional a él, a ella que consideraba casi como a su hermana, en sus brazos había llorado su desgracia y ella estaba dispuesta a serle fiel y sincera siempre. No tenía más de un mes refugiado en su casa de L2, aquella que antes compartían, antes de comenzar su relación con Heero ellos vivían ahí como un par de hermanos y ahora había vuelto en busca de aquellos brazos consoladores

- ¿Estas mejor? - pregunta la chica al ver en los ojos de Duo los estragos de un terrible llanto, aún así mostrando entusiasmo a pesar de no sentirlo, el ex piloto voltea a verla y le sonríe, ella se tranquiliza aunque sabía que aquella sonrisa era falsa... – Descansa, yo prepararé la cena – saliendo de la habitación Hilde suspira profundo y se va a la cocina para preparar la cena, mientras lo hace el timbre del departamento suena, extrañándose del hecho porque era raro que recibieran visitas Hilde se acerca a la puerta y observa por la mirilla llevándose una sorpresa cuando ve a Heero tras la puerta, enojada le pide en voz baja que se vaya pero él vuelve a timbrar

- No me hagas disparar estúpida, ábreme - colérico el ex piloto saca su pistola y apunta a la mirilla, Hilde se asusta pero no desiste

- Duo no quiere saber nada de ti, vete por favor - suplica con enojo y preocupación

- No juego, dispararé - vuelve a amenazar preparando el arma, conociendo lo capaz que era Heero de matar a sangre fría, Hilde se asusta pero no estaba dispuesta a abandonar a su mejor amigo

- ¿Qué no entiendes? Necesito ver a Duo!! - nunca antes en su vida había escuchado tanta desesperación en una voz, era obvio que no solo era Duo el único que sufría, seguramente Heero también lo estaba pasando mal y pensándolo bien tal vez aún tenían oportunidad, la chica se decide a abrirle pero Duo sale de la habitación mostrándole una mirada llena de pavor y apenas pudiendo moverse Duo niega con la cabeza sin emitir sonido alguno

- Por favor Heero... olvídate de él -

- ¡Nunca! - aún más molesto Heero no duda en disparar hacia la puerta quebrando el dispositivo que controlaba el movimiento ocasionando que la puerta se abra automáticamente, Heero se guarda el arma y avanza hacia Duo, Hilde intenta detenerlo pero el 01 llega hasta donde está Duo y sin que éste lo pueda evitar lo agarra fuertemente de la cintura y coloca su cabeza sobre su hombro apretando fuertemente su cuerpo mientras Duo estaba completamente paralizado... – No te escondas de mí Duo ¡no me dejes, no voy a permitir que me dejes! – por las mejillas de Duo comienzan a rodar las lágrimas y con dificultad coloca sus manos en los hombros de Heero e intenta alejarlo, sus ojos estaban ampliamente abiertos mostrándose aterrado de tener aquel cuerpo tan cerca del suyo, era una especie de tortura cruel y placentera

- No... no... ¡Déjame! - con fuerza el trenzado avienta a Heero y tirándose de rodillas al suelo cierra los ojos y se cubre los oídos agachándose casi hasta tocar con la frente el suelo... - ¡Vete... no te quiero ver... vete vete!

- Por favor perdóname Duo, esto no puede acabar así - completamente fuera de sí, Heero se arrodilla a un costado del trenzado y lo abraza con fuerza, estaba al borde de las lágrimas, lo más preciado para él, lo único que realmente amaba en su vida se le iba de las manos. Hilde estaba a solo tres metros de ellos y los veía fijamente, las lágrimas también salían de sus ojos mientras miraba la escena, aquellas dos personas tiradas en el suelo no parecían ser las que ella conocía, fuertes como piedras, Duo tan alegre y vigoroso y Heero más frío que un témpano de hielo, frente a ella tenía a dos hombres cobardes pasando por un momento cruel en sus vidas, el momento de la separación, Heero iba a tener un bebé el cual no le importaba en lo más mínimo y Duo no estaba dispuesto a dejar a un niño sin padre por lo que estaba dispuesto a renunciar al amor de su vida

---- Fin del flash back ----

Recordando aquella escena casi como si hubiera sucedido segundos antes, Hilde reacciona y se aparta de la puerta mirándola fijamente

- Necesito verlo - cansado Sei se arrodilla frente a la puerta y agacha la cabeza, no podía tumbar la puerta y obligar a aquella señora a que le dejara hablar con Duo, tal vez era mejor dejar las cosas por la paz. Sin embargo para su sorpresa la puerta vuelve a abrirse, nuevamente Hilde se asoma y lo mira fijamente

- Pasa - dice con voz tímida, en los ojos de Sei se asoma un brillo y rápidamente se pone de pie entrando al interior de la casa

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Su impaciencia era tan grande como sus ganas por acabar con el tal Van Hagen, no estaba dispuesta a que su hijo cayera en el abismo de perversión en el que había caído Heero al enamorarse de un hombre, jamás iba a aceptar aquella patética unión, el futuro de Sei no debía de depender de su amorío con otro hombre, aquello le parecía aberrante y asqueroso

- ¿Le pasa algo? - pregunta Andy en su papel de Lina Graham a la Ministro que se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la oficina, Relena deja de dar vueltas y voltea a verle con ojos furiosos

- ¡Necesito encontrarlo! No me importa si pierdo a un miembro, lo quiero lejos de mi preciado hijo - contesta furiosa Relena, no solo era el hecho de que Sei tuviera un amorío con Van, sino también la inesperada visita de Lady Une y Mariemaia, sus estúpidas palabras realmente la habían molestado, además de que al parecer Wufei estaba haciendo lo que se le venía en gana, no había recibido reporte alguno de su parte, parecía como si el ex piloto se hubiera desaparecido, eso le preocupaba y le hacía desconfiar aún más de él

- Sus deseos serán siempre para mí la más placentera de las órdenes - dice Andy con voz firme y suave dirigiendo a la Ministro una mirada lasciva, en cambio la de Relena parecía escandalizada por aquella

- Me recuerdas a cierta persona desagradable - la supuesta guardaespaldas sonríe nuevamente y hace una reverencia a Relena

- Solo dame una orden y la cumpliré -

- Entonces mata a Van Hagen - dice sin titubeos mostrando una mirada suspicaz y una sonrisa retadora, Andy también sonríe aceptando el reto y deja de inclinarse

- Dame información de él y lo haré - sin pensar en consecuencias Relena se acerca a su escritorio y prende la computadora portátil sobre el mueble, al ver Andy lo fácil que resulta encontrar información de los pilotos sonríe triunfante, Relena había caído en la trampa

- Lee éste informe de reclutamiento - Relena se quita de enfrente y deja que su guardaespaldas tome su lugar en la silla. Creyendo la Ministro que ha sido muy fácil poder deshacerse de Van, le da la espalda a la mujer y mira por la gran ventana atrás del escritorio mientras Andy se mete en los archivos confidenciales, era hábil a la hora de leer pudiendo hacerlo en la mitad del tiempo que normalmente se haría. La información era bastante extensa y poca era de gran interés hasta que se encuentra con algo que jamás creyó posible

Archivo confidencial número 103: Jean de Gaulle, piloto del G-208-4, nombre clave Albatros... etc... etc

- Imposible - murmura conmocionada, Relena alcanza a escuchar el murmullo sin entender claramente las palabras y voltea hacia Andy que estaba en un especie de trance

- ¿Pasa algo? - pregunta mirándola con desconfianza, enseguida sale de los archivos confidenciales y baja la tapa de la computadora

- No, ya tengo lo que quería - sin decir más Andy se levanta del asiento y sale a prisa de la oficina, Relena desconfía de su actitud pero no decide tomarle gran importancia, mientras se deshiciera de Van todo estaría bien. Alterada completamente, mientras camina por los pasillos del lugar para salir de ahí, Andy saca su teléfono móvil y llama a Hamit.

El humor de Hamit por esos días no era el de alguien que pudiera jactarse de tener buen carácter, estaba perdiendo a sus hombres en distintos lugares de la Tierra y en distintas Colonias espaciales y aunque ellos también estaban dando batalla a la Alianza, sus esfuerzos no parecían ser suficientes, aquella situación realmente lo tenían con un humor y energías brutas, reflejándolas en todo momento y lugar, la Base subterránea no se encontraba sola, había poco personal de momento ahí, al fondo en la última habitación se encontraba el cuarto de Hamit, aquel que usaba poco para dormir, realmente no era alguien que durmiera muy bien del todo, sin embargo en aquel momento era ocupado por él y por Nigel, en la cama debajo de él se encontraba aún con ropa, pantalón desabrochado y camisa igual, su boca se daba el lujo de recorrer la piel de su cuello y su mano izquierda de vagar dentro de la ropa interior, mientras la otra ocupaba su tiempo en sujetarle ambas manos por arriba de su cabeza, las mejillas de Nigel estaban ligeramente teñidas de rojo y por su boca dejaba escapar ligeros gemidos mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba por el éxtasis. Al cabo de abandonar la piel de su cuello dejando los rastros de aquella pasión, su boca se apodera ferozmente de la boca de Nigel y poco a poco le deja sentir sobre su cuerpo el peso del suyo permitiéndole un jadeo ahogado en su garganta

- Ha... Hamit - antes de que pudiera articular más palabras en aquel respiro, Hamit se deja de rodeos y al tiempo de volver a aprisionar su boca se deshace de cualquier prenda inferior que le estorbara dejándolas por debajo de las rodillas y haciendo uso de su brusquedad le invade sin preparación alguna, los ojos de Nigel se abren desmesuradamente y como puede se sujeta fuertemente de las sábanas sintiendo todo el esplendor de aquella furia, si algo había en el mundo que Hamit no soportara era el verse inferior en un campo de batalla. El acelerado ritmo con el que se impulsaba Hamit desciende al llegar el final y las manos de Nigel se aferran fuertemente a la tela de su camisa, expulsando el último gemido acompañado de esa ola de sensaciones entre el placer y el dolor. El cuerpo de Hamit cae pesadamente sobre el suyo y las manos de Nigel le sueltan la camisa, aferrándose ahora a su cuello mientras se funden en un beso, al terminar éste, su subordinado le dirige una mirada fija y cariñosa pero él solamente se posiciona al lado suyo, Nigel baja la mirada pero entendiendo la situación solamente vuelve a subirse la ropa y abotonar su camisa, en tanto Hamit permanece a medio vestir y pensativo... - ¿En que piensas? - pregunta al mirarle fijamente las expresiones de su rostro, Hamit entrecierra los ojos y se lleva un brazo a la frente

- A veces siento... que no me importa el resultado de ésta guerra - responde secamente, Nigel lo mira un poco más antes de acercarse y apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho

- Yo siempre estaré a tu lado - dice con ternura, Hamit se sorprende por su forma de expresarle sus sentimientos, su compañero había sido siempre un hombre fuerte y rudo, ahora perecía un pequeño cachorro buscando la compasión de su dueño

- Eso decía él - comenta con melancolía, a Nigel le molesta el comentario pero antes de poder reclamar, Hamit lo sujeta de la barbilla y lo besa, dejándose llevar por aquel beso Nigel se olvida de reproches para estar dispuesto a entregarse nuevamente. En ese momento el teléfono móvil de Hamit comienza a sonar y rápidamente aparta a su compañero estirándose hacia donde se encuentra su teléfono, en pantalla ve el número de Andy y enseguida lo contesta... - ¿Ya la mataste? - pregunta sin rodeos

- No, abandoné para hacerte saber algo más importante - dice apurada pero a Hamit le molesta el que haya abandonado la misión

- ¡Nada es más importante que su muerte! - contesta con enojo

- ¿Ni siquiera si se trata de Jean? - pregunta con aire burlón

- ¿Qué hay de él? - pregunta con notable entusiasmo, ella suelta una pequeña risita antes de contestarle, sabía que aquella era la debilidad de su querido Hamit

- Esta vivo Hamit, Jean no murió - por la expresión de su rostro Nigel se da cuenta que su jefe a recibido una noticia grande y se acerca un poco más a él asombrándose cuando ve en sus labios una sonrisa

- ¿Es cierto lo que dices? Cómo lo sabes? Acaso lo viste? Cómo está él? - como si de un niño se tratase Hamit trataba de indagar en la respuesta, sonriendo como si le ofrecieran algún dulce, en cambio Nigel capta enseguida la actitud de Hamit y todo su cuerpo se flaquea, Hamit, su amado Hamit solo sonreía y se comportaba así cuando se trataba de Jean, entonces ahora comprendía que aquel sujeto que vio al salir del Bar era Jean, su rival en batalla y en el amor

- No me lo vas a creer... trabaja para Relena, es un piloto Gundam - las palabras de Andy resultan tan fuertes y dolorosas para Hamit que nuevamente parece estar en shock, preocupado y sin saber porque se ha puesto así, Nigel se acerca un poco más pero Hamit lo empuja con fuerza y se pone de pie fuera de la cama

- ¡Es mentira, voy a asesinarte por mentirosa! - grita furioso, sus ojos no podían mentir, hace tiempo que no se sentía tan molesto por algo, Nigel lo mira fijamente y entiende que no ha recibido una buena noticia, lo cual lo hace dudar entre ponerse feliz o preocupado

- Es la verdad, vi los archivos confidenciales de selección hechos por Wufei, Jean está con vida y es un traidor ¿qué piensas hacer? - sin responder a aquella pregunta Hamit avienta el teléfono al suelo y lo pisa rompiéndolo al instante

- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunta preocupado, Hamit lo mira con ojos llenos de rabia

- Jean no murió, se unió a ellos - su respuesta sorprende a Nigel pero a la vez le causa una satisfactoria alegría, ese molestoso francés no había muerto y era un traidor, tal vez esa era su oportunidad de ocupar un lugar en el corazón de Hamit Kentle

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hilde regresa a la sala de estar con una charola donde portaba el té, Sei esperaba sentado en uno de los sillones, la casa se veía descuidada, la pintura era vieja y daba un aire de desolación, parecía una casa abandonada, el piloto veía curioso los alrededores, las paredes estaban desprovistas completamente de algún cuadro, a la vista no resaltaba reloj alguno y nada adornaba los pocos muebles que había, a su vista solo podía encontrar que al fondo había un amplio pasillo y debido a la oscuridad de la casa no podía verse que había al llegar al final del mismo, las ventanas tenían cortinas viejas por las que se colaba un poco de luz. Con timidez Sei bebe un poco del té que sorpresivamente parecía lo único alentador de aquella casa, Hilde lo miraba fijamente sin poder creer el sorprendente parecido con Heero Yuy, el chico nota la insistente mirada y se sonroja

- Gracias - dice con timidez dejando la tasa sobre la mesita de centro, Hilde le sonríe tiernamente

- Es como volverlo a ver.. pero son completamente distintos, él nunca me dijo nada amable, creo que nunca le agradé - Hilde sonríe con su característica tristeza y guarda silencio unos momentos antes de continuar hablando... - ¿Te parece una casa sórdida y lúgubre? Duo odia los colores alegres, ha optado por manías extrañas últimamente - aquellas palabras por parte de la mujer hacen estremecer a Sei de los pies a la cabeza, se notaba claramente que aquella mujer cargaba sobre sus hombros una gran pena, y si así estaba ella no podía imaginar el estado en el que se encontraba Duo Maxwell

- Yo... -

- Quieres ver a Duo, lo sé - interrumpe – Pero ahora está dormido, le cuesta trabajo dormir, así que cuando lo hace procuro velar su sueño – nuevamente aquella sonrisa triste aparece en los labios de Hilde y bajando la mirada Sei nuevamente toma la taza y bebe, la mujer vuelve a mirarlo fijamente ahora inclinando un poco la cabeza

- Dios, como se parecen -

- Yo creo que... -

- Traeré unas galletas - volviendo a interrumpirle Hilde se levanta del sillón y va a la cocina, Sei suspira y vuelve a mirar los alrededores de la casa, además del estado visual podía sentirse un frío extraño en la piel, las palabras de aquella extraña señora del Pueblo parecían ahora un poco más reales. Hilde regresa con unas galletas y las coloca sobre la mesa

- ¿No sería muy atrevido de mi parte si pregunto porque dicen que aquí habita un demonio? - Hilde se sorprende un poco por la pregunta pero sonriendo ligeramente y bajando la mirada decide contestar

- Duo y yo vivimos muchos años juntos después que naciste tú, pero un día se fue y no lo vi en un par de años, yo vendí mi departamento en L2 y vine a vivir aquí, en ese entonces ésta casa era completamente distinta, las personas de aquí siempre fueron hurañas - Hilde hace una pausa para sonreír antes de continuar – Un día Duo llegó aquí, parecía ido, estaba bañado en sangre y mientras lloraba murmuraba palabras que no pude descifrar, al entrar a casa se desmayó y duró inconsciente algunas horas, al despertar estaba aún atormentado, afuera comenzó a llover y él comenzó a gritar, no entendía nada de lo que decía... – Esta vez Hilde hace una pausa mientras aprieta con fuerza las manos sobre la tela de su vestido, después prosigue volteando a ver a Sei – había vivido algo horrible que lo hizo perder el juicio, desde entonces siempre tuvo problemas para dormir, no comía ni reaccionaba, solía despertar y gritar atormentado, como si viviera aquello noche tras noche, la gente del pueblo comenzó a decir que aquí vivía un demonio, poco a poco me fui aislando de los demás habitantes y cuando Duo despertaba y veía colores vivos gritaba aterrado, me vi obligada a hacer pintar las paredes de gris, también comenzó a gritar cuando veía las imágenes en los cuadros y tuve que quitarlos, el correr de las manecillas del reloj también lo descontrolaban, los adornos de los muebles, todo parecía recordarle algo, y así poco a poco ésta casa fue perdiendo vida y con ella yo también perdí la mía – la historia de Hilde pone triste a Sei quitándole las ganas de terminarse su té

- Lo lamento - dice apenado, Hilde le sonríe y niega con la cabeza

- No te preocupes, la verdad ya me acostumbré, a éste pueblo y sus chismes, a ésta casa sin vida y a Duo... mi hermoso Duo - esta vez la mirada de Hilde estaba cargada de ternura, entonces Sei comprende que no era una íntima amistad la que hacía a aquella mujer estar al lado de Duo a pesar de todo, no, ella estaba enamorada de Duo y jamás había sido correspondida, no sabía si sentir lástima o tristeza

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Habiéndose recuperado de sus heridas Saki decide continuar con su misión, debía dirigirse a una de las Colonias del Sur donde debía robar la información de ésta y capturar a su dirigente para darle muerte, de ésta forma se iban haciendo de los cabecillas más importantes dentro del bando rebelde para por fin encontrarse con Hamit Kentle, aquel hombre que ya comenzaba a quitarles el sueño pues anteriormente consideraban sus amenazas como simples actos de rebeldía, ahora entendían perfectamente que la guerra estaba declarada. La piloto del Dark Psycho llega a su destino, todo parecía muy tranquilo, demasiado para su gusto y sus expectativas, algo no estaba bien. Aún con sus dudas Saki se acerca a la Base por la parte trasera de la misma, en menos de 30 segundos recibe una señal por su radar, dos alertas de calor se anuncian por su transmisor

- Demonios - alerta pero sin angustiarse Saki distingue a lo lejos 2 proyectiles, al parecer le atacaban a lo lejos, con astucia y rapidez la chica echa a volar su Gundam notando por el radar como aquellos proyectiles le seguían guiándose por las ondas de calor, la velocidad de su Gundam era grande pero los proyectiles no se quedaban atrás, Saki sabía a la perfección que aquellos no le dejarían de seguir hasta alcanzar su objetivo o detonarse con algún otro, por lo que enseguida encuentra la solución dirigiéndose hacia la Base para que ahí se estrellasen, la estrategia parecía sencilla pero debía dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia la Base en línea recta y al estar lo suficientemente cerca dar un giro de 90 grados hacia arriba antes de estrellarse contra la Base y así los proyectiles se estrellarían sin alcanzarle. Saki aumenta un poco más la velocidad del Gundam, estaba cerca del límite, tan solo le faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar al objetivo y al estar a tan solo cinco metros disminuye rápidamente la velocidad en un 60 y entonces realiza la maniobra planeada logrando que los proyectiles se estrellen contra la Base causando una gran explosión y a la vez ocasionando que su Gundam tenga una falla debida al esfuerzo de haber reducido de golpe la velocidad, Saki revisa desde cabina el reporte

- Diablos - dice secamente, sabía que eso no estaba bien pero no pretendía preocuparse demasiado. Sin embargo aquel no era su único problema, su radar vuelve a detectar otra onda de calor, ésta vez se trataba de un par de Mobile Dolls, aquellos expedían una onda distinta a los Mobile Suit piloteados, la chica sabía distinguir éstas ondas de calor por lo que sonríe, resultaba más fácil destruir un Mobile cuyo piloto era un simple programa. Dark Psycho baja a Tierra y las máquinas enemigas le siguen, entonces saca su sable y acercándose a ellos con gran velocidad parte las máquinas por la mitad provocando una pequeña explosión... - ¿Eso es todo? Que decepción - tras decir esto el Gundam recibe un par de ataques a traición por la espalda, se gira sobre su eje para ver a su atacante encontrándose con un Mobile Suit que le esperaba, la chica lo distingue al instante y sin sacar arma se acerca rápidamente asestándole un golpe en la parte superior, el Mobile no trastabilla y le devuelve el ataque, Saki sonríe casi imperceptiblemente y dispuesta a pelear mano a mano comienza con una serie de ataques parecidos al primero sin darle tiempo a su oponente de defenderse, siendo ella la ganadora. Sin mostrarse satisfecha y al ver que ningún otro Mobile le amenaza, la chica sale de cabina para cumplir con su misión dentro de la Base

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Habían hablado durante una hora, Hilde había contado a Sei acerca de su primer encuentro con Duo, como se habían convertido en amigos, de su intromisión en el Libra para llevar información al Peacemillion, Sei la escuchaba atento, apenas creía que aquella mujer tan frágil como se veía, había sido una gran piloto, por lo que veía todas las personas relacionadas con su padre habían sufrido tremenda transformación. Tras terminar su charla Hilde ofrece a Sei otra taza de té, el chico acepta y cuando ella se pone de pie para ir por más, escucha un ruido proveniente de la habitación de Duo, el sonido parecía ser el de un objeto caer al suelo, con gesto de susto Hilde voltea hacia Sei

- Iré a ver, quédate aquí, le diré que quieres verlo - ella se va dejando a Sei esperando por más de media hora, el chico estaba muy nervioso, no sabía con que podía encontrarse

- ¡¡Quiero que se vaya!! - una voz masculina se escucha desde la habitación del fondo al final del pasillo, Sei levanta la cabeza rápidamente mirando en aquella dirección, seguramente esa voz era la de Duo. Minutos después Hilde regresa con la mirada baja, su gesto de tristeza no había sido tan grande desde que él había entrado en la casa, algo tuvo que haberle dicho Duo para que se mostrara así

- Lo siento, no quiere verte - dice Hilde levantando la mirada topándose con la de Sei, el chico solo frunce el ceño y mirándola con determinación

- Lo veré, aunque no quiera - informa mostrándose más decidido que nunca, su mirada hace a Hilde sorprenderse nuevamente por el parecido con Heero

- Pero es que él... -

- Lo siento, ha sido buena conmigo pero pasaré aunque tenga que derribarla - las palabras de Sei, lejos de asustar o sorprender a Hilde, la hacen sonreír, tal vez el rostro no era lo único que ese chico había heredado de Heero, ambos tenían la misma determinación

- Como quieras - Sei afirma con un movimiento de cabeza y camina hacia la habitación de Duo, la puerta se encontraba cerrada, al abrirla se encuentra con una habitación oscura, su aspecto era casi fúnebre, al igual que el resto de la casa estaba pintada de color gris, las ventanas estaban cubiertas con cortinas viejas por las que apenas se colaba un poco de luz, el mismo color con que se encontraba pintada le daba un aire de ser pequeña pero la habitación era más grande de lo aparente, a simple vista se notaba no solo lo descuidada y poco amueblada que era, sino también lo fría y triste que esperaba. Podría decirse que no había señal de vida pero era obvio que Duo estaba ahí, sin embargo sus ojos no lo veían

- Señor Duo, soy Sei, el hijo de Heero -

- ¡Vete! - gracias a la voz del hombre, Sei descubre que Duo se escondía atrás del único mueble además de la cama que se encontraba en esa habitación; el ex piloto no saltaba a la vista pero Sei se acerca al sillón donde Duo solía sentarse durante horas mirando por la ventana con las cortinas tapándolas

- Necesito hablarle, quiero saber de él, de mi padre - pide con tranquilidad escuchando un terrible silencio por parte de Duo... - ¿Señor? - pregunta dubitativo dando pequeños pasos hacia el sillón

- Yo no sé nada - contesta con voz tenue en tanto Sei continúa avanzando hacia él

- Wufei me dijo que usted es el único que... -

- Ese hijo de perra, metiéndose en los asuntos de los demás - interrumpe con notoria molestia aunque no estaba del todo enojado, sabía desde siempre que su amigo se preocupaba por él... – Pero no quiero hablar contigo... no quiero – por parte de Duo se escucha un pequeño chillido, le irritaba sobremanera tener tan cerca a Sei... – Vete ya – Sei nota en la voz de Duo un extraño quebranto, al parecer su momento de pequeña lucidez estaba por expirar, seguramente le sacaría a golpes si no lo obedecía, pero su deseo de saber más acerca de Heero era aún más grande que su incertidumbre y su miedo

- Por favor... -

- ¡Entiende! - como había previsto Sei, Duo pierde el pequeño control que tenía y rápidamente se pone de pie, acercándose a él lo sujeta de los hombros empujándolo con fuerza hacia la puerta para sacarlo de la habitación, debido a la rapidez con que lo llevaba, Duo no acierta en el cálculo y en lugar de aventar a Sei fuera de la habitación lo estrella en la pared cerca de la puerta, ahí se encontraba el interruptor de la luz, ésta se prende y entonces ambos se miran mutuamente los rostros. Cada uno recibe una gran impresión del otro, Sei ve en Duo a un hombre con el alma destrozada reflejada en su rostro, era un hombre aún atractivo, tal vez mucho más que en aquellas fotos, sus ojos violetas tenían un brillo apagado, el color de su piel era pálido debido a la falta de sol, su cabello lo llevaba suelto y parecía ser aún mucho más largo que el de sus años de juventud, era un poco más alto que él y su cuerpo tenía la temperatura propia de un cadáver, lo sentía a través de la ropa. Por su parte Duo ve en Sei las terribles huellas de su dolor, aquel que añoraba estuviera perdido en el tiempo, sin embargo ese rostro casi idéntico al de Heero le hace perder los estribos, sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente mostrando una mirada aterradora... - ¡¡Bastaaa!! - como gato amenazado Duo suelta a Sei y dando grandes pasos hacia atrás llega hasta la pared y se desliza por ella hasta tumbarse al suelo cubriéndose fervientemente los oídos... – Déjame en paz Heero, estas muerto... vete – sorprendido Sei intenta acercarse a Duo pero enseguida llega Hilde y al ver a Duo tirado en el suelo en uno de sus habituales ataques nerviosos se acerca a él y mira hacia Sei

- Por favor déjalo, tu presencia lo atormenta - suplica, Sei agacha la cabeza y sale de la habitación pero no dispuesto a irse de la casa, cuando Duo se encontrara mejor intentaría hablar con él nuevamente, Hilde mira a su amigo con ternura y se coloca de rodillas a su lado tomándole de la cabeza para recargarla sobre su pecho, Duo no pone resistencia y ella lo abraza como una madre a su hijo... – Ya se fue – le dice de forma cariñosa

- El está muerto.. ¿verdad? - la voz de Duo sonaba quisquillosa

- Sí, se ha ido - responde con tristeza

- Yo no lo maté, no tuve la culpa - llorando de forma delicada se abraza de Hilde, ella también comienza a llorar al ver tan vulnerable a su amigo

FIN DEL CAPITULO 11

**NA: **Hola a todos!!! Después de más de medio año sin actualizar éste fic por fin estoy aquí, espero que me disculpen por todo el tiempo que los hice esperar, realmente tuve un bloqueo mental con respecto a éste fic y comencé a escribir otros, ojala éste capítulo haya sido de su agrado, tal vez sea un poco largo pero me había propuesto que Duo debía de salir en éste capítulo y me resultaba difícil llegar a esa parte, tal vez no era lo que esperaban, yo misma creo que no era lo que quería pero al final el resultado me gustó, la idea de que Hilde fuera su compañera fiel siempre estuvo en mi mente, creo que si Duo hubiera estado solo no habría sobrevivido, aunque el personaje en cuestión, o sea Hilde, no es de mi agrado admito que es bueno incluirla en éste tipo de papeles y siento que la idea de que se quedara amarrada sentimentalmente a Duo aunque no fuera correspondida, también fue lo adecuado, no crean que simplemente se me ocurrió dejarla sola sin ser feliz, aunque muy a su manera lo es al tener a Duo cerca, digamos que no me ensaño con ningún personaje solo porque no me simpatiza. Con respecto a las otras situaciones, tal vez se preguntarán que pasará con Wufei y Quatre, realmente no pretendo que ambos se maten el uno al otro, no pienso ponerlos como enemigos, simplemente cada uno defiende sus ideales y harán todo por cumplirlo y proteger a quienes más aman, aunque eso implique estar uno en contra del otro, no por odio, claro, espero que se entienda la idea, aunque aclaro que en definitiva los dos no pueden estar en el mismo lugar así que no pienso dejar a los dos con vida y tampoco pienso matar a ambos personajes, sea cual sea el resultado espero que no se molesten. Lo que respecta a Jean, Van y Saki, por el momento no tengo grandes planes para ellos aunque tampoco quiero sacarlos de escena, ya tendrán su momento en otros capítulos, más adelante les digo de mi idea jejeje. Mientras tanto a estas alturas ya sabrán quien hará de pareja de Adler, a éste personaje le hice muchísimos cambios ya que en un principio Reda iba a ser del bando de los rebeldes, pero bueno, después les diré cual era la idea en un principio, por el momento no puedo porque entonces daría adelantos de mi fic. En otro tema la aparición de Lady Une y Mariemaia no tiene gran trascendencia dentro de la historia pero si harán de abogado del diablo, a estas alturas ya sabrán que Relena no está muy bien que digamos de la cabeza, tampoco me cae bien el personaje y tampoco pienso ensañarme con él por ese simple hecho, es solo que para poder darle la trama que quiero a mi historia pues necesito de éste personaje en su faceta de perverso, tal vez justificable o tal vez no, ustedes decidirán, yo solo escribo y ustedes juzgan ¿ok? Bueno, creo que ya no tengo más que contar... bueno, salvo que me encantó que Quatre abofeteara a Relena jejeje, lo siento, hace tiempo que esa escena estaba en mi mente

Capítulo 12. Cazando recuerdos: El nacimiento de Sei parte 3

Capítulo 13. Cazando recuerdos: El pasado de los cuatro

Capítulo 14. Cazando recuerdos: Memorias de amor

Con estos tres capítulos concluyo la parte de los recuerdos que hablen específicamente del pasado de los personajes con el fin de que los conozcan más, claro que también avanzaré la trama en el transcurso de esos capítulos y después de los tres mencionados anteriormente, seguirá habiendo recuerdos, las ideas ya están en mi mente, solo es cuestión de encontrar el tiempo y la inspiración para hacerlas escenas, no tengo en vista cuanto durará ésta historia, tal vez muchos dejen de leerla (y no los culparía) pero es un proyecto que voy a llevar a cabo hasta el final, así me tome años, claro, si vivo para ello, todo puede pasar en ésta vida. Bueno, les dejo la ficha de éste capítulo, ésta vez le toca a Hamit

**FICHAS:**

Nombre: Hamit Kentle

Edad: 20 años

Color de ojos: Negros

Color de cabello: Castaño claro

Estatura: 1.65

Peso: 63 kg

Tipo de sangre: A

Signo Zodiacal: Géminis

Origen: Norteamericano

- Ya lo saben pero cabe mencionar que está enamorado de Jean desde hace años, nunca tuvieron nada que ver amorosamente. Es huérfano, perdió a un hermano durante el disturbio donde Jean desapareció dejando la banda, odia los regímenes imperialistas y por lo general es de buen carácter salvo cuando se trata de Relena a quien odia o cuando se trata de algo malo que le pase a las personas que quiere, en especial tratándose de Jean, es noble y un poco maniático. Debo reconocer que gran parte de su personalidad la reflejé con la mía, muchas de sus ideas son en parte lo que pienso, no todo pero si en gran parte, éste personaje me gusta mucho, no se que piensen ustedes, creo que nunca se los he preguntado, pero bueno, hasta la próxima

_GRACIAS POR LEER_

_- Noriko Ukai -_

♥ _Ryuuichi Sakuma** ♥**_


End file.
